We all have our cross to bear
by katninja2006
Summary: Wir alle haben unser Päckchen zu tragen, etwas dass uns nicht loslässt auch wenn wir keinen Grund mehr haben an den alten Erinnerungen festzuhalten. ChrisXJill


**Valenfield**

„…Hey…"  
>Eine weiche Stimme drang an seine Ohren.<p>

„Agent Redfield…"  
>Wieder diese unbekannte Stimme, weiblich und rauchig zugleich.<p>

„Wachen sie auf…Agent…"

Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf, blickte die Frau gegenüber mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Jill? Wie geht es ihr?" Er konnte sich erst nicht erklären warum die nachfolgenden Worte genau diese gewesen waren.

Kaum hatte er sich jedoch erinnert dass er sich im Krankenflügel der BSAA Afrika nahe Kiuju befand wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu dem Bett neben dem er gesessen und eingeschlafen sein musste. Jill. Blass wirkte ihr Gesicht zwischen den klinischen Laken und doch waren ihre Wangen von Fieber gerötet. Sanft atmete sie.

„Ihr geht es seit der letzten Stunde unverändert, Lt. Colonel, um sie machen wir uns jedoch Sorgen!" Eine Krankenschwester die neben die Ärztin getreten war sah ihn aus braunen Augen heraus an.

„Seit dem sie hier vor drei Stunden eingetroffen sind haben sie kaum etwas gesprochen geschweige denn etwas zu sich genommen oder sich untersuchen lassen." Chris blinzelte überfordert zu dem Krankenhauspersonal und dann wieder zu Jill, die bereits noch während der Flucht aus dem Vulkan im Helikopter ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte und nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung in dieses Krankenbett gelegt und an mehrere Geräte angeschlossen worden war.

Seit dem hatte er neben ihr gesessen, unfähig sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Schon bei dem Gedanken sie zurück und aus den Augen zu lassen schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu.

Saft berührte ihn die Ärztin an den Schultern. Wieder sah er auf zu den in weiße Kittel gehüllten Personen. „Na kommen sie schon. Wir müssen uns an die Vorschriften halten. Neue Kleidung ist auch schon für sie organisiert worden." Er nickte schwer, verstand dass er in seiner von Blut und Dreck zerfurchten Uniform ein erhöhtes Risiko für die Hygienebestimmungen darstellte. Schwerfällig stemmte er sich aus dem Suhl.

Die Schmerzen die er die ganze Zeit über verspürt hatte wurden nun plötzlich unerträglich.

Er unterdrückte einen Ruf verbittert und beachtete kaum die beiden Mediziner die umgehend an seine Seite huschten und unterstützend seinen Oberkörper nach oben zogen.

„Seit wann haben sie die Schmerzen?" Gefasst reagierte die Ärztin auf die seltsame Situation. Sie hatte Chris wenige Stunden zuvor schlurfend jedoch vermeintlich schmerzfrei in den Krankenflügel hineingehen sehen.

Er hielt sich die untere Rückenpartie und seufzte gequält Luft aus. „Ich weiß nicht… eine Weile…aber bisher ging es immer noch."

Beherzt tastete sie nach der Stelle in derer Richtung er deutete. Wieder schrie er auf, diesmal noch stärker. „Sind sie gestürzt? Ihre Rückenrippen müssen arg lädiert sein"

Er atmete aus als sie ihre Hand wegnahm. „Möglicherweise…" Er konnte kaum ehrlicher sein, denn eigentlich wusste er nicht mal genau bei welchem seiner zahlreichen Stürze er so sehr auf dem Rücken gelandet war. Er versuchte ein müdes Grinsen. „Man stürzt öfters wenn man meine Partnerin und die Welt retten will…" Für einen kurzen Moment blickte ihn die Ärztin entgeistert an. Chris erkannte erst später, dass die Medizinerin in dem Moment vielleicht etwas missverstanden haben könnte. Umso erstaunter war er ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen der älteren Frau zu sehen.

„Sofort ins Behandlungszimmer, mit dem Idioten, Schwester und danach unter die Dusche mit ihm."

Chris schaffte ein müdes und verkrampftes Grinsen und schlurfte in das angrenzende Zimmer nicht ohne noch einmal am Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben und zu Jill, die reglos in den Kissen lag, zurückzuschauen. Er war kurz davor es sich noch einmal zu überlegen, doch da spürte er erneut die kleine Ärztin hinter sich ihm eine Hand an die Schulter drücken. „Sie wird wieder in Ordnung kommen, Agent. Aber dass durch die Medizin, die sie bekommt und durch Zeit und nicht durch ihre besorgten Blicke." Er seufzte schwer und begab sich in besagtes Untersuchungszimmer.

Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Brustkorb und seinen Rücken als er das enge Shirt über den Kopf zog und in eine Kleidertonne warf, die neben der Krankenliege in einer Ecke stand. Alle möglichen Instrumente befanden sich in dem Raum, gerade einmal die Hälfte davon konnte er sicher benennen.

Er ließ sich auf die Krankenliege nieder und beobachtete die Ärztin, die nach dem die Schwester den Raum verlassen hatte, sich seiner zuwandte und dabei Handschuhe überzog. „Ich hab ihre Medizinische Akte leider nicht hier, deshalb müssen sie mir ein paar Dinge über sich erzählen, Agent. Zudem…Nun alles was sie in medizinischer Hinsicht über Agent Vallentine wissen, könnte von Nutzen sein."

Chris nickte stumm ließ sich von der Ärztin die Rippen ertasten und begutachten und anschließend im Nebenzimmer röntgen.

Währenddessen erzählte er ihr von den letzten seiner Verletzungen, von seiner Infizierung vor zwei Jahren während eines Balkaneinsatzes mit einem, dem T-Virus verwandten, russischem Virus, dessen er aufgrund eines entwickelten Gegenmittels, dass er in dem dortigen Labor gefunden hatte, widerstanden hatte.

Ebenso berichtete er ihr anschließend von dem Device, den sie vor wenigen Stunden im Kampf von Jills Brust gerissen hatten und der Jill bei völligem Bewusstsein unter fremder Kontrolle gehalten hatte.

Chris schluckte und fuhr fort zu erzählen. „Die Berichte die wir im Labor über Jill gefunden haben, besitzen sie ja schon. Was mich beunruhigt ist das Jill bereits während der Flucht kaum das Bewusstsein behalten konnte. Ich hab keine Ahnung was genau das für eine Substanz war, aber es muss zudem einen großen Anteil an aufputschenden Stoffen enthalten haben.

Kraft und Schnelligkeit ihres Körpers war fast übernatürlich solange das Gerät sie damit versorgte. Bei Gott…ich hoffe das Rausreißen dieses…Dings…hat keinen noch größeren Schaden verursacht." Der BSAA Agent seufzte als er sich nach der Untersuchung wieder setzte.

Die Ärztin nickte bedächtig. „Die Wunden sind klein und tief, reichen bis auf das Brustbein, wo das Gerät befestigt worden war. Eine echte Gräueltat, soviel ist sicher." Chris schluckte.

Die Frau musterte ihn eine Weile bevor sie einen Stützverband um seinen unteren Rücken anlegte und ihm eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen gab. „Haben sie sonst noch irgendetwas zu erzählen was ich wissen sollte?"

Verbittert schluckte der Agent seine grausamsten Befürchtungen herunter. „Ich konnte sie kaum fragen was ihr alles in den drei Jahren angetan wurde…" Die Ärztin nickte und verstand die Besorgnis des Mannes ihr gegenüber.

„Nun ich wiederum kann sie soweit beruhigen dass der erschreckend ausführliche Bericht des Versuchslabors keinerlei andere Gewaltübergriffe auflistet als ein paar Operationen die für das Gerät gemacht worden waren und obwohl ich ihnen das nicht sagen dürfte... mehr hab auch ich nicht an ihr gefunden soweit es sich medizinisch noch feststellen lässt." Bedächtig legte die Ärztin ihre Utensilien wieder auf den Schreibtisch zurück und fuhr fort zu erzählen, während der Mann ihr gegenüber deutlich ruhiger wurde.

„Natürlich sind ihr, wie ich annehme unfreiwillig, während des ersten Jahres, im Koma, mehrfach Blut und Knochenzellen entnommen worden, doch es wurde aufgrund der Wichtigkeit ihrer Antikörper immer darauf geachtet dass alle möglichen Hygienestandards und Operationsstandards eingehalten wurden. Auch Ernährungsspezifisch hat sie eine ausgewogene erst intravenöse und dann natürliche Kost bekommen."

Chris nickte dankend. „Wenigstens etwas…"

„Zudem hat es fast zwei weitere Jahre gedauert bis die Droge zu ihrer Kontrolle ebenso wie der neue Virus Uroboros entwickelt worden war. In dieser Zeit hat man alles Erdenkliche getan um ihr Leben zu gewährleisten. Selbst Impfungen gegen Malaria und Hepatitis hat sie bekommen." Die Ärztin versuchte ein Lächeln. „Bei aller Grausamkeit kann man fast froh sein dass sie für die Virusentwicklung dermaßen unersetzbar gewesen ist."

Christopher nickte abermals und erwiderte das Lächeln weniger. „Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich ihr helfen könnte…wenn ich nur wüsste was ich tun könnte. Gott ich würde mit ihr tauschen wenn ich könnte." Die Frau besah ihn mit großen Augen, erkannte die Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht und wusste unmittelbar, dass die Worte keine leeren gewesen waren.

„Nun um ein Haar hätten sie bei dem Einsatz von vor zwei Jahren auf dem Balkan ihr Schicksal geteilt."

„Ich hatte Glück, dass es das Gegenmittel in der gleichen Laboreinrichtung gegeben hat und dass ich schließlich die Systemschlüssel deschiffrierte und an das Mittel gelangte bevor es mit der Einrichtung in die Luft geflogen wäre." Der Agent verzog bedrückt seine Mundwinkel. „Noch mehr Glück hatte ich natürlich, dass es tatsächlich anschlug und dass mich die BSAA nicht für Jahre in ein Labor für nachfolgende Untersuchungen gesteckt hat."

Die Frau ihm gegenüber lachte leise während sich Chris erhob und sich anschickte das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Hier ihre Kleidung." Sprach sie kurz während sie ihm die neuen Sachen und die verbliebenen Gegenstände in die Hand drückte. „Und gehen sie ja etwas essen bevor sie wieder herkommen. Und bevor sie fragen…

Es wird schon alles gut gehen mit ihrer Partnerin."

Der Brünette nickte und bedankte sich, schritt auf die Duschen am Ende des Ganges zu und seufzte. Vielleicht hatte die Ärztin Recht und es würde tatsächlich alles wieder gut werden.

...

* * *

><p>Schlurfend verließ er die Duschen, fuhr sich durch sein feuchtes Kopfhaar das zu allen Seiten stand, ließ auch seine frisch rasierten Wangen nicht unberührt. Er wusste selbst nicht weshalb er die Muße besessen hatte einen der Einwegrasierer aus dem Gemeinschaftsregal zu nehmen und sich zu rasieren. Er wusste nur, dass er keinen Grund mehr hatte sich um so etwas zu drücken. Sein Erzfeind war besiegt und Jill war am Leben und noch viel besser: Sie war bei ihm. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen, sie allein lassen. Niemals.<p>

Das frische Hemd das er zuvor vom Krankenflügel Personal bekommen hatte, hatte das gewohnte Marineblau der BSAA und zeigte das Logo wie gewohnt auf der rechten Schulter. Er war froh, dass es lediglich ein Offiziershemd war und keinerlei andere Beschriftungen aufwies, die auf seinen eigentlichen Rang schließen ließen. Er hasste die übertriebenen Förmlichkeiten der Rangniedrigeren und wollte sich nicht damit aufhalten. Ebenso hatte er keine Lust sich irgendwelche Lobgesänge anhören zu müssen von Leuten, die ihn nicht kannten.

Die Shorts war knielang und in einem dunkleren Blau gehalten, die neuen tiefschwarzen Lederstiefel saßen zwar relativ gut jedoch scheuerten diese gegen die dunkelblauen Socken und er ließ die Schuhe nicht ganz zugeschnürt. Alles in Allem sah er wieder etwas lebendiger aus als er aus der Cafeteria mit einem vollen Magen zurückkehrte, wie die Ärztin zugeben musste als sie ihm von der Auswertung seiner Röntgenbilder erzählte.

...

* * *

><p>Es war warm. Nie hatte sie so etwas Unbeschreibliches empfunden. Sie fühlte sich wohlig mollig umhüllt und vom Schöpfer selbst in die Arme geschlossen. So musste sich wohl ein Schmetterling in einem Kokon fühlen, dachte sie. Oder eine Katze auf dem Teppich vor dem lodernden Kamin. Sie fühlte sich sicher, aus für sie schier unerklärlichen Gründen. Nein ihr konnte nichts passieren. Sie war behütet und beschützt.<p>

Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Sie fühlte sich nicht leicht wie ein Schmetterling oder biegsam wie eine Katze. Sie fühlte sich warm, sicher und behütet aber unglaublich schwer. Ihr bleierner Körper schmerzte und ächzte innerlich wie ein altes Schlachtschiff, gestrandet und zerschellt. Sie war müde. Sie war erschöpft und ausgezerrt.

Sie wollte ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Sie hatte auf einmal Angst. Sie wusste was sie erwarten würde. Suchend griff sie nach dem erstbesten stück Stoff und versuchte sich daran zu klammern, als sie erkannte wie fest es hing. Kurz darauf erfühlte sie auch ein anderes dickeres Stoffbündel und zog die wahrhaftige Decke weit über ihre Schultern. Schützend zog sie ihre Gliedmaßen an ihren schmerzenden Körper und drückte sich mehr noch zu dem Fabrikmaterial in ihren Händen. Seltsam war nur die Wärmequelle die davon ausging. Gerade als sie darüber stutzte erkannte sie auch den weichen Untergrund auf dem sie lag. Nein. Sie lag nicht auf dem metallenen kalten Seziertisch, wie sonst. Ebenso hörte sie kein leises regelmäßiges Piepen und roch keine chemische Ethanol Lösung. Stattdessen lag sie auf weichen Kissen, sogar ein leises regelmäßiges Brummen war zu hören. Da war noch was. Sachte berührte sie ihre Brust, kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Angst immer noch auf das furchtbare Gerät zu stoßen. Doch da war nichts mehr, außer Schmerz als sie einige kleine verbundene Wunden erfühlte. Dann plötzlich der eigenartige Geruch in ihrer Nase. Scharf und frisch, auf eine bestimmte Art anziehend.

Wie ein Stich kam die Erinnerung an dieses bestimmte Aftershave zurück, das ihrem Partner gehörte.

Chris!

Sie atmete auf und entließ all ihre Angst in Tränen und ließ sämtliche grauenvollen Erwartungen von ihr abfallen.

Mit diesem neuen Gedanken durchfuhren sie auch die Erinnerungen der Rettung ebenso wie der Tod ihres Peinigers, Albert Wesker und die Flucht im Helikopter. Sie war gerettet worden. Endlich war alles vorbei.

Sie riss die Augen auf und sah nichts weiter als die Decke die sie fast ganz über sich gezogen hatte. Sachte schob sie diese bei Seite und erkannte das Stück Stoff in ihrer rechten Hand als den Ärmel eines olivgrünen Shirts. Nein seines Shirts. Niemand geringeres als ihr Partner schlief neben ihr auf dem Bauch, brummte leise in die Kissen bei jedem Atemzug.

„Chris"…sie schluchzte und klammerte sich an den schlafenden Militäragenten. Hemmungslos drückte sie sich an seinen kräftigen Arm und weinte in Erleichterung mehr noch als ihr die Bedeutung aller Ereignisse bewusster wurde als zuvor.

„Es ist …alles vorbei…" würgte sie leise heraus um sich selbst zu beruhigen, was ihr jedoch noch mehr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht aufwachte. Er sollte sie nicht so aufgelöst sehen, war sie doch bisher stark geblieben.

Doch erfüllte er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht. Chris Redfield erwachte und begriff rastlos die Situation, als er das Schniefen, die Nähe suchende Haltung Jills und ihre klammernde Berührung wahrnahm. Schnell hatte er sich auf die Seite gedreht und sie tief in seine Umarmung an seinen starken Körper gezogen. Sachte strich er ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigend zu ihr. „Jill, alles ist gut…" Die Angesprochene weinte noch immer, hatte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gelehnt und seinen Körper an der Hüfte umfasst.

„Halt mich …fest!" schluchzte sie gedämpft, unterdrückte vergeblich ihr Zittern. Er seufzte weil er sie kaum noch fester an sich drücken konnte.

Sachte strich er ihr übers Haar, legte seinen Kopf eng über ihrem in die Kissen. Er kam sich so hilflos vor, wusste nicht wie er ihren Schmerz lindern konnte. Ihr klägliches Zittern beunruhigte ihn zunehmend. Seine willensstarke immer unerschütterliche Partnerin so klein und zerbrechlich zu sehen, berührte und erschreckte ihn gleichermaßen. Natürlich hatte er befürchtet, dass ihr innerer liebevoller, weicher und verletzbarer Kern sehr gelitten haben musste. Die Ahnung, dass der Schaden in ihr jedoch größer sein würde als er je zu fürchten gewagt hatte, überkam ihn aufs schmerzlichste.

Chris hatte Mühe seine aufschäumende Wut zu besänftigen. Er sah, wie sie kümmerlich ihre Erinnerungen ertrug, vielleicht würde sie sogar eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung davon tragen und das alles nur wegen diesem Monster Wesker. Was um Gottes Namen hatte er ihr nur angetan?

Er sprach nach einer Weile erneut zu ihr um sie zu beruhigen „Jill, ich bin bei dir…sag doch was!"

Sie weinte noch immer, wusste selbst nicht genau wieso, nur all ihre Sorgen fielen auf einmal von ihr ab, hinterließen eine verwirrende unechte Masse an Gedanken in ihr.

„Du bist außer Gefahr, hörst du?" Sie wollte alles Erlebte vergessen und seinen Worten glauben, nur die Bilder drängten sich immer wieder in ihren Kopf, ließen die Gegenwart so unwirklich erscheinen. „Ich beschütze dich!" Chris' Stimme wirkte rührend und beruhigend auf sie gleichermaßen, drum versiegten ihre Tränen langsam, nur vor ihren Erinnerungen konnte er sie nicht beschützen. Trotz allem tat ihr seine Berührung unsagbar gut, die Wärme kehrte zurück in ihren Körper und mit ihr die Ruhe eingebettet in der Geborgenheit, die er ihr gab.

„Rede mit mir, verdammt!" Sie schreckte etwas aus der Umarmung, die letzten Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, scheinbar machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Sie schluckte um sprechen zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, ich…" schniefte sie und wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Es muss dir gar nichts leid tun!" seine ernste tiefe Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, in seinen Augen lag jedoch größtes Wohlwollen.

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn an, dann drückte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Ich hab gedacht ich wäre wieder…" sie stockte. „Nein, vergiss es." Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr belasten und sich selbst nicht noch mehr preisgeben.

„Du musst vor mir nicht deinen Stolz beschützen, Valentine, also raus damit!" er war sichtlich besorgt, drum würde sie das Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen können, also gab sie klein bei.

„Ich hab gedacht, ich wäre immer noch in Weskers Händen, immer noch in diesem Labor, seinen Experimenten ausgeliefert, ich war so…betroffen als ich mich wieder an alles Schreckliche erinnerte was ich in seinem Namen tun musste, dass ich…" Sie schluckte, ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Jill…" Chris strich ihr über den Rücken und ermunterte sie weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie es für mich war, ich erinnerte mich nur plötzlich an Dich und Sheva und meine Rettung und Weskers Tod und die Flucht in den Helikopter, es war kaum zu glauben…" sie wurde rot im Gesicht vor Scham. „Ich hatte solche Angst… so Angst…davor…"

Chris atmete tief, wissend was sie meinte, ergänzte sie helfend. „Angst davor aufzuwachen?" Sie nickte in seiner Umarmung, blinzelte die erneuten Tränen weg. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber oft hatte sie geträumt gerettet worden zu sein, von niemand geringerem als ihrem vertrauten Partner.

Sie wusste nicht ob sich Chris auch über dieses Detail bewusst war, ahnte es jedoch.

Er lächelte traurig, obgleich sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich wurde von den Anderen für verrückt gehalten, weil ich nie ganz glauben und akzeptieren konnte, dass du tot seiest."

Wiederum schlang er seine Arme um sie, machte ihre Existenz für sich noch mal bewusst und genoss lediglich den Moment.

Sie seufzte gegen seine Brust, ja Chris hatte nicht locker gelassen und seinen Dickkopf behalten. Sie lächelte milde. ‚Gott sei Dank' Erneut umarmte sie seinen maskulinen Körper, um sich an ihn zu drücken. Atmete tief und spürte ihren Herzschlag stärker werden.

Moment, was tat sie da eigentlich? Sie waren Partner aber nur im beruflichen Sinne, nun, zumindest waren sie das vor zwei Jahren gewesen. Nie hatten sie nach Racoon City und dem Vorfall in den Arklay Mountains dergleichen liebevoll aneinander Festgehalten oder auch nur intimere Zärtlichkeit ausgetauscht.

Gut, sie hatten sich natürlich mal freundschaftlich zum Geburtstag oder dergleichen umarmt, obwohl sie selbst nie der Typ für so was war. Und nun? Seine feste Umarmung war so…gemütlich, tröstend und wohltuend.

Sie flüsterte schwärmend zu sich in Gedanken „Mein Brummbär…" Sie fühlte sich schlagartig beschämt als sie erkannte dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Chris hingegen lächelte breit, versuchte geschickt die Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen zu vertreiben. „Wenn ich ein Brummbär bin, was bist denn dann du?" neckte er sie, wohl wissend, dass sie leicht zu ärgern war.

„Oh jetzt kommt's!" erwartend hatte sie sich von ihm weggedrückt sah ihm Schmunzelnd in die Augen. „Sag nichts Falsches!"

Tatsächlich erinnerte ihn Jill immer an eine Löwin, doch das wäre bei weitem zu schmeichelnd, fand er. „Kratzbürstige Katze wenn du mich fragst!" Jill entglitten eingeschnappt die Gesichtszüge, während Chris nur ein hinterhältiges Grinsen ansetzte. Seine Strategie war aufgegangen.

„Na warte, du verlaustest Fellknäuel!" klar spielte Jill da auf seine durchaus von Gel verfilzte und kaum zu bändigende Mähne an, die nach all den Jahren nicht mal ansatzweise dünner gar grauer geworden war. Sie piekte ihm mit Zeige und Mittelfinger in die Rippen um sich zu rächen.

Er hingegen lachte und stöhnte vor Schmerz gleichermaßen, „Du kannst mich ja fressen und hinterher wieder hochwürgen!" er krümmte sich unter der nächsten Attacke und zuckte bis er zu ihrer beider Überraschung mit einem Mal aus dem Bett fiel.

„Geschieht dir recht!" lachte sie schadenfroh als er sich, den Rücken und den Kopf haltend, vom kalten Boden aufrappelte.

Er hielt inne und genoss den Anblick ihrer frohen Laune. Allein ihr Lächeln war der Sturz aus dem Bett wert gewesen.

* * *

><p>Wie sie nun wusste befand sie sich in einem Offizierszimmer des Ausbildungszentrums der westafrikanischen BSAA, wo sie vier, Josh, Sheva, Chris und sie selbst vorübergehend untergekommen waren. Die beiden Einzelbetten des Zimmers hatte Chris wohl zusammengeschoben, nachdem sie während ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit von einem Armeearzt behandelt worden war. (Der Arzt stellte sich später als Ärztin heraus.)<p>

Die frische Kleidung an ihrem Leib, auch die frische Unterwäsche, stammte aus dem Bestand der Rekrutenausbildung und war dem entsprechend dunkel- bis blassblau, eng und schlicht geschnitten, demzufolge militärgerecht. Sie bevorzugte natürlich ihre eigene Kleidung, war aber glücklich nicht mehr diesen purpurnen Kampfanzug tragen zu müssen, der ihr die Knie und Ellbogen wundgescheuert hatte. Zudem stammte der von Wesker und war schon längst wegen den Hygienevorschriften vernichtet worden, wie ihr Sheva später mitteilte war das gleiche auch mit ihren und Chris' Klamotten passiert.

Chris hatte in den drei Tagen ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit bereits mit dem amerikanischen Konsulat in der Nähe sowie mit dem Hauptquartier der BSAA in Washington D.C. telefoniert und die Vorgesetzten von ihrer Rettung und dem geheimen Labor Tricells' sowie über den Tanker und den Raketenlader im Vulkangelände in Kenntnis gesetzt. Weitere Informationen über den Virus Uruboros und die Lage des Labors sowie alle möglichen Beweise waren, per Internet den zuständigen Behörden zugestellt worden.

Chris schnappte sich sein Handtuch vom Stuhl, ebenso seine blaue Uniform und seine Tasche und schickte sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen. In der Boxershorts und dem T-Shirt sah er noch sehr verschlafen aus, die kurze Mähne stand ihm kreuz und quer zu Berge, ja das war Chris. Sie lächelte und stutzte auf einmal.

„Gehst du mit deiner Kampfausrüstung und deiner Heckler & Koch duschen?" Jill hatte sich aufgesetzt und das Detail in seiner Hand nicht übersehen. Chris hielt inne.

„Ich werd mit Sheva das Zimmer tauschen. Der Deal galt nur bis du wieder zu dir kommst…" Langsam drehte er sich zu der Angesprochenen, die Situation war nicht gerade angenehm für ihn. „Hier herrscht normalerweise Geschlechtertrennung." Etwas verlegen starrte er zur Seite, hoffte, dass sie die Vorschriften in den Wind schreiben würde.

„Warum hast du dann überhaupt hier geschlafen?" Die Frage war berechtigt aber wenig durchdacht ihrerseits. Chris drehte sich nur wieder zur Tür und schloss diese geräuschvoll hinter sich ohne Jills Frage zu beantworten. Sie hatte nicht mal gefragt ob er nicht in ihrem Zimmer bleiben wollte.

Die Blonde zuckte bei dem Knall der Tür und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Was hatte er nur auf einmal?

Er seufzte und drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Flurwand. Stets hatte er die letzten Tage gebangt sie würde aufhören zu atmen oder er hatte von ihrer Beisetzung geträumt. Dann immer musste er sich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie lebte. Glauben konnte er es noch immer nicht. Sheva hatte vor drei Tagen verständlich genickt ohne dass er ihr viel erklären musste und bereitwillig mit ihm das Zimmer getauscht bis sie zu sich kommen würde.

Bedächtig schlurfte er hinüber zu Joshs und seinem Zimmer, klopfte und trat ein, nachdem Josh ein ‚herein' gemurmelt hatte. Der Afrikaner lag noch im Bett, Sheva war jedoch schon ausgeflogen. Chris ließ die Tasche auf dem einzigen Tisch im Raum plumpsen. „Jill ist zu sich gekommen, ich zieh' wieder um."

Josh setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ist gut. Wie geht es ihr?"

Chris ließ die Schultern hängen und lächelte milde. „Sie ist kratzbürstig wie eh und je."

Josh lächelte. „Hat sie dich schon verjagt, ja?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich halte mich nur an den Deal!"

Ein Nicken kam von Josh, dann drehte er sich aus dem Bett. „Ich hoffe du schnarchst nicht!"

„Kann für Nichts garantieren!" grinste Chris und machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche, schloss nach einer grüßenden Geste die Tür wieder hinter sich, schulterte sein Handtuch und seine frischen Klamotten und schlenderte zu den Waschräumen. Sheva kam ihm auf dem Flur entgegen.

„Was machst du denn schon so früh auf den Beinen?" lächelte die Dunkelhaarige freundlich.

„Duschen und Umziehen…" antwortete Chris mit einem Lächeln.

Die Afrikanerin schaute herzlich zu ihm hoch. „Ist Dornröschen also endlich wach, mmh?"

„Jepp." Sein erleichtertes Aufatmen steckte sie an.

„Na ein Sorgenkind weniger." Etwas bedacht achtete sie auf seine schleppende Körperhaltung „Was machen deine Rippen?"

„Was sollen gebrochene Rippen schon machen?"

„Tut's so weh?"

„Hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden."

Freundschaftlich klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Cafeteria. Ach und viel Spaß beim Duschen, das Wasser ist noch kalt."

Ein tiefes Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle als er an ihr vorüber schritt und die Unisex Waschräume betrat. Erneut musste er schmunzeln. ‚Geschlechtertrennung überall im Gebäude nur nicht in den Waschräumen.' Dachte er. Zumindest war jede Toilettenkabine zu verschließen und jede Dusche konnte wegen den zwei Wänden zu den Seiten und einem Vorhang blickdicht gemacht werden. Josh hatte ihm erklärt, dass Frauen in Westafrika erst seit kurzem in die Rekrutenausbildung, und demnach in die Aufklärungsteams der BSAA aufgenommen wurden. Geld für große Umbauten hatte allerdings nicht zur Verfügung gestanden. Nicht, dass das Chris etwas ausmachte.

...

Nach der Morgentoilette sprang er unter die Dusche, ließ seine Kleidung und sein Handtuch vor dem Vorhang an der Trennwand hängen, damit sie nicht nass wurden. Dafür war er oder besser seine Nacktheit, zwar für wenige Sekunden der Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt, die an der Dusche vorbeischritt, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig. ‚Es ist genug Chris für alle da' grinste er an sich herunter und stellte die Dusche an. Es stimmte, er war in Top Form, von seinen Rippen abgesehen, waren seine Muskeln gestählter denn je. Jedoch war das nur ein schwacher Trost, bedachte man den Preis, den er dafür bezahlt hatte.

Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Die ganzen zwei Jahre hatte er damit gelebt schuld an Jills ‚Tod' gewesen zu sein. Sein Gewissen hatte ihn geplagt, was er nach ihrer Beerdigung dann auf dem Übungsplatz der BSAA versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Stundenlang hatte er trainiert, hatte Gewichte gestemmt, war auf der Übungsstrecke seinen Gedanken im wahrsten Sinne davon gelaufen, bis zur Erschöpfung. Claire hatte ihn bei seinem zweiten Zusammenbruch abgeholt, er erinnerte sich noch als wäre es gerade erst gestern passiert.

_Die Rotbraunhaarige schloss die Autotür hinter sich, blickte zu ihrem Bruder, der schweigend auf dem Beifahrersitz hing. Es regnete draußen in Strömen, typisch für New York im Herbst. Chris sah so miserabel aus, wie man nicht mal nach acht Stunden Überlebenstraining bei den Marines aussehen könnte. Durchnässt bis auf die Knochen, tiefe Ränder unter den hängenden rot unterlaufenen Augen, Adern die verkrampft unter der Haut über den Muskeln verliefen und aus dem Fleisch traten, Schürfwunden an Armen und Beinen, Dreck und Schlamm auf der Kleidung oder das was von dieser übrig war. Das Zittern, der eiskalte Blick und die apathische Körperhaltung verschreckte sie noch am meisten. _

_Sie schluckte, rang nach Luft, stützte ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad ihres Autos, flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst. „Oh Gott, gib mir meinen Bruder wieder!" sie war damals wohl den Tränen nahe. Doch dazu kam es nicht, als sie sich entschlossen zu ihm drehte. _

„_Das muss aufhören!" hatte sie gebrüllt nannte ihn wütend bei seinem vollen Vornamen, als sie fortfuhr. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen so genannt zu werden. „Verdammt Christopher, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?" Er hatte sie nur angestarrt. _

„_Du bist zusammengebrochen auf der Trainingsbahn und als ich von den beiden Aufsehern informiert wurde und hier her kam, da hast du zitternd an der Häuserwand gelehnt und dich vor Überanstrengung übergeben!" Sie holte tief Luft. „Merkst du eigentlich noch etwas?"_

_Für ihn hatte Damals nur der Rausch der völligen Kraftlosigkeit die Erlösung geboten. Gerade dann, wenn das Blut in seinen Ohren dröhnte, sein Herz stechend gegen seine Brust hämmerte und sein Körper das letzte Adrenalin produziert hatte bevor das Bewusstsein aus seinem Blick verschwand, hatte er sich lebendig gefühlt. _

_Dann hatte er den Schmerz in der Leere vergessen können, die Schuld ertragen können. Es war im höchsten Maße masochistisch doch tröstend gewesen._

_Schmerzlich erinnerte sich Claire an die bloße Galle, die er als einziges hervorgewirkt hatte. „Verdammt, wann hast du das letzte Mal vernünftig gegessen?" _

_Chris hatte es nicht gewusst und nur den Kopf geschüttelt. _

_Claire seufzte, weil er ihr immerhin zuhörte. „Jill hätte nicht gewollt dass du dich so quälst, hörst du?" Sie hatte Jill gemocht, sehr sogar, nun verfluchte sie sie für das, was sie ihrem Bruder angetan hatte._

_Wut war da in ihm aufgestiegen. „Halt sie da raus…" hatte er gebellt, seine Stimme krächzte dabei ungesund. _

„_Ach ja? Nenne mir dann deinen Grund für dieses Zombie-Dasein!" Es war gemein von ihr gewesen, das war Beiden in dem Moment bewusst. Dennoch hatte Claire ihn weiter provoziert. „Sie hat sich um Wesker zu töten aus dem Fenster und die gottverdammten Klippen hinuntergeworfen und dich in diese scheiß Situation gebracht!" _

_Claires Worte taten ihm jetzt noch in den Ohren weh. _

„_Wenn diese egoistische Schlampe nicht Schuld daran hat, wer dann, he?" hatte sie geschrien. _

„_ICH BIN ES!" hatte er ihr entgegen gebrüllt. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen getreten. „Ich bin an Allem Schuld." _

_Geschockt hatte sie ihn angesehen und nie im Entferntesten mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, das Wesker im Moment vor seinem Tod in Begriff gewesen war ihren Bruder zu töten und sich Jill aus den Gründen zu ihrer Tat verleiten lassen hatte._

„_Wäre Ich nicht so schwach gewesen, dann würde sie noch leben!" _

_So etwas aus seinem Munde zu hören, riss sie dennoch aus der Fassung._

_Sie war geschockt darüber, dass er sich für gar alles die Schuld gab. Nicht mehr an sich glaubte. Und dass er zudem Jills Leben über das seines stellte. Gott, musste er diese Frau lieben. _

_Claire hatte nicht lang gezögert und ihm darauf mit der ganzen Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er konnte sich deutlich an den Schmerz erinnern, ebenso an den, der durch den Aufprall mit der Autotür verursacht worden war. _

„_Weißt du, das hätte Jill jetzt getan!" hatte seine Schwester gekeift. „Da sie nun mal auf dem Meeresgrund liegt, blieb mir keine andere Möglichkeit." Ihr Temperament hatte ihr alle ehre gemacht. „Verdammt krieg' deinen Arsch hoch und mach mit dem Leben, was sie dir bewart hat, etwas Vernünftiges!" _

_Damals war er aufgewacht aus seinem Teufelskreis, hatte seine Schwester reuevoll angesehen und sich nicht mal um seine blutende Nase gekümmert… _

„_Sie hat dafür gekämpft Typen wie Wesker und deren Biowaffen zu vernichten und genauso auch DU!" Am Arm hatte ihn Claire gepackt. „Wo bleibt dein Stolz? Wenn du nun alles aufgibst wofür ist Sie dann gestorben?" _

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er so viele Außeneinsätze der BSAA -Amerika in den zwei Jahren aus- und angeführt hatte und trainiert hatte wie nur möglich. Meist hatte er in den Missionen sehr wertvolle Informationen für die Organisation retten können, hatte dabei öfters sein Leben riskiert, um das seiner Kameraden zu beschützen.

Er war während dieser Zeit vom „Captain Operative" zum „Major Operative" und letztlich zum „Lieutenant Colonel Operative", oder auch „LtCO" befördert worden. Für sein Engagement und seine Verletzung, die er bei einer der Rettungen davongetragen hatte, war er sogar mit dem amerikanischen „PurpleHeart" belohnt worden. Bedeutet hatte ihm das jedoch wenig, denn an dem Wert seiner Arbeit hatte er bis zuletzt gezweifelt. Er hatte das nur für Claire und seine späteren Neffen und Nichten getan und natürlich für Jill und seine gefallenen Kameraden.

Sie lebte jedoch. ‚Gott sei dank.' Er hätte sich sonst nie vergeben können, da machte er sich nichts vor. Nun hatte der Albtraum endlich ein Ende. Aber eine neue Schuld lastete auf seinen Schultern. Jetzt war er nicht mehr für ihren Tod verantwortlich, weil sie überlebt hatte, jedoch für ihr Leiden unter Weskers Versuchen.

...

* * *

><p>Jill hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit frisch gemacht und ihre blaue Uniform angezogen. Sie war in der Tat noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, was unter anderem an der tierischen Hitze lag. Die lange und feste Stoffhose war einfach zu warm, dennoch war ihre Haut durch die Pigmentstörung sehr sensibel was Sonneneinstrahlung betraf. ‚Lieber etwas schwitzen als Sonnenbrand und Hautkrebs…' dachte sie sich und schnürte ihre schwarzen Lederschuhe.<p>

Wieder einmal wurde ihr etwas schwummerig und ihr Kreislauf sackte ab. Sie seufzte nur genervt und setzte sich für einen Moment auf Chris Bett, dass sie zuvor zurück zur Wand geschoben hatte.

Sheva betrat in dem Moment das Zimmer.

Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte freundlich. „Hab gerade gehört, dass du wieder gänzlich unter den Lebenden weilst!" scherzte sie ironisch und räumte ihre Tasche und ein paar Ausrüstungsstücke, die sie dabei hatte in den Schrank.

Jill lächelte milde. „Ich fühl mich nicht so lebendig wie ich gern hätte und auf dem Papier bin ich nach wie vor tot." Endete sie mit ihrem gewohnt sarkastischen Unterton.

Sheva nickte verständlich und setzte sich auf das andere Bett „Das kommt schon noch alles in Ordnung. Willst du mitkommen in die Cafeteria einen Happen frühstücken?"

„Ich hab kaum Hunger, ich fühl mich nur sehr…"sie stoppte für einen Moment weil ihr wieder mal schwarz vor Augen wurde „…ich fühl mich kraftlos."

„Ach, Appetit kommt beim Essen!" Jill stimmte schweigend der Afrikanerin zu und schloss sich ihr unmotiviert an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Cafeteria, die sich vorbei an den Mannschaftsquartieren gegenüber dem Hauptgebäude befand.

Die Mensa war vergleichsweise ruhig, schließlich war es bereits halb elf und das Frühstück wurde bereits abgeräumt um Platz für das Lunch zu schaffen. Die meisten Mannschaften waren bei Übungen oder Missionen.

Glücklich ergatterten die beiden Frauen ein Tablett voll mit Haferflocken, Milch, Maisbrot, ein paar Früchte und eine Tasse Kaffee. Etwas suchend schauten sie bei den wenigen speisenden Soldaten umher, in der Hoffnung ein bekanntes Gesicht zu entdecken. Und tatsächlich entdeckten sie Josh in einer Ecke am Fenster.

Murrend löffelte dieser seine Haferflocken und schaute in die Zeitung zu seiner Rechten. Als er die beiden Frauen bemerkte packte er seine Zeitung jedoch zur Seite auf die Sitzbank, grüßte sie freundlich und fragte Jill nach ihrem Befinden.

„Etwas schwach aber sonst kann ich mich nicht beklagen…" lächelte sie gezwungen und sah über den Tisch zu Sheva, die neben Josh platz genommen hatte. Sie saß mittlerweile auf der Bank gegenüber, fühlte sich irgendwie allein.

Da fehlte jemand merklich. Jill lächelte nachdenklich in sich hinein. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon.

„Hat Chris schon gegessen?" fragend blickte die Agentin zu den beiden Afrikanern, wunderte sich wo ihr Partner blieb.

„Der wollte erst noch Duschen. Wenn er sich nicht beeilt, dann hat das Küchenpersonal alles abgeräumt bevor er nur einen Bissen gesehen hat." Josh löffelte wieder etwas in seinen Mund und trank einen Schluck Kaffee hinterher.

„Ach ne" seufzte die Blondhaarige genervt, setzte ihren inzwischen abgeknabberten Apfel auf dem Tablett ab. „Wenn Der nichts zu futtern kriegt, dann ist Holland in Not!" sie lächelte ehrlich, stand erneut auf um für ihn ein Tablett mit Essen zu besorgen, erinnerte sich lebhaft an den übertriebenen Appetit ihres Partners.

Eine Weile schwiegen die Beiden Afrikaner und sahen zu, wie Jill von der Köchin hinter dem Tresen eine extra große Portion verlangte.

Sheva grinste zu Josh. „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Die letzten zwei Tage hat er gegessen wie ein Heudrescher." Josh nickte. „Was der verdrückt wäre sogar mir zuviel."

Jill hatte Joshs Feststellung mitangehört und lachte freundlich, nahm mit dem gerade organisierten vollen Tablett wieder Platz und aß ihre Flocken weiter, obwohl es ihr nicht gerade schmeckte.

Wo um alles in der Welt blieb er nur?

* * *

><p>Chris betrat enttäuscht die Mensa, als er feststellte, dass das Frühstück bereits abgeräumt war. Das war natürlich wieder typisch für sein Glück in letzter Zeit. Er hatte Jill wiederbekommen und seinem Erzfeind den Gar ausgemacht Irgendwann musste ja die Retourkutsche kommen. Traurig hielt er sich seinen rumorenden Bauch. Er war tatsächlich am verhungern.<p>

Einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick warf er durch den Raum, wollte gerade die Cafeteria verlassen, da sah er Jill zu ihm herüberlächeln. Der geräuschvolle Raum wurde mit einem Mal ganz leise und die Luft schien stillzustehen.

Er stockte in seiner Bewegung.

Er grinste. Sah sie nur an. So Sie auch ihn. Lange, dann atmete er aus.

‚Scheiß doch aufs Essen' dachte er bei sich. Für keinen Preis der Welt würde er sie wieder hergeben.

Jill rückte etwas zum Fenster um ihrem besten Freund zu signalisieren dass er sich setzen sollte. Chris grüßte die Gruppe, setzte sich irritiert und starrte hungrig auf das randvolle Tablett vor ihm. „Erwartet ihr noch Jemanden?" seine hoffende Stimme war fast schon niedlich, seine Augen konnte er kaum von dem Objekt der Begierde lösen. Sheva musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, nachdem Jill eisern antwortete: „Ja das tun wir."

Chris ließ bescheiden, jedoch sichtlich geknickt seine Schultern hängen und seufzte leise.

Jill schaute lächelnd zu ihm. Das Knurren seines Magens brachte alle beteiligten zum Grinsen. Er war ein Lamm im Bärenfell mit dem Hunger eines Löwen.

Noch einen Moment lang ließ Jill ihn zappeln, dann erlöste sie ihn schließlich. „Wir haben Dich erwartet, Dummkopf"

Seine Miene hellte sich auf, die Beleidigung hatte er gekonnt überhört, lächelte glücklich in die Runde. „Danke Leute." In seinen strahlenden Augen konnte man erkennen, wie viel ihm Essen bedeutete.

„Dank nicht uns, Jill hat das für dich besorgt!" stellte Josh fest und wechselte einen Blick mit Sheva.

Die Blonde wurde rot als sie merkte dass Chris sie dankend bedachte. „Nun guck nicht so, ich kenn dich nun mal jetzt 12 Jahre!" Genervt stützte sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hätte mir sonst den ganzen Tag dein Gejammer anhören müssen."

Redfield hingegen waren ihre Rechtfertigungen egal. Ebenso berührte ihn ihr genervter Ton überhaupt nicht.

Er sah sie nur an, genoss ihre Mimik, ihre Stimme und ihren Charakter, ihr Dasein. Er erinnerte sich an die Sehnsucht die er verspürt hatte. Warum ihm das auf einmal so präsent erschien wusste er nicht.

Er wusste nur eines.

„Jill, ich hab dich vermisst!" Es war die pure Wahrheit gewesen die die Runde zum totalen Schweigen gebracht hatte. Stark und sicher klang seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wider.

Jill errötete unbewusst, starrte ihm ins Gesicht, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Natürlich hatte sie ihn auch vermisst, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Chris gar nicht hören musste. Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er so oder so nicht seine Meinung ändern würde, selbst wenn sie ihm im selben Moment die Müslischüssel über den Kopf gezogen hätte.

Der Besagte lächelte nur friedlich und wandte sich seinem Tablett zu, biss von dem Maisbrot ab.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihr Mahl fort. Josh erzählte während dessen was die internationale Presse über den Vorfall und die neusten Beweise schrieb, die bereits veröffentlicht worden waren und beriet sich mit Chris, was die BSAA auf der ersten Pressekonferenz am Abend der Welt berichten würde. Ebenfalls hatte Joshs Truppe oder besser die wenigen Überlebenden den höchstmöglichen Befehl erhalten die Ausbreitung des Virus so gut wie nur möglich einzudämmen. Diesbezüglich hatte Josh die Straßensperren und Patrouillen um die betroffenen Gebiete verstärken lassen, sich mit benachbarten Militärstützpunkten und deren Soldaten in Verbindung gesetzt. Chris hatte jedoch noch keinen Befehl erhalten, was die Agententruppe betraf.

Der jetzige Personalchef der BSAA Amerika und sein alter Freund Barry Burton, hatte ihm am Telefon eröffnet, dass die Organisation bald ein Militärflugzeug schicken würde um Jill und ihn aus Afrika nach Hause zu holen. Dies war jedoch noch nicht offiziell bestätigt worden, wie er der Truppe am Tisch bedrückt mitteilte.

Chris lächelte etwas traurig als Jills Arm leicht und gewollt den seinen berührte, der dünne Stoff ihrer marineblauen Bluse dazwischen. Sachte hatte sie seine Hand berührt und dadurch seine Aufmerksamkeit vorübergehend auf sich gelenkt.

Besorgt schaute die blasse Jill zu Chris und Sheva. „Wäre es möglich, dass sie euch Beide wieder hineinschicken?"

Jill seufzte als Sheva bedächtig nickte. „Es stimmt wir kennen das Labor, die Reaktionen der Besessenen und die mutierten Monster. Ebenso die Örtlichkeiten und Fallen der Umgebung." Chris ergänzte seine neue junge Partnerin. „Ebenso kann es sein, dass sie uns abkommandieren, weil wir die meiste Zeit gegen die Befehle und auf eigene Faust gehandelt haben. Vielleicht werden wir bestraft oder für eine Weile suspendiert." Chris zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Sheva runzelte besorgt die Stirn, schaute unruhig durch die Runde. Josh nickte berechtigt. „Als Gründungsmitglied musst du Chris, am Wenigsten befürchten. Nur Sheva ist als frisch gebackene Operative, noch auf Bewährung in der Abteilung."

Sheva seufzte. „Wie ich die Agency kenne werden die meine Bewährungsfrist verlängern und mich zurück zu den ‚Aufräumarbeiten' schicken."

„Ich werde versuchen unsere Aktionen auf meine Kappe zu nehmen!" versprach Chris und lächelte aufmunternd zu Sheva.

„Das will ich nicht!" Die junge Agentin erhob die Stimme. „Ich habe mich dafür entschieden bis zum Ende zu gehen und trage nun auch die Verantwortung und die Konsequenz für mich allein!"

Chris wollte schon etwas einwenden da sprach sie energisch weiter. „Du Chris, gehst mit Jill zurück in die Staaten und schonst deine gebrochenen Rippen verdammt noch mal!" sie lächelte zum Ende als der Angesprochene verdutzt guckte.

Jill berührte den Amerikaner neben ihr am Arm, ließ ihre Hand jedoch auf diesem liegen. „Deine Rippen sind gebrochen?" entsetzt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihn aus dem Bett geworfen und er hatte getan als hätte ihn das nicht mal gekratzt. Er musste Schmerzen gehabt haben.

Eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen, da es ihm unangenehm war. „Nun allzu schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Zwei durchbrochene Rückenrippen, eine leicht lädiert. Ich muss nicht mal operiert werden!"

Jill bedachte ihn nachdenklichen Blickes. „Wann hast du dir das überhaupt zugezogen?"

Chris seufzte. „Ich schätze nach dem Absturz des Raketenjets im Vulkan, der Fels war unter mir weggebrochen und ich bin etwas nun…ja unsanft auf dem Rücken gelandet. Ich schätze ich bin zu schwer geworden." Verlegen lächelte er und stützte seinen linken Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte auf um sich durch das wirre feuchte Kopfhaar zu streichen.

Jill schwieg einen Moment atmete tief und drückte seinen Arm sanft.

Sheva und Josh wechselten einen Blick. „Bei den Muskeln und der Menge die du isst, ist das auch ein Wunder." Sarkastisch hatte Josh kommentiert und Jill griente belustigt in die Runde. „Ich hab es nicht sagen wollen!"

„Na Danke…" genervt stöhnte Chris auf. „Zu Hause mache ich wieder Tiefkühlpizza-Diät, versprochen!"

Jill lächelte in sich hinein. Das war ihr Chris wie er leibte und lebte. „Kannst du mittlerweile etwas besser kochen?" Der Braunhaarige zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte Jill verständlich, dass sie nicht zu Viel erwarten sollte. „Nicht dass ich in der letzten Zeit, die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte selbst zu kochen."

Die drei anderen am Tisch stutzten. Jill runzelte die Stirn und Sheva fragte irritiert. „Kocht deine Freundin sonst immer oder warum?" Jill hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Chris hatte eine Freundin? Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen als er peinlich berührt antwortete. „Wenn du die Frau auf dem Foto in meinem Portmonee meinst, dann muss ich dich aufklären, dass ist meine kleine Schwester, Claire." Jill atmete glücklich aus, es war nur von Claire die Rede. „Nun, aber bekocht werde ich von ihr nur noch sehr selten, seit dem sie verheiratet ist." Chris holte ein anderes Foto aus seiner Börse. Es zeigte Claire und Leon Kennedy glücklich beim Hochzeitsessen. Jill nahm es ihm aus der Hand und lächelte froh. Sie hatte Claire immer sehr gemocht und dass Chris' kleine Schwester Leon irgendwann heiraten würde war abzusehen gewesen. „Süß die Beiden."

Behutsam nahm sie sein Portmonee, entdeckte zudem ein altes STARS Gruppenfoto und ein eher privateres Foto darin. Letzteres zeigte sie selbst und Chris, jeweils den einen Arm um den anderen geschlungen, vor der Markuskirche auf dem Markusplatz in Venedig. Das Bild hatte ein anderer Tourist von ihnen gemacht, als sie nach dem Russland Einsatz gemeinsam Urlaub in Italien gemacht hatten. Sie lächelte zu ihrem Partner, der erwiderte warmherzig und nickte zu Sheva und Josh.

Sie zeigte den Beiden die Fotos, erklärte ihnen wer auf dem Gruppenfoto zu sehen war, und wer letztlich Racoon City überlebt hatte. Ebenso erzählten sie von dem Einsatz in Sibirien und von den Ferien, die sie sehr genossen hatten.

Sheva lächelte und deutete auf die Beiden, ihr bekannten Personen, auf dem letzten Foto.

„Wer sieht denn hier süß aus?" Sie hatte sichtlich Spaß daran Chris und Jill in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Jetzt aber mal im ernst, wie ist Venedig? Ist das Essen nicht vorzüglich?"

Die beiden Amerikaner mit den roten Gesichtern nickten. „Eigentlich haben wir jeden Abend außerordentlich gut gegessen, Sogar die Essenstände auf den riesigen Sonntagsmärkten waren alles Geld wert!" Jill schwärmte. „Nie werde ich so gut kochen können wie eine italienische Mama."

Chris lachte als er nickte. „Frag mich erst! Jeder Gondoliere kann besser kochen als ich."

Die Gruppe stieß auf das alte Gesprächsthema zurück.

Josh hakte nach. „Warum bist du nun eigentlich in letzter Zeit nicht zum Kochen gekommen?"

Chris erklärte die sachlichen Umstände „Ich war nach den Missionen in Südamerika vorletztes Jahr zum Major befördert worden und musste zwangsläufig einige Fortbildungen und Prüfungen absolvieren. In der Zeit habe ich in der Militärakademie bei Washington D.C. gewohnt und bin jedes Mal nach New York gefahren wenn ich eine neue Mission übernehmen sollte. Nun und das Mensaessen in der Militärakademie war einsame Spitze." Er lächelte schwärmerisch.

Jill hörte ihm belustigt zu. „Und danach?" Sie lächelte stolz. Scheinbar war es ihrem alten Partner in den zweieinhalb Jahren ihres vermeintlichen Todes relativ gut ergangen, hatte sich und seine Arbeit nicht aufgegeben.

„Ich bin nach dem Unglück des Laborkonzerns vor zwei Jahren in Australien nach Darwin abkommandiert worden um die gesamte Sache mit dem Beta-Team und ein paar Spezialisten zu untersuchen. Wir konnten in den Trümmern mehrere Informationen sicher stellen, die auf eine kleine Gruppe von Organisationen schließen ließen, die Chemikalien zur Herstellung von Biowaffen im ganzen west-asiatischen und afrikanischen Raum vertickten.

Die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre hat die BSAA damit verbracht die Abnehmer dieser Gruppen hochgehen zu lassen."

Sheva ergänzte ihren Partner wissend. „DU hast die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht diese Leute hochgehen zu lassen!" Sheva schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah zu Jill herüber, Chris' trauriger Blick entging ihr jedoch.

„Man erzählt sich, dass dieser verrückte Kerl hier von insgesamt 28 Aktionen an stolzen 26 beteiligt war. Mittlerweile ist er beim BSAA international berühmt für die Rettung der britischen Soldaten aus Afghanistan vor drei Monaten."

Jill geriet ins Staunen. Sie konnte kaum glauben was Chris in ihrer Abwesenheit alles auf sich genommen hatte und rechnete nach. 26 Missionen auf zwei Jahre verteilt, hieß, dass er alle drei Wochen bei einem anderen Einsatz gewesen sein musste. Ihr Lächeln verschwand als ihr eines bewusst wurde. Die Regenerationszeit und der Zwangsurlaub, den man regelmäßig als Agent nach Fünf Kampf- und Spionage-Missionen bekam, war von ihm wohl kein einziges Mal wahrgenommen worden. Sie begriff schnell, dass Chris wohl bei ihrem gemeinsamen Freund Barry, dem Personalchef, Druck gemacht haben musste.

Ihr trauriger Blick galt ihrem alten Partner.

„Nun lass mal gut sein!" etwas mürrisch stoppte der 35-Jährige Sheva dabei weitere Geschichten zu erzählen, denn er kannte seine blonde Partnerin, sah in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nachgerechnet hatte. Die Angesprochene wollte schon einlenken da hinderte sie Josh indem er aufstand um sein Tablett wegzuräumen. Die junge Afrikanerin stand ebenfalls auf und ließ ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten aus der Sitzgruppe heraus. Gerade als sie erneut das Thema aufgreifen wollte, da drückte ihr Josh die anderen drei mittlerweile leeren Tabletts in die Hand und überredete sie tonlos mitzukommen, diese wegzubringen.

...

Erleichtert seufzte Chris und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Jill verfolgte seine Bewegung schweigend. Dann ermutigte sie sich nachzufragen.

„Warum willst du nicht dass sie von deinen Erfolgen erzählt?" Ihre Stimme klang liebevoll und besorgt zugleich, sie spürte, dass da noch Etwas dahinter steckte.

„Es ist mir unangenehm, das ist alles. Sie hält mich für einen Superheld, doch der bin ich nun mal nicht." Sachte ergriff er ihre Hand die die ganze Zeit während des Gesprächs auf seinem Arm geruht hatte, hielt diese leicht und streichelte sie unbewusst.

„Du bist in zwei Jahren zwei Mal befördert worden und hast in dem Zeitraum mittlerweile an 27 Missionen teilgenommen…"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich zum Lieutenant Colonel befördert wurde?" verunsichert schaute er sie an. Jill lächelte milde. Sie hatte geblufft. Chris ließ den Kopf hängen. Er war total drauf hereingefallen.

„Ich will nur sagen, dass in ihren jungen Agentenaugen deine Erfolge heroisch und beispielhaft wirken…." Jill seufzte und schaute ihn mitleidig an.

„Und wie wirkt es in deinen Augen?" Chris führte wissend ihren Gedanken traurig zu Ende. „Es ist krank, nicht war?"

Jill senkte ihren Blick. Sie hatte kein Recht ihn zu verurteilen stimmte ihm jedoch zu. „Das weißt du selbst, Chris." Sie schluckte. Josh hatte die Situation auch erkannt, hatte den Tisch verlassen vielleicht um Sheva aufzuklären.

„Ich darf mir am wenigsten ein Urteil über dich erlauben." Jill lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Dank dir allein bin ich aus diesem Höllenloch raus."

Chris schluckte schwer und sprach seinen Gedanken laut aus. „Wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, wärst du dort gar nicht hinein geraten."

Jill setzte sich abrupt auf, ‚Dass hatte er nicht wirklich gesagt?' schockiert sah sie ihn an. „Christopher, das ist nicht dein Ernst?" unsicher und leise klang ihre Stimme.

Er hingegen lächelte zynisch. „Claire hat damals fast genau das Gleiche gesagt." Ansehen konnte er sie nicht dabei.

Für einen langen Moment fehlten ihr die Worte. Er gab Sich tatsächlich die Schuld für Alles?

„Chris…" Sie seufzte, zerrte an seinem Ärmel damit er ihr in die Augen sah.

Böse erhob sie die Stimme. „Nie…Nie hörst du? Nie habe ich bereut was ich in dem Spencer Anwesen getan habe. Wenn einer für mein Leben verantwortlich ist, dann bin verdammt noch mal ich diejenige. Ich allein! Und ich lasse mir nicht nehmen meinen Erzfeind zu töten."

Jill sah seinen verletzten Blick hörte wie er ärgerlich durch die Nase ausatmete.

Er wurde wütend, hatte Mühe sein Redfield –Temperament zu zügeln. „Wie kannst du nur die Meinung vertreten, dass dein Leben niemanden etwas angeht, dein Tod niemanden betroffen hat?"

Wie konnte sie ihm das Leben retten und es auch noch abstreiten, es als selbstsüchtigen Rachefeldzug verkaufen? „Du kannst nicht wirklich der Maßen egoistisch sein?"

„Schön dass du es auch mal merkst!" Jill war lauter geworden als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie wusste dass sie ebenfalls gefühllos wurde und ihn anlog, aber anders konnte sie ihn nicht dazu bewegen sich selbst zu vergeben.

Chris wich von ihr zurück und entgegnete gereizt, „Aus welchen egoistischen Gründen hast du dich dann bitte, deiner Meinung nach, mit Wesker aus dem Fenster geworfen?" Er glaubte ihr nicht. Nein er kannte Jill Valentine.

Sie überlegte nicht mal. „Weil ich seinen Machenschaften ein Ende bereiten wollte! Ich wollte die Anderen rächen, Nichts weiter! Ich habe ihn gehasst abrundtief!" rief sie ergriffen. Fast glaubte sie selbst, dass das damals ihr einziges Motiv gewesen war.

„Nichts weiter? Und dass soll ich dir glauben?" Chris fühlte sich betrogen, weil sie ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht log. „Du hast doch nie und nimmer angenommen, dass ihn der Sturz von der Klippe umbringen würde?" Aufgebracht war er aufgestanden und noch lauter geworden.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit!" rief sie, näherte sich langsam der Wahrheit. Sie war dabei den Streit zu verlieren und hasste ihn dafür.

„So etwas Leichtsinniges ist doch verrückt!" kommentierte er abfällig.

Wütend zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen. „Das sagt der, der krankhaft von einem Gefecht zum anderen fliegt, Scheiße noch mal!" Er riss abrupt die Augen auf, glaubte nicht dass sie ihm gerade Das vorhielt.

Jill zog die Luft ein, sie hatte ihn verletzt, dass sah sie in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augenlichter wurden glasiger, blickten nur noch betroffener und wütender als zuvor.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte meine Trauer in Alkohol ersoffen?" Seine Stimme klang verbittert, ließ Jill das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Nicht dass ich es nicht ausprobiert hätte!" Seine Stimme war noch lauter geworden.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie schmerzlich, dass er mit den vielen Einsätzen ihren Tod kompensiert hatte. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, in seiner ganzen Körperhaltung, verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Mein Gott, Jill du wärst jetzt mausetot, hätte der Scheißkerl dich nicht gerettet und für seine Versuche missbraucht!" wütend appellierte er ein weiteres Mal an sie. „Genauso gut hätte er dich krepieren lassen können!"

Überreizt stand auch sie auf. „Das war mir egal!" Lautstark keifte sie zurück.

„Mir aber nicht!"

Nein… es war ihm bei weitem nicht egal. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was ihr Leben ihm bedeutete, was ihr Sturz und die nachfolgende Todeserklärung aus ihm gemacht hatten.

„Was hättest du denn an meiner Stelle getan?" Jills Frage war berechtigt und erschreckte ihn mehr noch, weil er wohl genauso gehandelt hätte, nur zugeben konnte und wollte er das nicht.

Sie las wissend in seinen Augen und seinem Schweigen, bevor er erneut lautstark das Wort ergriff.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, Wesker wollte Mich töten und du hast dein Leben leichtfertig weggeworfen!"

All der Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle kamen wieder in ihm hoch, die er empfunden hatte als er am Klippenrand nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte. Ein Teil von ihm war in der Nacht ihres vermeintlichen Todes ebenfalls gestorben.

Jill versuchte sich lauthals zu rechtfertigen. „Zuvor hatte Wesker mich gewürgt und Wer ist da auf ihn losgegangen und hat mich gerettet? Du warst es."

Er ließ sie ausreden, weil er nicht wusste was er entgegnen sollte.

„Was gibt Dir das Recht Mich zu Beschützen und mir stehst du dieses Recht, das Gleiche für dich zu tun, nicht zu?" ihre Stimme klang weinerlich.

Jill musste sich nicht länger verantworten, wollte es jedoch, damit er endlich etwas von seiner Schuld abgab. Das einzige Gefühl, an das sie sich aus dem Moment der Tat erinnerte war einfach zu beschreiben.

„Versteh doch, Chris, ich wollte dich nicht verlieren!" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich war verzweifelt!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Seine Antwort kam prompt zurückgebrüllt. „Verdammt ich doch auch!" Schwer atmend starrte er sie an. Seine Augen brannten. Ruhe herrschte in der Cafeteria. „Tu mir das nie mehr an." er flüsterte nur und sah anschließend zu Boden. „Mach so etwas nie wieder, hörst du?" Gleich darauf hatte er sich umgedreht wischte sich über die Augen, schickte sich an zu gehen, stoppte jedoch noch mal.

„Ich kann dir so etwas nicht versprechen." Konterte sie so patzig wie sie es gerade schaffte ihre Stimme klingen zu lassen. Der Versuch hörte sich kläglich an. Jill konnte ihn dabei nicht mal ansehen, so wütend war sie auf ihn. Sie fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt und entsetzlich allein gelassen. Sie weinte bitterlich nach ihren Worten als ihr Stolz endgültig zusammenbrach. Sehnte sich jedoch schon wieder nach ihm.

Sheva und Josh hatten alles stumm mitangehört. Die junge Frau hatte jedes Wort verstehen können, laut genug waren die beiden Amerikaner gewesen. Die wenigen verbliebenen Leute im Raum gehörten fast alle zum Küchenpersonal, nur wenige von diesen verstanden Englisch. Josh hatte Sheva auf die Schulter geklopft, ihr zu verstehen gegeben, sich nicht einzumischen. Beide Afrikaner begriffen dass sie dieses Gespräch nie hätten aufhalten können. Es musste schließlich in einem Streit enden. Wer von Beiden nun Recht hatte, Chris oder Jill vermochten selbst sie nicht zu sagen. Irgendwie erschien es Sheva sogar als vertraten Beide die ein und dieselbe Meinung. Jeder wollte den Anderen beschützen und war bereit alles dafür zu geben, sei es sogar das eigene Leben.

Ob es nun egoistisch oder selbstlos war, das war mehr eine philosophische Frage und wurde durch den Betrachter definiert.

Liebe war es dennoch.

Schweigend beobachteten sie die Situation noch einen Moment, dann verließen sie den Raum diskret.

Chris hatte noch immer nicht die Mensa verlassen. Er rang sichtlich mit sich, hörte ihr Schluchzen. Nie hatte er Jill zum Weinen gebracht.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er und ließ seine eigenen Tränen laufen, drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Sah sie noch einen Moment an, sah wie sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen die eine Hand unter ihre Augen hielt, den anderen Arm um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte.

Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz.

Zwei große Schritte machte er auf sie zu, drückte ihren schmalen Körper an sich und fing sie auf, als ihre Beine nachgaben. Augenblicklich hatte Jill auch ihre Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gelehnt. Stumm weinte er mit ihr, ließ die Tränen fließen, die er seit zwei Jahren in sich angestaut hatte.

Jill streichelte ihm durch sein zerzaustes Haar, die Seiten an den Ohren hinab, entlang seiner rasierten Wange und verharrte dort, wo sie seine Tränen mit dem Daumen auffangen konnte.

Ein Mal hatte Chris in ihrer Anwesenheit bisher geweint und das war an ihrem ihrer ersten Tage bei STARS passiert. An diesem einen Morgen hatte Claires High School ihn auf dem Polizeihandy und somit der Notfallnummer angerufen. Zu der Zeit war er gerade mit Jill in der Stadt Streife umhergefahren, hatte ihr alles Wichtige gezeigt. Claire war damals von einem Auto angefahren worden. Direkt vor dem Schulgebäude hatte sich der Unfall ereignet gehabt. Vor Sorge waren sie mit Blaulicht zum Racoon City Hospital gefahren, Jill war auf der Fahrt fast schlecht geworden. Als ihr frisch gebackener Kollege damals vor dem Operationssaal wartete und nach geschlagenen drei Stunden ihm noch immer kein Arzt Auskunft gegeben hatte, waren ihm vor Sorge die Tränen gekommen. Jill hatte ihm damals kaum helfen können, hatte mit ihm zusammen jedoch gewartet und ihre Dienststelle von dem Vorfall in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Die gestutzte Familie Redfield hatte ihr damals wahnsinnig leid getan, als sie später erfuhr, das die Eltern der beiden Geschwister ums Leben gekommen waren als Chris gerade mal 14 Jahre und Claire 8 Jahre gewesen war. Vier Jahre hatten sie dann bei ihrem Onkel und der Tante gelebt, bis Chris mit 18 die High School beendete und bei seinen Zieheltern rausgeworfen wurde. Damals ging er zur Air Force um für sich und seine Schwester später sorgen zu können. Ein Jahr später, nachdem er die Grund- und Fliegerausbildung gemeistert und sein Militärstudium bei der Air Force angetreten hatte, hatte Chris genügend Geld zusammen gehabt um eine Wohnung für sich und seine Schwester zu finanzieren. Gleich darauf hatte er sie zu sich geholt. Seit diesem Tag an hatten sie endlich wieder unter einem Dach und glücklich gewohnt obwohl Chris immer erst spät abends heimkehrte.

Nach Claires Unfall hatte Sie ihren mittlerweile liebgewonnenen Kollegen und dessen kleine Schwester öfters in deren Wohnung besucht, besonders weil Chris kein guter Koch war und quasi auf ihre Kochkünste angewiesen war um seine Schwester bestens versorgen zu können. Selbst als Claire sich von den Verletzungen erholt hatte und wieder zur Schule ging, war Chris nach der Arbeit öfters mit Jill im Schlepptau nach Hause gekommen, dann immer hatten sie drei zusammen gekocht, gegessen und viel gelacht.

Der Unfall war schnell vergessen und die Zeit danach war wirklich eine schöne Zeit gewesen, Chris Tränen aus dem Krankenhaus waren Jill jedoch in Erinnerung geblieben.

Nun weinte er wegen ihr. Wie viele Sorgen hatte sie ihm bereitet, wenn er sogar weinte. Wenn er sich die ganze Zeit die Schuld gegeben hatte, wie war er nur klar gekommen mit ihrem Tod? Hatte er es die ganze Zeit verdrängt gehabt? Hatte es nicht war haben wollen oder war er einfach in die Missionen gerannt um sich selbst abzulenken und die Welt für seine verbliebenen Freunde sicherer zu machen? Letzteres war der Fall gewesen, dass erkannte Jill. Genauso hatte er sich auch damals nach dem verheerenden Vorfall in den Arklay Mountains verhalten bei dem ihre gemeinsamen Freunde und Kollegen in dem Spencer Labor umgekommen waren. Er hatte sich und seine Gefühle für lange Zeit selbst ihr gegenüber verschlossen, hatte sich wohlmöglich mehr die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Freunde gegeben als Umbrella. Sie hatte es immer bereut damals zu ihm nicht durchgedrungen zu sein, hatte teilweise Gewissensbisse gespürt, weil sie ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatte nach Paris zu gehen, Umbrella zu bekämpfen um seine Kameraden zu rächen.

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern als sie nach dem Ausbruch des T-Virus in Racoon City verzweifelt seine Wohnung aufgesucht hatte und diese verlassen vorgefunden hatte. Mit einer Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter hatte er sich bei ihr verabschiedet. Und sie hatte tatsächlich nicht glauben können, dass er seine Pläne so kurzfristig in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, nicht mal auf sie, die ein unterirdisches Labor unter der Stadt vermutet hatte, gewartet hatte. Natürlich war er auf diese Weise dem Drama von Racoon City entkommen, doch sie hätte ihn, so egoistisch das klang, gern bei sich gehabt. Vielleicht wäre sie dann auch nicht mit dem Virus infiziert worden. Natürlich konnte sie dass nicht mit voller Sicherheit sagen, aber das was sie wusste war, dass sie sich in jeder Situation sicher neben ihm gefühlt hätte.

Schweigend verließen sie beide nebeneinander die Cafeteria. Sein Arm umfasste ihren Körper noch immer als sie vor Jills Zimmer stehen blieben

„Es tut mir leid!" brach sie leise hervor, ließ sich wieder von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Nein, mir sollte es leid tun…"Er schluckte, streckte den Kopf etwas nach oben um seine letzten verbleibenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. Sie sah an ihm hoch und lächelte plötzlich unter ihrem Tränengesicht.

„Du bist so ein sturer weichherziger Bär, weißt du das?" Er sah ihr in die nassen Augen.

„Herrschsüchtige aufopfernde Löwin…" Sie sah ihm in die dunkelblauen, ließ sich von seiner Hand ihre letzten Tränen wegwischen.

Diese kleine Geste sensibilisierte ihre Wahrnehmung für seine Berührungen, jagte einen Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Sie spürte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, seinen starken Körper, gegen den sie sich lehnte, seine große Hand an ihrem Hals, roch sein Aftershave und genoss die Wärme der Versöhnung in ihrem Körper. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie sich nicht mehr einem Mann hingegeben hatte, aber diese Erregung, die sie mit einem Mal ergriff, wurde schnell von ihr gedeutet. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie weiche Knie wegen Chris bekam. Sogar ihr Herz schlug schneller als sonst. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war lange her, dass sie dieses Gefühl der Anziehung, der …Verliebtheit… überhaupt für ihn bewusst empfunden hatte. Damals bei STARS, nachdem sie mit ihm den ersten Zwischenfall des Virus in der Villa überstanden hatte, hatten sich ähnliche Gefühle entwickelt oder etwa schon davor?

Durch den freundschaftlichen Umgang und durch die Routine des Alltags hatte sie jedoch schnell ihre Empfindungen in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens verbannt, nie mehr darüber nachgedacht, das überhaupt zwischen ihnen etwas anderes als berufliche Partnerschaft und Freundschaft sein könnte. Nur schwer begriff sie, dass sich diese ‚Verliebtheit' von Damals in ihrem Herzen festgesetzt hatte. Nein, sie war nicht gegangen und wiedergekehrt. Sie war die ganze Zeit da gewesen und überfiel sie nun hinterhältig, begehrte ihn.

Seine Muskeln unter seinem Hemd, unter ihren Fingern, fühlten sich stark und vielversprechend an. Sie stellte sich vor wie es wäre ihn auszuziehen, sich von ihm ausziehen zu lassen, beim Sex sein kratzendes Kinn auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Tatsächlich wurde sie verlegen aufgrund ihrer Gedanken. Sie schallte sich selbst einen Dummkopf und unterdrückte ihr Verlangen nach ihm zwanghaft.

Wieder sah sie ihm in die Augen und hasste sich dafür, weil das ihren Plan nicht gerade stützte.

Chris' Blick wirkte bestimmend, warmherzig auf sie und durchdringend gleichermaßen. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, was ihr Partner zu ihrem Glück nicht bemerkte.

Denn er kämpfte in diesem Moment selbst mit seinen Gefühlen, mit seinem steigenden sexuellen Begehren nach ihr. Ihr Nähe suchender Ausdruck in ihren Augen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Ebenso wie ihre Hüfte, die sie wohl unabsichtlich gegen seine Lenden drückte und die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Was zum Teufel tat er eigentlich? Sie waren nicht mal zurück in den Staaten, sie war vor wenigen Stunden erst aufgewacht, dann hatte er sich mit ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit gestritten und versöhnt und nun begehrte er sie als hätte er seit Jahren keine Frau mehr gespürt. Obwohl seine Gefühle aufrichtig waren, so wusste er nicht, ob er schon bereit war sich ihnen zu stellen. Ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung hatte einen Riss erlitten und war gerade gekittet worden. Es war zu Riskant das alles aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Selbstbeherrschend riss er seinen Blick von ihr und brachte etwas Distanz zwischen sie Beide.

Jill atmete dankbar aus. Ein anderer Teil in ihr war enttäuscht.

Chris' Stimme holte sie aus den Gedanken. „Versprichst du mir bei Frau Doktor Taut vorbeizugehen und dich untersuchen zu lassen?" Sie seufzte. Auffordernd hob er seine Augenbrauen an und bedachte sie mit einem bittenden Blick und sie nickte schließlich.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen ok?" Er drückte ihre Schulter zum Gruß, wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, da hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.

Jill stutzte. „Wieso erst übermorgen?"

„Ich werd gegen 14 hundert mit Josh zum benachbarten Militärkamp fliegen und die BSAA Agenten und Soldaten einweisen die heute Morgen angekommen sind!" erklärte er während ein genervter Unterton zu hören war.

„Warum musst du das machen? Offiziell bist du doch verletzt und vom Dienst ausgeschlossen?" Jill war skeptisch. „Wie sollst du deine Rippen denn schonen wenn du gleich weiterarbeitest?"

„Ich weiß, aber es geht heute Abend allein um eine mündliche Sicherheitseinweisung, die Abnahme der Truppen und Waffen und den ganzen anderen bürokratischen Mist den man als Lieutenant Colonel machen muss." Chris hatte nicht gerade Lust auf den letzten Teil und rollte mit den Augen als er berichtete. „Zudem hat das Hauptquartier in Washington meine Verletzung nicht als Behinderung dieser Aufgaben anerkannt." Jill hätte sich normalerweise tierisch in diesem Moment über die BSAA aufgeregt, doch stattdessen fing sie an zu grinsen und zu kichern.

Chris rümpfte die Nase. „Was ist denn nun los?"

„Kaum zu glauben, dass die Organisation dich zum Schreibtischhengst macht. Dich, Chris Streuordnung Redfield!" Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen, während er gespielt die Augen verengte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was ist daran so witzig? Meine Handschrift ist leserlich, ich liebe es morgens vor allen Anderen aufzustehen und in meiner Arbeitszeit Papiere und Formulare zu unterzeichnen und gegenzuzeichnen, von denen ich allein Ahnung habe, wofür sie sind." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war so dick, dass man ihn hätte schneiden können. Jill lachte aus vollem Herzen. „Natürlich genieße ich auch die hitzigen Diskussionen auf Konferenzen!"

„Das Einzige, was du Konferenzen abgewinnen könntest wäre das Essen!" Fröhlich stimmte auch er in ihr Lachen mitein.

Sie kringelte sich als ihr eine bestimmte Erinnerung durch den Kopf schoss. „Weißt du noch als du bei STARS eine Woche für die Aktenablage zuständig gewesen warst und niemand die nächste Zeit irgendwas wiederfinden konnte?" Sie lachte mit ihm. „Du hattest den Fall mit dem Sprengsatz in dem alten Postgebäude unter ‚B' abgelegt! ‚B' für ‚BOOM'."

Chris zog ein verlegenes Grinsen und lachte. „Diese Logik ist wohl zu hoch für dich!" Spielerisch zog sie ihm wegen der frechen Antwort das eine Ohr lang. „Du Lausejunge!"

„Au!" rief er aus und sie ließ es los ohne ihm vorher nicht noch durchs Haar zu wuscheln.

„Jillers, meine Frisur!" er stöhnte gespielt genervt und schickte sich endlich an zu gehen.

Sie grinste nur breit, dankte ihm still für sein Talent, sie in jeder Situation aufmuntern zu können. Wirkte sein Verhalten für Außenstehende noch so frech, so neckte er sie nur immer mit seinen schlagfertigen Antworten um ihr ein Lächeln auf Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Ich bin übermorgen pünktlich zum Frühstück, versprochen!" rief Chris ihr zu, während er rückwärtsgehend sich von ihr entfernte.

„Afrikanische Zeit oder ‚Redfield Zeit'" fragte sie wissend.

Er lachte nur und drehte sich um, lief den Gang in Richtung Hubschrauberplatz herunter und verschwand hinter der nächsten Kurve aus ihrem Blickfeld.

‚Also Redfield Zeit' dachte sie schmunzelnd. ‚Ich werd' mich also dann um sein Frühstück kümmern, wie heute.'

Das Lächeln stand noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht als sie in ihr Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie war in Gedanken versunken, merkte erst einen Augenblick später, dass Sheva anwesend war und auf dem rechten Bett, also auf dem, indem Jill geschlafen hatte saß. Irgendwie war sie sogar glücklich darüber weil sie dann in Chris' ehemaligem Bett die Nacht verbringen konnte.

Sheva merkte sofort, dass Jill ausgeglichen und beruhigt war, fragte sie deshalb freundlich ob sie sich mit Chris vertragen hatte.

„Ja, natürlich haben wir uns wieder versöhnt. Mir ist der Aufstand in der Cafeteria trotzdem peinlich. Normalerweise wasche ich nicht meine dreckige Wäsche vor anderen Leuten." Jill seufzte und schmiss sich auf ihr Chris-Bett, vergrub ihr Gesicht halb in den Kissen und roch sein Aftershave heraus.

Sheva bestätigte wissend. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich war die Jenige, die irgendwie erst das Thema angeschnitten hat, zudem hatten Josh und ich das Gefühl das diese Aussprache zwischen euch nötig gewesen ist und früher oder später sowieso stattgefunden hätte."

Jill nickte. „Ja das war sie."

Sheva lächelte breit. „Wie meine Oma immer sagte, reinigt ein Gewitter die Luft!"

Jill hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen ihr und ihrem Partner vorher eine unangenehme Spannung geherrscht hatte, eben vor der Tür jedoch, da war alles verflogen gewesen, allein ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sie erst verunsichert bis die Freundschaft ihren vertrauten Umgang wiedergebracht hatte. Ebenso auch ihr Lachen.

Etwas bitter betrachtete Jill die Afrikanerin und ein eher leichtes Gefühl des Neids keimte in ihr. „Weißt du, Sheva, du kannst glücklich sein, Chris als Partner zu haben."

Sheva nickte, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Natürlich, nur was soll das heißen? Das klingt ja fast so als ob du deinen Beruf nicht mehr wieder aufnehmen willst?"

Die Blonde überlegte angestrengt und setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr was ich will, das ist im Moment mein größtes Problem, schätze ich." Ja, ein Teil von ihr hätte Chris vor der Tür am liebsten geküsst und wilden Sex in irgendeiner Abstellkammer mit ihm gehabt, ein anderer Teil würde einfach gern bei ihm sein, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen, würde sich gern mit ihm niederlassen und mit ihm Kinder haben. Der letzte Teil hatte jedoch Angst vor einer Liebschaft, klammerte sich an freundschaftliche Filmabende mit Bier, Pizza und Eiscreme.

„Babies…" seufzte Jill hinaus. Sie konnte kaum glauben dass sie mittlerweile 33 Jahre war. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens tatsächlich welche haben wollte. „Ich weiß ich gäbe vielleicht nicht gerade die beste Mutter ab, aber Kinder zu haben wäre schön…" erklärte sie der Jüngeren. „Nur bin ich 33. Es wird langsam eng, die Uhr tickt. Ich werd' mich bald entscheiden müssen zwischen meinem Job und Familie, sofern ich überhaupt in die Situation komme mich entscheiden zu müssen."

Was sie jedoch wusste war einfach zu erklären.

„Ich sehne mich aber danach ein etwas ruhigeres Leben zu führen, ohne Kreuzfeuer, ohne Blut, ohne Feldbetten und Gemeinschaftsduschen." Jill lächelte traurig. „Früher hätte ich das nie gesagt, ich hab gern meinen Kameraden den Arsch gerettet, hab stolz und unnahbar ihre Pfiffe in der Umkleide überhört, genauso wie ich es genossen habe einen so verlässlichen Partner zu haben, mit dem ich selbst den Tyrannt damals in Racoon City bezwingen konnte."

‚Wäre Chris in Racoon City bei mir gewesen, wäre der Vorfall mit Nemesis nicht passiert' dachte sie bitter.

Sie atmete schwer aus und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich hab eine Menge mit ihm durchgemacht und wir haben unser Ziel was wir seit Jahren vor Augen gehabt hatten erreicht. Wesker ist tot." Sie zog ihr Haarband aus ihren blonden Strähnen und zupfte an den nun frei baumelnden Spitzen. „Es ist Zeit dass ich einen Gang runter schalte und etwas weniger gefährliches Mache. Zudem macht sich Chris zu viele Sorgen."

Langsam sprach die Dunkelhaarige mit einem Lächeln aus was ihr im Kopf schwebte.

„Ihr beide steht euch sehr nahe, nicht wahr?"

Jill schwieg einen Moment. Was sollte sie nur entgegnen? Natürlich mochte sie ihn. Natürlich…liebte sie ihn… Natürlich kannte sie ihn schon ewig. Und natürlich hatte sie nie über ihre Gefühle zu ihm gesprochen und auch er hatte sich nie über so etwas geäußert.

„Wir sind Partner…" sie war spürbar selbst mit ihrer Antwort unzufrieden.

Die Afrikanerin verzog ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Komisch. Ich hatte Ihm vor ein paar Tagen eine ähnliche Frage gestellt und die gleiche Antwort erhalten."

Jill rang mit sich ehrlich zu sein, zwar kannte sie Sheva genau genommen erst ein paar Tage, jedoch hatte diese Frau ihr das Leben gerettet und dafür kein einziges Mal ein Dankeschön verlangt.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst." Begann sie. „Glaub mir, du bist nicht die Erste, die uns verkuppeln will. Aber Geliebte und Kollegen zu sein ist in unserem Beruf zu gefährlich."

Sheva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Euer Erzfeind ist besiegt, du sagtest du würdest bald nicht mehr in der Offensive arbeiten wollen, warum solltet ihr denn jetzt nicht endlich mehr werden als bloß Partner, was wäre falsch daran?" Geduld und Intelligenz funkelte in ihrem Blick.

Jill verstummte und sah ihre Gegenüber mit großen Augen an.

Ihr war als ob Sheva mehr wusste als sie vorgab. „Ich weiß nicht, ich…" Sie schluckte. „Darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht." Als wolle sie der Unterhaltung entgehen sah Jill zu ihrer Seite an die Wand.

Sheva nickte wissend. „Ich glaub eher, dass ihr beide lieber Zombies jagt und Verbrecher stellt, als euch euren Gefühlen zu stellen. Aber das gilt für die meisten Soldaten."

Jill grinste. „Wer bist du, die neue Kompaniepsychologin?"

„Es bringt euch nur nicht voran, wenn ihr Beide so weitermacht." Die Jüngere bewegte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Verzeih mein Urteil, ich weiß es war alles etwas viel für dich heute, aber hätten wir unser Leben nicht riskiert, hätten wir dich und den Krieg gegen Wesker nicht gewonnen. Manchmal lohnt es sich etwas in die Wagschale zu werfen!"

Jill lächelte aufgemuntert. „Ist das auch ein Sprichwort deiner Oma?" fragte sie.

Die jüngere Frau mit dem schwarz- braunen Haar grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unverbesserlich, Valentine!"

Die Blonde zuckte mit ihren Schultern und schmunzelte zufrieden. „Tja ich bin ein Meister in Verdrängung!" Sie schnippte spielerisch mit den Fingern. „Zack, verdrängt!"

Jill erntete noch einen amüsierten Blick von ihrer Zimmergenossin, der erkennen ließ, dass sie noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Jill wusste es. Vielleicht hatte Sheva sogar Recht und sie lief nur vor den Tatsachen davon. Sie seufzte, da sie sich besser kannte als jeder andere. Sie liebte ihren Kollegen und Freund, Chris Redfield. Und ja, sie lief innerlich davor weg weil sie Angst hatte eine Beziehung mit ihm könnte scheitern. Am Ende würden sie Beide nur leerer und allein gelassener dastehen als zuvor.

Nachdem Jill ausreichend lange geduscht hatte, sich angezogen ihre Haare gekämmt und dieses mit einer geliehenen Klammer von Sheva hochgesteckt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Ärztin. Angekommen in dem Behandlungsraum von Frau Doktor Taut, die gebürtige Britin war, wurde sie gründlich untersucht. Die etwas rundlichere Frau mit den rotblonden Haaren und der Brille nickte zufrieden, nachdem sie Jill an Bauch, Hals und Brust behutsam abgetastet hatte. Sie sah in ihren Mund, horchte die Lunge ab, machte ein EKG und schließlich ein Ultraschallbild. Schließlich wurden die genähten Wunden auf ihrer Brust neu verbunden.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten an sich bemerkt?" fragte die Ärztin offen. Ihr zögerliches Lächeln gab Jill Grund zur Sorge.

„Nun ich bin noch schlapp, irgendwie, doch das Schwindligkeitsgefühl habe ich seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr."

Wieder nickte die Ältere. „Es besteht vorerst kein Grund zur Sorge. Ihre Pigmentstörung wird sich wie ihr hormoneller Kreislauf wieder einpendeln, ob sich ihre Haarfarbe nachdunkelt bleibt abzuwarten, das EKG und die Lungengeräusche sind unauffällig, nur hat das Blutbild ergeben, dass ihre Leberwerte außerhalb der Norm liegen.. Ebenfalls müssen wir die Nierenfunktion beobachten"

„Welches Blutbild?" Jill stutzte.

„Als sie vor drei Tagen hierher kamen und nicht bei Bewusstsein waren, habe ich eine Blutprobe entnommen und per Eilverfahren zum medizinischen Hauptquartier der BSAA Afrika geschickt. Die Ergebnisse habe ich noch am selben Abend bekommen." Jill seufzte und nickte schließlich, erkannte das das nur in ihrem Sinne geschehen war. „Diese Chemikalie, die ihnen mehrfach unter Zwang verabreicht worden war, ist laut dem Labor und den Informationen aus den Tricells Akten, für die Toxine in ihrem Blutkreislauf verantwortlich. Deshalb waren sie so lange bewusstlos. Ihre Leber hat Schaden erlitten und ihre Nieren waren mit den Giften in ihrem Blut überfordert, hinzu kam noch die Dehydrierung. Deshalb hatte ich sie während der ersten 24 Stunden hier im Krankenflügel am Dialysegerät angeschlossen und ihnen intravenös Flüssigkeit und Nahrung verabreicht und hatte ebenso einen Katheter gelegt."

Jill schluckte. In diesen Einzelheiten hatte Chris ihren Aufenthalt bei der Ärztin nicht beschrieben.

Die Doktorin lächelte aufmunternd „Ihr Körper ist zwar geschwächt, aber ihre letzte Urin- Probe hat ergeben dass zum einen ihre Nieren intakt sind und dass sie arbeiten als wären sie gerade aus dem Urlaub gekommen!" Tatsächlich lachte die Britin über ihren eigenen Witz. „Trinken sie viel, aber keinen Kaffee oder Alkohol!" mahnte sie. „Ihre Leberwerte werden wir oder die Kollegen in den Staaten weiterhin beobachten."

Die Ärztin setzte sich in ihren Bürostuhl und schrieb ihre Erkenntnisse in die Krankenakte. Dann drehte sie sich jedoch noch mal ihrer Patientin zu. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch, wann hatten sie das letzte Mal einen Zyklus?" prüfend schaute sie über ihre Brille.

Jill, die sich gerade die Bluse zuknöpfte stutzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…ich war lange Zeit in dem Geheimlabor ins künstliche Koma versetzt. Zudem erinnere ich mich nicht während der Zeit unter der Beeinflussung der Chemikalie einen gehabt zu haben."

Dr. Taut runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr Unterbauch war bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung unauffällig, genaueres kann jedoch nur ein Gynäkologe sagen, doch ich schätze, dass die Gifte in ihrem Blutsystem die Produktion der Schwangerschaftshormone in der Hirnanhangsdrüse unterbunden haben."

Jill klang besorgter als sie wollte. „Werde ich Kinder bekommen können?"

Die Ältere seufzte. „Wenn sie noch gesunde Eizellen besitzen, ja."

„Und besitze ich sie?" ihre Stimme klang nachdrücklicher.

„Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Chemikalie ihre Eizellen nicht beschädigt hat, eine Fruchtbarkeitsuntersuchung klärt ihre Fragen jedoch in der Hinsicht. Ich rate ihnen jedoch weiter zu verhüten, obwohl sie im Moment keinen Zyklus haben aber solange sie nichts Endgültiges wissen."

Jill nickte, dankte der Doktorin und verabschiedete sich höflich. Gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte lenkte die Ärztin ein. „Ach ja, ihr Lebensgefährte, er wollte noch mal vorbeischauen und seine Schmerztabletten abholen, war bis jetzt aber nicht wieder hier, können sie sie mitnehmen?"

Jill machte große Augen, wischte sich verlegen die kurzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinters Ohr. „Woher wissen sie, dass…?" sie konnte ihre Frage nicht zu ende stellen da lächelte die Ärztin zufrieden. „Er hat sich so rührend um sie gekümmert, hat neben ihrem Bett gesessen bis er schließlich selbst vor Erschöpfung vom Stuhl gekippt ist. Nun ja, sie haben zudem im Schlaf seinen Namen gemurmelt, da muss man nur eins uns eins zusammen zählen."

Jill stutzte und wollte widersprechen stoppte aber ihr Vorhaben.

„Keine Sorge, ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, die Agency wird nichts davon erfahren."

Ein weiteres Mal nickte Jill der Frau dankend zu, griff die Tabletten vom Schreibtisch und verabschiedete sich.

Früh am Abend war sie auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen, hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass Sheva das Zimmer für das Abendbrot verlassen hatte. Sie hatte sich einfach nur ausgelaugt und schwach gefühlt, hatte sich eigentlich nur auf ihrem Bett etwas ausruhen wollen, da waren ihr auch schon die Augen zugefallen. Sie hatte tief und friedlich geschlafen, der eine Geruch an ihren Kissen hatte sie beruhigt, ihr das geborgene Gefühl gegeben. Sie hatte sich fallen gelassen in die Sicherheit des Ortes und in die Hoffnung die sie endlich wieder in sich spürte.

Dann schreckte sie ein unangenehmes Geräusch aus der nebeligen Traumwelt. Das warme weiche Gefühl verschwand. Kälte drang durch ihre dünne Kleidung ließ einen Angst erfüllten Schleier auf ihr zurück. Erst dachte sie, sie würde träumen, doch als sie die Augen aufschlug ihr der Stand der Sonne im Oberfenster symbolisierte, dass sie gerade einmal um die zwei Stunden geschlafen haben musste, kam die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie hörte das betäubende Sirren der Sirene im Gebäude und von draußen gedämpft durch die dicken Mauern schallen, bemerkte das orange blinkende Licht über der Tür.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Zügig aber nicht hektisch schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Boots und trat aus dem Zimmer. Im selben Moment lief ein Sergeant der Afrikanischen BSAA an ihr vorbei, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Soldaten niedrigeren Dienstgrades.

Kurz darauf ertönte eine Afrikanische Stimme über die Lautsprecher, befahl die sofortige Versammlung in Gefechtskleidung, erklärte das dies keine Übung war.

Sie sah besorgt den Gang herunter, beschloss den Soldaten zu folgen, lief ihnen hinterher bis sie das Offiziersgebäude verlassen hatte und sich draußen auf dem Versammlungsplatz mit fast hundert anderen Soldaten wiederfand.

Suchend sah sie um sich, entdeckte Sheva neben einem Ausbildungsoffizier der BSAA Europa neben dem Funkhaus stehen. Die Afrikanerin wandte sich um als Jill nach ihr rief, lief quer durch die durcheinander laufenden Soldateneinheiten über den Platz auf die Amerikanerin zu.

Keuchend kam Sheva vor ihr zum stehen. „Es ist was passiert…" Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rang nach Atem. Jill beschloss sie ausreden zu lassen obgleich sie darauf brannte, mehr zu erfahren.

„Der Hubschrauber des benachbarten Armeestützpunktes ist von einer Horde infizierter Majini abgeschossen worden."

Jill nickte der Jüngeren zu, damit diese fortfuhr, sicherlich waren das keine guten Neuigkeiten, doch es musste weitaus mehr passiert sein.

Sheva schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Ihre Stimme klang mehr als bekümmert, sie hatte mühe sich zu fangen. „Du verstehst nicht, Chris und Josh waren an Bord!"

Jill gefror das Blut in den Adern. Chris und Josh sollten tot sein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich. Chris würde nicht einfach so kampflos sterben, das war nicht richtig, das war nicht fair. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Hand über ihren Mund um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern. „Was sagst du da?" ihre Stimme versagte, sie schluckte mit unglaublicher Mühe ihre hochkommenden Gefühle zurück, versuchte logisch zu denken.

„Woher weißt du? Wie sicher bist du dir? Gibt es denn keine Lebenszeichen?"

Die Afrikanerin ließ traurig ihre Schultern hängen, erklärte dennoch mit fester Stimme, scheute nicht Jill in die Augen zu schauen. „Es gab einen Funkspruch vom Piloten, dass sie unter Beschuss standen und das Feuer eröffneten. Dann meldete er dass sie getroffen worden waren, gleich danach rief er mehrmals Mayday und schließlich starb der Funkkontakt." Sheva brach ab um Luft zu holen.

„Der leitende Colonel vom benachbarten Stützpunkt der Westafrikanischen Armee hat sofort einen voll besetzten Helikopter zur Umfallsstelle geschickt. Sie haben den Chopper in verkohlten und zerborstenen Einzelteilen gefunden. Ebenso mehrere verbrannte Männerleichen, manche im zerborstenen Innenraum des Helikopters."

Jill zog die Luft ein, geriet ins wanken und packte Sheva bei den Schultern. „Sind Chris und Josh darunter?"

Die dunkelhaarige blickte starr in Jills Gesicht. „Das konnten sie nicht genau sagen."

„Wieso konnten sie dass nicht sagen? Die Männer hatten doch Hundemarken um!"

Die jüngere Frau und Afrikanerin wandte ihren Kopf ab. „Der Aufklärungstrupp geriet in einen Hinterhalt von mehreren Majini, die sich in dem Umliegenden Gelände verschanzt hatten. Zudem berichteten sie über Funk von einem riesigen Troll ähnlichen Infizierten. Sie mussten den Rückzug antreten, bevor sie Genaueres feststellen konnten."

„Ein El Gigante…" fassungslos seufzte Jill ihre Vermutung heraus.

Sheva nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Chris und ich haben einen solchen am Rande der Sumpfländer bekämpfen müssen."

Die blonde Agentin versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und biss auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe bis diese blutete. „Das kann doch nicht war sein…" Jill konnte das alles einfach nicht begreifen. Natürlich hatten sie beide, Chris und sie, in den letzten Tagen etwas zu viel Glück gehabt, doch warum musste das Schicksal erneut so ungerecht mit ihnen umspringen. Gerade hatte sie begreifen wollen, dass der jahrelange Albtraum vorbei war, schon passierte etwas, dass all ihre Hoffnung zerstörte. Wenn Chris diesen Vorfall nicht überleben würde, dann fragte sie sich allen ernstes wofür es sich überhaupt noch lohnte zu leben und zu kämpfen.

Sie konnte ihn nicht verlieren, nicht so.

Sheva berührte sie am Arm, zog sie aus ihren kreisenden Gedanken. „Der Major und Anführer des Bravo -Teams trommelt Freiwillige zusammen um mit den anderen beiden Helikoptern zu der Stelle zu fliegen und die Leichen zu untersuchen. Wenn Chris und Josh nicht darunter sind, dann besteht aller Grund zur Annahme, dass sie sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten und der Trupp wird weiter nach ihnen suchen."

Jill nickte. „Ich werde mitkommen!" Entschlossen zog sie die Augenlider eng und ihre feinen Brauen nach unten und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn Chris tatsächlich da draußen war, dann würde sie ihn finden, tot oder lebendig.

Sheva schluckte schwer. „Jill dass steht nicht zur Entscheidung."

Die Agentin musterte ihre Gegenüber skeptisch. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast weder Ausweis, noch Dienstmarke, streng genommen existierst du nicht mal mehr. Kein Teamkapitän wird dich auf einen solchen Einsatz mitnehmen."

Jill rümpfte wütend die Nase. „Ich weiß, aber keine Bürokratie der Welt wird mich daran hindern, meinen Freunden zu helfen."

Sheva seufzte. „Wenn Chris und Josh heile davon gekommen sind, dann werden sie sich zurück bis zum Quartier durchschlagen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du dich in deinem schwachen Zustand für die beiden unnötig in Gefahr begibst. Wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte, dann würd mir das Chris nie verzeihen und sich selbst wahrscheinlich genauso wenig."

Jill stutzte über die strengen Worte ihrer Zimmergenossin. Eins musste sie ihr lassen, sie hatte einen verdammten Mut sich mit Jill Valentine anzulegen.

„First Lieutenant Sheva Alomar, so sehr du vielleicht Recht haben magst, so sehr ist mir egal was mit mir geschieht solange es noch einen Funken Hoffnung gibt Chris zu finden. Chris und ich sind Partner. Versteh doch. Ich lasse ihn nicht im Stich und Josh genauso wenig!"

Sheva stützte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte. „Du lässt ihn nicht im Stich, wenn du hier im Quartier mit uns ständigen Funkkontakt hältst und aus der Hauptgefahrenzone bleibst. Du warst bis heute bewusstlos und bist vor drei Tagen noch im Hubschrauber nach der Rettung zusammengebrochen. Ich will deine Fertigkeiten und Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage stellen, doch solange du nicht mal gesund und kräftig genug bist länger als fünf Stunden am Stück wach zu bleiben wird sich keine Einheit mit dir belasten!"

Jill zuckte zurück. Die Antwort war stark und sie wusste wirklich nicht mehr was sie dagegen sagen sollte.

Ein letztes Mal appellierte sie an ihre Zimmergenossin.

„Versteh doch, Ich muss ihn einfach finden und ich kenne ihn von euch allen am Besten. Wenn ihn also jemand findet dann bin ich es! Und wenn wir ihn finden, dann finden wir auch Josh!"

Sheva schluckte als Jill Josh erwähnte. „Nein. Heute Morgen konntest du dich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Dich mitzunehmen wäre dein Tod! Du unterstützt uns am Besten per Funk von hier aus. Ich werde dir alles berichten was ich in Erfahrung bringe. Bitte Jill, nimm Vernunft an!"

Vernunft.

Erst heute Morgen hatte Chris sie gebeten ihr Leben nicht leichtfertig für ihn wegzuschmeißen, vernünftig zu sein. Sie sah sich um. Es waren mittlerweile drei Trupps a 12 Mann einsatzbereit. Die drei gepanzerten Hubschrauber wurden mit Gatling Gun Munition und Raketen geladen. Zudem waren drei weitere gepanzerte Trucks mit weiteren Bodeneinheiten besetzt worden. Es gab Hoffnung für ihre Freunde, egal ob sie mit von der Partie war oder nicht. Zudem würde Sheva dabei sein und sie war klug, begabt und würde ebenso alles Mögliche daran setzen die beiden Herren wiederzufinden.

Sie senkte ihre Schultern nachgiebig. „Oh Gott…Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich auf Chris und dich höre."

Sheva rang sich zu einem weichen Lächeln durch drückte Jills Arm leicht zum Dank. „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Du weißt, dass Chris mittlerweile auch mein Partner und Kumpel geworden ist und Josh ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Ich werde alles daran geben sie zu finden."

Jill nickte leise schluckte ihre Angst herunter. „Nur bitte melde dich regelmäßig über Funk ich will alles wissen, hören was du vor Ort siehst. Wenn ich nur ansatzweise von Nützen sein soll muss du mir das versprechen."

Sheva nickte, deutete die Campstraße herunter zum Funkturm. „Begib dich zu Corporal Flanders. Er ist im Moment leitender Funker. Er soll dich mit meinem Radio vernetzen. Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen zum Start"

Jill nickte hörte noch wie der Hubschrauberpilot des ersten Choppers „Take off in 10 Minutes!" durch seine Sprechanlage rief.

Eine weitere Sekunde später drückte sie der jungen Afrikanerin die Hand, warf ihr einen überaus besorgten Blick zu und kehrte auf dem Hacken um, um in Richtung Funkturm zu laufen.

„Sheva was siehst du?" Jills Stimme schallte über die Funkleitung in den Ohren der Afrikanerin. Der Hubschraubertrupp war vor weniger als einer Minute an dem Unfallort gelandet, nachdem sie einen El Gigante mit mehreren Raketenwerfern unschädlich gemacht hatten.

Die Afrikanerin folgte dem Trupp mit Gewehr im Anschlag aus dem Chopper, joggte mit der einen Hälfte zu dem rauchenden schwarz verkohlten Gerippe des Helikopters mit dem Chris und Josh geflogen waren. Zeitgleich sicherte die Besatzung eines zweiten Choppers die Umgebung während der letzte Chopper das Weitläufige Gelände dahinter suchend überflog.

„Der Heli ist total ausgebrannt. Türen und Rotorblätter liegen über das ganze Gelände verstreut. Es riecht nach verbranntem Benzin. War wohl eine Explosion." Sheva kam dem ehemaligen Fluggerät näher. Entsetzt sah sie zwei Leichen die überwiegend verbrannt und in Boxerstellung auf dem Boden lagen, daneben zwei alte Maschinengewehre, die noch aus einem alten Bürgerkrieg zu stammen schienen. Zu gebrauchen waren die nicht mehr. „Ich hab zwei Leichen gefunden. Sie sind verbrannt, der Größe nach männlich." Die junge Agentin schluckte als sie neben den Leichen niederkniete und sie genauer betrachtete. „Sie hatten…" sie atmete aus. „Sie trugen keine BSAA Uniform soviel ist sicher. Hundemarken finde ich auch keine. Ebenso sehen die Schädelformen eher Afrikanisch aus. Es müssen Infizierte Majini gewesen sein."

Sie schulterte ihr Maschinengewehr und stieg über die Leiche herüber. Drei Meter war sie von dem ausgebrannten Wrack entfernt. Sofort stieg ihr der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase.

Bedächtig schritt sie vorwärts, sah eine tote Person auf dem Pilotensitz. „Ich bin jetzt direkt vor dem Heli. Ich sehe eine tote Person im Cockpit." Sie schluckte erneut ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit die Umstände Jill am anderen Ende zu erläutern. Sie wusste was die folgende Tatsache bedeuten konnte „Sie trägt noch den Pilotenstahlhelm…" presste sie hervor. Sie näherte sich seitlich, stieg zögerlich ins Innere, achtete darauf nicht über die Einzelteile der Sitze zu stolpern.

Jill gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ein toter Pilot im Innern? Das war keine beruhigende Gegebenheit, denn das würde bedeuten, dass der Hubschrauber noch während der Landung oder sogar noch weit vorher explodiert war. Auf jeden Fall hatte der Pilot keine Zeit mehr gehabt rechtzeitig zu landen und sich aus dem Chopper zu retten. Die Chancen, dass ihre Freunde noch am Leben waren, wurden kleiner von Minute zu Minute.

Sheva hatte indessen einen Teil der Hundemarke des Piloten an sich genommen. „Es ist Sergeant Klea von der benachbarten Station."

Schnell und ebenso besorgter steckte Sheva das Metall ein und ging durch den Mittelgang des Helis in den Hauptteil.

Das Bild das sich ihr bot warf sie zurück in einen tiefen Schockzustand. „Oh nein bitte nicht."

Jill ergriff krampfhaft das Funkgerät. „Sheva was siehst du? REDE!" ihre Stimme klang mehr als verzweifelt. Ebenso auch wütend und traurig, ahnte sie bereits das Schlimmste.

Sichtlich beängstigt kam Sheva zu sich bedachte die Leiche zu ihrer Rechten vor ihr mit einem kritischeren Blick. Merkwürdig war die Position der Person, da der Kopf in das Innere des Fluggeräts zeigte und die Beine teilweise heraushingen. Die zweite Leiche zu ihrer Linken lehnte gegen die Trennwand zum Cockpit. Beide waren zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. „Ich sehe zwei Leichen, beide äußerlich verbrannt aber groß mit starkem Körperbau."

Jill sog die Luft ein, traute sich nicht aufzuatmen.

Sheva berichtete weiter stumpf was sie sah. „Der Eine lehnt an der Trennwand zum Cockpit gleich neben mir der andere ist halb aus dem Heli draußen und liegt auf dem Boden. Ich sehe mir den ersten an." Sie hielt inne. „Verdammt… hier liegt der Rest einer BSAA Weste."

Jill fuhr zusammen. Eine BSAA Weste hatte Chris beim Frühstück und später kurz vor seinem Abflug getragen. Sie schluckte, ihr Herz raste, ihre Finger zitterten. Ständig ermahnte sie sich sachlich und rational zu bleiben, erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass noch kein eindeutiger Beweis für seinen Tod bekannt war. Doch all das vermochte nicht mehr zu helfen.

„Scheiße Sheva sind sie es oder nicht?" Die Afrikanerin hörte, dass die Agentin am anderen Ende den Tränen nah war. Schnell also duckte sie sich unter einer Metallstrebe drunter weg und trat die letzten zwei Schritte zu der Leiche. Sie bemerkte die letzten Stoff-Fetzen, die an der verbrannten Haut klebten und die Farbe Blau hatten. Sie schluckte abermals suchte vergeblich nach einer Hundemarke. Bei der zweiten Leiche fand sie ebenfalls keine, lediglich ein Messer. „Ich finde bei Beiden keine Metallketten, die restliche Kleidung an ihnen ist aber blau."

Jill seufzte. Sie wusste dass Chris immer seine Hundemarke trug. Nicht nur das. Die Alte Hundemarke von der Airforce baumelte ebenso zuverlässig um seinen Hals, weil er diese als Erinnerungsstück schätzte. Gespannt lauschte sie Shevas Stimme als diese fortfuhr. „Jill, ich hab ein Messer gefunden."

Die Blonde biss auf ihre Unterlippe „Was für eins?"

Sheva wischte das Blut und die Asche vom Griff und hielt inne.

„Jill. Das ist Chris' Messer."

„Weshalb bist du dir so sicher?"

„Es steht 'STARS Racoon City' drauf."

Die Agentin am anderen Ende blieb still. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Angst zu zügeln sich selbst einzureden, dass das noch nichts bedeuten musste. Gedanken schallten durch ihren Kopf. _Chris lässt sein STARS Messer nie zurück. Ist es vielleicht doch möglich dass er seine Marken vergessen hat? Immerhin war er zu dem Stützpunkt geflogen, mit dem Wissen von jeglicher Kampfsituation fernzubleiben. _

Unsicher und angespannt hielt sie das Mikrophon umklammert. Wusste das Sheva ihr Schweigen als Bestätigung erkannt hatte.

„Scheiße Sheva siehst du dort noch was? Ihre Dienstwaffen? Irgendwas, dass doch noch auf eine Flucht hindeuten könnte?"

Sheva sah sich noch einmal um. „Nein. Ich verlasse nun den Heli und sieh mich draußen genauer um." Ein Gespür sagte ihr dass sie zur linken Seite den Helikopter verlassen musste um fündig zu wenden, da die eine Leiche, die vermutlich die eines Infizierten war, von rechts in das Wrack hineinragte. Sie steckte Chris' Messer ein, sprang geschmeidig aus dem offenen Türrahmen bemerkte die Tür mehrere Meter daneben im Steppengras. Sie achtete auf Fußspuren, sah aber auf dem Boden nichts weiter als undeutliche Russ-Spuren und Asche, manchmal vereinzelte Metallteile und Scherben des ehemaligen Helikopters und schließlich ein paar kaum nachvollziehbare Fußabdrücke.

Sie lief weiter weg vom Wrack suchte links und rechts nach Anhaltspunkten und fand keine. Erst dann rief ein Soldat ihres Teams nach ihr und deutete auf drei Leichen im hohen Graß weiter Vorn. „Mein Kollege hat was entdeckt."

Jill wartete noch immer, bis auf die Haarwurzel gespannt.

Sheva kam näher und bemerkte sofort die toten halbstarken Afrikaner in der bunten halb von Blut durchtränkten Baumwollkleidung. „Ich bin jetzt dort. Es sind drei tote Infizierte. Alle mit gezielten Kopfschüssen getötet!" Sheva atmete auf. „Die sind mindestens 30 Meter vom Wrack entfernt. Wenn dass nicht Chris und Josh waren, dann fresse ich einen Besen."

Jill atmete etwas auf. Scheinbar hatten es die beiden Männer rechtzeitig aus dem Chopper geschafft und waren vielleicht sogar heile entkommen.

Sheva tauschte sich mit dem Kollegen in ihrer Landessprache aus. „Der Rest hat nicht mehr gefunden bis auf eine weitere infizierte Leiche weiter entfernt und drei Motorräder. Selbst bei dem El Gigante wurde nichts gefunden."

Jill stutzte als Sheva erzählte und überlegte einen Moment. Sie hatten Acht Mann gefunden aber nur drei Motorräder?

Sheva wollte schon den Funkkontakt abbrechen und mit dem Rest einen Suchflug über das umliegende Gelände starten, da meldete sich Jill erneut.

„Sheva warte! Es waren acht Majini aber nur drei Motorräder?"

Die Afrikanerin bejahte kurz und kam ebenfalls ins Grübeln. „Aber klar!"

Jill nickte ebenfalls. „Ich glaube kaum, dass zwei von den Acht auf den Schultern des El Gigante geritten sind. Es muss ein viertes Motorrad gegeben haben! Wie ich Chris kenne, hat er sich das Beste geschnappt, hat Josh aufgeladen und hat so schnell wie möglich das Weite gesucht. Zumal weil sie nahezu unbewaffnet mit dem Gigante überfordert waren und vom Gebirge aus unter Beschuss gestanden haben müssen."

Sheva nickte für sich. „Verdammt du hast Recht. Ich hätte wohl das gleiche getan…" Sie wandte sich ihrem Trupp zu, erhob das Wort in ihrer Landessprache, erklärte dass die beiden Soldaten wahrscheinlich auf einem Motorrad unterwegs waren. Über Funk teilte sie auch den anderen Chopper die Idee mit, ebenso wählte sie die gepanzerten Mannschaftstrupps an, die sich im Hintergrund zur Verstärkung in Bereitschaft hielten.

Es waren mittlerweile fünf Stunden vergangen in denen der Chopper- Trupp nach den beiden Agenten Ausschau gehalten hatte. Alle Mühe schien vergebens. Denn es war bereits vor zwei Stunden dunkel geworden und nur im Kegel der Hubschrauberscheinwerfer konnte der Steppenboden unter den Trupps abgesucht werden.

Alle hielten sie verkrampft Ausschau, fanden jedoch nichts weiter als hohes trockenes Gras, vertrocknete Flussbetten und vereinzelt wilde Tiere deren Augen im Strahl des Lichtes gefährlich aufleuchteten. Die Fläche in der sich die Agenten wohl möglich aufhielten war mittlerweile weitestgehend eingegrenzt worden, dennoch riesig, da sie weder durch Flüsse oder Bergketten begrenzt wurde.

Es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, dass erkannte auch langsam die Amerikanerin die ab und zu mit Sheva den Funkkontakt suchte. Dennoch durchflutete sie größte Verbitterung gegenüber den Mannschaften, als verkündet wurde die Chopper würden den Rückflug antreten.

Jill hasste in diesem Moment sich selbst und die Welt, aber vor allem die BSAA über alles. Warum hatte diese den beiden Soldaten nicht mal eine Woche Ruhe gegönnt? Warum zum Teufel hatte Chris sogar mit der Verletzung zu der anderen Einheit fliegen müssen um dort einen bürokratischen Müll zu erledigen? Warum war das Gelände nicht besser gesichert gewesen? Warum zum Teufel?

Niemals würde sie einen Freund und Partner zurücklassen. Niemals. Doch ohne jeglichen Dienstgrad, ohne jeglichen Existenz- Beweis, ohne ihre körperliche Stärke, konnte sie nicht mehr tun, als das was sie bislang getan hatte. Es war gemein und ungerecht aber irgendwie auch richtig für sie zu glauben, sie hätte die Beiden im Stich gelassen.

Sie dachte daran, wie Chris mittags noch mit ihr darüber gescherzt hatte, er würde wohl zum Frühstück zu spät kommen. Welch bittere Ironie, sollte Chris gar nicht mehr kommen. Nie mehr.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben und dennoch nagte ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit an ihr.

_Das ist doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz…_

_Nein, das kann nicht war sein. _

Dennoch, wäre der unerwartete und völlig sinnlose Tod ihrer Freunde nicht typisch für ihr Glück?

Fast war ihr als sah sie sein unbeschwertes Grinsen vom Morgen direkt vor sich. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass sie es das letzte Mal sehen würde, dass sie seine dunkelblauen Augen das letzte Mal Leuchten sehen würde.

Sie seufzte als ihre Stimme kippte und sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte.

Sie sog die Luft ein um den Schmerz tief aus ihrer Brust zu bekämpfen, schüttelte den Kopf als ihr der Ursprung wieder einmal bewusst wurde.

Nein, Chris war nicht nur ihr Freund. Sie fuhr sich über die tränennassen müden Augen und legte ihr Headset auf den Funktisch zurück.

Christopher Redfield war mehr als nur das. Er war ihr Partner, ihr temperamentvoller Gegenpol, er war ihre Wärme, ihr Licht, ihr Vertrauen. Er war ihr Lachen.

Sie schluckte schwer als sich der Geschmack des Schicksals auf ihrem traurigen Lächeln breit machte. Er war bitter.

Noch einmal ging sie verzweifelt und still alle Möglichkeiten durch, besah sich die Landkarte von dem Gebiet noch einmal, entdeckte aber nichts mehr, dass ihre Hoffnung hätte stärken können. Sechs Stunden hatten die Chopper eine Strecke abgeflogen und abgesucht, die Chris und Josh auf einem Motorrad in einer Stunde hätten bewältigen können.

Es war nahezu unmöglich, dass sie sich noch lebend in der offenen Steppe befanden.

Wenige Minuten später vernahm sie die zurückkehrenden Chopper der BSAA. Betreten verließ sie den Platz neben dem tief schlafenden Funkmeister und trat aus dem Gebäude heraus nachdem sie ein paar Treppen nach unten geschritten war. Die Scheinwerfer des Flugplatzes blendeten sie anfangs, dann sah sie zu, wie die drei Chopper mit den Kufen den Asphalt berührten und langsam geräuschvoll die Motoren drosselten. Im nächsten Moment verlangsamten sich die Rotorblätter und die Scheinwerfer der Hubschrauber wurden ausgeschaltet.

Sie beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen wie die Mannschaften schweren Schrittes nach einander aus den Flugmaschinen schlüpften. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie die kleinste und zierlichste Person von ihnen ausgemacht hatte. Als Sheva auch Jill erblickte und ihr dabei kaum in die Augen schauen konnte, bemerkte sie unterbewusst wie klein die Afrikanerin auf einmal im Verhältnis zu den anderen wirkte. Als ob der Verlust ihrer Freunde tatsächlich ihre Größe nach unten korrigiert hätte.

Jill schluckte, wischte sich über das Gesicht und fasste sich ein Herz.

Natürlich war sie nicht die Einzige die eine nahestehende Person verlieren würde, vielleicht schon verloren hatte.

Als Sheva gesengten Blickes auf sie zukam, lief sie ihr mehrere Schritte entgegen und schloss den zierlichen Körper in ihre zitternden Arme. Jill wusste als sie ihr Schluchzen hörte, dass die jüngere Agentin in diesem Moment bereits die Hoffnung vollkommen aufgegeben hatte. Was sie nicht wusste, war ob Sheva ihr damit bereits eine tatsächliche Erkenntnis voraus war.

„Sheva, ich…" die Blondine drückte die Jüngere von sich. „Du hast dein Bestes gegeben sie zu finden. Doch nur weil wir sie noch nicht gefunden haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie bereits tot sind. Und solange ich Chris noch nicht tot gesehen habe, werde ich es auch nicht glauben geschweige denn davon ausgehen."

Sheva versuchte ein klägliches Lächeln, wusste sie doch als sie den Blick der Blonden erwiderte, dass ihre Zimmergenossin nur versuchte sich selbst Mut zu sprechen.

Sie ergriff das Wort zitternd. „Wir werden Morgen bei Tagesanbruch noch einmal nach ihnen suchen. In der Dunkelheit hat es einfach keinen Sinn mehr."

Jill nickte. „Und was machen wir bis dahin?"

Sheva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Mensa hat ein Nachtmahl improvisiert, doch mir ist nicht gerade nach Essen zu Mute."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchen wir uns etwas auszuruhen, vielleicht etwas zu schlafen." Der Vorschlag klang mehr wie eine Frage. Letztlich wussten beide dass sie nicht ein Auge zumachen würden. Dennoch traten sie den Weg zum Offiziersgebäude an.

Lächerlich wirkte es, als sie sich tatsächlich die Stiefel auszogen und sich auf ihre Betten legten und das Licht ausschalteten. Als ob sie wirklich schlafen könnten, als ob sie wirklich schlafen wollten.

Schweigend kämpften wohl Beide mit sich, die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Doch ihr Verstand siegte allmählich über sie und verband sich mit der Angst und der hinzukommenden Ungläubigkeit. Sie Beide wussten, dass die Chance die Vermissten Männer zu finden mit jeder weiteren Minute kleiner wurde. Sie wussten dass sie praktisch alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen hatten und sie wussten, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnten.

Sie konnten es nicht begreifen.

Sie wollten es nicht begreifen.

„Ich habe mit Josh noch Scherze gemacht, darüber gelacht wie er Bürokratie für etwas Wichtiges halten kann. Wie ich mich aufgeregt habe, dass die BSAA die Beiden überhaupt damit beauftragen konnte. Und Josh hat das nicht einmal etwas ausgemacht, er hat es sogar als Chance gesehen den neuen Soldaten bestes Wissen und damit besten Schutz zu vermitteln." Shevas Stimme brach. „Er war der beste Ausbilder und Kumpel den ich je hatte, ich kann's nicht glauben…" Jill hörte das Schniefen der Afrikanerin und blickte zu ihr hinüber, sah das Profil ihres Gesichtes im Dunkeln kaum, erahnte jedoch das Zittern unter der dünnen Decke.

_Wieso spricht sie schon in der Vergangenheit von ihm? _

Jill sah wieder von ihr, senkrecht an die dunkle Zimmerdecke und atmete leise den Geruch eines Aftershaves ein, welcher geisterhaft an den Leinen hing. _Chris…_

_Wie konnte das nur passieren?_

Wieder hörte sie das gequälte Aufatmen ihrer Zimmergenossin.

_Wenn sie nun Recht damit hat und Josh und Chris sind tot? Klammere ich mich nur noch an eine Wunschvorstellung? _

Erneut roch sie diesen Geruch, erneut sah sie sein Lächeln, die Wärme seines Blickes.

_Habe ich mich nur in etwas verrannt? Habe ich wirklich hoffen können außerhalb Weskers Macht eine heilere Welt vorzufinden? Gar mit Chris glücklich zu werden? _

_Wie dumm von mir._

Wieder hörte sie das Schluchzen ihrer Kollegin und mit einem Mal vermochte auch Jill sich nicht mehr zu zügeln. Weder ihre Vernunft noch ihre Gefühle.

…_Chris ist tot._

Ihr Herz wog mit einem Mal so unerträglich schwer, schmerzte und bohrte sie mit seinem erdrückenden Gewicht gegen die Matratze auf der sie lag. Ihre Lungen schienen nicht mehr genug Luft zu fassen um sie am Ersticken zu hindern. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zusammen um jeden Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Entfernt hörte sie ein weiteres schmerzliches Geräusch.

_Was soll ich nur Claire sagen?_

Die Afrikanerin versuchte ihre Tränen indessen im Kissen zu ersticken, weinte jedoch nur noch hemmungsloser, gedämpfter und aufreibender.

„VERDAMMT, HÖR AUF ZU FLENNEN!" Jill hatte sich wütend aufgesetzt und verzweifelt zu Sheva geschrien, sie mit blitzenden Augen fixiert. „WAS IST DEIN LEID SCHON VERGLICHEN MIT MEINEM?" hallte Jills zornige Stimme durchs Zimmer, dabei waren ihr jedoch selber die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, tropften aus dem bösen Gesicht.

Die Afrikanerin war derweil vor Angst zusammengezuckt.

„Scheiße…" Jill fluchte als sie ihre Tränen spürte, wischte sie unbeholfen weg. „Verfickte Scheiße!"

Sie fuhr sich über das verzerrte Gesicht, wagte kaum ihren Schmerz in Worte zu fassen. „Ich… …" Sie flüsterte erst, „Verdammter Christopher Redfield…." Sie brauchte lange um die Worte über ihre stotternden Lippen zu bringen. „Ich, oh Gott…" Sie schluchzte. „Wie kannst du mich so quälen…Ich hatte mich…im Griff…. Wie kannst du nur so hemmungslos heulen wie ein verdammter Schlosshund!" Sie ballte ihre Faust, schlug begleitet von weiteren verweinten Flüchen auf die Matratze. „Und nun…? …Sieh was dieser Scheißkerl aus mir gemacht hat!" Jill schluckte schwer. „Ich…Gott, ich…" Sie wischte sich durch ihr Gesicht.

„Ich … ich …liebe ihn." Langsam entglitten ihr die Worte, teilweise durch ihr Weinen verschluckt und gänzlich unbeholfen. „Ich liebe …ihn…" Das zweite Mal fiel ihr genauso schwer. „Seit…Jahren…Hörst du? Seit so vielen ….Jahren schon."

Sie fasste etwas Ruhe und adressierte Sheva erneut. „Immer schon l i e b e ich ihn… Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern dass dieses Gefühl nicht existiert hat…" Sie schluckte. „Und ich kann nichts dagegen machen…"

„Nur, seit so langer Zeit jagen wir beide dem Mörder…dem Mörder unserer Freunde…Wesker… hinterher….Wir waren immer diejenigen die überlebten…Und nie…nie war in dem Leben Platz für Gefühle…nie. All die Jahre…Die ganze Zeit über haben wir für die Gerechtigkeit gekämpft und ich für meinen Teil auch gegen meine Liebe zu ihm…." Ihre Stimme klang weicher, trauriger und weinerlicher als die Reue mit einem Mal mitschwang. Laut schniefte sie als sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper schlang.

„Ich…Ich brauche ihn…Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Ich…kann nicht ohne ihn ganz sein. Wir sind Partner… für Immer." Sie wischte bebend und ungeschickt die ständig nachkommenden Tränen von ihren Wangen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Und endlich… endlich hatte ich gehofft… wir könnten nach zehn Jahren dort weitermachen, wo wir vor dem Fall, in den Arklay Mountains,… aufgehört hatten. Er hatte mich damals sogar zum Essen eingeladen, hatte bereits einen Tisch reserviert gehabt. Und ich dummes Huhn, mit meinen 22 Jahren, hatte mich die ganze Woche bereits darauf gefreut…Und dann …nach dem Vorfall, da habe ich ihn nicht mehr erreicht…" Jill fuhr sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Es war für uns alle fünf Überlebende damals hart gewesen, doch Chris hatte den Vorfall auf seine Art persönlich genommen." Sie schaute zurück zu ihrer leise weinenden aber horchenden Zimmergenossin und seufzte traurig.

„Seine Augen waren damals so leer gewesen… und ich hatte nicht rechtzeitig begreifen können was in ihm vorging, nicht begreifen können, dass er sich selbst unberechtigter Weise an vielem die Schuld gegeben hatte…. Zur Folge hatte ich mich von ihm distanziert…Ich Dummkopf… und er ging nach Paris um Umbrella zu verfolgen ohne sich wirklich zu verabschieden. Er hätte mich in Paris gebraucht…Ich hätte ihn in Racoon City gebraucht…, das wussten wir beide in dem Moment als wir uns Monate später wieder in Europa in die Augen sahen. Seit dem sind wir zusammen geblieben…seit dem bin ich stumm geblieben…" sie schluchzte leiser. „Nun hätten wir endlich über alles sprechen können, wir …oh Gott"

Sheva sah die Amerikanerin fassungslos an. Für einen Moment dachte sie noch daran, wie unterschwellig aber offensichtlich Beide ihr Gefühle für den Anderen in den letzten Tagen gezeigt hatten. Chris' hatte tatsächlich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte geklungen, während er mit ihr durch die unterirdischen Labore und Sümpfe gestreift war. Ein jedes Mal hatte er über alles bestimmt jedoch fast schon verzweifelt nach Jill gefragt und gesucht. Und irgendwie war ihr auch am Morgen beim Frühstück eine gewisse Reaktion zwischen ihnen aufgefallen. Wie sie scheinbar beide leichter zu atmen schienen, wenn der Andere im Raum war.

Sheva hatte gesehen wie sie einander, kurz nach Jills Befreiung, angesehen hatten. Sie hatte eine kaum zu beschreibende Nähe zwischen den Beiden fast greifen können, hatte mit einem Mal, Jill sowie Chris nicht mehr einzeln betrachten können, sondern verband sie von da an automatisch zu einem Ganzen. Wie Yin und Yang

Und nun sollten sie getrennt sein. Ein für alle Mal?

Sie konnte den Verlust nur begrenzt nachempfinden, dass gestand sie sich ein, schließlich war Josh wie ein großer Bruder für sie und nicht der Lebensgefährte ohne den eine Zukunft kaum mehr möglich schien.

„Jill, es tut mir leid!"

Die Ältere weinte noch immer leise vor sich hin. „Nein, mir sollte es Leid tun. Ich hätte dir das nicht erzählen sollen…" Sie seufzte „Ich hab es ja nicht mal ihm erzählen können. Diesem Scheißkerl!" Die Amerikanerin versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. „Nur hör auf zu weinen, sonst halt ich es nicht aus!"

Die Afrikanerin zog ein trauriges Lächeln. „Gleichfalls…"

Jill nickte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen plumpsen und seufzte schmerzlich. „Abgemacht…"

134 Minuten und 44 Sekunden waren vergangen. Unfähig zu schlafen wegen ihrer Sorge und ihrer Zahlreichen Albträume, hatte Jill an die schwach beschienene Wanduhr im Zimmer gestarrt. Was konnte sie sonst noch tun?

Sie war nicht gläubig, also machte jede Form von Gebet keinen wirklichen Sinn, dennoch hatte sie sich ab und zu dabei ertappt den einen Wunsch gen Himmel zu schicken.

Sie wusste nicht mehr an was sie denken sollte, denn jede Erinnerung an ihren Partner ließ schon längst verdrängten Schmerz wieder hoch kommen.

Sie schwor sich nur, sollte er lebend zurückkommen, würde sie keine Gelegenheit mehr verstreichen lassen sich ihm zu nähern und zu öffnen. Das war es schließlich, dass sie wollte. Sie hatte genug gewartet, sie hatte lange genug nur den Mindesteinsatz gespielt und die Karten in der Hand gehalten ohne etwas zu unternehmen.

Wenn ihr das Schicksal noch einmal lieb gesonnen war und sie eine letzte Chance bekommen sollte, dann würde sie diese ergreifen, auch wenn sie Gefahr laufen würde damit ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören. Denn mit der allein, so wusste sie, würde sie nicht mehr glücklich werden…

Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum als sie plötzlich leise knatternde Motorgeräusche wahrnahm, weit entfernte Rufe drangen an ihre Ohren und ließen sie aus dem Bett fahren. Sheva hob ihren Kopf nur wenige Sekunden später und erwachte aus einem leichten und unerholsamen Schlaf.

Dann wurden draußen auf dem Fuhrplatz plötzlich die Großscheinwerfer angestellt, welche grell durch die Fenster in den kleinen Offiziersraum schienen. Ein Blick auf die Stille Alarmleuchte vergewisserte Jill, das es kein feindlicher Angriff war, was die Wachmänner zum Rufen animiert hatte. Hastig sprang sie ohne auch nur einen weiteren hoffenden Blick mit ihrer Zimmergenossin zu wechseln vom Bett und sprintete aus dem Zimmer. Barfuss lief sie den langen Flur entlang, hatte Mühe auf dem glatten Boden nicht in einer engen Kurve das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Endlose Sekunden danach brachte sie die Gänge hinter sich und öffnetet energiegeladen die zweiteile Eingangstür nach draußen auf den Platz.

Sie sah sich hastig um und da waren sie…

Endlich… Endlich erblickte sie zu ihrer überaus erlösenden Erleichterung Chris und Josh neben einem Motorrad stehend knappe hundert Meter vor sich. Josh hielt sich den linken Arm, Chris schien unverletzt jedoch wütend zu sein. Gerade als Jill sich bemerkbar machen wollte, versetzte Chris der klapprigen Mühle einen gehörigen Tritt. „Verdammtes Scheißteil!" fluchte er. Das blassrote Gefährt schepperte zu Boden.

Im gleichen Moment trat Sheva neben Jill aus der Tür heraus und adressierte die beiden aufs schmerzlichste vermissten Herrn befreit. „Gott sei Dank…Ihr seid am leben!" kaum hatte sie das gesagt lief sie an Jill vorbei und auf die beiden zu, stoppte rechtzeitig bevor sie Josh um den Hals sprang. „Du bist verletzt!" besorgt blickte sie in Joshs dunkle Augen. Dieser nickte leicht. „Ich hab einen Streifschuss abbekommen…Chris hat die Wunde notdürftig verbunden."

Sheva griff nach Joshs Jacke. „Lass mich dich zu der Ärztin bringen."

Der Afrikaner nickte, bedachte seinen Kollegen jedoch noch einmal. „Chris ist heil davon gekommen, der muss wirklich einen Freund da oben im Himmel haben…"

Als die kleine Agentin zu Chris schaute, sah sie nur wie er sehnsüchtig zu Jill herüber sah und erleichtert aufatmete. Lächelnd bemerkte sie wie die beiden amerikanischen Agenten stille Blicke wechselten, ehe sich Chris ein Herz fasste und zu ihr herüber schlurfte.

Instinktiv wusste Chris, dass sie schon das schlimmste befürchtet und angenommen haben musste, dass konnte er in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Er hatte ein gefährliches Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen und ihre auf einander gepressten Lippen bemerkt. Dass sie noch nicht weinte verdankte sie nur ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und er wusste, dass diese zusammenfallen würde sobald auch er seine unglaubliche Erleichterung zeigen würde. Er seufzte, als er alle Bedenken verwarf. Er wollte sie nur noch in den Arm nehmen, sich vergewissern, dass sie Beide es wieder einmal heile geschafft hatten.

In dem Moment in dem er sie erreichte, packte er sie nur noch und zog sie in seine Umarmung.

Jill klammerte sich ebenso an ihn, griff in sein Shirt in sein Haar und zog ihn an sich. Sie konnte nicht anders als ein letztes Mal an diesem Tag ihre Tränen stumm laufen zu lassen.

Ein Moment verging in dem sie still und erleichtert miteinander atmeten. Er strich ihr ein paar Strähnen hinter ihr kleines Ohr legte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und genoss es ihre Hand in seinem Haar zu spüren.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" von seiner Schulter gedämpft flüsterte sie zu ihm. Er wiegte den Kopf nach unten, berührte mit seinen Lippen ihr Haar. „Sicher…" Er umfasste ihre zierliche Gestalt, streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Ich wollte dich nicht so sehr beunruhigen…ihr müsst gedacht haben wir hätten es nicht geschafft…ich…Es tut mir leid…" Jill würgte ihn grimmig und doch kleinlaut ab. „Scheiß-Kerl…mach das nie wieder!"

Chris seufzte glücklich. „Jill…"

Die Gemeinte versuchte indessen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, zu begreifen dass schließlich alles Gut gegangen war. Warm spürte sie seine große Hand in ihrem Rücken, die sie unterstützend in der Umarmung hielt, spürte seine Atemzüge in ihrem offenen Haar. „Ich hatte Angst um dich…" Sie schluckte und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, Unkraut vergeht nicht…"

Chris schmunzelte, schließlich wusste er wie ungern Jill Schwächen preisgab, dass sie es überhaupt tat war eine Seltenheit. Dies mit einer sarkastischen Gemeinheit zu verbinden war ihre Art sich auszudrücken, sich zu erklären. Sie flüsterte fast als sie fortfuhr. „Dennoch, ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren…Zu viel ist bereits passiert…"

Der Agent nickte still. „Du hast Recht. Es wird Zeit, dass unser Leben mal so läuft wie wir es wollen." Sachte strich er erneut eine Strähne hinter ihr kleines Ohr. „Ich hatte genauso Angst um dich…"

Sie horchte, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, nicht einmal daran denkend ihn loszulassen. „Du hattest Angst um Mich? ..."

Er schaffte ein müdes Lächeln. „Ich hab befürchtet du würdest auf der Suche nach mir irgendwas Dummes anstellen…"

Sie lachte leise und bitter. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

Er grinste amüsiert. „Weil ich mich daran erinnere, was ich vor zweieinhalb Jahren auf der Suche nach Dir alles getan habe und da war nicht nur eine verrückte Sache dabei."

Sie gewann ein trauriges Schmunzeln. „Deine Standpauke heute Mittag hat wohl das Schlimmste verhindert. Sheva war wohl auch nicht ganz unschuldig." Ihre Stimme klang freundlicher als sie fortfuhr. „Ich kann etwas mehr verstehen, denke ich, was damals in dir vorgegangen sein muss." Ein paar Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augenwinkeln als sie erneut ihre Lider kurz schloss um die Wirklichkeit zu begreifen. Sie hörte sein Herz ruhig gegen seine Brust schlagen. „Dennoch…Ich hätte gut auf die Erfahrung verzichten können."

Chris nickte. „Ich weiß." Unüberlegt hauchte er ihr einen anmutigen Kuss auf die Schläfe während er mit dem Daumen über ihre zarte Wange strich. Sie öffnete abrupt ihre Augen, Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Einen Moment überlegte sie woher diese Geste rührte, reckte sich um ihm in die müden Augen zu sehen. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, dass fast etwas reuevoll auf sie wirkte. Hatte er Angst, dass er zu weit gegangen war?

Sie schmunzelte und streichelte ihm ebenso sanft über die stoppelige Wange hinab. Kaum hätte er sich zärtlicher nähern können. Langsam zog sie ihn wieder in ihre Umarmung küsste nun ihrerseits seine Wange sanft.

Er lächelte erleichtert.

Einen Moment noch hielten sie einander fest, dann trennten sie sich schwerfällig. Chris wollte verständlicherweise duschen gehen und frische Kleidung anziehen und Jill versprach den beiden verschollenen Soldaten etwas zu Essen zu organisieren. Treffen wollten sie sich wieder in der Nähe des Krankenflügels, in den Sheva Josh gebracht hatte.

Knappe zwanzig Minuten verstrichen bevor sie wieder in dem kleinen Wartezimmer des Krankenflügels zusammenkamen. Müde trottete Chris durch die Tür, wild stand ihm das braune feuchte Kopfhaar kreuz und quer, sein T-Shirt saß etwas schief und unter seiner knielangen Shorts schlurften seine Füße in nicht zugeschnürten Boots. Jill schmunzelte als sie auf den Platz neben sich auf der gepolsterten langen Bank verwies. Sie staunte als sie feststellte, dass er sich in seinem müden Zustand sogar rasiert hatte.

Er setzte sich stöhnend direkt neben sie und hielt sich den unteren Rücken dabei. Er lächelte. „Ich werd' wohl alt…" Beide wussten, dass er in dem unfreiwilligen Einsatz seine gebrochenen Rippen überaus strapaziert hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Jill lächelte dennoch amüsiert über die Andeutung. „Opa Redfield kann jetzt aufatmen, da Oma Valentine was zu Essen besorgt hat!"

Er schmunzelte zu ihr und dem randvollen Tablett, welches auf ihrem Schoß ruhte.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du mich fütterst?" Treue müde Hundeaugen schauten sie an und fast hätte sie sogar eingewilligt.

„Warst du nicht eben noch ein Opa? Nun verhältst du dich wie ein Kleinkind…" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn skeptisch.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das heißt wohl ‚Negativ'"

Sie seufzte. „Ich kann dir noch das Obst schälen und in Stücke schneiden. Die Sandwiches habe ich immerhin schon selbst gemacht… "

Chris nickte glücklich und einverstanden und griff sich das erste dick belegte Sandwich und biss genüsslich hinein, während Jill sich daran machte den großen, mit Sicherheit genmanipulierten, Apfel zu schälen und in Stücke zu schneiden. Zufrieden hörte sie ihn genüsslich seufzen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da nahm sich Chris den nächsten belegten Doppeldecker. „Es geht wirklich nichts über deine Sandwiches."

Die ehemalige Brünette lächelte und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser. „Trink erstmal etwas…Ihr hattet ja nichts an Flüssigkeit dabei."

Chris nickte und setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen nachdem er den Deckel abgeschraubt hatte. Mit einem Zug leerte er die Hälfte der Literflasche und gab sie Jill vorerst zurück.

„Stimmt wir hatten wirklich nichts Trinkbares und Essbares mit uns. Als dann auch noch der Motor dieser Schrottmühle versagte, wären wir fast verzweifelt. Mit Mühe waren wir zuvor dem El Gigante entkommen."

Jill nickte. „Wie hast du die Maschine wieder zum Laufen bekommen?"

Chris schluckte den letzten Bissen seines zweiten Sandwiches herunter. „Die Einspritzanlage war defekt. Davon abgesehen, dass fast alle Teile in dem Ding so sehr verschlissen waren, dass ich mich wunderte, wie es überhaupt vorher hatte fahren können…" Er griff sich ein paar Apfelspalten. „Letztlich habe ich ein Teil von einer anderen Stelle mit dem defekten Teil getauscht. Bis ich den Fehler hatte dauerte es jedoch fast zwei Stunden. Ich hätte besser mit Josh auf einer Apfelsinenkiste entwischen sollen, damit wären wir weiter gekommen und mit Sicherheit schneller gewesen."

Jill lachte leise über den Witz ihres Partners. „Der Sarkasmus war so schwer als wäre er bei mir in die Lehre gegangen!"

Chris nickte freundlich. „Zwölf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Wäre doch schlimm wenn ich nicht zumindest das von dir gelernt hätte…" seine große Hand drückte ihre Kleine sachte als er zu ihr sah.

Daraufhin sprach Jill die Gedanken aus, die ihr unweigerlich durch den Kopf rauschten. „Zwölf Jahre." Sie nahm sich ebenfalls ein Apfelstückchen. „Opa Redfield und Oma Valentine klingt wirklich nicht mehr so abwegig wenn man bedenkt wie lange wir mittlerweile Partner sind." Sie stoppte bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu ende führen konnte. ‚Ein Arbeitsehepaar, nicht mehr…'

Chris zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein schon gut." Sie seufzte innerlich. Es war erschreckend wie gut er sie kannte, wie feinfühlig er auf ihre kleinsten Stimmungsschwankungen reagierte. Sicherlich war das nicht normal für einen Mann. Doch Chris war auch nicht normal. Er hatte Jahre lang für seine kleine Schwester gesorgt und lernen müssen einen Brand zu riechen bevor dieser rauchte.

Unweigerlich wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht mit einer solch schlappen Lüge etwas vormachen konnte.

Der Brünette runzelte die Stirn. „Jillers, ich kenn dich. Was bedrückt dich?"

Sie lächelte leicht. Das einzige was er nicht gelernt hatte war, etwas auf sich beruhen zu lassen, selbst wenn man nicht darüber reden wollte. „Ich denke ich bin nur sehr durcheinander. Es war ein langer Tag für mich." Einen deutlicheren Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gab es nicht, desto unerstaunter war sie als er auch dieses Mal alle Zeichen ignorierte.

Chris wiegte sanft ihre Hand in seiner, legte seine mitsamt ihrer auf seinem Oberschenkel ab scheute sich etwas verlegen ihr länger in die Augen zu schauen. „Jill, ich fürchte, da bist du nicht die Einzige."

Jill wurde leicht rot als sie seinen blauen Augen begegnete. Sie wusste in dem Moment das in ihm ein ähnliches Chaos herrschte wie in ihr. Ein Chaos von Gedanken, die darum kreisten die letzten Jahre zu bedauern in denen sie sich nie einander über eine Freundschaft hinaus genähert hatten. Dennoch stellten diese Gedanken das Bereuen der letzten Jahre in Frage, zweifelten sie Beide doch auch daran, ohne den jeweils anderen überhaupt die vielen Einsätze hätten bewältigen geschweige überleben können.

Ebenso war ihre Freundschaft auch immer ein gegenseitiger Trost gewesen.

Unsicher stellte sie mit ihrer linken Hand das Tablett zur Seite auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Bank, gewillt seine Hand nie mehr loszulassen. Sie spürte erneut die Röte in ihrem ansonsten bleichen Gesicht als er sie ansah. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Verabredung von vor 10 Jahren?" hoffend zog er seine Augenbrauen etwas hoch.

Jill nickte schüchtern. „Wie könnte ich vergessen dass du mich in das schickste Restaurant in Racoon City ausführen wolltest?" Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

Chris drückte ihre Hand sachte. „Nun, den Tisch und das Restaurant gibt es nicht mehr…die Stadt auch nicht…aber was ich dich fragen wollte…" Er stockte etwas als sie ihn plötzlich schüchtern lächelnd ansah. „In New York werden wir bestimmt auch das ein oder andere schicke Restaurant finden…"

Jill stutzte. „Christopher, fragst du mich gerade ob ich mit dir Ausgehen möchte?"

Er grinste frech. „Nun zugesagt hast du damals schon, deshalb frag ich dich, ob du Zeit hättest das Date nachzuholen."

Jill zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und wurde unmittelbar von seinem Grinsen angesteckt. Breiter noch lächelte sie. „Ich denke in meinem Terminkalender findet sich noch ein freies Plätzchen."

Der 35-Jährige schmunzelte beruhigt. „Das wäre schön."

„Ja, das wäre es." Stimmte sie ihm zu.

Glücklich, vielleicht auch etwas verlegen betrachteten sie einander still.

Die Zeit schien für einen Moment langsamer zu vergehen und die Luft stockte.

Sachte streichelte er über ihre Hand und sie fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über seine. Es war kaum zu beschreiben wie wohl sie sich beide in der Situation fühlten, obgleich ihre Herzen pochten.

Sachte ließ sie sich gegen seine Schulter sinken. Spürte seine Wärme an der Stelle wo sich ihre nackten Arme, ihre Hände berührten.

Ein weiterer Moment der stillen Übereinkunft entstand, bevor Chris seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Genick schob und schließlich anfing mit seiner rechten Hand seine Stirn und seine Schläfe zu massieren.

Jill beobachtete ihn wissend. „Kopfschmerzen?" Ihre Stimme klang mitleidig.

Er murrte kurz zustimmend ließ in der gleichen Sekunde seinen Arm wieder resigniert nach unter fallen.

Jill gab ihm die Wasserflasche noch mal. „Hier trink was, du bist dehydriert und hast dir vielleicht sogar noch einen Sonnenstich geholt."

Chris nahm die Flasche dankend entgegen. „Ich habe aber kein Fieber oder Schüttelfrost…"

Kaum konnte er enden, da spürte er schon Jills Linke sanft auf seiner Stirn liegend. Prüfend fühlte sie angrenzend ihre eigene Temperatur.

Sie nickte bestätigend. „Kein Fieber." Besorgt sah sie in sein müdes Gesicht, bemerkte dass seine Augenlider schwerer und schwerer zu werden schienen. „Du solltest dich aufs Ohr hauen, Chris. Josh wird verstehen, wenn du nicht wartest bis seine Behandlung vorbei ist."

Der Agent neben ihr nickte leicht und bedachte die lange gepolsterte Bank auf der sie saßen prüfend.

Er lächelte siegessicher, ehe er sich ausstreckte und die Beine herum und auf die Bank schwang. Sachte lehnte er sich zurück und bettete seinen Kopf auf Jills Bein.

Diese blickte verdutzt, grinste jedoch nachher warmherzig.

Sie konnte sich kaum zügeln ihre Hände durch sein dichtes dunkelbraunes Haar zu streifen, welches etwas verwaschen und wild in alle Richtungen abstand.

Neugierig jedoch berührte sie es schließlich, fuhr hindurch, kraulte ihn sanft und beruhigend, ließ sich darauf ein, sein zufriedenes Lächeln zu übernehmen.

„Mmh…" er brummte leicht und entspannte sich zusehend, schließlich fielen zaghaft und blinzelnd seine Lider zu. Er zog die Stirn drauf erneut zusammen zwang seine Augen auf, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über diese und versuchte wach zu bleiben was seine Partnerin still beobachtete.

„Du kannst ruhig ein Nickerchen machen."

Der Angesprochene wiegte verneinend seinen Kopf. „Du hast genauso wenig geschlafen. Wie steh ich denn da, wenn du länger wach bleiben kannst als ich?"

Jill schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf und richtete ihr ebenfalls ermüdenden Augen auf ihn. „Nun so ganz stimmt das nicht. Ich hab zwei Stunden geschlafen nachdem ich bei der Ärztin war. Und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich auch nicht um Haaresbreite einem feindlichen Angriff entkommen müssen." Sie sah seinen besorgten Blick als sie die Ärztin erwähnte. „Keine Sorge, die Werte die sie sofort ermitteln konnte haben sich wohl verbessert. Alle weiteren Proben hat sie ins Labor geschickt. Meine Nieren und Leberwerte sind etwas auffällig und werden genauer untersucht sowie wir zurück in den Staaten sind."

Chris runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. „Keine Sorge? Das wirkt aber nicht sehr beruhigend auf mich."

Jill nickte unsicher. „Wir werden sehen…"

„Da wäre noch was…" wacher sah er sie an, scheinbar hatte seine Sorge ihm über die Erschöpfung verholfen. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen Jill wie die knappen drei Jahre unter Weskers Tyrannei für dich ausgesehen haben mögen. Bei Gott, ich wünschte noch immer du hättest dich damals nicht für mich aus dem Fenster gestürzt…"

Er seufzte schwer. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass du allen Grund hast mental am Ende zu sein. Sei bitte ehrlich und sprich mit mir über alles was dich belastet. Wir sind Partner. Du musst da nicht allein durch."

Die blasse junge Frau begegnete seinem tiefen Blick. Sie konnte sehen und spüren wie viel Vertrauen er ihr entgegenbrachte und dass er ein Stück ahnen konnte was in ihren Träumen ein jedes Mal auf sie wartete.

Jill sah ihn für einen Moment stumm an. „Ich hab Albträume, Chris…" Sie stockte, als die Bilder der letzten Nacht in ihr hochkamen. „Ich habe Rückblenden von Geschehenem und Situationen von denen ich nicht mal mehr sagen kann ob sie tatsächlich waren, so schrecklich fremd und grausam." Die Hand in seinem Haar zitterte plötzlich. „Es…Es erschüttert mich bis ins Mark, ich hab ein jedes Mal Angst immer noch dort zu sein…Ich…" Ihre Stimme zitterte, dann stutzte sie, als er sich aufrappelte und sowie er aufrecht neben ihr saß sie in einer Bärenumarmung auf seinen Schoß zog.

Sie brauchte einen Moment ehe sie aus der Geste Kraft schöpfen konnte. Atmend lehnte sie sich an seine Brust, klemmte einen Arm um seinen Hals nur wieder um sein Haar zu streicheln. Beruhigend wirkte sein sanfter Eigengeruch durch die Kleidung, ebenso seine langen Tiefen Atemzüge.

Er zog mitleidig die Stirn zusammen. „Du bist für mich durch die Hölle gegangen und es ist sicher nicht leicht alles wieder ins Gedächtnis zu holen, aber sprich darüber. Dann wenn du dir danach ist um einen Teil der Bürde abzugeben. Glaub mir, desto länger du es in dich hineinfrisst desto schlimmer wird es."

„Chris?" fragend zog sie den Kopf höher um ihn anzusehen, stoppte ihn zu kraueln.

Seine Stimme klang etwas traurig als er erklärte, oder bildete sie es sich nur ein. „Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung ist keine schöne oder spaßige Sache."

Jill schluckte als sie erkannte was dahinter steckte. Eine Sache brannte auf ihrer Zunge.

„Wie lange…Wie lange hattest du damit zu kämpfen?"

Er fuhr sich abermals über das Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, es wurde besser nachdem mir Claire den Arsch aufgerissen hatte und als ich endlich anfing den Bericht zu schreiben für den Einsatz im Spenceranwesen. Deshalb glaube ich nicht dass es bei mir sonderlich schwerwiegend war, dennoch…Ich wünsche so was niemandem, vor allem nicht dir…" Er zog seine Lippen zu einer besorgten Miene. „Hätte ich gleich darüber gesprochen, wäre in den nächsten Einsatz geflogen und hätte mich nicht erst wie ein Hund verkrochen wäre die Bewältigung teilweise einfacher gewesen."

Jill nickte. „Wolltest du deshalb heute Morgen, dass ich dir von meinem Albtraum erzähle, dir erkläre was mir in den zweieinhalb Jahren passiert ist?"

Chris stimmte still zu bevor er noch etwas ergänzte. „Auch deshalb. Größtenteils jedoch weil ich dich verstehen will." Mitfühlend sah er sie an. „Du hast viele schreckliche Dinge tun müssen, die du nicht im Stande warst zu verhindern, warst jedoch gezwungen alles stumm mit anzusehen."

Die Blondine senkte ihre Lider sah ihm ins Gesicht bevor sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

Er zog seine Brauen zusammen, las in ihrer Reaktion und erkannte, wir nah an der Wahrheit seine Vermutungen sein mussten.

„Ich kann wohl nicht verstehen wie du dich dabei fühlen musstest…Scheiße wie dir das zugesetzt haben muss. Ich verstehe jedoch wenn du deine Zeit brauchst um mit dir selbst ins Reine zu kommen, ebenso kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, wenn du deswegen einen Groll gegen dich hegst..."

Jill zog die Luft ein als er ihre Gefühle beschrieb. Er ahnte wahrscheinlich wie sehr ihr derzeitiges Empfinden mit diesen Worten zu beschreiben war. Nein, der letzte Punkt war keine Ahnung sondern entstammte eigener Erfahrung.

Sachte packte er ihre Hand und streichelte diese. „Glaub mir nur, wenn ich dir sage, dich trifft keine Schuld. Stattdessen solltest du Wesker verfluchen, der dir soviel angetan hat. Vergiss auch nicht: Dank dir konnten wir ihn und seine übergroße Stärke überhaupt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Hätten wir das Wissen über das Mittel nicht gehabt, hätten wir ihn nicht töten können."

„Chris….übertreib nicht…"

Er unterbrach sie stolz lächelnd. „Nein das tue ich nicht. Es ist die blanke Wahrheit, dass wir ohne Dich und deinen Einfall es nicht geschafft hätten. Ebenso hat mir Josh erzählt welche Stärke du mal wieder während der Flucht bewiesen hast, obwohl du alles andere als Gesund zu dem Zeitpunkt warst."

„Hör auf, mich über den grünen Klee zu loben." Noch immer zweifelnd wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab, ließ ihre kraulende Hand erstarren. „Du verstehst nicht. Wegen meinen Antikörpern konnte Wesker Uruboros überhaupt entwickeln. Wegen mir sind Menschen einem noch stärkeren und grässlicheren Virus zum Opfer gefallen. Ich versteh kaum wie du mir überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen kannst…"

Chris spürte, dass das Gespräch in eine verkehrte Richtung lief und adressierte sie erneut, schlang seinen Arm um sie. „Jill, ich lobe dich nicht über den grünen Klee. Ich versuche dich nur an das zu erinnern, was du in deinem Selbsthass verdrängst."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wieder einmal lag er richtig mit seiner Äußerung. Tatsächlich hasste sie sich dafür Opfer und Werkzeug dieser Bioterroristen gewesen zu sein.

Sachte fasste er ihr Gesicht mit seiner Rechten strich ihr über die Wange, wischte eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und sah sie beruhigend an als er fortfuhr. „Niemand anderes als ich weiß wohl am besten was für ein liebenswerter Mensch du bist. Niemals würdest du so etwas tun, wenn du in der Lage wärst es zu verhindern." Sie blinzelte und schluckte schließlich. Es war als würde ihr Herz auf einmal leichter schlagen. Auch wenn sie noch immer Zweifel an ihrer Unschuld in sich trug, so wusste sie, dass er nicht an ihr zweifelte und das reichte ihr für diesen Moment um aufzuatmen, sich daran zu erinnern, wofür sie die zwei Jahre gekämpft hatte und ihr Selbstwertgefühl wiederzufinden. Erleichtert ließ sie ihre Stirn an seinen Hals sinken, umarmte ihn mehr noch und schloss die Augen.

„Danke."

„Dafür nicht." Er lächelte müde als er sich aus der Umarmung zurückzog und sie von seinem Schoß rutschte, sich schließlich beide auf die eigenen müden Füße stellten. Auffordernd streckte er seine Rechte zu ihr aus. „Lass uns etwas schlafen. Wie es aussieht wird Josh wohl im Krankenflügel die Nacht bleiben. Du hast wohl Recht, viel können wir eh nicht mehr tun."

Sie nickte und ergriff seine Hand, ließ sich von ihm in Richtung Flur leiten.

Einen Moment danach öffnete sich endlich die Tür zum Behandlungsraum und Sheva trat heraus. Müde aber glücklich musterte sie die beiden Amerikaner die noch immer einander an der Hand hielten und gerade das Wartezimmer verlassen wollten. „Hey ihr Beiden…"

Jill lächelte ihr zu, bemerkte zeitgleich, dass Chris ihre Hand noch fester griff und die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Wie geht es Josh?"

Sheva schloss und öffnete die Augen beruhigend. „Auch wenn es keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt, will die Ärztin Josh noch über die Nacht überwachen. Er schläft tief und fest und ich denke dass sollten wir besser auch langsam."

Erleichtert und zustimmend nickten die älteren Agenten.

Ausgelaugt verließen sie alle den Krankenflügel, schritten zurück auf den Fuhrplatz und überquerten den Übungsplatz. Schmunzelnd lief Sheva hinter den Beiden, beobachtete wie sie einander ansahen, wie er jede Tür für sie aufhielt ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

Müde wollten sie sich schließlich im Offiziergebäude auf dem Gang von einander trennen, sahen sich an und verharrten still. Jill brach den Augenkontakt für einen Moment um Sheva einen bittenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Sheva könntest du…"

„Du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Wenn ihr allein sein wollt dann respektier ich das." Die Afrikanerin bedachte ihre eigentliche Zimmergenossin für einen Moment. „Wenn ich jedoch wieder drüben im Herrenzimmer schlafen soll um Platz für Chris zu machen brauchst du mich nur zu fragen…"

Verlegen sah Jill zu dem verdutzten Chris und wieder zu Sheva. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

Er schmunzelte zufrieden, aber auch erstaunt, dass Jill ihn nun doch bei sich haben wollte. Am Morgen hatte sie ihn noch durch die Bank rausgeworfen, mittlerweile hatte sie jedoch zugegeben, dass sie ihn brauchte, hatte sich ihm geöffnet und wollte ihn nur noch mehr in ihrer Nähe wissen. Sicherlich hafteten auch noch die Verlustängste an ihr und es war umso natürlicher, dass sie sich an ihn klammerte, ähnlich wie es Chris getan hatte, mit der Ausnahme, dass bei Jill in den letzten Tagen auch noch die Sorge um ihre Gesundheit hinzugekommen war.

Dennoch, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Sheva wollte eigentlich nur noch in ein Bett. Wenn sie sich nun für den Zimmerwechsel entscheiden würde, würde sie für diese Nacht ein Einzelzimmer haben und wenn sie es sich genauer überlegte, hatte Josh in den vergangenen Nächten nie geschnarcht und würde es auch mit Sicherheit nicht tun wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel zurück kam.

Die Afrikanerin nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde umziehen…"

Die Größere schluckte und entgegnete verlegen. „Du musst nicht gleich umziehen, ich meine ich hab dich gern als Zimmergenossin." Verunsichert warf sie einen Blick zu Chris. Dieser hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Shorts vergraben und beobachtete das Geschehen vor seinen Augen amüsiert. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf so zu grinsen!"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du zugibst, dass du mich einfach nur bei dir haben willst?"

Die Angesprochene seufzte und schaute zu Sheva, die ihr Mut machende Blicke zuwarf. Unsicher sah sie wieder zu Chris der sein Feixen in ein mildes Lächeln wandelte. Schließlich holte sie Luft und überwandte sich. „Ja, ich möchte dich bei mir haben." Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, schnell ließ sie noch eine Rechtfertigung über ihre Lippen. „Zudem muss ich sichergehen, dass du nicht gleich wieder so etwas wie heute anstellst!"

Chris grinste wissend, dass Jill den ersten Satz nie hätte allein stehen lassen. Es war typisch für sie ihn im Nachsatz zu tadeln.

Kaum hatte Jill sein breites Grienen jedoch gesehen da traf ihr Ellbogen auch schon seinen Bauch. „Soviel zu der Abmachung, Christopher." Er zuckte etwas und zog die Luft ein. Das Grinsen kehrte jedoch sofort auf seine Lippen zurück.

Grimmig wandte sie sich von ihm ab um Sheva erneut anzusprechen. „Ich glaub ich hab es mir überlegt, du solltest besser in unserem Zimmer bleiben…"

Sheva lachte leise als sie den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck ihres neuen Partners bemerkte. „Meinst du nicht dass da bereits jemand eingecheckt hat?" feixend deutete sie mit dem Kopf in Chris' Richtung.

Dieser nickte, umfasste Jill an der Taille und zog sie an sich. „Ich schätze auch."

„Lass mich los." Meckerte sie halbherzig ehe Chris Sheva eine Gute Nacht wünschte und diese mit ihren paar Dingen aus dem alten Zimmer verschwand um das andere zu beziehen. Der Agent ging noch einmal in sein eigentliches Zimmer zurück um ebenfalls seine Habseeligkeiten zu holen.

Jill seufzte als Chris zurück ins das kleine Offizierszimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Du bist unmöglich."

Er lachte leise. „Das sagt die Richtige."

„Wieso?" von seiner guten Laune angesteckt sah sie freundlich zu ihm herüber.

„Nun, was glaubst du warum ich Sheva gebeten hatte die letzten Tage schon bei Josh zu schlafen?"

Jill runzelte ihre Stirn und ließ sich auf ihr Bett herab. „Wohl aus ähnlichen Gründen wie ich sie habe."

Chris setzte sich auf das Bett gegenüber, zog sich die Boots aus und nickte. „Einmal hatte ich Angst, du würdest plötzlich aufhören zu atmen, schließlich war dein Zustand kritisch bedenkt man, dass wir die Substanz p30, die dir verabreicht wurde, nicht ohne weiteres aus deinem Körper filtern konnten. Größtenteils wollte ich aber bei dir sein um einmal mich selbst zu vergewissern, dass alles nicht nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war und um für dich da zu sein wenn du aufwachen würdest."

Jill sah ihn lange an bevor sie ihren Kopf verständnisvoll senkte und ihm entgegnete. „Ich bin dir mehr als dankbar, dass du über mich gewacht hast, heute Morgen für mich da warst. Ich hätte mir niemand anderen gewünscht. Denn du weißt als Einziger was mich wirklich aufbaut."

Er runzelte einfühlend seine Stirn. „Was genau meinst du?"

Jill sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wieso fragst du so doof?"

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich möchte es gern aus deinem Mund hören."

„Wieso?" fragte sie erneut.

„Weil du viel zu selten über deine Gefühle sprichst."

Jill legte den Kopf schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dito, mein Lieber"

Chris seufzte. „Es geht mir darum, dass du vor Sheva nicht mal zugeben konntest dass meine Anwesenheit dir was bedeutet, ohne mir hinterher eine Bratpfanne zu verpassen." Er schmunzelte leicht.

Sie seufzte, strampelte dabei ihre Boots ab ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Sheva ist nicht das Problem. Du bist Derjenige, dem ich nicht auf den Schlips treten wollte." Kleinlaut gab sie zu was in ihr vorging. „Du hattest erst nichts zu dem Vorschlag gesagt, ich war halt verunsichert."

Chris schmunzelte ehe er ebenso leise erwiderte. „Ich würde mir mit keinem anderen Menschen lieber ein Zimmer teilen, als mit dir…"

„Gleichfalls…"Jill schmunzelte zufrieden als sie in seinem Gesicht nichts außer Aufrichtigkeit lesen konnte. Ebenso erinnerte sie sich an die morgendliche Situation in der er das Zimmer resigniert verlassen hatte.

Sie lächelte Schuldbewusst. „Dann war ich heute Morgen wohl etwas unsensibel zu dir…"

Chris grinste schief. „Ich hab es überlebt…" müde und etwas langsam zog er sich die Shorts und das T-Shirt aus, legte sich schließlich nur noch mit der Boxershorts bekleidet auf sein Bett mit dem Bauch nach unten. Jill hatte mühe ihre Augen von seinen Muskeln abzuwenden und sich auf sich zu konzentrieren, es verging ein Moment bis auch sie aus ihrer Hose schlüpfte und zu dem Spinnt schlurfte, aus dem sie ein gemütliches T-Shirt zum schlafen zog.

Wachsam sah Chris zu ihr, bemühte sich erfolgreich wieder wegzusehen als sie ihre Bluse auszog um das Shirt überzuziehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie ebenfalls den BH drunter weggezogen hatte, da sie angrenzend das Licht im Raum ausschaltete.

Noch einmal drehte sich Chris zu ihr, als sie energielos unter ihre Decke schlüpfte. „Was ist mit der Frühstücksverabredung für morgen?" murmelte er etwas unverständlich in sein Kissen. Jill überlegte einen Moment. „Wie spät ist es?"

Chris grummelte etwas. „Kurz nach vier." Sie konnte förmlich hören, dass er bereits in einen wohl verdienten Schlaf sackte.

Jill lächelte müde. „Dann verschieben wir das um einen Tag und essen morgen lieber gleich Lunch."

„In Ordnung…" zufrieden entspannte er sich und ließ den Schlaf über sich kommen, so dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden bis seine Atmung tiefer und langsamer wurde bis diese kaum mehr zu hören war.

Einen letzten Blick warf sie zu ihm, bemerkte im schwachen Licht des Mondes, das durch das kleine Fenster drang, wie sich die Kontur seines Rückens regelmäßig anhob.

„Schlaf gut…" flüsterte sie.

Ein unverständliches Brummen kam von ihm zurück und brachte sie fast zum kichern. Es war fast schon niedlich wie er schlafend doch noch Geräusche oder Stimmen wahrnehmen konnte. Oft, so hatte er ihr mal erzählt, baute er sogar Geräusche in seine Träume ein und wunderte sich nachher im wachen Zustand über die schrägsten Kombinationen seiner Phantasie.

Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn noch, wie er einfach nur da lag und atmete und fernab von der Wirklichkeit zu sein schien. Tja, manchmal beneidete sie ihn sogar um seinen Schlaf.

Beruhigt legte sie sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich in ihr Chris- Kissen. Tief atmete sie den schwachen Geruch ein, ließ sich noch tiefer in die Matratze sinken und lauschte seinen gedämpften Atemzügen.

_Es geht ihm gut…_

Auch für sie kam nach ein paar Minuten schließlich die Welle der Erschöpfung und der Erleichterung bevor sie ebenfalls in den Schlaf fiel.

Ein Schrei.

Erschrocken fuhr Chris auf seinem Bett zusammen, richtete sich reflexartig auf und griff nach dem Messer, das auf der Kommode neben seinem Bett lag. Er atmete aus als er in dem schwachen Licht Nichts außer dem gewöhnlichen Mobiliar erkennen konnte. Ruhig und Sachte sah er observierend um sich, hatte er sich den Schrei nur eingebildet? Hatte er schlecht geträumt?

Im nächsten Moment begriff er schließlich wen er schreien gehört hatte. Er sah die dünne Gestalt in dem Bett neben seinem zittern und seine Gedanken wandelten sich schlagartig. Sie hatte ihm erzählt dass sie Albträume hatte, warum sollte dies also diese Nacht nicht auch geschehen…Er seufzte mitleidig. Es schien als ob auch wirklich gar kein Kelch an Jill vorübergehen sollte.

Etwas erstaunlich war nur, dass Jill nicht mal aufgewacht war, sie musste mehr als nur erschöpft sein.

Erneut fing sie an im Schlaf zu reden, flüsterte mehrmals „Nein, Lasst das!" und „Hört auf!" klammerte sich derweil an sich und ihr Kissen. Sie gab ein klägliches Bild ab, beschwor mit ihrem ängstlichen Verhalten noch mehr seinen Beschützerinstinkt herauf. Es war klar was sie erneut in ihren Träumen durchlitt und irgendwie hatte er mit einem Mal das Gefühl ihr wenig helfen zu können.

Dennoch musste er es versuchen. Er blickte wieder zu ihr und wandte sich aus den Bettüchern, lief die zwei Schritte an ihr Bett und setzte sich an die Kante. Etwas unbeholfen schob er sie zur Seite, damit er etwas Platz in dem ein Meter breiten Bett finden würde, leider stellte sich das als schwieriger heraus als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Da sie ihren Körper verkrampft hatte konnte er sie kaum bewegen.

Er seufzte und holte wie auch schon für die anderen Nächte das zweite Bett, also seines, heran, bis zwischen den Matratzen kaum mehr zwei Zentimeter platz waren. Sachte legte er sich wieder hin, zog sie sanft in seine Arme, bis ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Unterbewusst wandte sie sich um zu ihm, drängte ihren Körper an den seinen, dann schlang sie ihren rechten Arm um seine Körpermitte, spürte seine Körperwärme und kuschelte sich Hilfesuchend mehr noch an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken, küsste seicht ihre Stirn und hielt sie einfach nur schützend fest. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr für sie tun konnte und war dennoch zuversichtlicher als sich ihre Atmung normalisierte und sich ihre Gliedmaßen wieder entspannten.

Er atmete gequält aus, erinnerte sich daran, wie er Claire in jungen Jahren nach Albträumen getröstet hatte und wie sich diese ähnlich an ihm festgehalten hatte wie Jill es nun tat. Wie oft war seine Schwester nachts zu ihm gekommen, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, hatte verängstigt geweint, einen Kuscheltierhasen unter ihrem kleinen Arm gehalten und ihn gebeten bei ihm schlafen zu können. Er schluckte. Oft war ihm damals durch den Verlust seiner Eltern ebenfalls zum Weinen gewesen, doch da hatte er stark sein müssen.

Dennoch hatte ihm Claire mit ihren sechs Jahren schon vieles zurückgegeben, ob es nun ein befreites Lachen war oder eine familiäre vertraute Umarmung, sie hatte ihn genauso wiederaufgebaut und festgehalten, wenn er es gebraucht hatte. Ebenso in der ersten Zeit nachdem er aus Europa ohne Jill wiedergekehrt war.

Er runzelte die Stirn und bedachte Jill einen Moment. Er wusste, dass sie sich ebenfalls gegenseitig wieder aufbauen würden, dass hatten sie schon damals, nach Racoons Zerstörung und nach dem Einsatz in Russland getan. Nun hatten sie erneut damit begonnen und er war sich auf einmal im Klaren, dass er jede neu erlangte Sicherheit nicht mehr gefährden wollte.

Sie hatten genug durchgemacht. Es war wirklich genug.

Eine anzunehmende Stille umhüllte ihn. Weich und gemütlich spürte er die Stoffe um sich, sanft rieselte ein warmer Lufthauch regelmäßig über seine Haut, ließ ihn inne halten und eine Gänsehaut überdauern.

Ausgelaugt fühlte er sich, als wäre er am gestrigen Tag den New Yorker Marathon gelaufen, welch Vergleich bedachte man, dass die Strecke die er tatsächlich durch die Savanne bestritten hatte mit Sicherheit gleichgroß gewesen war. Unbeholfen und leicht missmutig öffnete er die Augen um seine Umgebung zu inspizieren. Er sah einen Schrank, einen Tisch und einen Spiegel, daneben eine Wanduhr. Er blinzelte und seufzte, als ihm der zweite Blick erklärte, dass es bereits ein Uhr mittags war. Er ließ seinen schweren Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen und atmete durch. Der gestrige Tag, mit dem Absturz, dem Kampf, der nachfolgenden Flucht, schien so weit weg, ebenso die langen Gespräche mit Jill. Er lächelte leicht, sah zu dem blonden Geschöpf, das ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet hatte und unsagbar leise atmete. Allein das wiederkehrende Gefühl auf seiner Haut versicherte ihm, dass sie es tat. Denn sie lag mehr auf ihm als auf der Seite, verbarg demnach das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs unter sich und der Bettdecke.

Langsam wiegte er seinen Kopf zu ihrer Seite, schielte etwas nach unten um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können und hielt inne als er erfasste, dass er seinen rechten Arm, den der Jill als Kopfkissen diente, nicht mehr spüren konnte. Sachte bewegte er seine Finger und erkannte am darauf folgenden Kribbeln, das durch seine Nerven schoss, dass dieser seit Stunden eingeschlafen war.

Chris runzelte seine Stirn. Er wollte Jill nicht aus seiner Umarmung lösen, dennoch knisterten die Nerven, in seinem Arm, unangenehm. Was sollte er tun?

Sie schlief tief und ruhig, ein Grund mehr sie nach unzähligen Albträumen nicht zu wecken nur weil er das Blut nicht mehr in seiner rechten Hand spüren konnte.

Er lächelte verlegen, als er ihr zartes Gesicht länger betrachtete, erkannte dass ihre vollen runden Lippen seine Haut leicht berührten, ihr Haar offen in ihren Nacken fiel und sich vorher über ihre kleinen Ohren legte.

Sie war einfach nur wunderbar.

Die barmherzige gesunde Röte auf ihren Wangen stand ihr, verzauberte ihn ebenfalls wie die anmutig weiche Haut ihrer Arme, welche gegen seinen Torso ruhten.

Sachte und bemüht sie nicht zu wecken, schob er sie etwas mehr auf seinen Körper, hielt sie fest aber nicht unangenehm eng an sich, während er seinen schmerzenden Arm unter ihr hervorzog. Gleichzeitig hatte er ihr Kopfkissen unter ihr Haupt gelegt, bevor er sie wieder in die Gegenrichtung in die weichen Federn zurück sinken ließ.

Jill seufzte unbedeutend schwach nachdem er seinen Griff um sie gelockert hatte, wachte nicht auf, sondern verfiel in noch einen tieferen Schlummer.

Chris lächelte glücklich darüber sie nicht geweckt zu haben, legte sich selbst für einen Moment noch dicht an sie um sie beim Atmen und Träumen zu beobachten, bevor er beruhigt sich selbst aus dem Bett hievte.

Sein Rücken schmerzte als er aufstand, hinderte ihn für ein paar Sekunden sich ein T-Shirt überzuwerfen und in seine Hose zu schlüpfen.

Kaum hatte er auch seine Boots geschnürt, spürte er wie sie sich in dem Bett hinter ihm regte. Wachsam sah er über seine Schulter nach hinten, beobachtete wie sie langsam auf den noch immer warmen Laken nach ihm tastete. Ihre Hand griff ein paar Mal ins Leere, bevor er erneut sich ihr und dem Bett näherte, ihre Hand mit seiner berührte und zuließ von dieser festgehalten zu werden.

Er lächelte milde als er flüsterte. „Jill ich bin da. Ich bin immer da …" Er berührte ihre Wange leicht fuhr über ihr Haar. „Hab keine Angst mehr." Sie entspannte sich wieder bei dem Klang seiner Stimme, lockerte den Griff um sein Handgelenk ehe sie es wieder gänzlich von ihrer Hand trennte.

Er blickte noch einmal zurück bevor er seinen Waschbeutel griff uns sich mit einem Handtuch in Richtung Toilette aus dem Raum entfernte.

Sie wachte auf, als sie eine sanfte Berührung auf ihrer Stirn wahrnahm. Die Sonne, die durch das Oberfenster schien blendete sie einen Moment, dann erkannte sie die Person, die zu ihrer linken auf ihrer Matratze platz genommen hatte. Die Hand wich von ihrer Stirn, der Daumen fuhr über ihr erwachendes Gesicht ihre weiche Wange hinab, sie schloss die Augen nur wieder, genoss für einen Moment die Verbindung ihrer Beider Haut.

„Dornröschen müsste jetzt mal aufstehen." Normalerweise war Jill nicht der Typ Frau, die sich als Prinzessin beschreiben würde und allein dass hätte sie normalerweise auf die Palme getrieben, aber seine Stimme war sanft, sie konnte hören, dass ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Vorstellung allein in dieser Situation zu verführerisch war.

Sie säuselte im Halbschlaf als sie ihn aus freundlichen müden Augen ansah. „Hat mein edler Prinz den Drachen bereits erschlagen?" spielerisch sponn sie die Vorstellung weiter, kuschelte sich in ihr Chris-Kissen und schloss die Augen um seiner tiefen Stimme zu lauschen.

„Ja das hat er. Dann ist er zu seiner schlafenden Schönheit in den höchsten Turm geilt und hat sie aus ihren Träumen geholt…" Chris wusste mit was der Prinz seine Prinzessin geweckt hatte und Jill wusste es auch, deshalb stockte er in seiner Erzählung etwas und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Da hatte er sich vielleicht etwas eingebrockt.

Jill ergriff die Chance, als sie zu ihm flüsterte. „Wie soll Dornröschen aufwachen, wenn sie von ihrem Prinz nicht geküsst wird?" Sie bettete ihr offenes Haar in die Kissen, sah hoch in sein Gesicht, das immer noch von einer leichten Röte geziert wurde, konnte nicht widerstehen ihm in die blauen Augen zu sehen.

Ermittelnd hob er eine Augenbraue an, versuchte seine unsichere Stimme zu verbergen als er sie fragen wollte ‚Ist das dein Ernst?' Ihr leuchtender Blick zog ihm jedoch den Boden unter den Füßen weg und machte die Frage nutzlos.

Denn er wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie es wollte.

Und er wollte es auch, als sein Blick für einen kurzen Moment ihre Lippen musterte und dann zurück in ihre Augen schaute. Aufregung durchfuhr seinen Körper, ebenso ihren, als er sich langsam zu ihr herunter beugte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass er ihrer Bitte nachkam, atmete heftiger und ihre Verlegenheit zeichnete auch ihre Wangen rot als er ein letztes Mal dicht vor ihrem Gesicht verharrte.

Es war an ihr den letzten Zentimeter zu gehen.

Unsicher schauten sie sich an, lächelten verlegen als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Sachte drehte sie ihren Kopf etwas.

Schüchtern kam sie ihm entgegen.

Zart schloss er seine Lippen mit ihren.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief Beiden über den Rücken, kribbelte in ihren Bäuchen, ließ ihre Herzen schneller schlagen.

Das bedingungslose Vertrauen umhüllte sie,

Sehnsucht erfüllte ihren Kuss, vertrieb jeden Funken von Einsamkeit.

Die Unsicherheit wich dem puren Glücksgefühl.

Die Aufregung wich der Freude, der Erregung.

Erst vorsichtig, dann mutiger zupfte Jill fordernd an seinen Lippen bis alle Zurückhaltung von ihm glitt und er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie gab sich ihm schmelzend hin, ließ sich sanft und bestimmend in die Kissen drücken, genoss ihre unzähligen überwältigenden Empfindungen und liebkoste ihn gleichermaßen.

Ihre Hände fuhren von selbst durch sein wildes kurzes Haar, ihre Arme schlang sie um seinen Hals. Sie spürte seine linke Hand an ihrer Hüfte, dort wo ihr Shirt hoch gerutscht war und nackte Haut freigelegt hatte.

Gott sie liebte ihn, das wurde ihr mal wieder schlagartig bewusst. Sie vertraute ihm wie keinem Zweiten. Nicht mal bei all den anderen Männern und Exfreunden hatte sie sich so geborgen gefühlt wie bei ihm.

Ihre Fingerkuppen durchfuhren seinen Haaransatz, kraulten ihn aufreizend und er seufzte in den Kuss. Er spürte ihren schwer atmenden Körper unter sich, roch den samtigen Duft ihrer Haut und Haare, den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen, ihrer Zunge.

Seine Hand wanderte unter ihrer Kleidung ihre Haut entlang, nicht zu hoch, aber streichelte sie sanft an ihrem flachen Bauch sodass auch ihrer Kehle ein Seufzer entglitt.

Doch so schön und überwältigend es war, so neu und ungewohnt waren all diese Gefühle für sie Beide.

So verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo im gegenseitigen stillen Abkommen. Die Erregung schwand und die Verlegenheit kehrte zurück als sie schließlich inne hielten und den Kuss lösten.

„Chris" hauchte sie seinen Namen immer noch nicht ganz begreifend, was gerade passiert war und verzog ihren Mund zu einem staunenden Grinsen. Er sah zu ihr herunter, hatte ein eher unsicheres fast bedauerndes Lächeln aufgelegt weil ihm ein Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging und ihn verwirrte.

Er würde Jill heiraten, koste es was es wolle, das war ihm klar geworden. Selbst wenn er sie über eine Schulter geworfen zum Standesamt schleppen müsste. Ebenso bedachte er all die Jahre, in denen er den einen entscheidenden Schritt nicht gewagt hatte. Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Sie sahen sich schweigend für einen Moment an. Dabei ließ Chris sich unbewusst von ihrem Grinsen anstecken. „Was denkst du?" fragte sie bedächtig, hatte dabei die Ungewissheit und seine erste Reaktion im Hinterkopf, ob ihr erster richtiger Kuss ihm nicht gefallen hatte.

„Wieso?" tat er nichts wissend, seine Stimme klang genervt, oder bildete sie es sich nur ein.

Sie seufzte innerlich über die Enttäuschung, über den leisen Schmerz. ‚Es hat ihm nicht gefallen.'

Sie atmete schwer aus, wollte sich doch vergewissern. „Dich beschäftigt doch was!" argwöhnisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?" gab er grinsend vor, hatte dabei aber die feste Vorstellung von Jill im Brautkleid vor Augen. Er setzte sich aufrecht ohne seine Augen von ihren loszureißen.

„Christopher du lügst wie gedruckt!" Sie seufzte, stützte sich mit der Hand in die senkrechte und sah ihm mahnend ins Gesicht. Wenn für ihn der Kuss ein Fehler gewesen war, dann sollte er mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Ach, ich musste nur an den armen Küchenjungen denken, der in dem Märchen die Schläge bekommen hat, als der Prinz seine Prinzessin weckte und damit das gesamte Reich aus dem Schlaf holte." Erklärte er, in der Hoffnung ihre Fragen damit abzuschütteln.

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn noch schweigend an, überlegte ob da nicht mehr noch dahinter steckte und seufzte schließlich, verfolgte seine Gedanken. Ein laues Grinsen stahl sich bei der Vorstellung auf ihr Gesicht. „Stimmt armer Kerl!"

Chris atmete innerlich auf. Sein Plan würde vorerst sein Geheimnis bleiben. Zufrieden fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Apropos Küchenjunge, wollen wir was frühstücken gehen?" Jill schob die Beine aus dem Bett, ordnete ebenfalls ihr Haar.

„Jill es ist bereits halb zwei!" amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf, sah zur Wanduhr.

Sie hatte mühe ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. „Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"

„Nun eine Weile, aber ich bin zu spät wach geworden um noch etwas vom Frühstück abzukriegen." Er lächelte, stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. „Nun und da es bereits Lunch gibt, dachte ich mir, ich wecke dich doch lieber."

Etwas argwöhnisch sah sie ihn an. Hatte er erst vorgehabt sie schlafen zu lassen? „Gut, dann gib mir eine Sekunde und ich bin umgezogen." Bat sie ihn unsicher lächelnd.

Er musterte sie nur zufrieden. „Wieso mir gefällt das, was du trägst!" Sein breites Grinsen wirkte lüstern bedachte man, dass Jill nichts weiter als eine knappe Unterhose und ein enges T-Shirt trug.

Natürlich schwenkte ihr Gemüt um, obgleich ihr seine schamlose Ehrlichkeit schmeichelte. „Chris, du bist ein versauter Flegel!" schimpfte sie, verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Hieb gegen den Arm.

Natürlich hatte ihm der Schlag nicht wirklich wehgetan, dennoch hielt er die Stelle wo sie ihn erwischt hatte, lehnte sich derweil gegen die Tür und seufzte. „So wurde der Prinz zum Küchenjungen degradiert!" Sein Grinsen provozierte sie und er genoss es.

„Beim nächsten Mal nehme ich keine Rücksicht mehr auf deine gebrochenen Rippen!" mürrisch blickte sie zu ihm hoch. „Und nun mach, dass du raus kommst!"

„Wie ich darf nicht mal zusehen?" Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war nicht bloß gespielt.

„CHRISTOPHER!" brüllte sie verärgert, ihre Stimme ließ ihn erstarren. Energiegeladen packte sie ihn, öffnete die Tür schob ihn heraus und schloss diese geräuschvoll hinter ihm.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum war sie so enttäuscht? Weil er an ihrem Körper interessiert war? Nein, das war nicht der Grund gewesen. Vielmehr hätte sie aber eine Umarmung von ihm bekommen wollen, als ein ärgerndes Kompliment. Selbst wenn er leidenschaftlich über sie her gefallen wäre, ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte um mit ihr wildesten Sex zu haben, hätte sie es genießen, damit umgehen und es deuten können, aber die spärlichen körperlichen Berührungen, die nach dem Kuss zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatten verunsicherten sie. Seine kurzen Sätze trugen ebenfalls dazu bei. Normalerweise war Chris die Art Mann, die alles kommentieren musste und ständig das letzte Wort hatte.

Was, wenn er sie nun gar nicht in der Weise gern hatte wie sie ihn? Was war, wenn sie für ihn nur die zweite Schwester war?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann hätte er sie wohl kaum um ein Date gebeten. Sie lächelte wieder als sie an die versprochene Verabredung und an die Zärtlichkeiten vom gestrigen Tag dachte.

Vielleicht interpretierte sie mal wieder zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein.

Dennoch gingen ihr die Gedanken und Fragen über sein Verhalten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, selbst als sie sich umzog, die Haare kämmte und schweigend zu ihm auf den Flur trat.

Sie konnte ihm irgendwie nicht in die Augen schauen, hatte… diese Sorge in sich, Distanz darin erblicken zu können. Ebenso wollte sie auf ihn wütend sein.

Selbst auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria führte sie das Gespräch mit ihm nur halbherzig, hatte sie ja kaum mitbekommen worüber er überhaupt sprach. Sie nickte nur hin und wieder, spielte mit ihren Händen, bemerkte seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

Er hatte sehr wohl erkannt, dass sie mit den Gedanken woanders war, schließlich hatte er drei Mal in Folge das gleiche erzählt ohne von ihr eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Knirschend fasste er sich an die Stirn. „Warum sind Frauen nur so kompliziert…" Auch das hatte Jill überhört bemerkte erst im zweiten Moment, dass Chris stehen geblieben war, sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Noch immer sah sie nicht hoch zu ihm. Er ahnte, dass ihre Abwesenheit etwas mit dem Geschehen in ihrem Zimmer zutun hatte.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" fragte er, umfasste mit seinen Händen ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte aus Reflex, hatte mühe zu verstehen worauf er hinauswollte, wischte seine Hände weg.

Sie antwortete als sie erkannte was er meinte. „Du hast gar nichts gemacht!" Sie sprach die Wahrheit, denn in der Tat hatte er nichts getan um ihre Zweifel zu vertreiben.

„Was ist es dann?" er seufzte. „Bist du eingeschnappt weil ich etwas schweinisch war, eben?"

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Nein, mit billigen Anmachsprüchen kann ich umgehen…"

Er trat feixend näher an sie heran. „Und warum siehst du mir dann nicht in die Augen?"

Sie wurde rot und die Wut brodelte erneut in ihr hoch. „Weil ich dann nicht auf dich böse sein kann, deswegen!" Sie stieß die Luft aus und sah endlich hoch in sein Gesicht.

Der Blick den er an den Tag legte, war wirklich nur als Hundeblick zu beschreiben und besänftigte jedes Gemüt gegen den eigenen Willen.

„Arrggh" knurrte sie und wandte den Blick und ihren Körper genervt ab. „Das mein ich, sieh mich nicht so schuldbewusst an." Noch ehe sie sich versah hatte er bereits seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Sie währte sich nach Leibeskräften, schlug nach ihm und trampelte mit den Füßen in der Luft als er sie hochhob.

Er lächelte nur über den Zwergen-Aufstand. Er ahnte, dass Jill vor etwas was noch immer zwischen ihnen stand Angst hatte, dass sie ihn lieber auf Distanz hielt um ihm zuvor zu kommen. Sie war ein Pessimist, glaubte wohl nicht, dass er sie ernsthaft mögen könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte sie sich ergeben, ließ sich von ihm zurück auf den Boden stellen und dort in den Arm nehmen. „Du bist gemein…" flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß…" einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fuhr er fort.

„Jillers, ich hab heute Morgen erfahren, dass sie uns heute Abend in zwei Tagen abholen und zurück in die Staaten fliegen, vorhin hab ich dich gefragt ob du erstmal zu mir ziehen möchtest, aber du hast das alles nicht mal mitbekommen…"

Jill zog die Luft ein, das hatte sie wirklich nicht mitbekommen. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

Er lächelte bescheiden „Ich frage dich noch mal… Möchtest du bei mir einziehen? Du kannst bei mir bleiben so lange du willst!"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Chris beabsichtigte alles andere als Distanz zwischen sie Beide zu bringen. Er hatte sie in die Arme genommen und sie darum gebeten bei ihm einzuziehen. Sie konnte ihr Unrecht kaum fassen. Die Erleichterung breitete sich aus.

Natürlich hatte sie keine Bleibe mehr in den Staaten und war deshalb skeptisch, ob er ihr die Hilfe nicht nur aus Mitleid anbot. Er las in ihrer Körpersprache und drückte sie erneut an sich.

„Ich frage dich nicht aus Mitleid oder dergleichen, ich will dich gut aufgehoben wissen, ich möchte, dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen!" er lächelte aufmunternd.

Sie ließ sich davon anstecken. „Filme, Pizza und Eiscreme?" sentimental dachte sie an die vielen Abende, die sie früher während STARS zusammen verbracht hatten.

„An so was hatte ich gedacht, vorausgesetzt es schmeckt dir noch!" Chris sah ihr in die eisblauen Augen.

Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Schokoladen-Eis?" fragte sie nach.

Er lachte nur und nickte. „Von mir aus das teure mit den Stückchen und der Schokoladen Sauce oben drauf."

Sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Dann ziehe ich gern bei dir ein!"

Er lachte weiterhin. „Und was wäre wenn ich kein Schokoladen-Eis hätte?"

Sie lachte zufrieden und selbstsicher. „Dann heirate ich eben einen Eisverkäufer!"

Er drückte sie beleidigt von sich. „Und was wird dann aus mir?"

„Du kannst ja im Laden vorbeikommen und Eis kaufen, dann begehe ich gern Ehebruch!" Schlagfertig antwortete Jill und Chris staunte über ihre Spinnerein.

„Das macht mich dann zu was, deiner männlichen Mätresse?"

Sie schauten einander belustigt an. Schließlich lachten sie gemeinsam.

„Heißt das im Umkehrschluss, dass jeder Eisverkäufer mir gefährlich werden könnte?" Chris seufzte grinsend als Jill lachend bejahte.

Nachdenklich aber lächelnd umschloss er ihre Hand mit seiner, setzte ihren gemeinsamen Weg zur Mensa fort.

„Chris ich kann alleine laufen!" Sie grinste. „Lass meine Hand los."

„Auch in Afrika gibt es Eisverkäufer, ich bewahre dich nur vor dem größten Fehler deines Lebens!" lachte er, machte keine Anstalten ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

Sie seufzte glücklich. Würde ihre Zufriedenheit jedoch nie vor ihm zugeben. Sie genoss seine Berührung und sie freute sich schon jetzt darauf bei ihm zu wohnen.

Was auch immer auf sie zukommen würde. Es würde alles gut werden.

Am Abend hatten sich die beiden Amerikaner mit ihren neuen afrikanischen Freunden getroffen. Etwas abseits des Hauptgebäudes hatten sie ein Lagerfeuer gemacht, etwas Essen und eine Flasche Wein ergattern können um die letzten Stunden gemeinsam zu genießen. Die Sterne standen bereits am Himmel und die Luft hatte abgekühlt, das Feuer knisterte im beruhigenden Rhythmus. Immer wieder erhellten Funken die freundlichen Gesichter. Sie sprachen über viel persönliches, über ihre Familien, über ihre Träume, die sie gehabt haben, als sie jung waren. Die Stimmung war friedlich. Oft sahen sie still ins Feuer lauschten den zirpenden Grillen im hohen Buschgras.

Dann sprang Sheva auf um etwas zu holen, ein paar Minuten später kehrte sie mit einer Gitarre zurück. Die Gruppe lächelte als sie versuchte das ältere Instrument zu stimmen, Sheva gab zu nicht gut darin zu sein. Es dauerte bis Jill seufzte und Sheva rat die Gitarre ihrem gemeinsamen Partner zu geben. Chris währte sich anfangs, beteuerte nicht sonderlich gut spielen zu können, gab jedoch nach als Jill ihn nachdrücklich darum bat. Die Blondine wusste, dass Chris sehr gut Gitarre spielen konnte, da er seiner Schwester und ihr damals öfters vorgespielt hatte. Er war musikalisch begabt, hatte damals nicht selten gesungen, wenn Claire ihn unterstützt hatte.

Ein Moment verging, dann hatte er die Gitarre angenehm gestimmt, schlug die ersten Akkorde an und zupfte die ersten Töne. Es war lange her, dass er ein Instrument in der Hand gehabt hatte, ebenso hatte er lang nicht mehr dazu gesungen. Er überlegte, was er wohl spielen könnte und probierte herum bis ein paar zufällige Töne ihn an ein Stück erinnerten.

Aufmunternd lächelte er zu Jill, bat sie darum zu singen. Er wusste noch das Jill damals bei STARS bei manchen Einsätzen dieses Lied leise vor sich hin gesungen hatte. Drum wusste er auch, dass sie eine wunderschöne Stimme besaß und den Text kannte. Das Lied hatte er ebenfalls gemocht und auf dem Weg nach Hause das ein oder andere Mal im Auto lauter gedreht, später sogar auf der Gitarre nachgespielt.

Sie lächelte schüchtern als sie den Song erkannte und blickte in die Runde. Sheva machte ihr mut und Josh lächelte gespannt.

Leise begann sie zu singen, horchte auf die Töne die ihr Partner anschlug.

_So this is how the story went  
>I met someone by accident<br>That blew me away  
>That blew me away<br>_

Ihre Stimme gewann an Stärke und sie selbst, an Vertrauen, als auch Chris' Gitarrenspiel sicherer wurde. Sanft sah er sie an, lächelte milde.

_"It was in the darkest of my days  
>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<br>And buried them away, you buried them away"  
><em>

Der Song spiegelte ihre Situation wieder und stammte aus der Zeit, in der sie sich das erste Mal über ihre Gefühle für ihn bewusst geworden war. Der Text passte zu ihren Empfindungen und zu ihren Ängsten und irgendwie ahnte sie das Chris darüber bescheid wusste als sie unsicher den Refrain sang.

"_And I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>I'm sure you'll go one day  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away"<br>_

Sheva begriff warum ihre Freundin das Lied hatte erst nicht singen wollen, es sprach die Wahrheit aus und das war ihr nicht recht. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, wunderte sich warum Chris das Lied angestimmt hatte. Sicher spielte er die Begleitung sah Jill an als sie die zweite Stimme anstieß.

_„I dropped you off at the train station  
>You put a kiss on top of my head<br>Watched me wave  
>I watched you wave<br>Then I went on home to my skyscrapers  
>Neon lights and waiting papers<br>That I call home  
>I called it home."<br>_

Die Strophe erinnerte sie an Racoon City, als Chris nach Paris gegangen war und sie in ihrer Heimat geblieben war um nach dem angeblichen unterirdischen Labor Umbrellas zu suchen.

Ihre Stimme wurde unsicherer als sie schließlich wieder über ihre Gefühle singen sollte. Tatsächlich hätte sie Chris damals gern bei sich gehabt, hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt es sich jedoch nicht eingestehen wollen. Als er mit seiner tiefen Stimme ihre begleitend eine Terz tiefer den Refrain unterstützte, ihr einen wissenden Blick zuwarf, lächelte sie erleichtert zu ihm herüber.

"_And I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You'll disappear one day  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away"<br>_

Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie leibte den tiefen Bass in seiner Stimme, der den vollen Kontrast zu ihrem Gesang bildete. Allein dass er gemerkt hatte, wie schwer es ihr fiel den Text zu singen, bezeugte sein Verständnis von ihrer Körpersprache. Er war fast erschreckend wie gut er sie kannte. Wiederum schöpfte sie aus ihm neue Kraft, sah im in die dunkel blauen Augen und sang die letzte Strophe sicherer. Wusste sie, dass er den Refrain mit ihr singen würde.

"_I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

_Going back to where I started_

_Morning rain_

_Morning rain_

_Although I wish that you were near_

_That same old road that brought me here_

_Brought me home_

_It's calling me home."_

"_And I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You'll disappear one day  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away"<em>

"_And I could spend my whole life hiding my heart away." _

Sheva hatte staunend das improvisierte Duett mit angehört. Sie sah zu Josh, der nur friedlich in die Runde lächelte und sowie der letzte Ton verklungen war, den Beiden dankte und ihnen Komplimente machte. Sie selbst sah nur breit grinsend zu Chris und wieder zu der noch immer etwas aufgeregten Jill. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der Stier von Agent Gitarre spielen, geschweige denn singen konnte. Das Jill gesanglich ebenso begabt war, stand nun außer Frage.

Eine Weile betrachtete sie das Paar in Spee. Sie nickte zufrieden als sie während des darauf folgenden lustigen Gesprächs bemerkte, wie Jill Chris' Nähe suchte und schließlich ebenso schnell fand, da er sie sanft zu sich zog. Umso erstaunlicher war, wie sie fand, dass sie es einfach geschehen ließ, sich nicht mal verkrampfte sondern sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust lehnte, sich einfach in die Umarmung fallen ließ, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter neigte und wie ausgewechselt zur Ruhe kam, sogar ihre Lider schwer werden ließ.

Und Chris? Der verbarg seine glückliche Stimmung hinter einem leisen Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen, schlang nur seine Arme um ihre und genoss ebenso wie alle anderen die Ruhe welche nur vom regelmäßigen Knacken der brennenden Hölzer unterbrochen wurde.

Sheva lächelte verlegen über die neue Zweisamkeit der Beiden. Beruhigt lehnte sie sich zurück, schmiss einen weiteren Holzscheit in das knisternde Feuer, lauschte dem Wind der an der etwas geschützt liegenden Feuerstelle auf dem Platz vorbeipfiff.

Josh hatte es sich derweil auch bequem gemacht schonte seinen verbundenen Arm und sah ähnlich beruhigt ins leuchtende Feuer wie die anderen in der Runde.

Es war der Morgen, des 5. Dezembers.

Claire stand aufgeregt vor dem Militärflughafen in Washington D.C. Es hatte seit Tagen in New York State geschneit; Mittlerweile lag die weiße Pracht fast einen halben Meter hoch und hatte fast den gesamten Flugverkehr lahmgelegt, dem zur Folge war der zu erwartende Flug nach Washington umgeleitet worden, wo es deutlich weniger Schnee gegeben hatte.

Von Bord aus hatte Chris seine Schwester angerufen, sie gebeten ihn und Jill vom Flughafen abzuholen. Als sie davon erfahren hatte, war sie freudig in die Luft gesprungen, hatte sogar darauf bestanden, dass die beiden Agenten mindestens über Nacht bleiben sollten. Denn seit dem sie mit Leon verheiratet war und sie gemeinsam in der Hauptstadt wohnten hatte sie ihren Bruder selten gesehen. Am Anfang als Chris in Washington D.C. die Fortbildung zum Major hatte vollziehen müssen, war sie oft bei ihm vorbeigefahren oder hatte ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Als er dann jedoch nach Australien abkommandiert worden war, hatten sie sich ein einziges Mal im letzten Jahr, an Weihnachten, gesehen. Hin und wieder hatten sie telefoniert, das letzte Mal hatte er erklärt, bereits auf dem Weg zum nächsten Einsatz in Afrika zu sein.

Sie wusste, dass er es maßlos übertrieben hatte, was seine Missionen betraf, aber unschuldig war sie daran auch nicht gewesen. Sie seufzte innerlich.

Dann vor vier Tagen hatte sie einen Anruf von ihm aus Afrika bekommen. Deutlich erinnerte sie sich an seine ersten Worte.

„_Claire-Bär, der Spuk ist endlich vorbei!" hatte er gesagt, die pure Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war zum Greifen gewesen. Sie hatte gelächelt weil er sich nicht mal mit Namen gemeldet hatte. „Christopher." Hatte sie ihren Bruder begrüßt. „Schön von dir auch noch ein Lebenszeichen zu bekommen!"_

„_Du verstehst nicht, ich habe in Afrika ein Labor von Umbrella gefunden."_

_Ein Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung._

„_Scheiße…" rief sie aufgeregt. „Wie geht es dir?" Seine Schwester versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Was ist passiert?"_

„_Wir haben dort Wesker und Jill gefunden. Es wird alles gut. Wesker ist tot, endgültig." Aufgeregt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. _

„_Chris hast du wieder getrunken?" Claire hatte in den Hörer geseufzt. Es war alles viel zu schön um war zu sein._

„_Nein, ich bin nur benebelt von dem Schmerzmittel." Er lächelte müde. „Er hatte Jill damals aus dem Meer gerettet und sie in seinem afrikanischen Labor gefangen gehalten. Meine neue Partnerin Sheva und ich sind auf ein neues Virus und auf infizierte Majini gestoßen, als wir einem Biowaffenhändler auf der Spur waren. Wir sind auf eigene Faust in das unterirdische Labor und haben zusammen mit dem Captain des Delta Teams Jill retten können." Er holte Luft, erzählte von Weskers Vorhaben, dem Tanker, dem Raketenjet, dem letzten Kampf im Vulkan und schließlich von der Flucht im Helikopter. _

Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie würde wohl alles erst glauben können wenn sie Jill wiedersehen würde. Blond sollte sie jetzt sein, aufgrund der Auswirkungen des T-Virus und dessen Antikörpern.

Lächelnd umschloss sie eine ihrer Winterjacken, die sie für ihre lang vermisste Freundin und Liebe ihres Bruders mitgebracht hatte und blickte zu Leon. Er hatte sein Gesicht etwas in dem Kragen seiner Jacke vergraben um der beißenden Kälte zu trotzen und kam auf sie zu.

Mit einem Lächeln umschloss er seine Frau. „Wir sollten besser im Hauptgebäude warten, meinst du nicht auch? Hier draußen auf dem Besucherplatz ist es zu kalt."

Sie nickte nur, wollte ihm gerade folgen, da hörten sie die Maschine.

Freudig beobachteten sie wie das eher kleine Flugzeug landete, bremste und schließlich zum Gebäude vorfuhr.

Schnell lief Claire hinein. Leon zog sie dabei am Ärmel gepackt hinter sich her.

Sie warteten noch einen Moment, da erblickten sie die Beiden von weitem. Sie mussten es sein. Ohne Jacke und nur dünn bekleidet hielten sie einander an der Hand. Chris hatte eine Tasche geschultert, die wahrscheinlich seine und Jills Ausrüstung enthielt. Sie staunte als sie ihren Bruder betrachtete, der während des letzten Jahres noch mehr an Muskeln zugelegt haben musste. Jill wirkte blass und kränklich im Gegensatz zu ihm. Lächelte etwas müde aber glücklich zu ihrem Partner.

Dieser war der absolute Gegensatz zu seinem Selbst vor zwei Jahren. Er sah so gesund aus, lachte breit, als er Jill wahrscheinlich ärgerte, ihr Gesicht verzog sich kurz zu einer empörten Grimasse. Dann schlug sie ihm gegen den Arm und er zuckte lachend. Etwas verärgert lief sie voraus, wurde dann jedoch von ihm am Handgelenk fest gehalten und in seinen Arm gezogen.

Sie ließ es geschehen, hakte ihren Arm ebenfalls um ihn und ging mit ihm weiter den Gang herunter.

Er strahlte immer noch, als er Claire erblickte, über beide Ohren.

„Chris ist wie ausgewechselt." Stellte Leon erleichtert fest, schaute zu seiner Frau, die nickend die Geste erwiderte. „Auch Jill sieht zwar erschöpft aber mehr als glücklich aus." Der Brünetten mit dem hohen Pferdeschwanz traten die Tränen vor Freude in die Augen. Die musste an Chris' erste Worte am Telefon denken. „Der Spuk ist vorbei."

Er wirkte so unbefangen, natürlich und normal wie früher. Tatsächlich, schien es mit einem Mal als wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Sie begriff dass sie mit Jill auch ihren Bruder wiederbekommen hatte und dafür war sie mehr als dankbar.

Claire schluckte ihre sentimentalen Gefühle herunter, lief freudig auf sie zu als die Beiden Agenten die Sicherheitsschranken hinter sich gelassen hatten. Erwartend streckte Chris etwas die Arme aus, blickte jedoch verwirrt als Claire gerade so an ihm vorbei lief und Jill um den Hals fiel. Er brauchte nur einen Moment um zu begreifen dass seine Schwester weinte. Er sah zu seinem Schwager, der freundlich nickte und ihm zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter klopfte. Wieder sah er zu den beiden Frauen. Es stimmte, Jill war auch für seine Schwester eine wichtige Person gewesen, so was wie eine ältere Schwester oder eine beste Freundin. Es musste auch für sie schlimm gewesen sein, sie zu verlieren. Davon hatte er damals kaum Notiz genommen und das erschrak ihn.

Jill hielt die jüngere Frau fest, strich ihr über den Rücken. Nickte nur als Claire unter Tränen ein „Danke." Hervorpresste, auch wenn sie nicht ganz wusste was sie meinte.

Ein Moment verging, dann drückte Claire Jill etwas von sich um sie anzusehen. „Du lebst, ich bin so unglaublich froh. Chris hat mir einiges am Telefon erzählt, ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben…" strahlend sah sie zu ihrem Bruder, der nickte.

Breit und neckend grinste Claire als sie fortfuhr. „Du bist jetzt blond!" Alles hatten die Drei erwartet nur das nicht.

Leon schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Das war seine Frau.

„Ja…" Jill lächelte irritiert, nahm dankend die Winterjacke, die ihr von Claire gereicht wurde und schlüpfte hinein.

„Scheiße, aber jetzt mal im Ernst! Wie geht es dir abgesehen von der ungewohnten unfreiwilligen Blondierung?" die verheiratete Frau lächelte während Chris die eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Jill konterte trocken. „Ich schätze ich lebe noch. Oder besser wieder" Die Gemeinschaft griente über Jills Art. „Und die Blondierung wird wohl irgendwann zurückgefärbt."

Chris blickte verdutzt. „Wieso? Mir gefällt es."

Claire pfiff provozierend. „Oh, wer steht denn da neuerdings auf Blonde?"

Ihr Bruder verdrehte nur seine Augen, wusste jedoch sofort wie er sich währen konnte und feixte breit. „Ich muss dir was gestehen, ich fand Leon schon immer ganz reizend!"

Der Betroffene lachte etwas bei dem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau und antwortete.

„Danke für das Kompliment!"

Chris lachte ebenfalls. „Nicht dafür!"

Die Brünette sah Jill an, die ebenfalls in das Lachen mit einstimmte und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem gespielt beleidigten Gesicht. „Schwuchtel!" beschimpfte sie Chris.

Dem entglitten nur die Gesichtszüge. „Na begrüßt man so seinen Bruder?"

Claire schmunzelte und nahm ihn schließlich ebenfalls in den Arm. Besser gesagt verschwand sie in seiner Bärenumarmung. „Eins muss man dir lassen, bei der Statur kommt man nicht dahinter, dass du schwul bist!"

Für den frechen Kommentar packte er sie im selben Moment und warf sie Kopfüber auf seine Schulter. Sie zappelte, drückte ihren Rock herunter, damit niemand das sehen konnte, was darunter lag. „Chris, lass mich runter!" Sie fluchte noch mal weil ihr geschätzter Bruder mit ihr auf der Schulter Leon aus dem Gebäude folgte und in aller Ruhe zu Jill überlegen lächelte.

„Leon, Jill helft mir!"

Jill sah unsicher zu ihrem Partner und dann zu Leon. Beide fest entschlossen die Dame in Not im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zappeln zu lassen. Denn wie für die beiden Männer typisch redeten sie bereits über den aktuellen Punktestand ihrer Lieblingsmannschaft im Football. Claire wollte auf den Rücken ihres Bruders einhämmern, da dachte Jill erst an seine gebrochenen Rückenrippen. Sie wollte Claire noch aufhalten, doch da hatte der erste Schlag schon gesessen.

Ein dermaßen stechender Schmerz erfasste Chris, dass er die Augen aufriss, sich an Leons Schulter unterstützend festhielt und gequält schrie als wäre ihm ein Laster über den Fuß gefahren. Gleichzeitig hatte er seine Schwester losgelassen, die verängstigt von ihm auf ihre eigenen Füße rutschte. „Das hat ‚Knack' gemacht…" ihre Stimme war mehr ein ungläubiges Zittern, klang etwas hysterisch.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Jill, holte schnell zu ihm die paar Schritte auf, zog seinen Oberarm auf ihre Schultern um ihn zu stützen. Besorgt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht bemerkte nur dass er die Augen zusammen kniff, die Zähne zusammen biss und dass ihm das Atmen bedeutend schwer fiel.

Leon stützte Geistig gegenwärtig die andere Seite. „Was hast du?"

Jill antwortete an seiner Stelle. „Er hatte zwei gebrochene Rückenrippen, eine weitere lädiert. Nun sind es wohl drei gebrochene…" ihre Stimme trug ihren alt bekannten Zynismus.

Die Verursacherin dessen hielt sich schuldbewusst die Hände vor den Mund. Mitleidig sah sie ihren Bruder an, konnte kaum glauben was sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Verdammt." Endlich meldete sich Chris zu Wort, gewann an eigener Kraft und zog vor Schmerzen die Luft ein als er sich aufrichtete. Zögerlich wichen Jill und Leon wieder von ihm. „Claire, eins muss ich dir lassen. Deine Schläge haben es in sich." Er versuchte ein Lächeln als er sie ansah und scheiterte kläglich.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte die Schuld selbst wieder. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, ich…"

Er unterbrach sie mit sehr viel Wärme in der Stimme. „Schon gut, du konntest es nicht wissen." Ihre Augen schauten besorgt, Angst war ebenfalls in ihnen zu lesen. „Claire-Bär, keine Sorge, Unkraut vergeht nicht." Sie Schüttelte den Kopf, wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich hab dich immer noch lieb, Dummerchen, also beweg deinen Arsch zu mir und nimm mich in den Arm!" Seine Stimme klang sehr nachdrücklich und sie tat es erleichtert.

Immer noch besorgt schaute die Runde zu ihm, man sah hinter Chris' Fassade und dem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass er nicht gerade wenig Schmerzen haben musste, seine Atemzüge waren noch immer merklich verkürzt. Leon ergriff das Wort als erster. „Wir machen wohl besser noch einen Umweg zum Arzt."

Chris lenkte sofort ein. „Hey keine Umstände! Zudem ist das Wartezimmer bei dem Schnee und Glatteis gerammelt voll. Wenn ich glück habe bin ich noch vor Weihnachten dran."

„Keine Widerrede Redfield!" Jill stemmte ihre Hand auf ihre Hüfte, ließ erkennen dass die Entscheidung wirklich nicht bei ihm lag.

Er seufzte. „Erst die Nase, nun die Rippe. Die werden mir beim Arzt noch eine Broschüre über häusliche Gewalt mitgeben." Er hoffte mit dem Witz zumindest bei seiner Schwester ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Der einzige, der jedoch darüber lachen konnte war Leon.

Kumpelhaft klopfte dieser seinem Schwager auf die Schulter und gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg aus dem Gebäude fort.

Jill stutzte nur über seinen letzten Witz, schaute fragend zu Claire. „Du hast ihm mal die Nase gebrochen?"

Claire seufzte, sie dachte wirklich nicht gern an das Gespräch zurück. „Nein, nicht gebrochen. Aber blutig geschlagen. Ein ganz schön buntes Feilchen hatte er auch."

Jill verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Womit hatte er denn das verdient?"

Claire schwieg, das was sie darauf wahrheitsgetreu erwidern müsste, war wirklich nicht für Jills Ohren bestimmt. Die blonde Frau seufzte. Auf einmal hatte sie eine Ahnung, stellte die Frage deshalb noch mal anders, jegliche Freude war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

„Er gibt sich die Schuld an meinem Tod oder besser an meiner Gefangenschaft, das weiß ich bereits, Claire."

Die Schwester sah ihre Freundin geschockt an. „Woher?"

Jill lächelte bitter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat es mir gesagt." Sie erklärte ausführlicher, als Claire die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Wir haben uns noch am ersten Tag in dem BSAA Afrika Ausbildungsquartier gestritten. Und ich hätte ihm da ebenfalls gern eine verpasst, musst du wissen."

Claire seufzte, schaute zu den beiden Männern, die bereits ein großes Stück und somit außer Hörweite vor ihnen gingen. „Leider hat meine Standpauke damals nur bewirkt, dass er gar nicht mehr nach Hause kam und von einem Einsatz zum nächsten flog." Claire atmete schwer aus, hatte das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Er war dabei gewesen sich selbst kaputt zu machen, er hätte sich vielleicht sogar umgebracht, wäre ich damals nicht eingeschritten."

Jill schluckte, sie hatte geahnt, dass er labil gewesen sein musste, aber suizidgefährdet? Nun, Angst hatte Chris nach all den Jahren in Umbrellas Horrorszenario vor seinem eigenen Tod bestimmt nicht mehr. Aber um sich selbst zu töten und seinen Überlebensinstinkt zu überwinden setzte eine tiefe Verzweiflung voraus. War es das gewesen, was er in ihrem Streit gemeint hatte? Hatte für ihn die Welt so sinnlos ausgesehen?

Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als die jüngere ihre Hand drückte. „Mit Dir ist auch mein Bruder wiedergekommen, er lacht endlich wieder, ärgert mich wie früher und antwortet schlagfertig wie eh und je, wenn ich zurückschlage, mein Gott, seiner Gesichtsfarbe nach, isst er endlich wieder regelmäßig." Claire strahlte. „Du tust ihm gut, und er dir auch, das sehe ich, das habe ich vorhin gesehen. Das habe ich immer gesehen."

„Claire…" Jill blieb stehen, sah ihre jüngere Freundin verlegen an. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass er ein guter Mann ist. Das weiß ich…"

„Und?" Die angesprochene stutzte.

Jill wurde rot, sah voraus zu ihrem heimlichen Geliebten, lächelte als auch er sich nach ihr umdrehte. „Gib mir etwas Zeit."

Claire drückte ihre neue alte Freundin zufrieden und nickte. Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

Tatsächlich dauerte es drei Stunden bis Claire und Chris vom Arzt zurückkehrten. In der Zeit hatten sich Leon und Jill es sich in dem Haus des frisch verheirateten Paares Kennedy im festlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, sich in aller Ruhe über Afrika unterhalten. Leon hatte erfahren, dass Jill die erste und längste Zeit im künstlichen Koma in einer Art Kapsel in einem Labor gelegen hatte. Dann hatte sie etwas traurig von den Experimenten erzählt, die Exella gemacht hatte und die Versuche geschildert, die an ihr durchgeführt worden waren. Es schockierte ihn, dass ihr Bewusstsein, alles mitbekommen hatte, was sie unter Weskers Befehl hatte tun müssen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, irgendwie dreckig, was sie gestand, als Leon sie danach fragte. Dennoch war es für sie befreiend von ihm Verständnis zu bekommen, schließlich hatte er in Spanien für eine Zeit unter der Beeinflussung von Las Plagas gestanden und war auf eine Verbündete losgegangen, obwohl innerlich alle seine Sinne dagegen angekämpft hatten.

Ihr waren Tränen in die Augen getreten, als sie ihm erzählte, wie sie auf Chris losgegangen war ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hatte tun können. Dennoch schaffte es Leon sie etwas aufzubauen, als er sie daran erinnerte, dass sie schließlich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückerlangt hatte und geholfen hatte Wesker endlich zu töten.

Als die beiden Geschwister gegen Mittag das Haus und das Wohnzimmer betraten und sie Jill weinend auf dem Sofa sitzen sahen, rutschte ihnen das Herz in die Hose.

Leon hatte Tee gekocht und reichte gerade der Blonden eine Tasse, besah sie mitleidig und drückte ihre Schulter tröstend.

Claire wollte schon zu ihr gehen und sie einfach nur festhalten, da hatte sich ihr Bruder schon neben sie gesetzt und die zerbrechliche Gestalt auf seinen Schoß und in seine Arme gezogen.

Sie weinte, weinte weil sie bereute, was sie Irving, den Majini und auch Chris und Sheva angetan hatte. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, weil dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit wieder in ihr hochgekommen war, sie verängstigte. Sie hasste sich selbst für das, was sie getan hatte.

Als sie Chris jedoch spürte und seine beruhigende Stimme wahrnahm, erinnerte seine Präsenz sie daran, dass allein durch ihr Opfer er noch am Leben war und das tröstete sie, erfüllte sie mit ein wenig Stolz, welches sonst kaum mehr in ihrem Innern aufzuspüren war, ließ sie mit der Schuld leben, die sie eigentlich nicht mal besaß.

Sie weinte noch eine ganze Weile, ließ ihren Kummer leise heraus sowie die Erleichterung, die freudige Begleiterscheinung war. Sie hatte den Albtraum hinter sich.

Leon und Claire hatten sich derweil auf den Zweisitzer neben den Tannenbaum schräg gegenüber gesetzt, schlürften etwas Tee bis Claire schließlich das Schweigen brach, sie wusste, dass aufmunternde Worte und zuviel Mitleid Jill nicht helfen würden, deshalb beschloss sie von dem Arztbesuch zu erzählen.

Natürlich regte sie sich wieder mal über den Verkehr und über den vollen Warteraum auf. Dann schließlich erzählte sie, ihrem Mann und auch Jill, die mittlerweile nur noch etwas schniefte, und beruhigter an Chris Brust lehnte, dass ihr Bruder nicht operiert werden musste, dass zwar die dritte Rippe nun einen Riss hatte, aber ebenfalls auf natürlichem Wege zusammenwachsen würde. Der Arzt hatte Chris geröntgt, daraufhin beurlaubt, ihm zudem einen Stützgurt für den unteren Rücken gegeben, sowie Schmerztabletten verschrieben.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal ein Korsett tragen würde." Scherzte er, zauberte seiner Partnerin auf seinem Schoß ein leises Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

Claire lachte schließlich über die Vorstellung. „Es ist überhaupt verwunderlich, dass sie einen Gurt in deiner Größe hatten." Leon nickte zustimmend.

Jill lächelte erneut, sprach aus was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. „Dann kann das nur eine Tierarztpraxis gewesen sein, die viele Bären mit Rippenbrüchen behandelt."

Die Gruppe guckte verdattert zu der Blonden und brach in ein befreites Gelächter aus.

Selbst Chris, der unter anderen Umständen etwas erwidert hätte, lachte nur von Herzen. Er liebte ihren Humor, obgleich er oft sarkastisch und zynisch war, oder über andere Menschen herzog. Das war seine Jill. Sie selbst lachte auch, angesteckt von den Anderen.

Als der Spaß verebbte, setzte sich Jill auf, machte Anstalten von Chris' Schoß zu rutschen, er hingegen hielt sie sanft fest und grinste. „Chris, lass mich runter!" protestierte sie genervt.

„Damit ich meinen Bauchwärmer verliere? Vergiss es!" Sie wurde etwas rot als er wieder seine Arme um sie schlang.

„Verdammt ich muss pinkeln, wenn du so weiter drückst, platzt meine Blase!" schnaubte sie, konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie seinen verlegenen Gesichtsausruck sah.

Wie befohlen ließ er sie los und sie machte sich mit einem Grinsen des Triumphes auf den Weg zum Bad.

Als Jill von der Toilette wiederkam fand sie die anderen drei in der Küche vor. Das Radio summte leise Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin. Claire hatte sich bereits daran gemacht das Lunch vorzubereiten, sang fröhlich zu dem Song. Leon holte Geschirr aus dem Schrank um den Tisch zu decken, Chris naschte indessen ein paar Cookies, die auf einem Teller auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie seinen durchaus selig lächelnden Augen begegnete.

Auch Claire lächelte, als sie ihren Bruder musterte. „Chris, du solltest den Teller ins Wohnzimmer bringen!"

Er grinste. „Das mach ich auch, sowie ich die Kekse gegessen habe!" glücklich hob er den Teller vom Küchentisch, schob einen weiteren Cookie in seinen Mund.

Claire erhob den Kochlöffel „Nicht vor dem Essen, verdammt!"

Leon fügte verstimmt hinzu. „Lass mir auch noch welche übrig!" er wollte gerade nach dem Teller greifen, da hatte ihn Chris schon aus seiner Reichweite gehalten.

Und wie ein Sprichwort sagte, wo sich zwei stritten, freute sich die Dritte. Jill hatte schnell den Teller gepackt und den Herren damit den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Sie zwinkerte selbstbewusst zu Claire und brachte den Teller ins Wohnzimmer, nicht ohne selbst einen Keks zu essen.

Noch kauend kam sie in die Küche zurück, „Claire die sind köstlich!" Sie hielt sich immerhin die Hand vor den Mund als sie sprach.

Nachgiebig seufzte die Angesprochene. „Freut mich wenn es dir schmeckt!"

Chris verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Wie jetzt, Jill darf das und ich werde angepflaumt?"

Claire stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Sie isst auch im Gegensatz zu dir nicht den ganzen Teller!"

Chris grinste wie ein kleiner Junge. „Den Teller selbst hätte ich schon übrig gelassen!"

„Arrggh!" Claire warf mit dem Kochlöffel nach ihrem Bruder, der sich leicht darunter wegduckte. Lachend verzog er sich ins Wohnzimmer, Jill folgte ihm langsam.

Claire seufzte. „Der hat heute zu Recht Oberwasser!"

Leon stimmte ihr zu, befürchtete jedoch den Untergang der Kekse. „Nun du hast ihm heute auch die Rippe gebrochen, das nutzt er schamlos aus." Um die Gebäckstücke besorgt warf er einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. „Die Kekse zu opfern ist es jedoch nicht wert, Schatz!"

Claire kniff ihrem Mann in die Seite, dieser zuckte. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie er, also deck den Tisch zu Ende…" sie schmunzelte über seinen beleidigten Blick. Warum waren Männer immer so futterneidisch? Und sowieso immer hungrig? Sie beschloss ein Buch darüber zu lesen, widmete sich jedoch wieder den Bratkartoffeln und den Fleischklößen.

Chris rührte zu Jills Erstaunen den Keksteller nicht mehr an, stattdessen war er vor dem Tannenbaum der Kennedys stehen geblieben, besah sich den Schmuck, roch den Duft des Baumes, welcher ihm sogar etwas über den Kopf reichte. Er wusste genau, dass Claire eine solch große Tanne liebte und bestimmt so lange auf Leon eingeredet hatte, bis er ein solches Monstrum gekauft hatte. Schließlich war er selbst damals mit ihr jedes Weihnachten extra in den Wald gefahren um eine zu schlagen und sie hatte sich immer für das schönste, größte und mächtigste Exemplar entschieden.

Jill blieb neben Chris stehen, roch an dem Baum und ließ sich gegen seine Schulter sinken. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, hauchte ihr ohne darüber nachzudenken einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Verdattert sah sie ihn an, nur bemerkte er es nicht. „In meiner Wohnung in New York ist es nicht mal annähernd festlich geschmückt, ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus?"

Fragend schaute er sie an.

Sie schüttelte noch immer etwas verlegen den Kopf. „Solange du etwas aufräumst…"

Er lachte. „Die Unordnung wird nicht das Problem sein. Eher der Meter hohe Staub, der da liegt. Von den Abgelaufenen Lebensmitteln ganz zu schweigen!"

„Chris!" Jill seufzte. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal in deiner Wohnung?"

Er grinste verlegen. „Nun in New York, da war ich das letzte Mal vor sieben Monaten, glaub ich."

Jill stutzte, irgendwie war seine Formulierung etwas umständlich. „In New York, wo hast du denn sonst gelebt wenn nicht dort?"

Er lächelte. „Dir entgeht auch nichts."

Sie nickte stolz. „Du vergisst, dass ich dich schon eine Weile kenne."

„Nun ich hab vor einem halben Jahr ein Haus gekauft…" nur schwer gingen ihm die Worte über die Lippen. Schnell war Jill klar, dass nicht mal seine Schwester etwas davon wusste.

Sie staunte trotz allem.

„Du hast ein Haus gekauft?" Claire stand mit der Pfanne Bratkartoffeln in der Hand am Esstisch, der dito im Wohnzimmer stand. Leon schaute ebenso neugierig in die Runde.

Chris drehte sich um, versuchte zu erklären. „Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich es in New York nicht mehr ausgehalten und da ich mittlerweile immer öfters ins Hauptquartier der BSAA nach D.C. zitiert werde, habe ich mich in der Umgebung nur mal umgesehen"

Claire stellte die Kartoffeln ab und lächelte erwartungsvoll. „Es ist in der Nähe?"

Leon schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Also wenn man sich nur mal umsieht, dann kauft man normalerweise nicht gleich Häuser!"

Chris schmunzelte. „Ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht Leon, die Lage ist gut, das Grundstück ist riesig, Das Haus hell und gemütlich, der Preis war gerechtfertigt." Chris wandte sich wieder seiner Schwester zu.

„Tut mir leid dich etwas enttäuschen zu müssen, Claire, aber es ist drüben in Maryland und liegt an der Chesapeake Bay, knapp 20 Meilen von hier."

Claire setzte freudig das Essen auf dem Tisch ab. „20 Meilen sagst du? Das ist doch gar nichts!" Ein paar Schritte kam sie auf ihren Bruder zugelaufen, sprang ihm fast an den Hals.

Jill lächelte traurig. Sie konnte sich denken, warum ihr Partner umgezogen war. Natürlich hatte er sich auf Dauer in New York nicht mehr wohlgefühlt. Zu Riesig war die Metropole, zu anonym, zu einsam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch unbewusst die Nähe zu seiner Schwester gesucht und da seine Freunde Rebecca und Barry ebenfalls in D. C. wohnten und er als angehender Colonel Operative nun direkt dem Hauptquartier unterstellt war, hatte er wohl letztlich den Umzug beschlossen.

Chris ergriff nochmals das Wort. „Ich wollte zudem endlich meine eigenen vier Wände haben, die ich so umbauen darf wie ich will!" scherzte er, die Gruppe schmunzelte, denn sicherlich war Chris handwerklich mehr als begabt, doch die Zeit zum Werkeln hatte er seit zu langer Zeit nicht gehabt.

Jill nickte zu Claire. „Können wir morgen vielleicht daraus fahren?" tatsächlich war sie neugierig.

Die Brünette nickte gespannt zurück. „Das musst du mich doch nicht erst fragen!" Jill sah wieder zu dem Besitzer des Hauses.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen, dann könnte ich auch meinen Wagen holen."

Claire und Leon erklärten sich bereit mitzufahren, während sie das restliche Essen auf den Tisch stellten und schließlich alle Vier an der Tafel platz nahmen.

Das Essen war reichlich und lecker, trotzdem wurde das genüssliche Speisen hin und wieder unterbrochen um die noch immer ungeklärten Fragen auszuräumen.

Jill, die neben ihrem Partner saß, berührte Chris am Arm. „Sag mal, warum aber hast du uns von dem Kauf nicht eher erzählt?"

Auch seine Schwester wunderte sich darüber. „Stimmt eigentlich…Musstest du einen großen Kredit aufnehmen und hattest ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte so bescheiden wie möglich zu klingen. „Nein ich musste keinen Kredit aufnehmen."

Wieder staunten die Kennedys, wechselten einen wissenden Blick. Jill nickte und lächelte klug. „Bei der Menge an Einsätzen, musst du mittlerweile auch ein halbes Vermögen angespart haben."

Chris kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich war selbst überrascht wie viel ich plötzlich nach zwei Jahren auf dem Konto hatte. Außer der Miete für die Wohnung in New York und den üblichen Steuern habe ich auch kaum etwas von meinem Lohn abgeben müssen."

Jill zog ihm übertrieben böse das rechte Ohr lang. „Mit den zwei Beförderungen hast du sicherlich auch noch einen dicken Bonus bekommen, Idiot!" Claire verfolgte das Gespräch gespannt, denn von der zweiten Beförderung hatte sie auch nichts gewusst.

„Au!" rief Chris aus, als sie ihn wieder losließ. „Womit hatte ich das jetzt verdient?"

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du in Zukunft zu Hause bleibst als irgendwelche scheiß gefährlichen Missionen anzuführen!" schimpfte sie, bemerkte wie sein beleidigter Gesichtsausdruck umschlug in hinterhältige Fröhlichkeit. Er sollte zuhause bleiben, bei ihr? Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben? Sie machte sich Sorgen?

„Jillers…" seufzte er, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bedachte sie mit einem warmen Blick. „Erstens habe ich dank der drei Rippen eine Zwangspause vor mir, zweitens habe ich jede Menge Berichte zu schreiben und drittens habe ich mittlerweile vier Monate Mindesturlaub aufgeschoben."

Sie lächelte glücklich, weil er laut seinen Angaben, fast ein halbes Jahr in den Staaten verbringen musste.

„Zudem, wenn du mich bei dir haben willst, dann sag es einfach!"

Ihr stieg die Röte schlagartig ins Gesicht. „Als ob du dann wirklich zu Hause bleiben wolltest!" Natürlich wusste sie, dass er jede Mission ablehnen würde, sofern sie ihn nur darum bitten würde. Nur das beanspruchte sie nicht. Er sollte sich nicht dergleichen verbiegen um sie glücklich zu machen, denn er liebte das was er tat, wofür er kämpfte.

Sachte drückte sie seinen Unterarm als er etwas erwidern wollte.

Leon fragte verständnisvoll in die Runde. „Wollt ihr Beide überhaupt weiter als Agenten im Außendienst arbeiten, jetzt da Wesker endlich Geschichte ist?"

Chris nickte, ergriff Jills Hand. „Das hab ich sagen wollen. Ich habe das erreicht, wofür ich all die Jahre gekämpft habe. Ich habe meine Rache bekommen, ich weiß nicht, was ich da draußen noch bekämpfen soll um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe genug Jahre im offenen Feld verplempert." Claire nickte ihrem Bruder zu, war froh, dass dieser endlich einen Schlussstrich unter Außeneinsätze ziehen wollte.

Jill sah ihn überrascht an. „Du willst nicht mehr in der Offensive arbeiten?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Du etwa noch?"

Sie schluckte als sie seine Frage verinnerlichte. Wesker war endlich tot. Die gefallenen STARS Kameraden waren gerächt worden, die Welt war nun wieder etwas sicherer. Ihre persönlichen Gründe, ihre Motivation, weitere Missionen auszuführen, sie war verschwunden. Die Last der Verantwortung war von ihren Schultern genommen. Der Kampf, der Albtraum war für sie vorüber. Nie würde sie freiwillig einen weiteren Kampf und eine weitere jahrelange Belastung und Todesangst auf sich nehmen.

„Nein" Jill lächelte zustimmend, sah zufrieden in die Runde. „Wir haben lang genug die Verantwortung getragen."

Chris trank einen Schluck Bier sah auf die Tischplatte als er sprach. „Wir müssen einiges nachholen, deshalb fällt mir der Entschluss noch leichter."

Claire lächelte den Beiden nachfühlend zu. „Ich kann euch gut verstehen. Nichts steht euch Beiden mehr zu als ein ruhigeres, normaleres Leben…"

Jill schmunzelte. „Ein normales Leben? Das klingt ja schon fast langweilig…"

Die Brünette lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll dass den heißen? Leon und ich führen ebenfalls ein normaleres Leben als früher und langweilig war es bisher bestimmt nicht. Verheiratet zu sein allein ist eine Herausforderung. Oder Honey?"

Leon grinste zu seinem Schwager der genau wusste was diesem durch den Kopf schoss. „Nein Claire, mit Dir sowieso nicht!"

Claire verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute. „War ja klar…"

„Aber Schatz das war ein Kompliment!" Claire konnte seinen Worten nicht ganz trauen, gab jedoch nach als er sie an sich Zog und lieb küsste.

Chris, Leon und Claire saßen am Abend noch lange in der Sitzgruppe im Wohnzimmer, Jill war bereits gegen Nachmittag auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, war daraufhin von Leon die Treppe in den ersten Stock ins Gästezimmer getragen worden. Chris hatte eine weitere gebrochene Rippe bei weitem nicht riskieren wollen und hatte Leon deshalb darum gebeten.

Claire hatte für jeden noch ein Bier aufgemacht, ihren Bruder den ganzen Abend mit Fragen zum Haus, zu dem Labor in Afrika und zu seiner Beförderung gelöchert. Brav hatte er erzählt was sie wissen wollte, hatte den neusten Virus erklärt, der durch die Entdeckung und Benutzung von Jills Antikörpern, eingedämmt wurde, sodass Wesker einen neuen Parasiten hatte erschaffen können, der den Infizierten ein längeres Dasein gewährte.

Beide Kennedys waren schockiert als Chris von den übergroßen Majini erzählte, den Gewebe fressenden tentakelähnlichen Monstern. Leon hatte wissend mit dem Kopf geschüttelt als Chris von seiner Begegnung mit dem El Gigante 2.0 berichtete. Ebenso schien es als hätte der mutierte Irving ähnliche Schwachstellen besessen wie der mutierte Salazar Junior. Leon hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm Bier nachgeschenkt, kommentierte angeheitert, dass Chris zumindest in beiden Fällen eine „Gatling Gun" also eine Maschinenkanone zur Hand gehabt hatte. Chris lachte bitter, als er Leon informierte, dass nicht nur er sondern die Majini ebenfalls solche besessen hatten. Sie einigten sich lachend, dass die Infizierten Monster und die Infizierten mit den Kettensägen ihnen noch am meisten Angst in die Glieder jagten, dass sie es hassten von Lastern beinahe überfahren zu werden und dass sie die vielen Herrenhäuser, Fallen und Kerker wirklich leid waren.

Claire hatte die Unterhaltung der beiden Herren nur schweigend mitangehört, konnte nicht ganz verstehen, wie sie tatsächlich darüber lachen konnten. Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schwerste Sorgen gemacht, gebetet, dass sie heile wieder heimkehren würden, jedes Mal.

Gleichwohl war sie froh, dass der Virus rechtzeitig von ihrem Bruder entdeckt worden war, dass Leon die Ausbreitung von Las Plagas genauso hatte verhindern können.

Sie seufzte, erinnerte sich schmerzlich wie sie damals in Europa nach ihrem letzten Stück Familie, ihrem Bruder, gesucht hatte und dabei von ihren Feinden gefangen genommen worden war. Letztlich war es Chris gewesen, der sie gerettet hatte. Und bei Gott, sie wusste, dass sie ohne ihren Bruder da nicht lebend wieder herausgekommen wäre. Bei jeder Kreatur hatte er seinen klaren Kopf bewiesen, die Schwachstelle herausgefunden und jedem ‚Ding' so viele Kugeln ins Gewebe gedonnert, bis es schließlich verreckt war. Das war eine Eigenschaft, die sie auch des Öfteren bei ihrem Mann entdeckt hatte. In Sachen taktischer Intelligenz und Instinkt nahmen sie sich wirklich nichts.

Sie lächelte schließlich glücklich, denn das was wirklich wichtig war, war dass sie Beide nicht missen wollte in ihrem Leben und das gleiche galt für Jill. Da ließ sie den Herren deren Spaß, setzte sich zwischen sie und seufzte nicht mal als Beide ihre besockten Füße auf den Sofatisch ablegten. Sie ließ sich nur nach hinten in die Sofakissen sinken, lehnte sich abwechselnd an die Schulter ihres Bruders, dann wieder an die ihres Mannes, lauschte ihrem Gelächter, bis auch sie schließlich die Augen schloss und ins Land der Träume driftete.

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch das Haus.

Claire, die an der Schulter ihres Bruders eingeschlafen war erwachte und zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie die beiden Körper neben ihr.

Noch bevor sie ganz begreifen konnte, woher der Schrei stammte, ob er überhaupt real gewesen war, war ihr Bruder bereits auf seine Beide und leichtfüßig schnell mit einem Satz über den Couchtisch gesprungen. Weniger als einen Augenblick danach lief er bereits aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Dann wurde ihr bewusst wer da geschrien hatte. Jill. Claire wollte ebenfalls aufspringen, da wurde sie von ihrem Mann am Arm festgehalten. „Sie wird einen Albtraum gehabt haben. Kein Grund die Pferde unnötig scheu zu machen…"Claire überlegte einen Moment und nickte zustimmend. „Wenn Chris Hilfe brauch, dann wird er schon nach uns rufen!"

Sie seufzte. „Du hast wohl Recht." Beruhigt setzte sie sich wieder auf die Couch und lächelte über die Reaktion ihres Bruders. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der so schnell laufen kann und über unseren Couchtisch springt wie ein junger Geißbock. Es ist wirklich rührend wie er sich um sie sorgt."

Leon lächelte beipflichtend. „Das Gleiche gilt auch für Jill. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten sich zu vergeben, dass sie unter Beeinflussung der Chemikalie auf ihn losgegangen ist. Genauso hatte ich beim Essen das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nie darum bitten würde seinen Agenten Job an den Nagel zu hängen."

Claire schmunzelte. „Du hast Recht damit, den gleichen Eindruck hatte ich auch. Zumal wir alle wissen dass Chris im Moment alles geben würde um sie glücklicher zu machen. Er würde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen geliebten Job oder all seine Hobbys aufgeben, sich für sie sosehr verdrehen, dass er selbst nicht mehr wüsste wer er ist. In gewissen Maßen beschützt sie ihn nur vor sich selbst und das schätze ich an ihr. Sie denkt an ihn, wo er es nicht tut."

Leon lächelte. „Ob die Beiden es endlich schaffen werden zueinander zu finden?"

Claire lächelte zuversichtlich, setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Sie sind gleichermaßen stolz wie dickköpfig und über beide Ohren in den jeweils anderen verliebt und das seit Jahren. Das wurde mir wieder einmal bewusst als ich Jill heute Morgen am Flughafen gesehen habe. Die Art wie sie meinen großen Bruder angesehen hat. Es war einfach… grenzenlose Zuneigung und Vertrauen und das selbst nach den schwierigen Jahren der Trennung. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Dann hat sie da noch eine gewisse Andeutung gemacht, dass wir uns noch etwas gedulden sollen. Und Chris hat mich auf dem Weg zum Arzt gefragt ob ich den Verlobungsring unserer Mutter für ihn von der Bank holen kann."

Leon grinste. „Ist nicht war?"

„Doch und er hatte dabei so ein glückliches vollkommen sicheres Lächeln aufgesetzt, dass ich den Ring noch auf dem Rückweg aus dem Bankschließfach geholt habe." Claire schmunzelte. „Er ist sich so sicher mit ihr glücklich zu werden, dass es mich fast zu Tränen gerührt hat. Und niemand geringeres als Jill würde ihm gerecht werden, wäre gut genug für ihn, außer ihr."

Leon lächelte sentimental. „So etwas Ähnliches hat er bei unserer Hochzeit gesagt, weißt du noch?"

Claire nickte, küsste ihren Gatten. „Natürlich weiß ich das noch, ich hab geweint, vor Glück und weil ich bedauerte dass er ein solches Glück bisher nicht hatte."

_Schwer ging ihr Atem auf einmal als die Bilder von vor zwei ein halb Jahren vor ihrem inneren Auge hoch kamen. Damals hatte sie am Morgen an einem anderen Flughafen gestanden. Ein paar Tage zuvor war sie von Barry angerufen worden, unter zwanghafter Selbstbeherrschung hatte er von dem Einsatz ihres Bruders und Jill berichtet, ihr versucht zu erklären dass Jill nicht geborgen oder gefunden worden war und noch immer als vermisst galt. Geschockt hatte sie sich nach ihrem Bruder erkundigt gehabt um zu erfahren, dass dieser kaum ansprechbar war. Sie hatte nachgefragt was genau ihm fehlte und da hatte Barry nur ein bitteres Lächeln unterdrückt. „Jill hat ihm das Leben gerettet indem sie sich und Wesker über eine Klippe stürzte. Dein Bruder ist so schnell er konnte die Hänge heruntergeklettert um nach ihr zu suchen und das einzige was er fand war ihr Cappy. Stunden hat er mit dem Hilfstrupp nach ihr gesucht und nichts mehr gefunden. Genauso am nächsten Tag, bis ihn die BSAA zurück nach Amerika kommandiert hat. Du weißt was ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fehlt Claire…" Darauf hatte sie kaum mehr etwas erwidern können. Wenig im Stande ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten hatte sie Barry gefragt wann er von dort nach Hause kommen würde und bevor sich Barry verabschiedete die Information erhalten. _

_Während der zwei Tage in denen sie auf Chris Rückkehr gewartet hatte, hatte sie mehrfach versucht ihn zu erreichen, hatte irgendwann unter der Last der Ungewissheit keinen Ausweg mehr gewusst und Leon angerufen, der sie tröstete, sie so gut es ging beruhigte und seinerseits versuchte etwas über die Agency zu erfahren. Doch auch er erfuhr nichts Neues über die Rettungsversuche. _

_Am dritten Tag, an dem Chris schließlich ankommen sollte hörte er dann von Kollegen dass alle Aktionen zur Rettung Valentines eingestellt worden waren, lediglich ein paar Bergungstrupps waren vor Ort geblieben._

_Von da an gab es keine Hoffnung mehr sie lebend widerzusehen. Sie selbst hatte schwer an diesem Tag zu kämpfen gehabt, hatte aus Verzweiflung immerzu geweint und sich kaum dazu bewegen können ihren Bruder abzuholen, als hätte sie bereits geahnt dass Er sie noch mehr belasten würde. Wenn sie schon weinte wie sollte es erst ihrem Bruder in der Situation gehen? _

_Leon hatte sie nur des Öfteren in seine Arme geschlossen ihr Mut zugesprochen und sie schließlich auf ihren Wunsch hin zum New Yorker Flughafen begleitet. _

_Lange hatten sie hinter einer Absperrung gestanden und eher halbherzig in den Gang dahinter gestarrt in der Hoffnung Chris zu entdecken. _

_Dann aber als sie ihn erblickte, da erschien ihr eigenes Leid winzig im Vergleich zu seinem. Ihr Herz und all ihr verbleibender Mut sackten in ihr zusammen als er um eine Ecke in den Gang bog und kaum zu erkennen war. Zweimal musste sie hinschauen um sicher zu sein, dass der Mann vor ihr ihr Bruder war. _

_Schlurfend wogen seine, einst beflügelten, Schritte schwer und kraftlos. Mehrere Menschen überholten ihn doch es war als ob er nicht mal realisierte dass er seine Tasche über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Seine, einst gespannten, Schultern hingen erschöpft nach vorn, der Gurt der Tasche schnürte unter der Last tief in seine Muskeln. Sein Kopf wog bei jedem Schritt leicht nach unten und richtete sich erst auf als er blinzelnd wenige Meter vor sich seine Schwester bemerkte. Und obwohl er größer war als sie, wirkte er in diesem Augenblick so fürchterlich klein. _

_Sein Zustand war nicht das Ergebnis einer aufreibenden Mission, nein das wurde ihr im selben Moment klar. Er musste die letzten Tage bei den Versuchen Jill zu finden bis an alle Grenzen gegangen sein, sich vor Verzweiflung regelrecht totgesucht haben. Kein Wunder dass die BSAA ihn abgezogen hatte. _

_Erst dann als sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah verließ sie das letzte bisschen Courage. Seine Lippen waren blass und trocken, seine Lider blutrot unterlaufen, seine Augen gerötet und glasig, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und sein Kopfhaar war stumpf. Mehrere blaue Flecken und Schürfungen zeichneten sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Am Erschreckendsten war jedoch der Blick der ihr entgegnete. Entgegnete war nicht das richtige Wort um diesen Blick zu beschreiben. Vielmehr ging dieser durch sie hindurch. Seine Blauen leuchteten nicht, vielmehr waren sie leer und beängstigend. _

_Schmerzlich war sie vor ihrem Bruder zurückgewichen, hatte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst um ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen. Leon war ihr in diesem Moment zur Hilfe gekommen hatte ihr verstärkend eine Hand in den Rücken gepresst. _

„_Chris…" hatte sie gestammelt, versucht ihre brechende Stimme aus Scham zu verbergen._

_Ein bloßes schwerfälliges schließen seiner Lider kam zu ihrer Antwort. Als er sie wieder öffnete perlte eine Träne über seine nassen Wimpern und floss über seine Wange. Er atmete kurz und doch ungewöhnlich gleichmäßig. Voll Leid bemerkte sie dass er lediglich schaffte sich darauf allein zu konzentrieren._

_Obgleich sie wusste was ungefähr in dem Spencer Anwesen vorgefallen war, so tat sie sich unglaublich schwer es zu realisieren. Allein der Zustand ihres Bruders ließ ihr langsam Jills Tod wirklich erscheinen. Mehr zu sich selbst stellte sie die Frage. „Bedeutet das, Jill ist…Jill ist nicht mehr da?" Claire war außer Stande das Wort tot in den Mund zu nehmen. Ähnlich wie bei ihren Eltern damals Chris versucht hatte ihr den traurigen Umstand über diese Redewendung zu erklären versuchte nun sie es in Worte zu fassen. Obgleich es nie für so einen Umstand falsche oder richtige Worte gab._

_Für einen Moment trafen seine Blicke die Ihren. Ihre Frage hatte in ihm die Erinnerungen von dem Tod ihrer beider Eltern wieder hervorgebracht, dass hatte sie in seinen Blauen lesen können. Damals war er immerzu der Stärkere gewesen, war die Kraft gewesen der ihre Welt gerade so zusammengehalten hatte. Umso aufreibender für sie war, ihn nun in einem schwächeren und kaputteren Zustand als ihren zu sehen. Erneut liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht_

_Dann straffte sich sein Rücken für einen weiteren Augenblick als er gequält ausatmete. „Claire-Bär…" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein zitterndes Flüstern. „Es…Es tut mir leid…"_

_Unfähig zu begreifen wofür er sich entschuldigte erkannte sie dennoch dass er ihre Frage nur bejaht hatte. Schluchzend machte sie einen Schritt auf ihren Bruder zu, warf sich an seine Brust, krallte sich an ihn. _

_Chris sackte nur wieder zusammen, ließ seinerseits die Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen und begann abwesend und zögerlich seiner kleinen Schwester über den Rücken zu streicheln._

_Er vermochte keine tröstenden Worte zu finden, besaß er diese nicht mal für sich selbst. _

„_Wie konnte so etwas passieren?" Schluchzte sie gedämpft durch seine Schulter. Sie konnte nicht verstehen weshalb es so weit gekommen war, dass Weskers Tod noch ein Opfer hatte fordern müssen._

_Chris jedoch schluckte schwer, biss sich auf die Lippe und traute sich nicht seiner Schwester zu antworten. Heute wusste sie, dass es seine unbegründete Schuld war, die ihn hatte schweigen lassen. Wie sollte man der eigenen Schwester auch beichten, dass man selbst verantwortlich für den wahrscheinlichen Tod der engsten Freundin, ja vielleicht eines Familienmitgliedes war. _

_Leon hatte beide zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung gefahren, bevor er sich mit einer tröstlichen Umarmung bei Claire und einem wenig aufmunternden Schulterklopfer bei Chris verabschiedet hatte._

_Claire wusste noch genau dass die Fahrt überaus schweigsam und distanziert verlaufen war. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Mut aufbringen können ein Gespräch über Belanglosigkeiten anzufangen. Entsetzlich schwer fiel ihr nur die Stille in der Wohnung während der nächsten darauf folgenden Tage auszuhalten. _

_Denn sowie sie das Appartement betreten hatten, hatte sich Chris in sein Zimmer verzogen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Sie hatte nicht verstehen können warum er seine Gefühle nicht wie damals mit ihr teilen wollte um sich gegenseitig etwas aufzubauen. Dennoch hatte sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen, hatte selbst versucht den Verlust zu realisieren und hatte ihn lediglich zu gemeinsamen Malzeiten genötigt. _

_Während diesen hatte er so wenig Wörter verloren so wenig Essbares er auch in sich hinein gezwungen hatte. Sie selbst hatte es ebenso eine Zeit gehandhabt bis auf einmal die Nächte nicht mehr so ruhig blieben wie die Tage. _

_Mit Schrecken war sie das erste Mal aus ihren eigenen unruhigen Träumen geholt worden, als Chris' Schreie mitten in der Nacht durch die Wohnung gehallt waren. Nie war ihr bis dato bewusst gewesen welche Kraft seine Stimme hatte, denn obwohl sie sich in ihrem Leben des Öfteren angekeift und gestritten hatten, hatte er nie dergleichen aus Leibeskräften gebrüllt. _

_Die Intensität war mit jedem Schrei eine andere, dennoch waren Alle mit Angst beladen und quollen vor blankem Schmerz über._

_Geschockt hatte sie nicht gewusst wie sie zu reagieren hatte, war dennoch in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte ihn aus dem Albtraum geweckt, dabei verdrängt das vor allem Jills Name Teil seiner Schreie gewesen war. _

_Als er drei Stunden danach erneut zu schreien begann hatte sie sich verzweifelt in ihre Kissen gedrückt und dabei versucht ihre Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Wie sehr war ihr in dem Moment ebenfalls zum Schreien zur Mute gewesen. Wie sehr vermisste sie das sarkastische Lachen von Jill und die Wärme die sie in ihrem Bruder und auch in ihr immer hervorgebracht hatte._

_Dennoch wusste sie bis heute nicht, woher sie die Kraft genommen hatte Nacht für Nacht wiederholt in Chris Zimmer zu stürzen um ihn aus seinen Albträumen zu wecken. _

_Oftmals war er dabei mit einem solchen Entsetzen aus dem Schlaf erwacht, dass er ihr beinahe hinterher noch mehr leidgetan hatte. Bitter waren die wenigen Sekunden in denen er seine Schwester fast hoffnungsvoll angesehen hatte, in der Hoffnung dass alles erlebte nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dann aber ein jedes Mal deutete er das erschöpfte und traurig verneinende Gesicht seiner Schwester und jedes positive Gefühl schien aus ihm zu weichen bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. _

_In diesen Momenten bereute Claire fast ihn geweckt zu haben, waren doch die Träume nicht schmerzlicher als die Realität gewesen._

_Beinahe vergingen Zwei Wochen in denen Claire sich selbst etwas fasste und Mut aufbrachte ihren Bruder mit seinen Problemen zu konfrontieren. Mehrmals Täglich löcherte sie ihn mit Fragen zu dem Vorfall, fragte ihn warum sich Jill über die Klippe gestürzt hatte und bohrte danach warum er sie nicht hatte finden können. _

_Als sie sich dann wie fast jeden Abend an einem Montag zu ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte waren ihm zum ersten Mal seit den zwei Wochen wieder die Tränen gekommen. Wenige fanden tatsächlich den Weg über seine Wangen, die meisten blinzelte er fort während er sein Zittern unterdrückte. Fest drückte sich Claire an ihn und versuchte ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden. „Chris…lass mich dir helfen…" flüsterte sie._

_Heiser und leise hatte er nur simple Worte formulieren können. „Du kannst es nicht ändern."_

_Claire hatte schwer geschluckt. „Nein ich kann nicht ändern dass Jill…tot ist." Zum ersten Mal hatte die Jüngere es ausgesprochen ohne mit der Wahrheit länger hinterm Berg zu halten. Sie beide hatten lernen müssen den traurigen Umstand zu akzeptieren und allein deshalb hatte sie so taktlos die einfachsten Worte gewählt. Obgleich sie bis heute hinter ihrer Entscheidung stand war ihr das nachfolgende Streitgespräch in unangenehmer Erinnerung geblieben: _

_Im verachtenden Tonfall hatte er ihr etwas entgegen gesetzt: „Wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein?"_

„_Ihr habt tagelang nach ihr gesucht. Wenn es noch immer Hoffnung für sie gäben würde, dann hätten die Truppen die Rettungsaktionen nicht einfach eingestellt." Mit Logik wollte sie erklären was sie selbst noch immer versuchte innerlich anzufechten._

_Geschockt hatte er sie angesehen „Die Rettung… wurde eingestellt?" Kreidebleich hatte er seine Schwester angestarrt, die nun ihrerseits begriff dass ihr Bruder davon noch nichts gewusst also noch immer mit der totalen Ungewissheit versucht hatte klarzukommen. „Chris hör zu, dass…"_

_Doch bevor sie enden konnte war er schon aufgesprungen. „Die BSAA kann doch nicht einfach…" Verzweifelt sah er sie an, nachdem ein anderer Gedanke über den letzten verfügt hatte. „Wann…Wann haben die die Suche eingestellt, Claire?" _

_Sie zögerte da sie mit einem Mal wieder diese beängstigende Leere in seinen Augen sah. „Verdammt sei ehrlich zu mir!" hatte er gerufen so laut es seine angeschlagene Stimme vermochte. Sie war zusammengezuckt und hatte widerwillig geantwortet. „Noch vor zwei Wochen…nur ein Bergungstrupp soll noch vor Ort sein…"_

_Ungläubig hatte er seinen Kopf geschüttelt. „Wie können die nur, scheiße…Warum haben sie mich nicht weitersuchen lassen" Zitternd wischte er sich über die Augen als er unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging. _

„_Verdammt, sie ist doch mein…mein Partner, sie ist Jill Valentine…" Seine Stimme brach, er schluckte schwer und kniff seine Augen für einen Moment zusammen, nur um diese mit noch größerer Ausdrucklosigkeit seiner Schwester zu widmen bis diese sich erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Verdammt Jill…" leise waren seine Worte als er kraftlos an der Wand angelehnt zu Boden rutschte._

„_Was bin ich schon ohne sie? …" Erst in diesem Moment war es Claire gänzlich klar geworden das Chris für seine Partnerin liebe empfinden musste. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab als sie mitfühlend ihre Erkenntnis preisgab „Chris, du liebst sie…"_

_Er schluckte schweren Herzens und verzerrte sein Gesicht voller Bitterkeit. „Was macht das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied…"_

_Seine kleine Schwester schluchzte. „Aber Chris, wie kannst du das sagen?"_

_Ihr Bruder vermochte nicht zu antworten. _

_Vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte sie sich an all die Abende von früher erinnert. Wie selbstverständlich Jill und er mit einander umgegangen und gelacht hatten. Auch nach dem Vorfall in den Arklay Mountains, später in Paris und später dort in der gleichen Wohnung in New York. _

_Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass er immer etwas leichter zu atmen schien wenn sie in der Nähe gewesen war, sie hatte sein Lächeln und ihr Grinsen und die Blick gesehen, die Jill ihm immer zugewandt hatte und die ihr in gleicher liebevoller Weise entgegnet worden waren sobald sie nicht hingesehen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Bruder und Jill eine besondere Verbindung gehabt hatten, nur nicht deuten können welcher Art diese war. Liebe. Wie offensichtlich, wie zerronnen…_

_Langsam versuchte sie ihren neuen verwirrenden Gedanken luftzumachen. „Aber seit wann…ich meine…"_

_Er unterbrach sie schniefend. „Seit wann fragst du Claire?" er lachte witzlos und bitter, jagte ihr damit nur einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Es gibt dafür kein Datum, es war einfach irgendwann da, scheiße noch eins…. Dieses dumme Gefühl…zu lange hab ich es schon…hab gedacht ich würde schon irgendwie damit zurechtkommen." _

„_Chris…aber warum hast du ihr nie was davon gesagt?" _

„_Dumme Frage…wir hatten eine große Aufgabe und allein hätten wir nie etwas bewältigen können…Gefühle machen immer alles zu kompliziert, zudem hatte ich Angst alles damit kaputt zu machen." _

_Sachte hatte sich Claire neben ihn gesetzt, seinen Arm mit ihrem umklammert und sich ebenfalls schwer atmend an ihn gelehnt, hatte versucht durch die Berührung ihn zu trösten und ihre eigenen Tränen des Mitleids zurückzustecken. _

_Seufzend hatte er ausgeatmet, zum ersten Mal den Halt angenommen, den seine Schwester ihm bot und sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen lassen, sogar ihren Pulli ergriffen, während er sich auf die Lippen gebissen hatte um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. _

_Sie schniefte schwer. „Es tut mir so unglaublich…leid für dich…Bruderherz…das hast du nicht verdient, das hatte Jill nicht verdient…ich vermisse sie…"_

_Wellenartig kam seine Atmung erneut und sie blieb still als er sie fester an sich drückte und ihr fast weh dabei tat. Seinetwegen hielt sie ihre Worte zurück um seinen innerlichen Kampf nicht noch schwerer zu machen._

_Abwesend und in eigene Erinnerungen versunken hatte sie nur auf das kleine Gruppenfoto auf der Anrichte geblickt und gedacht, dass sie wohl vorerst die Fotos von Jill wegnehmen müsste. Zu naiv und unwirklich wirkte das Lachen in diesen Zeiten auf dem Bild, war sogar unangenehm. Ja, besser würde dies sein. _

Der Wecker zeigte kurz nach Sechs Uhr.

Der nächste Tag brach an, etwas grau bedeckt war der ansonsten strahlend blaue Winterhimmel, der nächtliche Neuschnee glitzerte in den kahlen Bäumen durch das Fenster. Leise rollte sie sich auf die Seite, weg vom Fenster hin zu dem Menschen der neben ihr seelenruhig schlief. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er am gestrigen Abend besorgt in ihr Zimmer gestürzt war und sie dann liebenswürdig in den Arm genommen hatte, als ihr vor Erleichterung die Tränen gekommen waren. Sie seufzte. Wie oft würde sie noch aufwachen, mit der ständigen Befürchtung noch immer in dem afrikanischen Labor zu sein?

Sie sah in sein halb in dem Kissen versunkenes Gesicht. Bemerkte dass er wahrscheinlich auf dem Bauch schlief um seinen Rücken zu entlasten. Neugierig besah sie seine große Hand, die zwischen ihnen beiden lag genauer. Vorsichtig berührte sie diese mit ihrer, seine Haut war warm und überraschend weich, ebenso besaß er nur eine leichte Körperbehaarung. Sie lächelte als sie feststellte, dass ihr kleiner Finger gerade mal halb so groß war, wie der seine. Warum war ihr das alles Früher nie aufgefallen?

Spielerisch ließ sie ihren kleinen Finger seinen berühren und streicheln.

Plötzlich zuckte sein kleiner Finger einmal, als würde er antworten, überrascht sah sie ihm ins Gesicht und bemerkte dass er sie aus verschlafenen blauen Augen lächelnd betrachtete. Sie lächelte nur verträumt zurück, ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Ihr Herz fühlte sich wieder einmal so leicht an, sie fühlte sich befreiter, als sie ihre Umarmung schweigend lösten, eng nebeneinander auf dem Rücken lagen, sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte und sie nun ihre linke Hand in die Luft hob. Seine Rechte begegnete ihrer linken zum Vergleich. Er schmunzelte als er den Unterschied sah.

Sie lachte. „Was denkst du?"

Er besah sich ihre Hand genauer „Du hast so niedlich kleine Hände, das hab ich gar nicht gewusst…" Er überlegte als er ihren Ringfinger betrachtete, ob der Verlobungsring seiner Mutter nicht sogar zu groß war.

Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. „Niedlich sagst du? Neben deinen Pranken wirken doch alle Frauenhände niedlich!" sie lachte leise, spielte mit seinen Fingern.

Er lächelte in sich hinein „Nein, neben meinen Pranken wirken alle Frauenhände klein, nur deine wirken niedlich!" Sprachlos hielt sie inne. Schon wieder hatte er sie in Verlegenheit gebracht.

Er grinste, umfasste ihre Hand, die fast in seiner verschwand. „Wie kannst du mit so kleinen Händen überhaupt Klavier spielen?"

Sie lächelte. „Das ist eigentlich nur Übung, nach einer gewissen Zeit kann man die Finger weiter strecken als zuvor." Jill tat als würde sie eine Oktave greifen. „Ich hab so lang nicht mehr gespielt…"

Chris nickte. „Möchtest du denn wieder Klavierspielen?" ruhig drang seine tiefe Stimme zu ihr.

Sie überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht…" Sie dachte daran wie viel Freude sie früher daran gefunden hatte und dann durch den ersten Vorfall im Spencer Anwesen jegliche Lust verloren hatte. Das Klavier hatte sie nur immer an ihre toten Freunde erinnert. Nun jedoch saß die Trauer um diese nicht mehr so tief, war nicht mehr so bitterlich in ihr verankert. Ja sie war getröstet worden „Warum eigentlich nicht?" lächelte sie, drückte ihren Körper an seinen.

Chris hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar, lächelte zufrieden über ihren Entschluss, beachtete die rhetorische Frage nicht weiter. „Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst."

Sie wusste nicht ob sie etwas sagen sollte, fragte sich selbst indessen, weshalb er sie seit neustem hin und wieder mit unscheinbaren Küssen versah. Mochte er sie wirklich so gern?

Etwas unsicher stellte er seine nächste Frage „Sag mal zu dem Thema Schokoladen-Eis, möchtest du nach New York zurück oder würdest du auch mit mir in Maryland bleiben wollen?" Er schielte zu ihr, zog seine Augenbrauen unsicher nach oben.

Sie lächelte.

Er wollte, dass sie mit ihm aufs Land zog? Sie sah sich selbst in Gedanken an der Cheasepeak Bucht entlang laufen, fast war es ihr als spürte sie den Meereswind in ihrem Haar, roch den salzigen Duft der Wellen. Sie dachte an den sicherlich großen Garten, die typischen riesigen Eichen vor der Haustür, ein knisternder Kamin zur kalten Jahreszeit. Im vergleich dazu wirkte New York so unpersönlich, zu hektisch.

„Chris, möchtest du denn überhaupt, dass ich mit in dein Haus einziehe?"

Er suchte nach der passenden Antwort, er wollte sie nicht zu irgendetwas überreden oder sie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zerren. „Nun, auf dem Land gibt es weniger Eisverkäufer, die mir gefährlich werden könnten!" scherzte er.

Sie lachte über seine Antwort. „Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage, mit Ja oder Nein."

Er seufzte und drehte sich etwas auf die Seite, sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich würde es mir wünschen, ja."

Zufrieden lächelte sie, sprach aus was ihr durch den Kopf ging. „Mir ist es gleich, wo wir wohnen, solange ich …" Sie stockte, sollte sie es einfach sagen? Sie schluckte. „…solange ich nur bei dir sein kann."

„Jill?" Er wurde verlegen. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich von sich gegeben?

„Du bist mein bester Freund und auch mehr als das. Ein Stück Familie…" sie seufzte. „Du erinnerst mich jede Sekunde, dass ich nicht alles falsch gemacht hab in meinem Leben."

„Aber Jill, wie oft hast du mir den Arsch allein schon in Russland gerettet?" er lächelte aufmunternd.

Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. „Genau das mein ich. Es gibt nichts, worauf ich mehr stolz bin." Leise berührte ihre Hand seine unrasierte Wange, zögernd sah sie ihm in die Augen. Er sah in ihre, schmunzelte glücklich, weil sie es tat. „Du bist ohne mich aufgeschmissen!" grinste sie neckend

Er schwieg, streichelte ihr über den Rücken, sprang zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht auf ihren Scherz an. Irritiert sah sie in seine Augen versuchte darin zu lesen. „Chris?"

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem schrägen traurigen Grinsen. „Irgendwie hast du Recht damit."

Zögernd legte Jill ihr Gesicht dicht neben seines in die Kissen. Sie wusste an was er zurück dachte. „Denkst du denn es ist umgekehrt nicht ähnlich?" sachte Berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. „So oft hast du mich bereits gerettet, ich weiß nicht wie es mir ergangen wäre, hätte ich dich fallen sehen."

Er sah ihr in die tiefblauen Augen, genoss ihre Hand in seinem Haar. Dann kam er nicht mehr umhin sie auf ihre lieblichen Lippen zu küssen, sachte und liebevoll.

All die wundervollen Gefühle kamen wieder in ihnen hoch, die sie auch schon das erste Mal greifbar stark empfunden hatten.

Die Wärme, das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen, die Liebe, die Erregung.

Sie erwiderte weniger befangen als das letzte Mal, doch genauso zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Er zog sie auf sich, hielt ihr langes Haar zur Seite, das ihnen Beiden ins Gesicht fiel. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er zart ihr nacktes Bein entlang, verharrte für einen Moment auf ihrem nur durch den Slip bedeckten Po und wanderte mit seiner Berührung weiter auf ihren Rücken. Die Aufregung kribbelte in ihren Körpern während sie ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd nach unten schob bis sie den Saum seiner Boxershorts erreichte.

Für einen Moment lösten sie schwer atmend den Kuss, sahen sich grinsend an, um nur noch leidenschaftlicher ihre Lippen erneut zu verbinden. Es fühlte sich richtig an, für sie beide. Sie ließen gar all ihre Befürchtungen von sich fallen, versanken in dem Kuss.

Er bettete sie neben sich, lehnte sich über sie, küsste ihre Wange, fühlte sich bestätigt als sie genießend die Augen geschlossen hielt, er küsste ihr zierliches linkes Ohr wodurch ihr ein zuckersüßes Kichern entglitt. Er lachte, sah erheitert auf sie herunter. „Du bist kitzelig am Ohr? Gut zu wissen!" Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie wieder an der einen Stelle und sie kringelte sich. „Nein, Chris lass das!" gluckste sie, spürte sein stoppeliges Kinn dann an ihrem Hals und entspannte sich wieder.

Sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen, genoss es als er weiterhin kleine Küsse auf ihr Dekoltee hauchte, dabei ihre Seitenlinie mit seiner Hand nachfuhr. Ermuntert zog sie ihn mehr auf sich, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drückte den Rücken durch als die Erregung zurückkehrte. Sie seufzte zufrieden und weit mehr hingerissen von seinen lieblichen Berührungen, dass sie erst bemerkte dass sie ihren Schoß an seine Lenden drückte, als sie ihn leicht stöhnen hörte. Sie wusste erst nicht, ob sie sich entschuldigen sollte, weil sie vielleicht zu weit gegangen war, sah jedoch seinen verlangenden Blick, sein glückliches Schmunzeln.

Schwer atmend und verlegen sahen sie sich in die Augen. Sie begehrten den Anderen mehr noch als zuvor, sie hatten Mühe sich zu zügeln. Dennoch strich er ihr beruhigend eine Strähne aus der Stirn, umfasste ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und verband ihre Lippenpaare erneut.

Das einzige was Jill in dem Moment wusste war, dass sie sich unsagbar wohl mit ihm fühlte. Sie wollte mehr von ihm und das schon seit vielen Jahren, sie wollte ihn offen lieben, sich ihm hingeben.

„Du bringst mich um den Verstand wenn du so weiter machst!" flüsterte er, ihm war ihr Blick nicht entgangen.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte etwas verlegen, küsste ihn stattdessen wieder, schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals, bevor sie mit ihren Händen seinen Torso hinunter glitt und sein Shirt hochschob um seinen Rücken zu kraueln. Sie erfühle seine starken Muskeln über ihr, ertastete vereinzelte Narben, von denen sie wusste woher diese stammten. Sie kannte ihren Partner, sie wusste wie er reagierte auf all mögliche Arten von Reize.

Auf dem Gebiet der Liebe, der Intimität, hatte sie ihn jedoch noch nicht kennengelernt und sie brannte darauf, begehrte ihn aufs schmerzlichste.

Ihre Fingernägel auf seiner Haut zu spüren, jagte ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper. Schnell lösten sie den Kuss, damit sie ihm das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Woher sie auf einmal den Mut dazu nahm einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, wusste er nicht, um ehrlich zu sein musste er es auch nicht wissen, denn sein Verlangen wuchs in ihm ebenfalls, er roch ihr Haar, erfühlte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, versank förmlich in ihrem Blick, in der Leichtigkeit des Kusses.

Kaum konnte er glauben, dass er Jill Valentine liebkoste, konnte kaum begreifen, dass sie, seine schmerzlich und heimlich geliebte Partnerin, sich genauso leidenschaftlich nach ihm verzehrte, wie er es nach ihr tat.

Sie stöhnte als er sich nun an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen machte, ihr Tanktop über ihren BH schob, ihren Bauch zärtlich liebkoste. Er liebte diesen, wie alles an ihr. Ihr Bauchnabel war niedlich und zart gewachsen, ihre Muskeln unter ihrem weichen und sanften Körper waren stark und doch weiblich. Er spürte wie sich diese leicht zusammenzogen als er mit seinen Lippen darüber fuhr, spürte das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs, hörte ihr Herz das aufgeregt schlug. Oder war es nur sein eigenes? Erst jetzt bemerkte er seine zitternden Hände, bemerkte seine angestrengten Atemzüge. Es war unglaublich welche Macht sie auf ihn hatte, wie sie ihm jegliches Selbstvertrauen nehmen konnte.

Es war verrückt wie sehr er sie liebte, dennoch wirkte diese Liebe wie eine Droge in ihm.

Er sah auf in ihr Gesicht, konnte nicht anders als ihrem stillen fordernden Blick umgehend zu folgen und sie erneut auf ihre vollen Lippen zu küssen, wobei sie erneut seine Wangen in ihre Hände nahm.

Er genoss es ihr mit jeder Berührung eine Gänsehaut zu zaubern, sie aus ihrer Reserve zu locken, ihr leidenschaftliches Ich zu erleben.

Wieder bog sie den Rücken durch, als er sich nach oben arbeitete, das Top über ihren BH und über ihren Kopf streifte.

Als ihr Schoß sich dieses Mal anhob, da spürte sie jedoch eine große Beule in seiner Lendengegend und das erregte und erschreckte sie gleicher Maßen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl für sie, nicht mehr zu wissen wovor sie eigentlich Angst gehabt hatte, warum sie nie den Schritt zuvor gewagt hatte. Eigentlich war alles doch so einfach. Sie liebte ihn und er? Er berührte sie körperlich wie seelisch, begehrt sie auf eine liebevolle Art, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Aber auch in ihrem Körper war die Erregung nicht spurlos gewachsen. Deutlich floss die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen und beschämte sie etwas. Warum nur war sie ihm dergleichen erlegen? Warum besaß er die Eigenschaft sie zu verunsichern und sie aufzureizen gleicher Maßen?

Sie sah sein warmes Lächeln und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Die Luft knisterte verzaubert.

„Chris" flüsterte sie zwischen ihren Küssen.

Das Liebesspiel zwischen ihnen ging weiter, als er mit einem sanften Griff ihren BH öffnete, ihre vollen makellosen Brüste von dem Kleidungsstück befreite und diese besinnlich küsste.

Sie stöhnte als sie nun sein raues Kinn an diesen Stellen wahrnahm, fragte sich wer nun wen um den Verstand brachte, drückte gleichzeitig ihren Körper wieder an seinen.

Sie wollte ihn spüren, zog ihn sehnsüchtig zu sich um nun ihm Küsse auf seine Haut zu hauchen. Sie schmeckte deutlich die betörende Note seines Aftershaves an seinem Hals, erspürte darunter seinen eigenen vertrauten und doch exotischen Geruch. Sie fühlte sein dickes Kopfhaar zwischen ihren Fingern, seine Hüfte an den Innenseiten ihrer Knie als sie erneut die Beine um ihn schlang. Seine wandernden Hände auf ihrer Haut, raubten ihr die Beherrschung. Sachte hauchte sie unterbewusst Luftzüge in sein Ohr, ein jedes Mal wenn seine Finger eine sensible Stelle erfassten.

Als er dann seine rechte Hand weiter wandern ließ, ihren Slip zwischen ihren Beinen erfasste, Sie fordern küsste, und aufreizend durch den feuchten Stoff streichelte, kam sie mit einer Welle an Gefühlen zu einem selten da gewesenen Höhepunkt und hatte Mühe nicht so laut zu stöhnen. Die Gefühle explodierten in ihr, ihre Sehnsucht verlangte nach mehr und ihre Liebe zu ihm überkam sie.

Noch fordernder küsste sie ihn, zog ihn noch tiefer zu sich herunter, zerrte an seiner Boxershorts bis sein großes erregtes Glied bloßgelegt war, half ihm ihren Slip von ihrem Po zu streifen. Sie wollte ihn tief in sich spüren, ihm beweisen wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Sie küssten sich aufgeregter, streichelten einander zu nie da gewesenem Verlangen. Bei jedem weiteren Kuss zitterte der Raum, bei jeder seiner Berührungen stieg die Hitze in ihnen, sie bekamen einen Vorgeschmack auf das betäubende Erlebnis auf das sie zusammen zusteuerten, welches sie Beide nichts weiter als in sich aufsaugen und genießen wollten.

Bis er zwischen ihren Seufzern deutlich ein „Chris, nimm mich!" heraushören konnte.

„Jill!" Er stöhnte in den Kuss und drang im herbeigesehnten Moment mit einem kräftigen Stoß tief in sie ein.

Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten, als seine Männlichkeit sie vollkommen, fast schmerzlich ausfüllte, stöhnte in den Kuss voller Inbrunst und Hitze, entspannte sich, damit er noch tiefer vordringen konnte. Diesmal stöhnte er, stieß sein Becken weiter vor, genoss es sie unter sich aufbäumen zu sehen. Tatsächlich hatte er Mühe seinen Höhepunkt lange genug hinaus zu zögern, denn sie umschloss ihn fest und leidenschaftlich, packte seinen Po mit den Händen, streckte ihm immer wieder ihre Brüste entgegen.

Eine atemlose Ewigkeit und weitere Liebkosungen, lustvolle stärker werdende Stöße später kam sie erneut zum Orgasmus, biss in seinen Hals um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Von ihren Gelüsten weiter aufgestachelt berührte er sie intensiver, zog sein Glied weiter heraus als zuvor. Sie spürten sich gänzlich, passten ihren Rhythmus an einander perfekt an, küssten sich und krallten sich an den Anderen, als die Woge der Lust ein weiteres Mal über sie hereinbrach. Er kam in ihr, mit ihr zusammen, einen weiteren schier unendlichen Augenblick später.

Schwer zuckend stützte er über ihr, noch immer den Kuss haltend, den sie während ihres gemeinsamen Höhepunktes geschlossen hatten. Dann lösten sich ihre Lippen von einander, um schwerfällig Luft zu holen. Sprachlos sahen sie sich an, realisierten kaum was sie gerade getan hatten. Dann erst bemerkte er, dass sie still und leise weinte.

Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Zärtlich strich er ihr die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihre Tränen von ihren Wangen. Sie legte nur wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals, strich ihm über den erhitzten Rücken, hatte mühe sich zu fangen. Sie war überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Sie weinte weil sie ihn liebte und weil dieses Wissen sie übermannte. Sie war nicht mehr ganz ohne ihn, sie war nicht mehr die selbstständige, selbstbewusste Frau ohne ihn und dieses Wissen verunsicherte sie, da sie diese Seite an sich nicht kannte. Sie wollte ihn dafür hassen doch das konnte sie nicht.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern, sah ihm in das besorgte Gesicht. „Schon so verdammt lange!" schimpfte sie. „Du Scheißkerl!" Er konnte kaum glauben was er gehört hatte. „Ich… liebe… Dich!" schluchzte sie nochmals stärker. „Was hast du mir angetan!"

Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, doch dazu kam sie nicht, da er sie bereits innig küsste.

Seine Augen funkelten glasig und doch voller Glück als sie sich lösten und er seine Stirn auf die ihre legte. Sie weinte bitterlich leise, hatte ihre Augen vor Schmerz geschlossen, wagte nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Jillers…" Seine Stimme zitterte. „Bei Gott ich weiß nicht, wann du mein Herz gestohlen hast…. Aber es ist eine verdammte Ewigkeit her." Er küsste ihre vor Angst zuckende Wange.

„Hätte ich es mir nur früher eingestanden! All die Jahre hab ich es verdrängt weil es unprofessionell war, mehr als nur freundschaftliche Liebe für meinen Partner zu empfinden." flüsterte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln schöpfte jedoch wieder Mut als er in ihren Augen ähnliche Gründe und Hoffnung lesen konnte.

„Aber ich liebe dich, ich kann es nicht ändern. Niemand kann das. Selbst du nicht. Und bei Gott, ich würde es nicht anders wollen." Mit den letzten Worten verzog er seine Lippen zu einem kleinen verzweifelten Lächeln. Ihre beiden Augenpaare konnten nicht von einender lassen so stark knüpfte sich in dem Moment die Verbindung gegenseitiger Linderung des inneren Schmerzes. Endlich so schien es nach all den Jahren waren ihre Gemühter, ihre Seelen von dem ständig stechenden Gefühl der Angst, der Enttäusch befreit.

Noch mehr Tränen liefen ihre Seiten hinab. Nun waren es jedoch Tränen des Glücks. Er begriff, dass sie nicht geglaubt hatte, er könnte sie tatsächlich lieben, sosehr wie sie es tat. Noch einmal küsste er sie ergeben, teilte mit dieser Geste mit ihr dieses neue überwältigende Gefühl der Glückseligkeit.

Er atmete auf, ihm viel eine riesige Last buchstäblich vom Herzen. „Wie konntest du daran zweifeln? Jillers, du bist mein Leben!"

Weinend lächelte sie, lachte auf einmal mit ihm leise, als sie begriffen, dass Nichts sie Beide mehr trennen würde. Sie hauchte ihm Küsse auf die Wange, auf seine geschlossenen Lider, auf die Nasenspitze. Sie spürte seine heiße Haut auf ihrer, erkannte die Berührung seiner Brust auf ihrer als sie gemeinsam einatmeten.

„Gott, warum haben wir das nicht schon vor zehn Jahren getan?" lachte sie unter Tränen, schmiegte sich an seinen nackten starken Körper, über ihr.

Er hielt inne um ihr einen liebevollen alles sagenden Blick zu schenken. Dann ließ er seine jungenhafte Natur eine freche Antwort formulieren. „Was meinst du? Den Sex oder unser Geständnis?"

Er grinste, küsste ihre Wange um sie von den letzten Tränen zu befreien.

Jill wurde etwas rot. „Beides!" konterte sie schmunzelnd. Das glückliche Paar lachte, er legte sich derweil neben sie, zog sie mit sich, sodass sie nun mehr oder weniger auf ihm lag. Dort liebkoste sie ihn noch ein wenig. Zärtlich überhäufte sie nun ebenfalls seine Brust mit Küssen bevor sie sich auf ihn setzte.

„Du bist wunderschön…" Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre Stirn, streichelte ihre Wange.

Sie lächelte verträumt. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben…"

Er zog die eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Ich bin unrasiert…" nachdenklich fuhr er sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn, die meisten Frauen mochten das nicht.

Sie kicherte. „Das mag ich gerade bei dir!" sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine nahezu unbehaarte Brust und lächelte genießend. „Ansonsten hast du eine Körperbehaarung wie ein Teenager."

Er wurde von ihrem Lächeln angesteckt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich woanders nicht wie ein Teenager aussehe!"

Sie lachte fröhlich. „Nein, keine Sorge!" Sie warf einen gezielten Blick hinter sich und biss sich bei dem Anblick auf die Unterlippe. „Nein…Der ist wahrlich ein Prachtexemplar"

Er lachte. „Jill meine Augen sind hier oben!" Sie wurde rot, zerrte ihren Blick von dem Objekt ihrer Begierde und lachte schließlich mit ihm.

Kurz darauf verflog jedoch seine gute Laune für einen Moment, denn seine Rippen schmerzten stärker. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf die Ellbogen und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Sie bemerkte es sofort und lächelte mitleidig, stieg von ihm runter und setzte sich daneben. „Wir sollten wohl fürs erste die Reiterstellung lassen." Stellte sie sarkastisch fest.

Er sah sie irritiert an. „Denkst du auch noch mal an was anderes?" Er packte sie, grinste breit, konnte nicht anders als sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr Ohr zu küssen.

Sie gluckste wieder, versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, „Chris nicht schon wieder!" Diesmal machte er jedoch nicht so schnell Anstalten aufzuhören.

Nach einem schier unendlichen Moment ließ er von ihr ab, damit sie in Ruhe Luft holen konnte. „Du bist gemein!" seufzte sie.

Er lächelte breit. „Mmh wohl eher unanständig als gemein! Aber das sind wir wohl beide."

Sie grinste, wusste worauf er anspielte. „Ob Claire und Leon was gehört haben?"

Er neckte sie. „Leise waren wir nicht gerade. Du sowieso nicht!"

Sie sahen beide auf die Uhr. Es war fast halb neun und es war Sonntagmorgen. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück und ihre Gastgeber hatten von Allem nichts mitbekommen, weil sie tief und fest schliefen. Zudem befand sich deren Schlafzimmer eine Etage darunter, nicht mal direkt unter dem Gästezimmer sondern am anderen Ende des Hauses.

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Claire was gehört hat, dann wird sie uns darauf ansprechen."

Chris nickte. Er kannte seine Schwester und wusste dass diese bei weitem kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. „Ich fürchte auch."

Jill küsste ihn sachte. „Es ist alles so neu…und doch irgendwie gewohnt"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Wir können uns soviel Zeit lassen wie du willst!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das will ich nicht mal!"

„Was meinst du dann?" fragend sah er sie an.

Sie grinste. „Wir waren immer schon sehr vertraut mit einander. Genauso lang waren wir schon in einander verliebt. Was hat sich geändert für uns? Nur die Tatsache, dass wir endlich davon wissen." Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich kann es nicht besser erklären, aber dadurch vertraue ich dir noch mehr, liebe ich dich noch mehr."

Er nickte, küsste ihr Haar, ihre Wange. „Ich weiß was du meinst und mir geht es ähnlich. Es hat sich eben so viel geändert, aber eigentlich nichts…" Die Blondine lächelte, strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Sie schaute ihn erwartend an.

Er überlegte und grinste „Wir könnten duschen, uns anziehen, die restlichen Kekse essen während wir für die beiden Kennedys Frühstück machen. Später dann irgendwas Pärchen-typisches unternehmen!"

Jill zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Etwas Pärchen-typisches? Du meinst etwas Romantisches?"

Chris entnahm ihrer Stimme nicht viel Begeisterung und lenkte sarkastisch ein. „Du und ich etwas romantisch unternehmen? Stimmt das wäre ja ekelhaft."

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, scheute sich nicht bei dem Spielchen mitzuspielen. „Ganz meine Rede." Unsicher sah sie ihn jedoch an. Er merkte dass sie auf einmal der romantischen Idee nicht abgeneigt war.

Er schloss seinen Arm um sie, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem „Lieber gehen wir heute Abend im Schein der für Weihnachten geschmückten Laternen durch den Schnee spazieren, gehen dir in der Mall ein paar neue Sachen kaufen und bummeln dann durch den Park zu einem Restaurant."

Jill schmunzelte, geriet bei seiner Erzählung ins Träumen. „Klingt gut." Hauchte sie an sein Ohr.

Er seufzte gespielt zweifelnd. „Ich weiß nicht."

Sie grinste. „Was weißt du nicht?"

Er sah sie unsicher an. „Ich habe Angst es könnte zu kitschig werden!"

Eingeschnappt und belustigt zugleich griff sie ihr Kissen und pfefferte es in sein Gesicht.

Chris hingegen lachte beherzt als er das stoffumwickelte Federbündel von seinem Kopf nahm. Jill sah ihn derweil noch einen Moment böse an bevor sie ebenfalls in ein Kichern ausbrach und sich wieder an ihren Liebsten schmiegte. Sie beide wussten das Chris der romantischere von ihnen war und Jill damit eher nichts anzufangen gedachte. Dass sie sich nun jedoch umstimmen ließ verbuchte er als seinen Erfolg.

„Verbringst du nicht normalerweise den Sonntag auf dem Sofa?" Sie schmunzelte.

Er zog sie fester an sich. „Stimmt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere bist du früher dann vorbeigekommen und hast meist einen versauten Film mitgebracht."

Sie grinste nicht im Geringsten verlegen. „Einmal war sogar ein Porno dabei. Deine Reaktion war zum Schreien komisch!"

„Das war nicht einmal, sondern am ersten Abend passiert. Damals hielt ich dich auch noch für unschuldig. Ich kann kaum glauben dass wir den Streifen tatsächlich gesehen haben. Hab ich dir eigentlich erzählt, dass Claire ihn damals gefunden hat und sie mir nicht glaubte, als ich sagte es wäre deiner?"

Jill lachte. „Nein hast du mir nicht erzählt."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und überlegte. „Haben wir nicht auch Crank zusammen gesehen?"

Sie kicherte kurz als sie sich daran erinnerte. „Mehr als einmal!" Langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Was ist eigentlich aus meiner Filmesammlung geworden?"

Chris schmunzelte. „Du meinst, was aus deiner Pornosammlung geworden ist?"

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett, bückte sich um ihre Unterwäsche aufzuheben, wusste dass sein Blick auf ihr lag. „Eben aus dieser?" Lächelnd warf sie Chris seine Boxershorts zu.

„Die ist entweder in einem Karton in meiner Wohnung in New York oder bereits in Maryland. Gott die konnte ich deinem Vater wirklich nicht mitgeben." Chris hatte seine Shorts gefangen, war ebenfalls aus dem Bett gestiegen und zog diese an. „Ein paar andere persönliche Sachen hab ich ebenfalls mitgenommen und behalten, bevor die Leute des Vermieters kamen um deine Wohnung zu räumen."

Jill seufzte traurig. „Ich habe meinen Dad von Afrika aus nicht erreichen können. Ich hab es mehrmals probiert. Hoffentlich sitzt er nicht wieder im Gefängnis."

Chris hob sein Shirt auf. „Wie alt ist dein Vater? Mitte 60? Meinst du der begeht noch Einbrüche wie früher?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es würde mich nicht wundern. Er hat Spaß daran."

Immerhin mit Unterwäsche bekleidet und mit frischer Kleidung und dem Kulturbeutel unter dem Arm, traten die Agenten aus dem Gästezimmer, zuvor hatten sie noch das Fenster aufgerissen. Nach ein paar Schritten über den Flur betraten sie zusammen das Badezimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich mit dem steckenden Schlüssel.

„Und was ist aus meiner Lebensversicherung geworden?" Jill zog sich wieder aus, kämmte sich ihr blondes Haar.

Chris begutachtete den roten Fleck an seinem Hals im Spiegel. „Die ist mir und deinem Vater ausgezahlt worden. Ich konnte das Geld nicht anrühren und das gleiche galt, denk ich, für ihn. Mein Teil ist sicher angelegt auf einem Schweizer Bankkonto."

Sie lächelte milde, stellte das Wasser der Dusche an. Ein hitziger Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Po spürte.

„Chris!" Sie konnte sich ein zweideutiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich umdrehte und in sein ebenfalls schiefes Grinsen blickte. „Mein Arsch muss nicht festgehalten werden, hängen tut der bestimmt nicht!"

Er zog sie an sich, lachte als auch ihre Hände zu seinem Hinterteil wanderten. „Nein, das tut er wirklich nicht." Er wartete einen Moment, sah sie fragend an.

Sie feixte und rollte mit ihren großen blauen Augen. „Deiner ist auch Recht gut…"

Er stieß eingeschnappt die Luft aus. „Recht gut heißt soviel wie, ich hab schon bessere gesehen!"

Sie zuckte mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mit den Schultern, stimmte ihm mit der Geste zu. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, begann eifersüchtig zu werden. „Wer ist der Kerl, den bring ich um!"

Dann erst begann sie zu kichern. „Das geht wohl schlecht." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Denn ich denke da an deinen Arsch vor acht Jahren."

Chris blickte überrascht. „Da war ich doch noch ein drahtiges Hemd!"

Sie grinste. „Schon etwas, aber dein Po war genau richtig, kräftig, knackig, sexy eben."

„Aha, und das ist er jetzt nicht mehr?" Er runzelte seine Stirn.

Sie kicherte und grinste breiter. „Doch, aber mittlerweile ist alles an dir kräftiger und knackiger, da fällt dein Po nicht mehr so auf."

Er grinste. „Soll dass heißen mein Bizeps hat meinem Po den Rang abgelaufen?"

Sie nickte, „Schon echt schade um den Hübschen."

Er lachte, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. „Wenn dir der ‚Hübsche' so leid tut, dann kann ich mein Hanteltraining etwas zurückfahren."

Sie zog ihn mit sich zur Dusche. „Das wäre doch mal ein Vorschlag!"

Im nächsten Augenblick standen sie auch schon küssend zusammen unter dem heißen Wasser.

Als Claire wach wurde, hörte sie seltsame Geräusche. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie wusste woher diese stammten. Es war ihr als kämen die Laute aus dem Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich erkannte sie das gedämpfte Lachen ihres Bruders. Kurz darauf hörte sie auch Jills Stimme.

Claire sah auf ihren Radiowecker. Es war kurz vor elf. Ein verwunderter Blick folgte ihrerseits zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Ihr Ehemann schlief, tief und fest.

Etwas schläfrig setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt im Badezimmer, wo sie sich gekämmt, gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, betrat sie die Küche und anschließend das Wohn- und Esszimmer. Es duftete nach Kaffee, der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, sogar ein ganzer Teller mit frischen Pfannkuchen stand in der Mitte. Schmunzelnd folgte sie dem Gelächter um die Ecke zur Sofaecke, erkannte schließlich die Fernsehgeräusche und die Sitcom.

Sie lächelte ein „Guten Morgen ihr Beiden!" als sie neben das Sofa trat. Chris, der um Jill einen Arm gelegt hatte, wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Partnerin und lächelte freundlich zurück. „Guten Morgen du eine!"

„Danke fürs Frühstück machen!" fuhr Claire fort. „Seit wann seid ihr denn schon auf den Beinen?" Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass Beide, vor allem Jill noch nasses Kopfhaar hatte. Ebenso war Chris gründlich rasiert und Beide trugen frische Kleidung.

Jill grinste verlegen. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und hab ihn aufgeweckt, da war es vielleicht gerade halb sieben. Dann haben wir Beide geduscht, und Fernsehen gesehen und schließlich Frühstück gemacht. Wir wollten euch ausschlafen lassen."

Chris beobachtete seine Schwester, weil diese Jills Erklärung nicht ganz nachvollzogen hatte. Jill hatte der Wahrheit entsprechend gesagt, dass sie geduscht hatten. Betrachtete man den Satz danach wurde klar, dass sie alles was sie aufzählte gemeinsam gemacht hatten. Er wunderte sich. Normalerweise griff seine Schwester viel auf, hatte ein Talent dafür zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Dass sie es nicht merkte, bewies nur, dass sie wirklich nichts gehört hatte.

Jill zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, als sie auf die Uhr sah, strich sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht „Ist dein Göttergatte noch nicht wach?"

Claire seufzte. „Nein der schläft wie ein Murmeltier."

Im selben Moment trat diese gewisse Person fertig angezogen jedoch ins Wohnzimmer. „Nein, das tue ich nicht mehr!" lächelte er breit, gesellte sich zu den anderen, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und nickte in Richtung Esstisch. „Wer hat denn die leckeren Pfannkuchen gemacht?"

Chris stellte den Fernseher aus und stand auf, da sein Magen brummte und nickte zu Jill.

Die 33ig-Jährige erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich hatte Lust dazu…Chris hat mir gezeigt wo ich hier alles finde. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, dass ich die letzten Eier verbraten habe."

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wäre heute eh noch einkaufen gefahren. Danke also!"

Claire lächelte zu der älteren. „Es ist schön einmal nicht Frühstück machen zu müssen!"

Jill nickte „Das dachten wir uns!" und folgte dem Ehepaar zum Esstisch, lächelte als sie die Hand ihres Geliebten im Rücken spürte.

Fröhlich speisten die vier, tranken den Kaffee, der von Chris aufgebrüht worden war und Leon als einziger als zu stark empfand. Nach den Pfannkuchen aßen sie Toasts mit Erdnussbutter oder wahlweise Marmelade oder Käse.

Jill aß endlich deutlich mehr und damit normaler als die letzten Tage, was Chris lächelnd bemerkte. „Scheint so als hätte mein Appetit auf dich abgefärbt!" natürlich neckte er sie nur, sie sah ihn jedoch argwöhnisch an und blickte zu der Frau ihr gegenüber. Claire erkannte den ‚Noch so ein Kommentar und ich box ihm in die Nieren!' Blick. Sie sah ihren Bruder böse an. „Christopher! Es ist doch schön wenn es ihr schmeckt, zumal wenn man darauf wartet bis du fertig mit dem Essen bist, altert man um Jahre."

Jill grinste zufrieden, zwinkerte Claire zu. Die streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus, stand vom Tisch auf um aus der Küche noch Toast zu holen.

„Hey, seit wann verbündest du dich mit Claire-Bär?" etwas irritiert sah Chris zu seiner Partnerin.

Jill lächelte und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Schon immer!"

Leon grinste. „Stimmt daran erinnere ich mich auch lebhaft."

Claire lachte als sie sich an so manche Neckereien erinnerte als sie zurück kam und den vollen Brotkorb auf den Tisch stellte. „Anders kommt man ja auch nicht gegen seinen Dickkopf an!"

Leon grinste. „Also da spricht ja die Richtige! Das ist deutlich eine Redfield Eigenschaft."

Der Rotbrünetten entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Sie tat gespielt beleidigt. „Du fällst mir in den Rücken?"

Chris verkniff sich ein Lachen und sah von seinem Schwager zu seiner Schwester. „Denkst du ihr Beide seid die Einzigen die sich zusammentun können?"

Leon lachte. „Wenn ich so weiter mache, bekommt sie heute Abend Migräne."

Chris stimmte in sein Lachen mitein, verstand die Zweideutigkeit sofort.

Claire verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wäre dir eine ganze Woche lieber?"

Leon verstummte augenblicklich, der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck trieb den anderen ein Grinsen auf die Lippen. Nun lachte seine Frau schadenfroh, Chris hatte Mühe es sich zu verkneifen.

Jill sah ihren Liebsten an, der nicht mal Mitleid mit Leon hatte sondern sich über dessen Situation amüsierte. „Lach nicht so frech, das gleiche kann dir auch passieren, mein Lieber!"

Der Tisch verstummte als nun Chris entsetzt guckte. Besonders Claire schaute perplex zwischen Jill und ihrem Bruder hin und her. Erstere verzog keine Miene.

Eine Sekunde danach brach Jill in ein fröhliches Gelächter aus, die Anspannung der Atmosphäre verflog. „Eure Gesichter solltet ihr sehen!" feixte sie, steckte Chris an, der nun über sich selbst lachte.

Claire sah zu ihrem Mann, der wiederum zu ihr schaute. Gemeinsam musterten sie die Agenten ihnen gegenüber im völligen Stillschweigen.

Das Lachen der Beiden wollte kaum aufhören. Jill grinste, streichelte Chris durchs Haar. „Entschuldige aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen!"

Als die Blonde von ihrem grinsenden Partner zu sich gezogen wurde, er ihr vor allen Augen einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen setzte, fielen die Kennedys aus allen Wolken.

Jill griente zu Chris, dem sie über die Wange und wieder durchs Haar strich. „Ich glaub die sind zur Salzsäule erstarrt."

Er lehnte sich zurück, legte seine Hand auf Jills Knie, bemerkte dass seine Schwester blinzelte und schließlich Luft holte.

„Scheiße, wie lange macht ihr uns jetzt etwas vor?" Sie rang mit sich, wusste nicht, ob sie vor Freude in die Luft springen sollte oder vor Ärger an die Decke gehen sollte.

Chris lächelte. „Keine Sorge Schwesterherz, relativ gesehen ist alles noch sehr frisch…"

Claire ließ ihre Schultern sinken, „Ich kann es nicht glauben… All die Jahre. Warum musste erst eine Tragödie passieren…"

Jill zog fragend ihre Augenbraue hoch, fürchtete einen Riesenaufstand von Claire. „Bitte mach kein Drama draus, denn eigentlich hat sich doch nicht viel verändert!" Ihre Stimme klang sehr liebevoll als sie fortfuhr, zwischenzeitlich lächelte sie sogar. „Wir sind immer noch die zwei Idioten, die jahrelang ineinander verschossen waren ohne etwas zu merken. Ich liebe Chris mehr denn je…" Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, ihre Augen wurden mit einem Mal glasig. „Ich werde ihm nie…nie mehr so wehtun… und ihn erst recht nicht mehr gehen lassen." Ihre Stimme klang stark als sie sprach, ihre Augen spiegelten jedoch größten Schmerz wieder.

Chris seufzte. „Jill, schon gut!" Aufmunternd strich er ihr über den Rücken, drückte ihre Schulter. „Ich hab dich wieder, alles andere ist unwichtig!"

Claire ergriff derweil Jills Hände. Die Blonde stutzte als sie das breite Lächeln sah.

„Ich weiß das alles. Und ich bin froh darüber. Ich freue mich, vom ganzen Herzen für euch, für dich, für Chris." Sie grinste zu Leon. „Wir haben erst gestern wieder mal festgestellt wie sehr ihr einander braucht. Endlich habt ihr es eingesehen."

Leon griente. „Besser spät als nie."

Die Gruppe lachte leise.

Der Schnee fiel und fiel, es schien fast so als verband sich der weiße Himmel mit der weißen Erde. Tatsächlich merkte man den Unterschied bei dem bereits liegenden halben Meter hohen Schnee nicht. Leon fluchte als der Weg so weit eingeschneit war, dass er mit seinem Auto nicht weiter durch kam. Chris seufzte. „Gehen wir eben zu Fuß weiter, weit ist es nicht mehr."

Seufzend parkte der Blonde sein Auto am Wegesrand und stieg zusammen mit Claire, Jill und Chris aus dem Fahrzeug.

Claire lachte als Leon anmerkte, sich für den nächsten Besuch einen Schneepflug zu mieten.

Jill grinste und hakte sich bei ihrem Partner unter. Sie war unsagbar aufgeregt, schließlich hatte sie das Haus noch nicht gesehen, würde aber bald dort wohnen. Auf dem Hinweg war ihr aufgefallen, dass ein Einkaufszentrum kaum drei Meilen entfernt war, ebenso hatte sie in näherer Umgebung einen Kindergarten und eine Grundschule ausgemacht. Die umliegenden Grundstücke an denen sie vorbeigingen waren allesamt riesig. Sicher befanden sich unter der Schneedecke große Grasflächen und Blumenbeete, die an die gemütlichen Einfamilienhäuser grenzten. Alte wild gewachsene Bäume zierten die Straße hauchten der Siedlung etwas Ruhiges ein. Dann war da noch der Meeresgeruch im kalten Nordwind.

Schmunzelnd sah sie zu Chris hinauf, drückte sich etwas fester an ihn. Er erwiderte ihren Blick liebevoll, küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt es. Ich bin schon etwas neugierig, was du dazu sagst."

Jill versuchte in ihrer Aufregung zu lächeln. „Du bist neugierig? Frag mich erst mal!"

Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch, verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass du Überraschungen nicht leiden kannst!"

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Du kennst mich."

Er nickte ließ seinen Arm von ihren Schultern herunter um ihre Taille wandern, zog sie immer noch feixend an sich. „Du hast schon immer versuchst alles zu kontrollieren."

Sie lächelte verlegen zu ihm, wusste dass er ihrer Kontrollsucht gern Steine in den Weg legte, sie gerne auflaufen ließ.

Nein mit ihm würde ihr Leben nicht langweilig werden. Jill blickte in ihren Gedanken von Grundstück zu Grundstück, hoffte dass Chris' Haus bald in Sicht kommen würde, als sie voran schritten.

Nach weiteren hundert Metern bogen sie dann in einen Seitenweg ein. Jill schluckte als sie neben dem Weg, direkt vor der Straße einen Briefkasten erblickte, auf dem der Name ‚Redfield' unter der Hausnummer, deutlich zu lesen war. Sehen konnte sie ansonsten nicht sehr viel. Zur Straße hin standen hohe Nadelbäume, versperrten die Sicht auf das Grundstück dahinter. Der schmale Schotterweg war von verschneiten Büschen umringt, ebenso standen ein paar Tannen entlang dieses Weges und versperrten den Überblick, was die Gruppe noch mehr auf die Folter spannte.

Jill atmete tief durch als Chris ihre Hand packte und die Zufahrt weiter entlang marschierte. Nach weiteren hundert Metern erstreckte sich endlich eine Lücke in der Wand aus Tannen, durch die die Gruppe schließlich durch den Schnee stapfte. Der eigentliche Weg führte jedoch weiterhin geradeaus.

Gerade als sich Jill verwirrt nach dem Schotterweg umsah, zog Chris sie noch ein Stück weiter auf ein riesiges Stück verschneite Wiese, die Gruppe hatte mühe den hohen Schnee zu durchdringen, blickte demnach auf die weiße Schneedecke zu ihren Füßen.

Erst als Chris stehen blieb, sich der Gruppe zuwandte, sahen sie auf.

Unweit vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein zweistöckiges Gebäude, es war zu den Seiten von riesigen Laubbäumen umgeben, zur Frontseite erstreckte sich jedoch die riesige beschneite Grasfläche auf der die Vier standen. Das Haus wirkte durch seinen etwas älteren aber zeitlosen Charme, durch Cremfarbenen Stein im Vorgarten, durch den warm hölzernen Aufgang zur breiten vertäfelten Haustür, durch Efeuranken unter den weiß verschneiten hölzernen Fensterrahmen und beschlagenen Fenstern im Obergeschoss und ebenso am Vordach über der Veranda. In einem warmen Beige war die Außenwand gestrichen worden, betonte damit noch mehr die Gemütlichkeit des Grundstücks. Warmrote Dachziegel saßen auf dem Haus unterbrachen das verschneite Muster ihrer Anordnung kurz für einen breiten Kaminschlot. Es war riesig, es war schlicht, familiär und einfach schön.

Jill sah zu ihrem Partner und wieder zu dem Haus, das mehr einer Villa ähnelte, atmete stoßend aus, lachte ungläubig. Sie wusste, dass er nicht geschwindelt hatte als sie etwas weiter neben dem Haus zwischen den Bäumen und am Schotterweg liegend unter einem Carport, den nicht zugeschneiten schwarz lackierten Land Rover Range erblickte. Sie kannte sein Auto von früher, weil sie damals mit ihm von Autohaus zu Autohaus gefahren war und ihm schließlich zu dem Wagen geraten hatte.

Wieder lachte sie, diesmal weil Claire ihren Bruder mit der flachen Hand an den von einer schwarzen Mütze bedeckten Hinterkopf schlug. „Chris du bist unmöglich!" rief sie und jubelte mit einem Mal, weil sie ihren Bruder und Jill in Zukunft öfters sehen würde.

Er seufzte als er bescheiden lächelte. „Ich hab wohl etwas übertrieben…Aber es hat mir einfach auf den ersten Blick gefallen. Glück hatte ich auch, weil ich den Preis noch um einiges drücken konnte und der Immobilienmarkt ist noch immer günstig wie nie zuvor. Dann hab ich es sanieren und ein neues Heizsystem installieren lassen."

Jill schmunzelte zu ihm herüber und nickte. „Du bist verrückt, mein Lieber…" glücklich ging sie auf ihn zu, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, schlang ihre Arme zwischen seinen Körper und seinen in den Manteltaschen endenden Händen, sah auf in sein Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief. Er wollte sie schon fragen ob das traute Heim ihr gefiel, blickte ihr in die leuchtenden Augen und verstummte wissend. Stattdessen hauchte er ihr einfach nur einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Claire hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter, beobachtete die beiden ‚Turteltauben' mit einem glücklichen Blick.

Leon lachte mit seiner Frau als Jill Chris die Mütze über die Augen zog, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten. Breit grinsend lief Jill von ihm weg, die Schneewiese hinauf zum Haus, lachte als ihr Chris hinterher hechtete. Er rief gespielt verärgert hinter ihr her. „Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische!"

Sie konterte, schlug einen Haken, entging seinem Griff um Haaresbreite. „Komm zu Daddy!" rief sie mit der Absicht, ihn noch mehr zu ärgern, weil er automatisch dadurch als Mummy bezeichnet wurde. Das konnte er weiß Gott nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Er grinste breit, machte einen weiteren Satz auf sie zu, da kam sie ihm erneut zuvor und wand sich aus seiner Reichweite, streckte ihm in dem kindischen Spiel die Zunge raus.

Chris hatte kaum Zeit sich darüber zu empören da packte er sie am Arm, wollte sie schon zu sich ziehen, da benutzte sie schon seine Schultern für einen Übersprung, schlug einen Salto und landete hinter ihm auf den Füßen. Er ließ es geschehen, denn er hatte beim besten Willen nicht vorgehabt ihr die Hand zu verdrehen und grinste stattdessen beeindruckt.

Sie lächelte über ihre Flucht erneut und sprintete vor ihm davon, da holte er auf und riss sie mit einem Sprung, der wohl noch aus seiner American Football Zeit von der Highschool stammte, mit sich in die Schneedecke. Lachend lagen sie aufeinander, konnten sich kaum beruhigen weil sie Beide halb von Schnee begraben waren. „Wer ist jetzt der Daddy?" schmunzelte er, sah auf sie herunter.

Sie verzog eine Schnute, konnte diese aber nicht lange halten und musste ihn wieder glücklich anlächeln. „Ok, du hast gewonnen! Wenn hier jemand der Daddy ist, dann du." Sie packte seine Ohrläppchen mit ihren Händen und zog ihn zu sich herunter, küsste ihn liebevoll.

Leon trat neben die Beiden, bemühte sich so höflich wie möglich zu sein. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Seine Stimme verbarg leise Freude hinter dem genervten Vorwurf.

Chris und Jill richteten sich aus dem Schnee und standen mit blassroten Köpfen auf, klopften einander die weiße Masse von der Jacke.

Claire schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Wenn dass eben reiner Spaß war, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie ihr eure erste Beziehungskrise löst!"

Jill lächelte selbstbewusst. „Für solche Fälle hab ich meine Dienstwaffe."

Chris ließ seinen Kopf nach schräg oben zucken sodass sein Nacken knackte und streckte seinen Rücken, grinste herausfordernd. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast bleibe ich bei meiner ITACA M37."

Die Kennedys grinsten breit als Jill nur genügsam lächelte. „Was du willst, gegen mich hast du eh keine Chance." Zufrieden schritt sie auf das Haus zu.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, folgte den Anderen zum Treppenaufgang seines Hauses. „Ich leg es auch besser nicht drauf an, obwohl ich das letzte Mal gegen deine beiden VZ61 Maschinengewehre alles andere als Alt ausgesehen habe."

Jill stockte in ihrer Bewegung, hatte mit einem Mal die Erinnerung lebhaft vor Augen.

_Sie sah seinen geschockten Blick, hörte seine Stimme noch immer in ihrem Kopf. „Jill, ich bin es Chris!" _

_Sie hatte ihm entgegen geschrien, doch ihre Stimme war still geblieben. Sie hatte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen wollen, doch ihr Körper hatte ihr nicht gehorcht, stattdessen Chris zusammen mit Wesker immer wieder attackiert. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er Sheva aus ihrem Maschinengewehrfeuer gerissen hatte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er ihren Kugeln immer nur um Haaresbreite entkommen war und Wesker immer wieder ausmanövriert hatte. Das Schlimmste war jedoch gewesen, dass ein Teil von Ihr unter Weskers Befehl und unter der Beeinflussung der Chemikalie ihn hatte tatsächlich umbringen wollen, dass sie jedes Mal verbittert gewesen war, wenn sie ihn wieder nicht erwischt hatte._

_Ebenso hatte sie mit angesehen als Wesker ihn gegen die Eisentür katapultiert und ihm mehrere Schläge in den Bauch versetzt hatte. Sie hatte sein Flehen gehört, dass sie endlich zu sich kommen sollte, als sie sein Schultergelenk fast ausgehebelt hätte, hatte sein Zögern bemerkt bei jeder seiner Gegenattacken, eine Schwäche die ihr manipuliertes Ich gnadenlos ausgenutzt hatte. _

_Dieses Gefühl einen so geliebten Menschen umbringen zu müssen, weil der eigene Körper einem nicht gehorchte, war bei allem noch das schlimmste Trauma gewesen._

Sie spürte seine Hand in ihrem Rücken. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte du könntest mittlerweile darüber lachen." Schuldbewusst sah er zu ihr, herunter in ihren gesenkten Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte nicht böse zu klingen. „Wie soll ich darüber lachen können, dass ein Teil von mir dich tatsächlich umbringen wollte…"

Claire drückte Jills Arm, wartete bis die Blonde sie ansah. „Jill, vergib dir selbst, mehr verlangen wir alle nicht."

Sie seufzte. „Wenn dass so einfach wäre."

Chris zog sie an sich, strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich lass dir alle Zeit der Welt dafür, nur begreif eines, in meinen Augen hast du nicht mal Grund zu der Annahme Schuld an deinem vergangenen Handeln in Afrika zu sein. Sheva sieht das genauso. Wir alle sehen das so, vielmehr sind wir stolz und unsagbar froh, dass du dich hast durchschlagen und die Wirkung der Chemikalie bekämpfen können."

Jill lächelte leise. „Ich hab eben einen Dickkopf, genau wie du."

Chris drückte sie erneut, dann ließ er sie zufrieden los um die Haustür aufzuschließen. Leon bedachte derweil Jill mit einem aufmunternden Blick. „Da hörst du es!"

Die Blonde nickte, erinnerte sich dass Leon fast genau das gleiche gesagt hatte. Sie seufzte schließlich. „Ich danke euch."

Claire klopfte ihrer Freundin die Schulter. „Dafür hat man doch Freunde und Familie!"

Jill stutzte. „Familie?"

Chris warf seiner Schwester einen warnenden Ausdruck über die Schulter zu, den Jill Gott sei dank nicht bemerkte. Gerade als sich Jill zu Chris umdrehen wollte, weil der Blick von Claire an ihr vorbeiging, setzte die Jüngere mit einem liebevollen Ton an.

„Du weißt doch wie ich das meine, wie lange kennst du mich und Chris nun schon, du bist die große Schwester die ich schon immer haben wollte, hast mir so oft aus der Patsche geholfen und mit mir gegen Chris durchgesteckt." Sie lächelte. „Für mich bist du schon lange nicht nur mehr eine Freundin, sondern Familienmitglied!"

Jill schmunzelte, drückte die Brünette leicht am Arm. „Das ist lieb von dir!" sprach sie und wandte sich nach einem stillen Moment des Dankes der Haustür zu, die plötzlich zuckte und vom Hausherrn aufgesperrt wurde.

Gemeinsam traten sie ein, Chris eilte ein Stück voraus und stellte das Licht an. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich Parkettboden in dunklem rotbraun, von blass beigefarbenen Wänden umsäumt und geradeaus ein im gleichen Holzton gearbeiteter gerader Treppenaufgang mit ebenfalls hölzernem Geländer in die obere Etage. Der Flur lud durch die offene Gestaltung ein, richtete den Blick auf die anderen drei Türen, jeweils eine breite hölzerne zu den Seiten und eine die geradeaus weiterführte. Gleich rechts neben der Haustür, befand sich ein kleiner Nebenraum, der durch einen offenen Bogen in der Wand betreten werden konnte und vielleicht vier Quadratmeter groß war. Dem Mobiliar und Chris' Jacken und Schuhen nach wurde dieser als Garderobe benutzt. Gegenüber dem offenen Durchgang stand noch eine schlichte Kommode an der Wand, auf der noch alte Post und Chris' Handy lag, darüber hing ein großer aber schlichter Spiegel.

Jill lächelte, da sie wieder mal erkannte, dass ihr Partner nicht wirklich den Hang zur Dekoration hatte, welche deutlich fehlte und dem ansonsten warmen Haus noch mehr Leben geben würde.

Brav zogen alle die Schuhe aus, hingen ihre Jacken auf und folgten dem Besitzer nach links in die Küche.

Diese war wahrlich hell, groß und modern, basierte auf blass hellbraunen Schränken, einer dunklen glänzenden Stein- Arbeitsplatte ebenfalls hellen Oberschränken. Eine Kochinsel stand zentral, in der Kücheneckzeile war ein riesiger Kühlschrank mehr seitlich untergekommen, gleich schräg gegenüber zwischen dem großen Spülbecken und den zwei in die Schrankwand eingelassene und übereinander stehenden Backöfen stand auf der Arbeitsfläche eine Espressomaschine, welche wohl neben dem Ofen als einziges regelmäßig benutz wurde.

Fröhlich entdeckte Jill eine Küchenwaage, ein paar Kräuterpflanzen, ein Gewürzregal und etwas versteckt einen Geschirrspüler.

Der Raum war zur oberen linken Seite offen, ermöglichte es aus der Küche in das Esszimmer zu blicken und natürlich das Esszimmer zu betreten. Ansonsten wurde der Küchenraum zur unteren Seite durch eine große Fensterfront beleuchtet, zu dessen Fuße sogar zwei Pflanzen in einem Kübel standen. Die noch grünen Zweige der Zimmerpflanzen hingen jedoch schon bedauerlich herunter.

Chris sah den schmunzelnden Blick seiner Partnerin, grinste verlegen. „Die erholen sich schon wieder!"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Einen grünen Daumen hattest du noch nie…"

Der dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte die Kaffeemaschine in Gang, holte vier Tassen aus dem Überschrank. „Es sind doch nur Pflanzen."

Jill lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile, sah ihn still an, lächelte sanft als er ihr den Becher reichte.

Claire hingegen brannte darauf weiterzugehen, warf von der Küche aus mehrere verstohlene Blicke in den nächsten Raum.

Das geräumige Esszimmer beherbergte eine Schrankwand passend zu den Sitzmöbeln, wurde großzügig von hohen Fenstern beleuchtet und führte die vier durch den offenen Wandbogen ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort bogen sie leicht nach rechts und vor ihnen breitete sich zur linken eine Fensterseite mit Terrassenzugang aus, auf der Rechten befand sich nach einer Ausbuchtung, die von hohen Bücherregalen und Schränken umsäumt war, die Tür zum Flur. Noch etwas in den Raum hinein getreten, erspähten sie den breiten Kamin zu ihrer Rechten und die große Couchgarnitur, die zur Fensterseite in einem L ausgerichtet war, dennoch eine perfekte Sicht auf den großen Fernseher zur linken und den Kamin bot.

Erst hinter der Sofagruppe hörte das Wohnzimmer auf, bog, nun im rechten Winkel, in einen kleinen Gang in Richtung Bad und Flur, geradeaus weiter hinter dem Wohnbereich befand sich noch ein weiterer kleinerer Raum, der zu dem Zeitpunkt als Gästezimmer diente.

Jill war begeistert, hielt sich jedoch zurück weil Claire bei jedem weiteren Raum fröhlich die Augen vergrößerte und staunend grinste. Sicher war das Haus der Kennedys sehr schön, geschmackvoll eingerichtet und für ein freistehendes Stadthaus größer und teurer als normal, doch das neue Eigenheim von ihrem Bruder verschlug ihr nahezu die Sprache.

Dann schmunzelte die Brünette, umarmte ihren Gatten. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich das alles nicht putzen muss!"

Leon grinste zu seinem Schwager. „Apropos, wo ist eigentlich der meterhohe Staub, der für dich typisch ist?" Leon fuhr mit seinem Finger über ein Bücherregal, stutzte als bloß die durch die Länge Chris' Aufenthalt in Afrika zu rechtfertigende Menge Staub auf seinem Finger zurückblieb.

Der Hausherr folgte den anderen über den Flur zurück in die Küche, schenkte den mittlerweile fertig aufgebrühten Kaffee in die Tassen. „Bis vor drei Wochen fanden hin und wieder die Umbauten und Renovierungen statt, ich hatte keine Lust Tage lang den Dreck der Arbeiter und Möbelanlieferer zu beseitigen, da hab ich kurzer Hand eine Endreinigung bestellt."

Leon nickte, grinste zu seiner Frau. „Das haben wir letztes Jahr auch gemacht, weil Claire zu faul gewesen war."

Diese legte eingeschnappt den Kopf schief, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Na hör mal, du hättest ja putzen können!"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf, der Inbegriff der Freude über das Ärgern seiner Frau, lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist Frauenarbeit!"

Im gleichen Moment als er das aussprach bekam er von seiner Frau eine gewischt, fast hätte er den Kaffeebecher fallen lassen.

Chris lachte nur über seinen Schwager, der sich den Hinterkopf hielt. „Do not mess with Claire-Bär, mein Freund!"

Die Schwester stütze ihre Hände in die Hüften und drückte stolz den Rücken durch, blickte ihren Gatten scharf an. „Befolge besser den Rat des Ältesten hier in der Runde!"

Besagter Ältester schluckte und ließ den Kopf hängen, seine kleine Schwester schien nicht mal zu merken dass sie gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

Nachdenklich vergrub er seine Hände in den Taschen seines Sweatshirts. Er sah auf, als sich Jills Hände zu seinen begaben. Sie sah liebevoll in seine Augen, hatte ihr typisches sarkastisches Grinsen aufgesetzt, beachtete das verliebte, zankende Ehepaar nicht weiter, wandte sich ihm zu. „Na sind das die ersten Midlifecrisis?"

Chris streichelte über ihre in seinen Taschen verborgenen zarten Hände. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin dieses Jahr 35 geworden. Und viel erreicht hab ich bis jetzt nicht."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer ist den gerade erst zwei mal befördert worden und hat sich ein Haus gekauft?"

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte. „Das mein ich nicht. Das Haus, die Auszeichnungen und Medaillen, sind doch alles nur materielle Dinge."

Jill hielt inne, ahnte auf was er hinaus wollte. Sie kannte Chris Redfield. Sie wusste, dass er nie der Kaieremensch sondern immer schon Familienmensch gewesen war. Er sehnte sich nach einer Utopie.

Er wollte eine schöne warmherzige Frau, die ihn liebte, eine große glückliche Familie, eigene Kinder, einen großen Hund, der nicht gehorchte, er sehnte sich nach wahren Kumpels, mit denen er sich einmal wöchentlich, nach getaner Arbeit zum Pokerspielen treffen könnte um später am Abend die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen bevor er mit seiner Frau leidenschaftlichen Sex haben würde. Das Standardprogramm eben.

Das schlimmste von allem war die Ungewissheit in ihr, nicht zu wissen ob sie ihm das alles bieten konnte. Schön genug, dass war sie für ihn, natürlich liebte sie ihn, der Sex war leidenschaftlich und würde nur noch besser werden, sicherlich könnte sie sich auch dazu durchringen einen Hund anzuschaffen und ihn abends von Pokertreffen abzuholen, sei er auch noch so besoffen. Aber Ehe und Kinder?

Sie seufzte, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Nun ein Eheversprechen setzte normalerweise voraus, dass man sich im zweiten Punkt einig war. Sie musste ihn nicht mal fragen, sie wusste dass er Kinder wollte.

Und was war mit ihr? Sie war 33 und hatte seit längerer Zeit keinen Zyklus mehr gehabt, selbst wenn sie welche wollen würde, Mutternatur würde ihr höchstwahrscheinlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

„Jillers?" Verunsichert schlang Christopher seine Arme um sie, als sie zum zweiten Mal nicht auf seine Frage antwortete. „Hey, stimmt was nicht?"

Jill erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, fast traurig sah sie ihn an. „Hast du was gesagt?"

Ihr Partner zog seine Stirn in Falten, bedachte das munter plappernde Ehepaar hinter Ihnen mit einem kurzen Blick ehe er Jill mit sich aus der Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer zog. Er hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck deutlich gesehen, er wusste, dass Jill vor etwas Angst hatte und ihrem Glück höchst selten vertraute. Sie zweifelte immerzu und seit dem Vorfall in der Spencer Villa und der Deportation nach Afrika, hatte sie allen Grund dazu.

Schweigend trappte sie ihm hinterher, blieb vor ihm stehen als sie weit genug von den Kennedys entfernt waren.

Chris seufzte. „Jill worüber zerbrichst du dir nur wieder den Kopf?" Sein Ton klang in keiner Weise genervt, mehr noch besorgt.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, wusste nicht wie sie ihm erklären sollte, dass er besser daran täte sich eine andere Frau zu suchen. Sie schwieg, starrte ihn an, biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich liebe dich! Keine Andere." Tief sah er ihr in die Augen, zog sie an sich. „Begreif das endlich. Nie wieder werde ich dich gehen lassen, koste es was es wolle." Sachte berührte seine Stirn die Ihre. „Nie wieder lasse ich zu, dass irgendwer dich mir wegnimmt, seien es auch deine eigenen ewig zweifelnden Gedanken!" Er küsste ihre Schläfe, strich ihr über den Rücken.

Sie seufzte erleichtert, drängte sich an ihn. Es tat ihr gut seine Stimme zu hören, genau diese Worte zu hören. Das grenzenlose Vertrauen nistete sich wieder in ihr Gemüt, zusammen mit der Unbeschwertheit, die seine Umarmung mit sich brachte.

Abermals seufzte sie, küsste seine Wange, vergaß ihre Sorgen, lachte still über ihre Dummheit, sich wegen einer Sache verrückt zu machen, die erstmal untersucht werden musste.

Bis dahin würde sie bei ihm bleiben. Bis dahin würde sie ihn unbeschwert lieben und sich mit ihm über Kleinigkeiten zanken, wie es sich für glückliche Paare gehörte.

Eine Woche war seit dem vergangen. Mittlerweile waren Jill und Chris in das große Haus in Maryland eingezogen, der Schnee war in der Zwischenzeit durch eine Warmwetterperiode teilweise geschmolzen. In den vergangenen Tagen hatten die Beiden ihre Freunde Barry und Rebecca besucht, welche überglücklich der Blonden um den Hals gefallen waren. Selbst Barry der normalerweise nicht sehr nah am Wasser gebaut war, hatte ein paar Freudentränen verloren. Rebecca war wie zu erwarten war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, hatte dem frischen Paar gratuliert, hatte Jill angeboten die nachbereitenden medizinischen Tests durchzuführen. Tatsächlich hatte Jill dankend zugestimmt, war zwei Tage später brav zum medizinisch- technischen- Labor der BSAA in die Innenstadt gefahren und hatte sich von Rebecca aufs Gründlichste untersuchen lassen.

Chris hatte derweil Barry im Hauptquartier besucht, hatte die Berichte abgegeben und sich nach Jills Status erkundigt. Tatsächlich dauerte die Bearbeitung aller Beweise bei der Behörde noch an, scheinbar war es erheblich schwieriger eine für tot erklärte Person wieder als lebend zu erklären, als sie alle angenommen hatten. Natürlich hatte sich Mr. Redfield gehörig darüber aufgeregt, hatte mit dem Chef der BSAA Nordamerika gesprochen. Dieser, mit dem Namen George Miller, hatte nur beschwichtigend auf ihn eingeredet. George hatte ihm versichert sich um die Unannehmlichkeiten zu kümmern. Ebenso hatte er sich einverstanden erklärt jegliche Presse von Jill fernzuhalten und ihr ihren alten Job wieder zuzugestehen. Zu dem sollte Jill eine geldliche Entschädigung für die zwei Jahre bekommen, sowie eine Krankenversicherung und eine psychologische Betreuung.

Zufrieden hatte Redfield seinem Chef gedankt, sich für sein aufbrausendes Gemüt entschuldigt und sich angeschickt das Büro zu verlassen. In dem Moment hatte George ihn jedoch noch mal zu sich gerufen, hatte Chris gefragt ob er im Stande war, bei der morgendlichen Pressekonferenz beizusitzen.

Miller, der knappe zehn Jahre älter als Chris war und ebenfalls zu den elf Gründungsmitgliedern der BSAA gehörte, lehnte gegen die Rückseite seines großen Schreibtischs, hatte die Hände in seinen Anzugtaschen vergraben, schlug den einen Fuß vor den Anderen und blickte auffordernd. „Ich weiß, du bis streng genommen beurlaubt und ich weiß dass du im Moment viel für deine Partnerin Captain Valentine erledigst, dich um sie kümmerst…" Miller seufzte. „Und ich bin froh dass du trotzdem heute die Berichte über den Afrika-Vorfall eingereicht hast, nur die internationale Presse morgen will persönliche Einschätzungen hören."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so gern ich dieser Pflicht nachkommen würde, nur ich habe in Afrika auf eigene Faust, aus persönlichen Gründen ohne jeglichen Befehl gehandelt, zudem meine afrikanische und rangniedrigere Partnerin dazu verleitet. Beim Militär käme ich dafür vor das Gericht." Chris setzte sich zurück in den Sessel. „Ich will nicht vor die Presse treten solange die BSAA noch nicht entschieden hat, was mit mir und meinem Job deswegen passiert."

Miller schüttelte nun den Kopf seinerseits. „Ihr beide ward die einzigen Überlebenden und ihr seid weiter in das Labor vorgedrungen weil du, aufgrund von zweifelsfreien Bildern, dort deine Kameradin vermutet hast. Ihr habt Valentine befreien können und habt letztlich die Verbreitung von Biowaffen verhindert, noch dazu einen international gesuchten Massenmörder getötet, als ihr euch selbst verteidigen musstet." George atmete aus und lächelte sicher. „Chris, auch wenn ich nur einer aus dem siebenköpfigen Aufsichtsrat der BSAA bin, so kann ich mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass du meiner persönlichen Meinung nach mehr eine Beförderung als eine Strafe verdient hättest."

Der Lieutenant Colonel schaute verdutzt auf in das Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten.

Miller lächelte und strich sich über den rasierten Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Natürlich war es nicht richtig die Vorschriften zu verletzen und das muss ich als Vorgesetzter betonen. Dennoch bleibt einem Operativ es nicht erspart in brenzligen Situationen sich darüber hinwegzusetzen und eigenständig Entscheidungen zu treffen"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Recht hast du damit."

George nickte und seufzte.

„Wie ich den Rat kenne werden du und deine afrikanische Partnerin Operative Allomar nach stundenlangen Diskussionen wohl eine Mischung aus beidem, Strafe und Beförderung, auferlegt bekommen."

Chris zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Gibt es so etwas?"

Miller lachte herzhaft. „Zur Not wird etwas erfunden." Es dauerte eine Weile bis beide Herrn ihr freudiges Gemüt beruhigt hatten.

Miller seufzte. „Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Sitzt du nun morgen auf der Pressekonferenz neben mir oder nicht?"

Chris winkte mit der Hand verneinend und erklärte mit ernstem Tonfall „Du kennst meine Vorgeschichte, meine Meinung ist nicht objektiv. Bevor ich die Medien und Bürger beruhigen kann, dass die Gefahr eingedämmt wurde, werde ich sie eher noch aufstacheln, mehr gegen Biowaffen zu unternehmen. Ungewollt löse ich noch eine Massenpanik aus und werde öffentlich von Wissenschaftlern als ‚psychisch labil' bezeichnet." Chris rollte bei dem letzten Satz mit den Augen, zauberte seinem Chef ein leises Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Kannst du deine Emotionen nicht im Zaum halten?" Miller fragte hartnäckig nach.

„Ich hab zu viele Tote gesehen, George und bei Gott, beinahe wären wir in Afrika welche von ihnen gewesen. Es ist nicht mal zwei Wochen her. Ich brauch erstmal etwas Zeit um Abstand zu gewinnen."

Miller seufzte. „Ich weiß. Nur die Öffentlichkeit steht bereits vor dieser Panik vor unvorstellbaren Massenvernichtungs-, Bio- und Manipulationswaffen, weil die Medien seit der Bekanntgabe des Vorfalls nichts Detailliertes mehr veröffentlicht haben. Du musst nicht mit den Reportern reden, wenn du nicht willst. Sei einfach nur da, falls ich Rückfragen bezüglich des Vorfalls habe."

Chris seufzte und nickte. „Gut, das könnte gehen."

Miller nickte. „Danke!"

Chris erhob sich, versprach eine Stunde vorher da zu sein um bis dahin offene Fragen zu klären.

George setzte noch einmal nach. „Und Chris, das Fernsehen wird auch da sein, also…"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte genervt. „Keine Sorge, meine Ausgehuniform hängt gebügelt im Schrank."

Jill konnte kaum ihren Ohren trauen als ihr Chris von der Abmachung mit ihrem Chef erzählte. Zuvor hatte er sie von dem medizinischen Labor abgeholt und sich bei Rebecca bedankt und verabschiedet. Chris erklärte, dass er schließlich nachgegeben und einen Kompromiss geschlossen hatte, weil ihm persönlich etwas daran lag, dass nichts weiter als die pure Wahrheit an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte. Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ihr gefiel die Sache nicht, denn sie fürchtete einen Reporterrummel um seine Person sowie bekannt gegeben würde, dass er einer der Hauptpersonen auf der Mission gewesen war.

„Chris, Reporter sind Parasiten. Um die beste Story zu bekommen werden sie dir hinterher jagen, dich mit Fragen durchlöchern."

Der größere zuckte mit den Schultern, „Mittlerweile kann ich mit Parasiten umgehen." Scherzte er, schob seine Partnerin sanft aus dem Haupteingang des Gebäudes in die nächtliche Stadt in Richtung Parkgarage. „Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, erfahren die Nichts weiter als meinen Nachnamen und meinen Rang und da ich als Operativ darunter in keinen öffentlichen Dokumenten verzeichnet bin, werden die auch nicht mehr herausbekommen."

Jill umfasste seinen Arm mit beiden Händen, blickte genervt auf den Boden vor ihr. „Ich befürchte du bist zu gutgläubig."

Chris schmunzelte umfasste ihre Hand mit seiner rechten, zog sich mit der linken den Schal lockerer. „Und ich befürchte du bist zu misstrauisch."

Jill lächelte leicht. „Hoffen wir, dass du übermorgen nicht in allen Zeitungen stehst."

„Und wenn du Recht hast und genau das eintrifft?" nachdenklich zog er seine Augenbraue hoch, hielt für seine Lebenspartnerin die Tür zum Parkhaus auf.

Jill verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, blickte zu dem Gentleman und schritt hinein. „Wenn das eintrifft, dann werde ich wohl eine Weile Migräne haben."

Chris lachte, packte seine Jill von Hinten, griff um ihre Taille herum und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Das hältst du selbst keine drei Tage durch!" Der Keck lachte in seinen Augen als sie sich anfänglich beleidigt zu ihm umdrehte, dann traf sie die Verlegenheit, weil er Recht hatte. Alles was sie noch stammeln konnte war ein: „Du bist gemein Christopher!"

Er lachte nur wieder siegessicher zog sie zu sich. „Ja das bin ich. Ebenso bin ich verrückt nach dir und ich bin froh zu wissen, dass du genauso verrückt nach mir bist und mich allein deshalb nie von der Bettkante schupsen würdest!"

Jill fuhr durch sein Haar. „Da brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

Gut gelaunt lösten sie sich von einander, schlenderten über die Betonlandschaft zu dem schwarzen Land Rover, der durch die Betätigung des Schlüssels zweimal aufzwitscherte. Zufrieden schweigend stiegen sie ein, Chris startete den Motor und fuhr aus der Parkbucht, hinaus aus dem Gebäude in die kühle Nachtluft.

Jill beobachtete die vorbeischwirrenden Lichter der Stadt bis auch diese vereinzelt weniger auftraten, das Radio spielte leise im Hintergrund, der Verkehr war ruhig.

„Jillers?"

Jill sah fragend zu ihrem Partner.

„Was hat die medizinische Untersuchung nun heute ergeben? Du hast immerhin fünf Stunden da verbracht." Für einen kurzen Moment riss er seinen Blick vom Verkehr, schaute sie vorbereitet an, ehe er wieder auf die Straße sah.

„Nun das was Rebecca bislang festgestellt hat, klang positiv. EKG und Ultraschallwerte waren normal. Stell dir vor, sie hat so gar ein CT gemacht und auch da hat sie außer ein paar kleinen Spuren an meinem linken Unterarmknochen nichts Auffälliges gesehen."

Chris fragte irritiert. „Linker Unterarm? Hattest du dir die Elle nicht vor ungefähr vier Jahren angebrochen gehabt?"

Jill lächelte. „Das weißt du noch? Na auf jeden fall hat sie alles unter die Lupe genommen, festgestellt das ich keinen Blinddarm mehr habe. Die Frau ist Perfektionistin, ich würde sogar sagen krankhaft genau. Nun Sie hat weitere Tests gemacht, mir noch einmal Blut entnommen und sogar eine Leberbiopsie durchgeführt."

Chris zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Leberbiopsie? Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Wenn ich noch länger geblieben wäre, hätte sie vielleicht noch meine Gehirnströme gemessen. Ein Glück nur dass sie gleich alles auf einmal erledigt hat. In ein paar Wochen bekomm ich dann die endgültigen Testergebnisse."

Chris schwieg einen Moment, Jills Stimme hatte eigenartig, nicht erleichtert sondern besorgt geklungen. „Hey ist sonst alles in Ordnung?"

Sie seufzte leicht unterschwellig beschloss es einfach zu erzählen. „Sie hat auch gleich eine gynäkologische Untersuchung gemacht. Ich glaub kaum dass du was davon hören willst."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge mittlerweile hab ich keine Berührungsängste mehr vor Frauen- Angelegenheiten." und lachte im Stillen über die Geschichte die er folgend erzählte. „Als Claire damals bei mir eingezogen ist war sie gerade dreizehn Jahre alt und kam in die Pubertät. Eines Morgens kam sie verschlafen im Schlafanzug aus ihrem Zimmer und hatte einen riesigen Blutfleck in ihrer Schlafanzughose. Da sie ebenso wie ich keine Ahnung hatte warum, hatte ich Panik geschoben.

Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen wie übereilt und bis zur letzten Nervenzelle ich besorgt mit ihr ins Krankenhaus gefahren bin."

Jill schaute ihren Freund entrüstet an. „Nicht wirklich?" Sie verkniff sich ein Lachen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Es war nicht gerade zum Lachen. Es war Montagmorgen und ich bin damals in voller Airforce- Uniform mit ihr in meiner alten Schrottkarre zur Notaufnahme gefahren. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass die Kinderärztin die Polizei und das Jugendamt informierte, weil sie davon ausging ich hätte sie sexuell misshandelt."

Jills Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. „Scheiße."

Chris fuhr beruhigt fort. „Ich hab natürlich die Ärztin beschimpft und wurde in Folge von den Polizisten verhaftet und in ein anderes Krankenhauszimmer geführt. Zumindest konnte mir das Jugendamt erstmal nichts anhaben weil ich das Sorgerecht für Claire beantragt und legal erhalten hatte.

Gott ich werde nie die Beschimpfungen des einen Polizisten vergessen, die er von sich gab als er mich verhörte. Ich glaub ich hab allein in diesen zwei Stunden im Verhörraum eine ganze Packung Zigaretten geraucht. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie mir nicht glauben wollten. Der eine Polizist war übrigens Barry."

„So habt ihr euch also kennen gelernt?" Jill seufzte. „Und das alles nur weil Claire-Bär ihre erste Menstruation hatte?"

Chris nickte. „Nach den zwei Stunden war die Ärztin ins Zimmer gestürzt und hatte so ergriffen dreingeblickt dass ich dachte es wäre etwas Schlimmes mit Claire passiert. Wie mir das Herz in die Hose gerutscht ist in dem Moment, kannst du dir sicherlich vorstellen.

Nun Claire trat im gleichen Moment in die Tür und ich sprang auf als sie auf mich zu, an den Polizisten vorbei, rannte und sich weinend an meine Brust warf.

Bevor ich auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, pfiff die Ärztin die Polizisten zurück und entschuldigte sich ausgiebig. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich und die beiden Herrn von der Polizei verstanden, dass es sich bei dem Blut um Menstruationsblut gehandelt hatte. Geweint hatte Claire nur in dem Moment weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, man würde sie wieder von mir trennen." Jill schmunzelte wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten.

Chris fuhr seine Erzählung indessen fort. „Und bevor du fragst, natürlich wusste ich das alle Frauen eine völlig normale Monatsblutung haben aber Claire war für mich mit dreizehn Jahren keine Frau sondern ein Kind. Zudem… was ich nicht wusste war, mit welchem Alter die Mädchen so etwas das erste Mal bekommen. Nach dem Vorfall bin ich erstmal in die Buchhandlung und hab mir einen passenden Elternratgeber gekauft."

Jill lächelte sanft. „Du warst selbst gerade mal knappe 20 Jahre alt, Chris. In dem Alter schon für ein Kind verantwortlich zu sein ist hart genug, ich respektiere wie du das damals alles hast schaffen können neben der Militärausbildung."

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte. „Ich hab es gern getan, auch wenn das Tampon - und Binden- Kaufen nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört hat."

Jill lachte leise, verstummte jedoch genauso schnell. „Keine Sorge solche Artikel musst du für mich erstmal nicht einkaufen." Ein bitterer Ton klang in ihrer Stimme mit. Nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass Chris den Wagen in die Einfahrt ihres trauten neuen Heimes lenkte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte. „Was meinst du damit?" er parkte den Wagen unter dem Carport, sah Jill hinterher die schweigend das Auto verließ und durch den Schnee auf den Haupteingang des Hauses zustapfte. Er folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes, hielt sie auf, als sie gerade die Tür aufschließen wollte.

„Jill, was zum Geier meinst du damit? Hat es was mit der Untersuchung zu tun?"

Die Blonde kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab. Warum war ihr das nur herausgerutscht? Und warum machte es sie so fertig dass sie noch immer keine Blutung gehabt hatte?

Wütend sah sie ihn wieder an. „Was weißt du denn schon?"

Er packte ihre Schultern. „Sag es mir doch einfach, dann weiß ich es!" Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch er machte sich Sorgen. Er verstand nicht warum sie mit einem Mal so aufgelöst war.

Sie wischte seine Hände weg, konnte kaum ihre Wut und ihre Verzweiflung in sich behalten. „Was soll es schon bedeuten? Ich hab seit Jahren keine Monatsblutung mehr und Rebecca hat nichts AUFFÄLLIGES gefunden!"

Chris stockte in seiner Bewegung. Er versuchte in ihrem Blick zu lesen, sah jedoch nur den Schmerz, das Glitzern einiger vereinzelter Tränen. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich war das nicht normal aber wenn es dafür keine medizinische Ursache gab, dann müsste es einen anderen einfacheren Grund dafür geben, den Jill in ihrer Sorge vielleicht nicht bedachte.

„Beruhige dich erstmal!"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich hab seit zwei Jahren keine mehr gehabt, Chris!" Wild fielen ihr bei diesen Worten die blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Erneut ergriff er ihre Schultern. „Und was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Das fragst du noch?" schmerzlich wich sie zurück, sah ihn enttäuscht an.

Er versuchte zu erklären. „Jill du warst die letzten zwei Jahre in einem Höllenloch, kein Wunder dass dein Körper auf den psychischen Stress reagiert!"

Sie schwieg, biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Im Stillen hoffte sie, dass er Recht hatte.

„Warum macht dich das nur so fertig? Das versteh ich nicht." Ein fragender Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen, wollte sie in seine Arme schließen.

Verletzt wandte sie sich ihm zu, sah in seine blauen Augen, drückte sich leicht von ihm weg. „Tu nicht so. Ich weiß doch, wie gern du bereits Kinder hättest…"

„Bitte was?" Ihm entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß ich hätte das früher nie gesagt, mir hätte das früher nie so viel zugesetzt. Ich weiß nur dass ich früher nie Kinder hätte haben wollen, aber seit dem ich dich kenne…"

Sie wischte sich über die Augen und schluckte abermals wusste nicht wie sie ihre Gefühle erklären sollte. „Seit dem ich aus diesem Höllenloch raus bin, Chris, seit dem Wesker tot ist, unsere Welt wieder sicherer ist, ich dich offen lieben kann, kam mir der Gedanke nicht mehr so abwegig, so abstrakt vor." Ihre Lippen zitterten. „Ich wäre bestimmt nicht gerade die beste Mum…aber du wärst mit Sicherheit der beste Dad."

Chris war sprachlos.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Jill mit ihm Kinder in die Welt setzen wollte. Zwar liebte sie ihn, aber er kannte sie, wusste, dass sie mit Babys und Kleinkindern nicht viel anfangen konnte. Natürlich war es immer noch etwas anderes, hatte das Eigene erst einmal das Licht der Welt erblickt.

Dennoch, gab es eins wovor Jill gar Angst hatte, war es sicherlich der Mutterjob. Und nun wollte sie mit ihm eine Familie gründen, sein Kind austragen. Er war nur überwältigt von seinen und ihren Gefühlen, dass er seicht ihr zitterndes Gesicht berührte und sich zu ihr herunter beugte. Er konnte in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun als sie einfach nur innig zu küssen.

Ein Moment verging dann lösten sie sich wieder, schwer atmend.

Zweifelnd hielt sich Jill an seiner Jacke fest, befürchtete er könnte sie von sich stoßen, zweifelte mehr noch als er kein einziges Wort herausbrachte. Die Stille lastete bedrückend auf ihr, ebenso sein Atem, sein Blick der vor Entsetzen überquoll. Sie seufzte gequält, zog an seiner Jacke.

Dann schloss er seine Lider und im gleichen Moment, als er sie öffnete, wandelte sich der Ausdruck zur größten Herzlichkeit.

Er atmete aus, versuchte zu verstehen was gerade vor sich ging seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll…." Er zog sie fester an sich. „Jill" Er rang nach Luft, nach den richtigen Worten, erwartend und ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

„Ich bin überwältigt. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du ein solches Leben mit mir führen willst, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir Kinder haben willst…" Er seufzte, lächelte leicht. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich allein mit dem Gedanken machst…Und bei Gott du bist die Einzige mit der ich so ein Leben überhaupt führen will." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Jill schniefte erleichtert, umfasste mit ihren kleinen Händen seine Wangen, strich über seine warme Haut, bettete ihren Kopf an seine linke Schulter dicht unter sein Haupt.

Er atmete tief durch, hielt sie fest, schützte sie unterbewusst vor der Kälte. „Nur meinst du nicht dieser Schritt hat noch etwas Zeit? Lass uns erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen, unseren gemeinsamen Alltag wiederfinden. Und selbst wenn Mutternatur gegen uns ist, dann werden wir auch ohne Kinder glücklich. Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, Hauptsache ist, du bleibst bei mir."

Sie zitterte immer noch, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Dennoch drängte sie sich weiter an ihn. „Verzeih mir, Chris. Du hättest jemand besseren verdient!"

Beherzt ergriff er ihre Schultern hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich. „Schluss damit! Ich kann dieses Gerede nicht mehr hören."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an, musterte seinen bitter ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Entgegen ihrer Vermutung brach kein Donnerwetter über sie herein, stattdessen fing ihr Freund an befreit loszulachen.

Verdutzt versuchte sie die Situation zu begreifen.

„So weit ist es schon…Ich kann dir nicht mal mehr böse sein." Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich erneut auf sein Gesicht. „Nicht wenn du mir einen schöneren Grund nach dem anderen gibst, dich auf ewig an mich zu binden."

„Chris…" Fassungslos sah sie zu ihm auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis auch sie sein Lächeln übernommen hatte.

Sachte strich er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Lachend gefällst du mir gleich viel besser."

Sie nickte. „Gehen wir rein, ja?"

Er bedachte sie noch einmal mit einem Kuss, dann schloss er die Tür auf, schlüpfte mit ihr hinein in die Wärme des Hauses. Kaum hatten sie ihre Jacken und Schuhe abgelegt küssten sie sich eng umschlungen.

Chris grinste breit als Jill den Kuss löste. „Hast du nicht gesagt wir lassen uns damit etwas Zeit?" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, ihr Ton klang gewohnt trocken.

Der Braunhaarige nickte. „Stimmt, aber ich denke etwas Übung hat noch Niemandem geschadet."

Sie kicherte. „Übung? Als ob Du welche bräuchtest!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst meine Liebe. Es gibt kaum etwas dass ich mehr brauche."

Im selben Moment knurrte sein Magen lautstark und Jill hatte Mühe die Ironie des Moments nicht durch ihr Lachen zu vertreiben. Chris' Gesichtsausdruck sprach währenddessen Bände von seinem Hunger.

Sie schmunzelte, zog ihn an seinem Handgelenk in Richtung Küche, lief rückwärts um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wir sollten erstmal etwas Kochen, sonst verhungerst du noch!" Auch sie spürte die gähnende Leere in ihrem Magen, betrat mit ihm zusammen die Küche und spazierte zum Kühlschrank. „Auf was hast du denn Appetit?" fragte sie, spähte über den Inhalt der Kühlfächer.

Er schlang indessen seine Arme um ihre Taille, schaute über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Wie wäre es mit einem Jill-Sandwich?"

„Chris, du bist unmöglich!" genervt beschloss sie ihn zu ignorieren.

Er lachte nur leise, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich könnte Spagetti Carbonara machen…" überlegte sie vor sich hin.

„Mit extra viel Käse, Ei und Schinken?" Als er das fragte sah sie nur im Augenwinkel seinen Hundeblick und sein schiefes Grinsen, rollte gespielt genervt mit den Augen.

„Was sonst?" Beschäftig holte sie besagte Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank, die Nudeln und die benötigten Töpfe aus einem Küchenschrank Ein Lächeln stahl sich zurück auf ihre Lippen.

Er grinste. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ja, ja…" Sie sah ihn nicht an, grinste jedoch glücklich in sich hinein.

Schmunzelnd zog er sich einen Stuhl aus dem Esszimmer heran, setzte sich verkehrt herum darauf, legte seine Unterarme auf die Lehne, sein Kinn darauf. Ungeduldig beobachtete er sie, stellte wieder einmal fest wie geschickt sie war.

Sie sah ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf. Tatsächlich passte die Bezeichnung Hund mehr als nur auf seinen Blick. Wie er im Moment auf dem Stuhl hockte jeder ihrer Bewegungen die größte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte. All das erinnerte sie an einen Hund der jedes mal aufgeregt um die Beine seines Herrchens herumtänzelte, sich schließlich auf den Boden setzte und gespannt mit wedelndem Schwanze wartete bis der Mensch die Schappi- Dose geöffnet hatte.

Wieder lächelte sie in sich hinein.

„Was?" Verunsichert grinsend zog er seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist manchmal erschreckend wie sehr du das Verhalten eines Hundes an den Tag legst." Sie zwinkerte zu ihm, schüttete die Nudeln in das kochende Wasser.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen ich bin hauptsächlich triebgesteuert und verhalte mich präkonventionell?" Er wusste nicht ganz genau was er davon halten sollte.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Du kennst das kohlbergsche Schema?"

Er nickte. „Ich war recht gut in Philosophie in der Highschool."

Jill ging die paar Schritte auf ihn zu, wuschelte durch sein Haar. „Hätte nicht gedacht das, du der Typ bist der Philosophie in der Schule belegt hatte." Sie grinste. „Warst du nicht auch in der Footballmannschaft?"

Chris zog sie zu sich. „Ja das stimmt."

„Mmh. Sportlich, intelligent, groß, gut aussehend…" Sie legte ein etwas zweideutiges Grinsen auf. „Du musst bei den Mädchen auf der Highschool ja überaus begehrt gewesen sein."

Er grinste breit. „Aber nur auf der Highschool. In der Middleschool war ich eher schmächtig und mehr der Klassenclown."

Sie lachte. „Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du hören, dass ich jede Woche eine andere Freundin hatte, oder willst du die Wahrheit wissen?"

Jill setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, sah ihn gespannt an. „Letzteres."

„Gut. Für die oberflächlichen blondierten Weiber hatte ich nichts übrig. Stattdessen war ich das erste Jahr über beide Ohren in ein Mädchen aus meinem Mathekurs verknallt."

Jill lachte. „Und seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope. Mein bester Kumpel ist mir zuvorgekommen."

„Nein. Was passierte dann? Schlägerei auf dem Schulhof?"

Der 35ig-Jährige schmunzelte. „Nichts dergleichen. Ich hab trainiert wie ein bekloppter und hab ihn so von seiner Position auf die Ersatzbank gedrängt. Ein Jahr später machte ich den Abschluss mit einem Sportstipendium in der Tasche und sie machte mit ihm Schluss."

„Einen Moment mal, du hättest zur Universität gehen können?" Jill fiel aus allen Wolken.

Ihr Liebster zuckte mit den Schultern. „So blöd das klingt aber ich wollte mein eigenes Geld verdienen, als ich von zu hause rausgeschmissen wurde.

Wäre ich zur Uni gegangen wäre Claire Jahrelang von mir getrennt gewesen. Weil sie deshalb zutiefst unglücklich wurde als der Tag meines Abschlusses näher rückte und sie allein nicht bei unserer Tante leben wollte, beschloss ich zur Airforce zu gehen um dort das bezahlte duale Studium zu machen.

Als ich dann gerade mal ein halbes Jahr meinen Kampfjet Flugschein und meinen Master in Maschinenbau in der Tasche hatte, da entließen sie mich wegen meiner Courage, könnte man sagen. Aber das weißt du ja alles."

Die 33ig-Jährige strich ihm durch sein dickes zerzaustes Haar. „Courage ist gut, nicht jedoch wenn sie dafür verwendet wird den Vorgesetzten in den Hintern zu treten, Chris!"

Ihr Partner lächelte verlegen. „Stimmt, aber hätte ich das nicht getan, hätte ich den armen Soldaten, der mit seiner Maschine verunglückt war, nicht gerettet und letztlich dich wenige Wochen danach nicht bei STARS kennengelernt. Dennoch waren die Jahre bei der Air Force schön und ich hab gutes Geld verdient."

Jill nickte. „Die fünfjährige Ausbildung zum Piloten wird noch heute gut bezahlt." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Zudem sieht die Ausgehuniform noch am besten aus!"

Chris fuhr hoch, wischte seine Freundin fast von seinem Schoß, rechtzeitig fing er sie auf und setzte sich wieder. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen…"

Jill musterte ihn. „Was meinst du?"

„Die Pressekonferenz. Morgen. Ich soll natürlich meine Uniform tragen und hab zu Millers gesagt, sie hinge gebügelt im Schrank."

Die Blonde rutschte von ihm, schaute nach dem köchelnden Essen. „Das tut sie natürlich nicht, wie ich dich kenne."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Du kennst mich gut. Unser Chef tut das nicht." Er seufzte. „Ich befürchte die ist noch in einer der Umzugkartons im Arbeitszimmer oben."

Jill stemmte ihre Hände samt Kochlöffel in ihre Hüften. „Chris, das ist nicht dein Ernst…" Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß ja dass du nicht der Anzug und Krawatten Typ bist, aber man lernt doch schon in der ersten Woche der Grundausbildung seine Kleidung und Ausrüstung zu pflegen."

Der Angesprochene versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Meine Dienstwaffe hab ich erst gestern gereinigt, ebenso die Ersatzmagazine, mein Kampfmesser und die Holster. Meine Zivilkleidung ist genauso frisch gewaschen und zusammengelegt im Schrank wie meine Trainings- und Kampfuniformen. Das einzige was ich wohl vergessen hab ist die schicke Servicekleidung." Er atmete klagend aus. „Du weißt genau wie selten man die braucht."

Jill zuckte nachgiebig mit den Schultern. „Schon gut, du hast ja recht damit." Nachdenklich runzelte sie ihre Stirn. „Ist sie denn immerhin nach dem letzten Gebrauch gereinigt worden?"

„Kann sein…"

Jill stutzte. „Du weißt es nicht? Wie lang ist das denn her?" fast lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ihr Lebenspartner versuchte den entstehenden Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zuschlucken. „Knappe zwei Jahre ist es her."

Verwundert legte sie ihren Kopf schief. „Und dann weißt du nicht mehr was danach damit passiert ist?"

Nachdenklich vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr, weil ich bis zum Erbrechen betrunken gewesen war. Deswegen." Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, erzählte von einem innerlichen Schmerz.

„Chris…" Wortkarg sah sie ihn an. „Was war los?"

Er lachte freudlos. „Was los war? Ich hab zuvor in dem Anzug deinen leeren Sarg zum Grab getragen, das war los."

Jill ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Sie hatte schon etwas in der Art vermutet gehabt. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so dumm fragen sollen." Milde sprach sie zu ihm, lehnte sich an seinen Körper.

„Schon gut. Du bist ja hier." Leise hauchte er seine Worte in ihr Ohr.

Sie nickte. „Ich werd' mir die Uniform nach dem Essen ansehen und zur Not waschen und Bügeln, wenn du willst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass nur, das krieg ich schon selbst hin. Du machst dir besser einen gemütlichen Abend."

Fragend sah sie auf. „Sicher?"

Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Ich denke schon dass ich meine Waschmaschine und mein Bügeleisen bedienen kann. Und sonst rufe ich dich."

Sie konnte nicht anders als das neckend zu kommentieren. „Oh ho, der Hausmann spricht!"

„Ach, glaubt mir da etwas jemand nicht?" Er packte sie schnell, fing an sie zu kitzeln.

Sie schrie quiekend, lachte und trat nach ihm, währte sich nach Leibeskräften und gab schließlich auf, bedachte ihn, als er von ihr abließ, grinsend mit einem Mittelfinger und widmete sich wieder dem Gericht auf dem Herd.

Besänftigend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf, dann verschwand er breit feixend über seinen kleinen Triumph in Richtung Flur und erste Etage. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, betrat sofort geradeaus über die Galerie das Arbeitszimmer und schaltete das Licht an. Gleich links von ihm entdeckte er ein paar Kartons, darin befanden sich jedoch hauptsächlich Akten, Versicherungspapiere, Zeugnisse und andere Dokumente. Jeder dieser Ordner hätte eigentlich geordnet in dem leeren Regal dahinten stehen müssen, doch Chris hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter, über den langen massiven Schreibtisch und den Computer hinweg zu der Glasvitrine dahinter. Eigentlich hatte er seine Auszeichnungen und Pokale lieber in irgendeiner Kiste auf dem Dachboden vergraben. Doch Jill war vor Tagen über den Umzugkarton und somit über die Blechkrüge und Medaillen gestolpert, hatte ihn gefragt, wo er diese hinzustellen gedachte. Als Reaktion auf seine Antwort hatte sie ihn zum nächsten Möbelhaus geschleppt und besagte Vitrine gekauft. Er seufzte. Sie war stolzer über diese Auszeichnungen als er selbst. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Wo war nur die Kiste mit den Sachen, die ihm Claire damals drei Tage nach der Trauerfeier vorbei gebracht hatte? Er erinnerte sich wage an eine riesige Plastiktüte, die sie ihm traurig in die Hand gedrückt hatte… in welche Kiste hatte er die nur untergebracht?

Er öffnete die nächstbeste zu seiner rechten Seite und stutzte für einen Moment. Deutlich las er den rot gedruckten Titel der obersten DVD Hülle. _‚Hot Nights in weat Pants' _

Er grinste breit. ‚Meine und Jills Pornosammlung.' Er schloss den Karton wieder. ‚Nicht ganz das Richtige.'

Der nächste Karton enthielt schließlich zweifelsfreiere Gegenstände. Beherzt ergriff er die Fotorahmen und Fotoalben, musterte das ehemalige STARS Team das auf dem einen gerahmten Gruppenbild gewohnt in die Kamera lächelte, lachte über einen ebenfalls gerahmten Schnappschuss der Barry, Forest, Joseph, Richard, Kenneth, ihn selbst und Jill beim Barbecue in Barrys Garten zeigte. Er lachte über sich und über die allgemeine Atmosphäre, weil er im Moment der Aufnahme gerade genüsslich in eine Bratwurst biss und Forest mit dem Finger auf Joseph zeigte und lachte, weil dieser Ketchup über sein T-Shirt gekleckert hatte. Richard hatte derweil Jill das Cappy vom Kopf gerissen und es sich selbst verkehrt herum aufgesetzt, weshalb sie über den Tisch nach ihm griff. Barry hatte nur Kopf schüttelnd, die Arme verschränkt zu Brad gelächelt, der das Foto geschossen hatte.

Zwei weitere Bilder zeigten auf dem einen seine Schwester und ihren damaligen noch nicht Verlobten und jetzigen Ehemann und auf dem anderen waren Jill und Er in Venedig zu erkennen.

Ein letztes und kleineres Bild zeigte einen Schnappschuss von ihm allein. Das Bild war vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, zeigte ihn schlafend in seiner Uniform, seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme gelegt, am Büroschreibtisch sitzend.

Er schmunzelte. Jill musste heimlich das Foto geschossen haben, schließlich waren alle Fotos aus der Kiste ihre eigenen gewesen.

Seufzend stellte er alle Rahmen auf dem Schreibtisch ab, legte die Fotoalben neben den Karton auf den Teppichboden und griff das in Leder verpackte Objekt heraus, das sich darunter befand. Er stutzte als er die Ledertasche öffnete und ihm eine Beretta in die Hand glitt. Fast hätte er gedacht, es wäre seine eigene alte STARS- Waffe gewesen, doch sowie seine Finger um den Griff schlossen, wusste er es besser.

Er schluckte, erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er aus Jills Wohnung, von ihren persönlichen Sachen, neben den gemeinsamen Fotos, seiner und ihrer Lieblingstasse, außerdem die DVDs, ihren STARS Hut und ihre alte Dienstwaffe mitgenommen hatte.

Bis auf den letzten Gegenstand, die DVDs und die Fotos, hatte er alles in den leeren Sarg getan. Zuerst hatte er auch ihre Waffe hineinlegen wollen, doch als es zu der Schließung des Deckels kam, hatte er sich umentschieden und die Pistole wieder an sich genommen.

Er verharrte einen Moment, erspähte dann glücklich eine riesige Plastiktüte ganz unten in der Kiste. Erleichtert pellte er die Tüte von dem Inhalt, erkannte einen von einem Wäschereisack umhüllten Kleiderbügel.

Er dankte seiner Schwester innerlich, öffnete den Reisverschluss der bedruckten Hülle und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er nicht mal das Hemd überbügeln müsste. Lediglich hatte er die Abzeichen seines Dienstgrades zu entfernen und durch die neuen zu ersetzen.

Die schwarzblaue Hose aus feinem jedoch festem Stoff, das strahlend weiße und gestärkte Hemd und die ebenfalls schwarzblaue jedoch dünne Krawatte ließ er im benachbarten Schlafzimmer hängen. Die schwarzblaue Sakkojacke trug er mit sich herunter durch die Küche ins Esszimmer. Auf dem Weg gab er Jill erneut einen Kuss, versprach den Tisch zu decken gleich nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig wäre. Die Blonde zwinkerte milde lächelnd, hatte ihm die Kitzelattacke bereits verziehen, lehnte im offenen Durchgang zum Esszimmer, beobachtete wie er eine schwarze Schatulle von einem oberen Schrankfach griff und sich mit dieser und seinem Sakko an den Tisch setzte.

Schweigend schlenderte sie auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schaute ihm über die Schulter. „Und war alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, Lieutenant Colonel?" fragte sie neckend.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen an den Enden hoch, schielte in ihre Richtung und grinste. Im nachfolgendem Moment wandte er sich wieder seiner Stickarbeit zu, verkündete im gespielt armeeähnlichen Tonfall: „Ja, danke der Nachfrage Captain."

Jill lächelte, griff über ihn herüber nach seinen mittlerweile abgetrennten Captain's- Balken.

Verglich diese mit dem neu glänzenden silberfarbenen Lt. Colonel Abzeichen, dem Eichenblatt. „Irgendwie gefallen mir die Balken besser an dir. Hoffentlich wirst du in der neu bestückten Uniform nicht befehlssüchtig und eingebildet."

Chris lachte. „Ich befehlssüchtig und eingebildet? Sollte das je gegen meinen Willen eintreten, darfst du mir vor versammelter Mannschaft die Hosen herunter schießen."

Seine Partnerin konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das merk ich mir, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass das eintreten wird."

Er befestigte die restlichen neuen Abzeichen und bunt schraffierten Balken, wollte die Jacke gerade wieder zusammenlegen, da fiel ihm auf, dass er die Vorderseite nicht vom Rückenteil trennen konnte.

Jill kicherte als erste, begriff dass ihr Lebenspartner den letzten Balken durch alle Stoffschichten hindurch befestigt hatte. „Gott, ist das süß!" Sie wuschelte durch sein Haar, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie wieder in der Küche verschwand. Eine Sekunde später feixte auch er über seinen Fehler und besserte diesen aus. Erst danach hing er zufrieden sein Sakko über einen andern Stuhl, packte seine alten Rangabzeichen mit der Schatulle zurück in den Esszimmerschrank und machte sich daran den Tisch zu decken.

„Chris, du kommst noch zu spät!" schmunzelnd drückte Jill ihren Freund und Liebsten von sich weg und richtete seine Krawatte und sein Sakko.

Doch erneut verband er seine Lippen mit den Ihren. Er grinste breit als er ihr noch einmal zum Abschied einen hastigen Kuss aufdrückte „Ach was, ich bin in null Komma nichts im Hauptquartier." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hauptsache ist nur, dass unser Boss Wort gehalten hat und die Reporter nicht über mich her fallen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, hielt ihm die Haustür auf, fröstelte leicht als die kühle Winterluft ins Haus pfiff. „Ich werde die Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen verfolgen, also mach keinen Blödsinn, mein Lieber und sei pünktlich zum Luch wieder da!"

Chris salutierte theatralisch. „Ja, Sir!" wandte sich dann auf dem Absatz um.

Sie schmunzelte, sah ihm hinterher als er über die Veranda joggte, die paar Stufen hinunter in den Vorgarten sprang und in Richtung Carport aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch einmal ein breites Lächeln zu schenken.

Sie seufzte als sie die Haustür schloss und verharrte einen Moment.

Was würde sie nur ohne ihn machen? Sie lächelte. Sie würde ein viel langweiligeres Leben führen. Ohne seine zweideutigen Witze und sein jungenhaftes Benehmen, wäre ihr Leben wirklich zu ernst. Bedachte man, dass er sie nachts in seinen Armen hielt wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, dass er ihr im Haushalt half ohne Widerrede oder Aufforderung, dass er sie einfach liebte und er sich unbewusst immer in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, weil ihn das glücklich machte, wollte sie sich gar nicht weiter vorstellen, wie ein Leben mehr ohne ihn wäre.

Sie seufzte abermals. ‚Das ist verrückt'

Tatsächlich, hätte Chris sie gestern gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ja gesagt. Er hatte diese gewisse Andeutung gemacht und der Gedanke hatte in ihr nicht mal die kleinste Angst verursacht. Sicher gab es noch ein paar kleine Zweifel in ihr, aber sie hatte ein gewisses Gefühl, dass diese nicht mehr lang währen würden.

Wie lange waren sie jetzt ein Paar? Eine Woche und zwei Tage? Das war verrückt.

Berücksichtigte man jedoch die gesamte Zeit, die sie sich bereits kannten und in einander verliebt waren, schätzte sie fast zehn Jahre. Beurteilte sie ihre Gedanken danach, war eine Hochzeit nicht übereilt sondern mehr als überfällig. Sie seufzte und versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Für sie war es im Moment am Besten von einem Tag in den anderen zu leben und nicht weiter als zur nächsten Woche zu planen.

Deshalb entschied sie sich erst einmal in der Küche zu gehen, das Frühstücksgeschirr wegzuräumen um anschließend die Betten zu machen und die Dreckwäsche in die Waschmaschine zu schmeißen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr im Flur als sie fertig war. Kurz nach Halb elf. In weniger als einer halben Stunde begann die Übertragung der Pressekonferenz. Dennoch war noch Zeit genug in Ruhe duschen zu gehen.

Kaum hatte sie auch das erledigt lief sie eilig, mit nicht mehr als einem knappen Handtuch bekleidet, hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Flachbildschirm und die Sattelitenanlage ein und suchte den lokalen Nachrichtensender. Nach ein paar Klicks hatte sie diesen gefunden, lauschte der Reporterin, welche vor dem Presseraum des Hauptquartiers der BSAA- Nordamerika stand und den Zuschauern gerade den geplanten Ablauf der Konferenz schilderte.

Kurz unterbrach diese ihre Satzfolge, horchte nach ihrem winzigen Ohrhörer, brachte jedoch so zügig wie zuvor die eigentliche Einleitung der Reportage zu Ende, bevor sie den Zuschauern die Neuigkeit verkündete.

„_Wir haben so eben erfahren, dass zudem der Pressekonferenz ein Agent der BSAA Nordamerika beisitzen wird, der offenbar maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen sein soll, die Ausbreitung in Westafrika der biochemischen Manipulationswaffe zu verhindern." _ Die Reporterin warf etwas nervös einen Blick über ihre Schulter, erkannte, dass sich die Nebentür zu der vorderen Front im Saal, welche durch eine Tischreihe und mehrere Kamerateams vom größten Teil des Saals, und somit von den Reportern getrennt war, aufsprang.

Wieder wandte sich die Reporterin der Kamera zu. _„Hoffen wir, dass endlich alle offenen Fragen bezüglich des Vorfalls in Westafrika und bezüglich der überaus beängstigenden Fortentwicklung biochemischer Waffen beantwortet werden."_

Im Hintergrund erkannte Jill ihren Chef, George Miller, welcher sich auf den mittigsten Platz direkt vor das Mikrophon setzte. Ebenso entdeckte sie einen Brillenträger, den leitenden etwas dicklichen Professor des BSAA Labors, welcher an der linken Seite Platz nahm. Gleich daneben saß ein Korrespondent der BSAA- Westafrika. Zu Millers Rechten entdeckte sie dann ihren Partner, welcher wahrlich skeptisch in die Menschenmenge blickte.

Jill wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht viel von den Medien hielt, da diese meist zuviel Hass und Angst in der Bevölkerung verbreiteten um größere Schlagzeilen zu machen. Ebenso hatten Sie und Er damals als Überlebende des Vorfalls in dem Spencer Anwesens nahe Racoon City, lange für die Akzeptierung der Wahrheit, gegen die Medien kämpfen müssen.

Jill schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum tust du dir das an?" seufzte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Die Pressekonferenz wurde endlich eröffnet, indem Miller allen beteiligten Presseclubs für ihr Kommen dankte und noch einmal auf das bereits verteilte Informationsheft verwies. Des Weiteren hielt er ein Eröffnungsplädoyer für die gefallenen Einsatzkräfte in Kiuju, sowie eine durchaus detaillierte Zusammenfassung, was in den letzten Tagen in dem durch den Parasiten Uroburos verseuchten Gebiet passiert war.

Ein Reporter der Western Daily News hob als erster seine Hand als der Chef der BSAA geendet hatte. _„Mr. Miller, der Öffentlichkeit wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Vorfall in Kiuju immer wieder von noch nie dagewesenen Manipulationswaffen berichtet, zudem soll der Farmerkonzern Tricell für den Vorfall verantwortlich sein, was können sie dazu sagen?" _

George nickte, überhörte die Rufe und übersah die Arme der anderen Reporter, die sich zu dem Thema hoben. _„Zu erst einmal befinden sich im Besitz der BSAA zweifelsfreie Beweise, die den Konzern ‚Tricell' aufs höchst mögliche belasten. Innerhalb der Führungsebene dieses Großkonzerns wurde eine erhebliche Menge Geld für unmoralische, um nicht zu sagen gefährliche, Experimente veruntreut. Grundlage der Experimente waren die Aufzeichnungen des Chemiekonzerns ‚Umbrella'." _

Der Chef machte eine Pause, ließ die Reporter einen Moment Luft holen. Nachfolgend fasste der leitende Professor zusammen, welche Art von Virus Umbrella erschaffen hatte und erklärte die neuartigen Parasiten des ‚Kennedy Reports' welche in Spanien gefunden worden waren, für eine Weiterentwicklung des T-Virus.

Miller setzte ergänzend an. _„Der dadurch fortentwickelte spanische ‚Las Plagas'- Parasit, ist um ein vielfaches gefährlicher geworden, als die bereits bekannten. Allgemein wird er in den Akten ‚Tricells' als ‚Uroburos' bezeichnet. Aus diesen Akten geht auch hervor, dass bereits ‚Las Plagas' aus den Laboren ‚Tricells' stammte."_

Kaum hatte Miller geendet riefen die Reporter erneut wild durcheinander, hoben ihre Schilder und ihre Arme, Kamerateams drängten sich aneinander.

Eine Reporterin von der New York Times sprach als nächste. _„Mr. Miller, die Bürger wollen wissen, was genau sie von den Parasiten zu befürchten haben? Wie hatten sich die Spanier oder die Afrikaner in Kiuju mit den Parasiten infiziert? Wie verhalten sich die neuen Infizierten?" _

Miller wechselte einen Blick mit dem Professor. _„Tut mir leid, dazu kann ich leider nichts sagen." _

Erneut brach ein Raunen aus. Reporter wurden lauter, stellten mittlerweile Fragen wild durch einander und machten es unmöglich die Pressekonferenz fortzuführen.

Jill stutzte. Sie wusste, dass der BSAA der Kennedy Report vorlag, immerhin waren in den letzten Jahren innerhalb der Organisation viele Studien über ‚Las Plagas' unternommen worden, Miller wusste genau wie sich die Parasiten ausbreiteten.

Oder wollte Miller nicht genaueres von sich geben um die Bürger nicht zu verunsichern?

Jill sah Chris am Bildrand hinter seinem Pult sitzen, genervt blickte er in die Menschenmenge, sie wusste dass er gerade mit sich rang und wenn sie genau in sich hineinhörte, hoffte sie sogar er würde etwas unternehmen. Gespannt beobachtete sie ihren Partner, grinste als dieser sich mit einem Mal erhob. ‚Es ist Chris-Time!' dachte sie.

Tatsächlich ging alles fürchterlich schnell, die Kamera hatte sich gerade auf den Lt. Colonel gerichtet, da zog dieser seine Dienstwaffe aus seinem Schulterholster. Jill sah vielleicht als einzige die flinke Handbewegung, als er diese entsicherte und mit der anderen Hand das Mirofon griff. Mit einem überaus kreischend lauten Knall schoss er, das Mikrofon an seine Halbautomatik haltend in die Decke, drei Mal hallte der ohrenbetäubende Knall durch die Rückkopplung.

Miller zuckte erst, blieb jedoch der Ruhigste unter den vor Fassungslosigkeit geduckten und verängstigten Reportern und hielt sich bloß die Hände über die Ohren weil die Überspannung noch immer das ganze Soundsystem in den höchsten Tönen pfeifen ließ.

Jill grinste als sie auch das amüsierte Lächeln ihres Geliebten sah. Beide schüttelten innerlich ihren Kopf. ‚Zivilisten'. Sie seufzte zufrieden, denn immerhin war jetzt Ruhe im Saal.

Wie zu erwarten war, war Chris der jenige, welcher als nächster das Wort ergriff.

Lässig ging er um sein Pult herum, stolzierte mit seiner Dienstwaffe in der Rechten etwas den Mittelgang hinauf, beachtete erst nicht die beunruhigten Medienleute_ „Also, meine Herrschaften… Sie wollten genaueres über die Parasiten wissen? Ich habe alle gesehen und bekämpft und eigentlich sollte es genug sein wenn ich ihnen versichere, dass sie das gar nicht wissen wollen." _

Die Menge blieb stumm, scheinbar kämpften die meisten noch mit ihrem Schock, konnten vielleicht noch nicht einordnen ob sie von dem Agenten in ihrer Mitte etwas befürchten müssten.

Chris warf indessen seine Waffe in seine linke Hand und steckte diese zurück in die Schulterhalterung._ „Die Menschen, die dem Parasiten nicht nur in Racoon City sondern auch in Russland, in Spanien und nun auch in Westafrika zum Opfer gefallen sind, waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen Zivilisten. Nun, der T-Virus, befällt den menschlichen Körper sowie auch Tiere, er benötigt mehrere Tage um sich in dem Wirt zu entwickeln, manchmal sogar Wochen um gänzlich die Kontrolle über den Wirt an sich zu reißen. Infizierte Erwachsene treten als solche noch erkennbar auf, dennoch verfaulen Diese von Innen und sterben nach weitern Wochen. Sie sind leicht zu erkennen da sie auf jegliches Lebendfleisch losgehen, was noch nicht infiziert ist."_

Die Reporter hielten noch immer gebannt inne, richteten indessen nur sämtliche Kameras auf den Berichterstatter.

„_Der T-Virus kann jedoch wesentlich mehr an einem Lebewesen, egal ob Pflanze, Vogel, Tier oder Mensch verändern, wenn das Opfer in dem Falle bereits in einem früheren Lebensstadium infiziert wurde und sich die DNA des Wirts verändern konnte. Diese sterben nicht mehr an dem Virus wie die Fliegen, sondern werden zu Killermaschinen, instinktgesteuert, aggressiv und fern ab von der eigentlich natürlichen Form, körperlich, wie psychisch." _Chris spürte, dass seine Erklärungen detaillierter werden mussten, denn die Menge zeigte noch wenig Anzeichen von Entsetzen.

„_Ich habe Heuschrecken, Spinnen, Fledermäuse und Schlangen gesehen, die so groß waren wie ein LKW und alle Arten wollten nur eines: Mich fressen…" _Bewusst legte er keine Tragik in seine Stimme, ließ seine Worte wirken bis die ersten Personen anfingen unruhiger auf deren Plätzen zu wippen.

Ein jüngerer Reporter ergriff ungläubig das Wort. _„Bei Allem Respekt Sir, das sind doch Erfindungen der Horrorfilmindustrie, so etwas gibt es nicht!" _

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, sie hoffte inständig, dass Chris dem Reporter nicht an die Gurgel gehen würde. Sie beobachtete wie die Kameraperspektive sich änderte, an Chris heranzoomte. Dieser machte ein paar Schritte auf den Journalisten zu, drehte sich zum Rednerpult und wandte sich an den Professor. _„Herr Professor, dürfte ich sie bitten die neusten Aufnahmen aus Afrika an den Beamer zu schicken?"_

Der ältere etwas dickliche Mann mit Brille wechselte einige Blicke mit seinem Vorgesetzten, welcher nur Schulter zuckend nickte. Dann gab er ein paar Tastenkombinationen in den Laptop vor ihm und nach ein paar weiteren Klicks fuhr der Beamer aus der Decke des Raumes und warf als Startsymbol das Logo der BSAA an die Wand. Dann verdunkelte sich das Lichtfeld um mit einem erschütternden Foto neu die Wand zu beleuchten.

Jill erkannte die Art von Kreatur, sie hatte schon des Öfteren solche Lebewesen zu Gesicht bekommen und beobachtete die entsetzte Menschenmenge, welche zum Teil fluchend, zum Teil sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend und zum Teil ungläubig das Scheusal betrachteten.

Das Bild zeigte die von Chris beschriebene Monsterfledermaus. Am linken Rand stand Sheva, mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter, bildete einen kaum zu begreifenden Größenkontrast zu der Kreatur.

Chris wandte sich dem Reporter zu, seine Stimme klang ruhig, mehr geistesabwesend. Man konnte erkennen, dass ihn das Bild wahrlich zusetzte. _„Das Foto habe ich vor zwei Wochen in Kiuju gemacht. Ich hoffe, nun haben sie begriffen, dass ich hier keine Gruselgeschichten vortrage um sie alle zu unterhalten. Ich möchte ihnen erklären welche Art von Biochemischen Waffen heutzutage auf dem Terrormarkt entwickelt und verkauft werden." _

Der junge Medienbeauftragte der Bosten Post wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. _„Das Foto kann gefälscht sein, heutzutage kann man alles mit Photoshop hinbiegen, ich bitte sie!" _Trotz allen Bemühungen wirkte die Stimme des Mannes nicht mehr so selbstbewusst wie zuvor, man merkte, dass er seinen eigenen Worten glauben wollte.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. _„Sie sind zu beneiden…" _leise sprach er mehr zu sich selbst und lediglich die BSAA beisitzenden sowie Jill konnten verstehen was er meinte. Der Reporter war zu beneiden, weil er selbst ein solches Grauen nicht mal ansatzweise erlebt hatte und deswegen nicht von irgendwelchen Träumen verfolgt wurde wie beispielsweise so manche überlebende von Racoon City.

Chris fuhr sich durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar, und schluckte. _„Professor, spielen sie bitte das Band von Pilot. K. 3681 ab!"_

Diesmal nickte der Mann im weißen Kittel sofort und betätigte die Geräte vor ihm.

In der nächsten Sekunde öffnete sich auf der Wand ein weiteres Fenster und schob sich in den Vordergrund. Der Mediaplayer startete das Video automatisch.

Als erstes hörte man tosende Helikoptergeräusche, dann sah und erkannte man von der Sonne Afrikas beleuchtetes Gelände, Wellblechhütten, Holzhäuser, Schrottdeponien, vereinzelte palmenähnliche Bäume und dünnes Gestrüpp auf staubtrockenen Straßen. Etwas undeutlich hörte man den Funkkanal des Helikopters. _„Kirk, bitte kommen!"_

Der Pilot meldete sich klarer_ „Ich höre laut und deutlich, Chris!" _

Wieder war die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät zu hören, die bis jetzt nur die BSAA Mitarbeiter als die des in der Mitte der Reporter stehenden Lt. Colonel erkannten. _„Hier gibt es Probleme, eine feindliche Menschenmenge hat gerade den Informanten getötet." _Es waren ferne Schreie aus dem Funksignal zu hören. _„Scheiße, wir sind aufgeflogen. Brauchen sofortige Unterstützung, der Weg ist blockiert!"_

Der Pilot lenkte schlagartig seinen Steuerknüppel um. _„Verstanden, gib mir 15 Minuten!" _

Es dauerte die genannte Zeit bis die nach unten aus dem Helikopter heraus gerichtete Kamera ein führ Chris Augen vertrautes Gelände filmte, vereinzelte Majini mit Gegenständen bewaffnet kletterten über Zäune, liefen wie besessen aus ihren Häusern, alle hatten sie scheinbar ein weiter entferntes Ziel im Sinn.

Dann auf einmal zwischen den kleinen Häusern und den Müllplätzen erschienen unzählige Afrikaner im Blickfeld der Kamera, des Weiteren entdeckten die Reporter zwei etwas abseits laufende Menschen, einen weißen Mann und eine Frau mit dunkler Hautfarbe, beide drehten sich im Bild des kreisenden Helikopters, liefen an wütenden Majini vorbei, wichen fliegenden Gegenständen aus, verteilten ausfallende Tritte und Schläge und schossen nach den hinter ihnen herhetzenden Menschen.

Die Menschenmenge im Saal zog lautstark die Luft ein als ein riesiger und gewichtiger Afrikaner mit einer riesigen Axt und einer Henkerskapuze nach dem nun als Agenten zu erkennenden Paar ausholte. Der Mann rollte rechtzeitig zur Seite, feuerte auf das Ungetüm, während die zierliche Frau mit dem dunkleren Teng die anderen heran laufenden Menschen versuchte aufzuhalten.

Chris unterbrach die Stille des Raumes. _„Professor halten sie an!" _Dies geschah sofort und die letzte Szene wurde zum Standbild. _„Können sie etwas ranzoomen?" _

Auch dies geschah augenblicklich. Der Henker wurde besser erkennbar, zugleich ein anderer heran laufender Majini mit eigenartiger Körperhaltung, ebenso war nun auch Chris Gesicht deutlich zu sehen, welcher soeben den überstarken Majini fixierte um ihn eine Ladung Kugeln zu verpassen.

Die Menge im Saal klagte ein weiteres Mal vor Fassungslosigkeit, als Chris über das Rednerpult sprang und sich neben den an die Wand projizierten Agenten stellte. _„Na fällt ihnen etwas auf?"_

Die massive Ähnlichkeit zu dem Lt. Colonel lag auf der Hand, natürlich trug der Operative im Helikoptervideo andere Kleidung, Kampfausrüstung, und Waffen an sich und war unrasiert. Dennoch wussten alle schlagartig, dass es ein und dieselbe Person war.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht ob Chris eventuell damit zu weit gegangen war. Sie fragte sich ob die Zivilisten tatsächlich verstehen würden was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Zudem war während des Videos sein Vorname genannt worden, sein Nachname stand an seiner Uniform. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er hatte seine kleine Wette wohl verloren.

Die Menge fluchte erneut oder schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, sackte auf ihren Stühlen zusammen, als sie endlich begriffen, dass nichts als die Wahrheit gesprochen worden war. Chris hingegen ließ seine Schultern hängen, setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz, ehe er sich noch einmal vorherigem ungläubigem Journalisten zuwandte.

„_Ich hoffe, Mr. Bosten Post, dass sie nachts ruhig schlafen! Es gibt viele die dieses Privileg nicht besitzen. "_

Chris schluckte, schaute zurück in die Menge._ „Der Pilot des Helikopters aus dem Video ist während des Einsatzes gestorben, ebenso wurden alle zwölf Soldaten des Alpha-Teams getötet, fast das gleiche passierte mit dem Delta-Team, dort überlebte nur ein einziger Mann. Der neue Parasit, ist gefährlicher als alle zuvor, da er wie ‚Las Plagas' zum einen kontrollierbar, regelrecht abrichtbar ist und zum anderen von der Injektion des Parasiten bis zur Kontrollierung des Wirts durch diesen gerade einmal 20 Sekunden vergehen." _

Chris seufzte. _„Hinzu kommt das die Infizierten, wie diese auf dem Video nicht mehr durch den Parasiten allein sterben." _

Er räusperte sich noch mal bevor er sein Abschlussplädoyer zu Ende brachte. _„Das was ich ihnen und der Öffentlichkeit nahe legen will, ist das die Aufklärung über solche biologische Waffen unabdingbar ist. Die meisten Opfer sind deshalb damit infiziert worden, weil sie es aus Mangel an Bildung, schlicht und einfach für Medizin hielten und den kriminellen Forschern und Ärzten vertrauten, die es ihnen verabreichten." _

Miller nickte in Chris Richtung und versuchte die Menge wieder zu beruhigen. _„Ich entschuldige mich bei denen die mit solchen Informationen und Bildern nicht gerechnet hatten, dennoch kann ich ihnen versichern das Lt. Colonel Redfield nichts als die Wahrheit berichtet hat. Der Jetzige Zustand des betroffenen Gebietes in Afrika und der Chemikalien ist kontrolliert, also nehmen sie sich seine Worte zu Herzen aber geraten sie nicht in Panik! Korrekter Weise muss ich preisgeben das die Drahtzieher des Vorfalls bereits aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden sind, ebenso ist ein Jahrelang gesuchter und überaus gefährlicher Verbrecher und Massenmörder dank der BSAA- Agenten getötet worden." _ Miller lächelte erleichtert. _„Zudem wurde eine seit drei Jahren vermisste BSAA- Agentin aus dem afrikanischen Laboranlagen befreit." _

Der Chef lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas zurück. _„Mr. Mutak von BSAA Westafrika wird sie genauer über den Zustand des Gebietes informieren. Ebenso wird ihnen der Professor bei fachbezogenen Fragen Rede und Antwort stehen." _

Chris erhob sich zusammen mit seinem Chef von ihren Stühlen und sie verließen den Raum um weiteren detaillierten Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die winkenden Arme und die Rufe der Reporter ignorierten sie vollkommen.

Als nächstes sprach die Fernsehmoderatorin wieder in die Kamera, berichtete noch einmal von der erschreckenden Vorstellung und Berichterstattung des Agenten und den neuen Erkenntnissen, die die Öffentlichkeit dadurch gewonnen hatte. Jill erhob sich indessen leise, ließ den Fernseher laufen während sie ins Obergeschoss ging um sich anzuziehen.

Als sie zurückkam, interviewte die Sprecherin tatsächlich den Reporter von der ‚Bosten Post', welcher noch immer eine blasse Gesichtsfarbe aufwies.

„_Natürlich ist mir der Vorfall aus ehemals Racoon City bekannt gewesen, ebenso wusste ich von dem Virus, der bewirkt, dass Menschen einander wahllos angreifen. Immerhin hat der Untergang des Konzerns Umbrella sich über zwei Jahre hingezogen und war der größtmögliche Skandal der Farmerindustrie. Dennoch denke ich, weiß ein normaler Mensch nicht was er sich unter diesem Virus vorstellen soll." _Der Reporter schluckte. _„Es klingt wirklich sehr abstrakt und surreal wenn man davon in den Nachrichten hört. Nun denke ich entschieden anders darüber."_

Die Moderatorin hakte noch einmal nach. _„Was hat sich für sie geändert?" _

Der Reporter dachte einen Moment still über das geschehene und fing an zu erklären. _„Ich bin auf der einen Seite geschockt, dass solche ‚Waffen' wie diese außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft liegen, tatsächlich existieren, auf der anderen Seite kann ich endlich verstehen wie wichtig die Arbeit der BSAA ist, die von manchen Politikern öffentlich in Frage gestellt wird. Ich werde selbst Informationen darüber sammeln und Amerika so gut ich kann darüber informieren, obwohl diese Wahrheit eine wirklich beklemmende und beängstigende ist, so muss sie ausgesprochen werden. Und der Anfang wurde heute gemacht." _

„ _Und warum haben sie ihre Meinung geändert?" _Die Sprecherin stemmte dabei ihre Hand in die Hüfte und wirkte etwas nachdrücklicher.

Der Zeitungsagent nickte wissend, scheinbar lag die Antwort nahe. _„Agent Redfield ist als erstes Mitglied der BSAA ehrlich auf die Fragen der Öffentlichkeit eingegangen, hat nicht nur meine Zweifel zerstreut sondern hat wie ein Wissenschaftler handfeste Beweise und Fakten geliefert, auch wenn die Art und Weise etwas Angst einflößend war, wie ich gestehen muss, so bin ich doch dankbar, dass die Aufklärung von der er sprach, endlich durch einen solchen Amerikaner begonnen hat."_ Der Reporter kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte verlegen. _„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich Agent Redfield nachts allein im Dunkeln begegnen will, sollte jedoch das Virus erneut ausbrechen, würde ich mich bei niemand anderem sicherer fühlen."_

Die Sprecherin lachte etwas bevor sie die Aufnahme zurück an das Studio gab.

Jill schmunzelte leicht, nachdem sie das Gerät ausgeschaltet hatte. „Das ist nun mal mein Partner." Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr gemeinsamer Chef ebenfalls so locker wie der Reporter mit dem Vorfall umging. Sie überlegte einen Moment und nickte innerlich. Wie sie Miller kannte, würde dieser ihrem Lebenspartner kaum einen Strick daraus drehen, mehr noch hatte dieser einen solchen Ausbruch seines obersten Agenten wahrscheinlich geplant gehabt. Denn eines wusste bestimmt auch Miller, wenn Chris von jemandem provoziert oder hintergangen wurde, und das taten Reporter für gewöhnlich, dann wurde aus ihm für gewöhnlich der meist engagierte und von der Wahrheit überzeugte Mensch und Redner der BSAA. Tja eigentlich wusste jeder über dieses Redfield- Temperament.

Nachdenklich zog sie ihre Arme zurück in den für sie übergroßen Sweatshirtpulli hinein, den Chris gestern getragen hatte und in den nun sie geschlüpft war. Der Stoff war warm und weich und roch nach ihm.

Was sie jetzt wohl tun sollte? Die Waschmaschine lief noch, für das Lunch konnte sie auch nichts vorbereiten und zu putzen gab es nicht viel, bedachte man, dass sie dies erst vor vier Tagen getan hatte. Sie sah sich nachdenklich im Wohnzimmer um und lächelte als die Gitarre in der Ecke zwischen Kamin und Bücherregal in ihr Blickfeld wanderte. Vielleicht würden sie und Chris irgendwohin zum Mittagessen fahren, dann einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin verbringen. Er würde ihr bestimmt etwas vorspielen wenn sie ihn bat. Sie schwelgte leicht in ihren neusten Erinnerungen, als sie an den Abschiedabend mit Sheva und Josh dachte. Ihr Partner war wirklich musikalischer als er selbst dachte, nicht nur sein Gezupfe auf der Gitarre war mehr als passabel, ebenso sang er recht gut, obwohl er selbst streng das Gegenteil behauptete.

Sie führte ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum, gleich in der Schrankwand daneben war die Musikanlage untergekommen, langsam schritt sie darauf zu, lenkte ihren Blick über seine CD Sammlung, schmunzelte als sie unter diesen einige Alben von Metallica, Linken Park und AC/DC entdeckte. ‚Was er wohl als letztes gehört hatte?' fragte sie sich und betätigte den Hauptschalter der Anlage. Während diese ihr Display aufleuchten ließ, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er während der ganzen letzten Zeit die Anlage nicht einmal angeschaltet hatte, was auch immer im CD-Laufwerk war, hatte er vor Afrika hinein getan. Sie zögerte bevor sie den PLAY- Knopf drückte.

Leise Klavier Begleitung drang an ihre Ohren, bevor die Stimme von Rufus Wainwright ertönte.

"_One more chain I break  
>To get me closer to you<br>One more chain does the maker make  
>To keep me from bustin' through"<br>_

Jill kannte das Lied. Es war seltsam wie die Töne des Klaviers und die Stimme des Sängers ihr Herz auf einmal schwer machten. Natürlich wusste sie warum Chris das Lied gehört hatte, scheinbar immer wieder gehört hatte, bedachte man die blinkende Repeat- Taste.

Er hatte ihr bereits in Afrika einen Einblick gewährt, wie schwer ihr vermeintlicher Tod ihn tatsächlich getroffen hatte, danach hatten sie jedoch kein Wort mehr darüber verloren.

Wieder lauschte sie den traurigen Klängen.

Er hatte sich wohl regelrecht damit gequält, das Lied benutzt Sie, Jill Valentine, nicht zu vergessen. Wie ironisch es war, dass die nachfolgende Strophe ebenso masochistische Züge hatte. Der Sänger fühlte was er sang, hatte wohl die gleichen Gefühle in Worte gefasst, die noch vor Wochen in Chris geherrscht hatten.

_"One more notch I scratch  
>To keep me thinkin' of you<br>One more notch does the maker make  
>Upon my face so blue<em>

"Get along, little doggies  
>Get along, little doggies"<p>

Sie seufzte, sah aus der großen Fensterfront in den verschneiten hinteren Garten. Mit einem Mal war ihr, als hörte sie vielmehr wie der Schnee fiel, leise hinab glitt. Es war neben der Musik so still im Haus, beruhigend still und ausgeglichen und doch hing eine vergangene Trauer darin. Am liebsten hätte sie diese vertrieben, ihn auf der Stelle umarmt, weil sie lebte, dank ihm. Dieser Fakt gab selbst dem traurigen Lied in ihren Ohren neue Zuversicht, von der auch sie für sich selbst schöpfte. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr, denn sie lebte und alles andere lag hinter ihr. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, ob es jetzt an seinem Pullover lag oder einfach an der Situation, das wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass er sich bereits auf dem Heimweg befand, zurück zu ihr und das stärkte ihre Gedanken weiter, machte sie glücklich.

"_One more smile I fake  
>And try my best to be glad<br>One more smile does the maker make  
>Because he knows I'm sad"<em>

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie am Fenster gestanden hatte, doch als sie auf einmal ein entferntes Klicken der Haustür vernahm, atmete sie glücklich aus. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit im Haus und das obwohl sie erst eine gute Woche zusammen lebten.

Sie hörte das Rascheln als er im Flur sein Schlüsselbund auf der Kommode ablegte und ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Sowie Chris das Lied erkannt hatte, durchfuhr es ihn eiskalt, die alten Gefühle wollten wiederkommen, sich in sein Herz nisten. Er schluckte, sah Jill mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster stehen.

"_Oh Lord, how I know  
>Oh Lord, how I see<br>That only can the maker make  
>A happy man of me" <em>

Dann warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, dann lachte sie, als ihre Augen die seinen trafen. Ja sie lachte witzlos, doch voller Freude, Freiheit und Herzlichkeit. Er konnte nicht anders als aufzuatmen, ihr Dasein, ihr Lachen befreite ihn von dem alten Schmerz und steckte ihn an. Die traurigen Klänge verschwanden im Hintergrund, ebenso die Dunkelheit aus seinem Herzen.

Die letzten Paar Schritte ging er auf sie zu, zog sie in seine großen Arme und lachte mit ihr, begriff ein weiteres Mal, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben brauchten, dass sie beide lebten, das aller Trauer keinen Sinn mehr ergab. Sie hatten einander und mehr zählte in diesem Moment nicht.

"_Get along little doggies  
>Get along little doggies<br>Get along"_

„Ich glaub das nicht!" Chris' Stimme entglitt ihm fast zusammen mit seiner Beherrschung. „Woher haben die das Bild von mir?"

Jill grinste nur amüsiert. Sie hatte geahnt, dass sie die kleine Wette gewinnen würde und nun hatte sich ihr Verdacht bestätigt. Es war der übernächste Morgen nach der Pressekonferenz und damit Sonntag. Ihr Partner war energisch von dem kurzen Spaziergang zum Briefkasten in die Küche wiedergekehrt und hatte die Zeitung auf den Frühstückstisch geschmissen.

Schuldbewusst sah er sie an, lächelte schief. „Nun sag es schon ich hab's verdient!"

Sie verzog ihre vollen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Ich hab es dir gesagt! Und ich hab Recht behalten."

Er grummelte vor sich hin, suchte mit seinen Armen ihren Körper und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ja, ja." Er grinste. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen!"

Sie lächelte zurück und beantwortete nicht die rhetorische Frage. Stattdessen küsste sie ihn innig. Er löste sich nach einer Weile von ihr, roch den bezaubernden Duft, der Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne, sah sie glücklich an. „Ich würde verhungern, das auf alle Fälle."

Sie lächelte warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zum Herd. „Oh, Der müsste mal gewendet werden."

Er grinste, trat aus der Umarmung zurück. „Lass mich nur machen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte mach es vernünftig." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, warf er den Pfannkuchen von der Pfanne weit in die Luft, mit einer gefühlten Leichtigkeit fing er diesen dann auf der richtigen Seite mit der Pfanne wieder auf. Sie lächelte nachsichtig, trat ins Esszimmer und nahm die Zeitung in ihre Hände.

Sie glaubte kaum dass der Auftritt ihres Geliebten eine solche Hysterie ausgelöst hatte, dass das Thema der Presskonferenz der BSAA genauso wie am Vortag auf der ersten Seite stand. Diesmal war der Artikel um einiges größer und detaillierter, am Vortag hatte nur eine kleine Zeile von der Pressekonferenz berichtet, ohne Bild und in schwarz weiß war bloß darauf verwiesen worden, das am nächsten Tag Genaueres darüber erscheinen würde.

Nun nahm der Artikel die ganze erste Seite ein, zwei bunte Bilder von Chris und ein weiteres von allen elf Gründungsmitgliedern der BSAA war abgebildet worden. Das erste und größere Bild von ihm stammte von der Pressekonferenz, zeigte ihn hauptsächlich bis zur Brust, neben seinem Abbild an der Wand, sein Blick war fest und sein Gesicht fast entspannt, ganz im Gegensatz zu der Projektion auf der Wand, wo er mehr noch entschlossen und irgendwie böse seine Nase rümpfte, seine Halbautomatik mit beiden Armen vor sich hielt und den Koloss anvisierte. Natürlich war der visuelle Unterschied zwischen dem ruhigen und gepflegten Agenten vor der Projektion und dem verschwitzten und unrasierten Kämpfer dahinter, eigenartig.

Der Text neben dem Bild bezog sich zu ihrer Erleichterung lediglich auf die in der Pressekonferenz erwähnten bioterroristischen Vorfälle in Kiuju und erklärten detailliert wie es zu einer Infizierung der Zivilbevölkerung gekommen war sowie welche Macht der neue Parasit Uroboros hatte.

Das andere Bild im unteren Teil der Seite zeigte Chris mit einem Heckler & Koch Scharfschützgewehr kniend an eine Mauer gedrückt, die Waffe nahezu im Anschlag, seine Tarnuniform war in Sandfarben gemustert. Der ebenso farbige Stahlhelm ließ erkennen, dass er sich im Kriegsgebiet in Afghanistan befand. Eine weitere jedoch weibliche und unbewaffnete, uniformierte Person befand sich im Hintergrund. Die kleine Schrift unter dem Bild beschrieb das Motiv des Bildes. _Rettete im Alleingang zwei britische Soldaten aus der Falle der Taliban, Ärztin und Armeephotograph blieben unverletzt, Operative Redfield erlitt Schusswunde am Oberarm. _

Jill überflog noch kurz den angehängten Artikel über die Gründung und Bedeutung der BSAA und sah dann von der Zeitung auf, zurück zu Chris in die Küche. „Meinen die den Afghanistaneinsatz von dem auch Sheva erzählt hat?"

Der Angesprochene nahm den Pfannkuchen aus der Pfanne, legte diesen auf den bereit gestellten Teller daneben. „Ja, genau den. Die BSAA hatte über dritte Informanten erfahren, dass die Taliban eine Lieferung von Chemikalien aus einem afrikanischen Gebiet erhalten hatten." Chris kam zu ihr ins Esszimmer blickte über den Zeitungsartikel.

„Wir sind sofort der Sache nachgegangen; Unter den Chemikalien, die man normalerweise zum Bombenbau verwendet, befanden sich auch noch die genannten Biowaffen in dem Versteck. Gott sei Dank nur der Bausatz, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Er trat näher zu ihr schielte auf den Artikel während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Erst durch den Einsatz hab ich überhaupt von Irving und seiner Lieferung nach Westafrika erfahren."

Jill nickte zustimmend. „Wie kam es zu dem Vorfall?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte mich als leitender Offizier angeboten weil ich mir erhoffte mehr Informationen erhalten zu können und so führte ich Team Bravo der ‚BSAA- Europe Branch'. Wir hatten die Terrorgruppe erfolgreich lokalisiert und infiltriert. Die Chemikalien waren gesichert worden. Gerade als wir anfangen wollten die Ware in die Panzerlastwagen der britischen Armee zu verladen wurde der nachfolgende Zug durch einen Selbstmordbomber in die Luft gejagt. Zeitgleich war dem Trupp der Rückweg durch eine Taliban- Einheit versperrt worden. Ich erfuhr über das Hauptquartier, dass von dem nachfolgenden Zug lediglich eine Ärztin und ein Photograph am Leben geblieben waren und dass sich diese unter Feindbeschuss in den umliegenden Baracken versteckt hielten." Chris folgte Jill zurück in die Küche um Geschirr und den Brotaufstrich zu hohlen und deckte mit ihr zusammen den Frühstückstisch weiter.

Jill stellte indessen die Pfannkuchen auf dem Tisch ab und seufzte. „Warum befanden sich die Beiden überhaupt an Bord?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Reporter war ebenso wie die Frontärztin zurück ins Hauptquartier der britischen Armee beordert worden. Der Transport galt offiziell als gesichert, nur hatte die afghanische Armee, die zusätzliche Sicherung des Zuges zugesagt, war dem Befehl aber nicht nachgekommen."

„Scheiße…" Die Agentin ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen, setzte sich ihrem Partner gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Ich musste schnell eine Entscheidung treffen und beschloss die beiden mehr oder weniger Zivilisten herauszuholen. Als ich Team Bravo nach Freiwilligen fragte, war die Begeisterung eher eisig. Letztlich behielt ich zwei Männer als Rückendeckung beim Helikopter, die anderen Zehn schickte ich mit dem Zug mit. Mir war klar, dass es die Taliban auf die Ladung abgesehen hatten und die musste ich aus dem Weg schaffen. Als die feindliche Einheit sich deshalb aus ihren Löchern bewegte, bekam ich sie in den gewünschten Hinterhalt. Ich fand die beiden Briten und führte sie zurück zu meiner Rückendeckung, dann beschloss ich den Rückzug mit dem BSAA Helikopter."

„Wann wurdest du am Arm getroffen?"

Chris lächelte müde. „Während des Gefechts mit den Taliban als ich ihnen auflauerte. Es war zwar ein Durchschuss, aber ich hatte Glück dass keine Sehnen und große Muskelstränge verletzt worden waren. Ich konnte sogar den Helikopter zurück ins Hauptquartier fliegen, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Jill lächelte und besah sich die schöne Frau auf dem Bild, ein etwas eifersüchtiger und neckender Ton klang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Die Ärztin war bestimmt begeistert von dir, nicht war? Du warst quasi ihr persönlicher John Wayne."

Chris, der sich gerade einen Pfannkuchen genommen hatte verstand die Andeutung sofort, hielt geschockt inne, fast wäre der Pfannkuchen von seiner Gabel gefallen.

Jill riss nun ihrerseits geschockt über diese Stille die Augen auf. Deutlich sah sie in seinen Augen, dass sie einen ‚wunden' Punkt getroffen hatte, desto länger sie starrte, desto röter wurden seine Wangen. „Scheiße, du hast mit ihr geschlafen?" Ihre Stimme brach etwas, als sie ihre Feststellung aussprach.

Er wollte noch widersprechen, senkte jedoch resigniert seine Schultern. Jill kannte ihn besser als alle anderen. Sie wusste die Wahrheit bereits, also warum sich herausreden?

Er seufzte. „Ja, das hab ich." Skeptisch wegen der Reaktion seiner Partnerin legte er das Besteck nieder, hielt inne um die Situation zu beobachten.

Jill schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment und dachte nach. Warum war sie auf einmal so eifersüchtig auf diese Ärztin und sauer auf ihn? Weder waren sie und Chris vor ihrem vermeintlichen Tot zusammen gewesen, noch hatte sie das Recht ihn zu verurteilen, sich mit einer anderen Frau getröstet zu haben. Er hatte doch auch während STARS Freundinnen gehabt, genauso wie sie Liebschaften gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sogar offen über ihr Sexleben gesprochen, welches sie beide mit jemand Anderem vollzogen hatten. Mein Gott, er kannte fast jeden ihrer damaligen Exfreunde, genauso wie sie fast jede seiner Bettbekanntschaften, zumindest mit Namen, kannte. Ein paar davon waren sogar Freundinnen von ihr gewesen. Warum also bekam sie diese Tatsache jetzt in den falschen Hals?

Chris ahnte, dass in ihr langsam die Wut brodelte, zudem hatte er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Hör mal, zwischen mir und Olivia ist wirklich nicht viel mehr gelaufen."

Jill sah ihn an, ihr Appetit war gänzlich verflogen. „Olivia? Du kennst, verdammt noch mal, noch ihren Vornamen?" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und erschrak sie selbst.

Chris fuhr auf seinem Stuhl zurück, mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet, dazu hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Jill der eifersüchtige Typ Frau war. „Woh, beruhige dich erstmal! Und ja, ich kenne noch die Vornamen von den Frauen mit denen ich geschlafen habe. Du weißt genau dass ich im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Kerlen, kein notgeiler Egomane bin."

Jill seufzte, hatte ihre Gefühle mehr unter Kontrolle als sie wieder das Wort ergriff. „Chris, was meintest du, mit ‚nicht viel mehr gelaufen'?"

Der Angesprochen blinzelte und verengte prüfend die Augen. Auch wenn ihre Stimme weniger gefährlich und gereizt klang, spürte er, dass dies nur auf ihre Beherrschung zurückzuführen war. „Sie hat sich um meinen Arm gekümmert und dann hat sie mit mir geflirtet, ganz harmlos…"

Jill stand abrupt vom Frühstückstisch auf. „Harmlos? Ich glaub ich spinne. Harmlos Christopher, ist ein Flirt, der nicht damit endet den Flirtpartner zu vögeln!" wütend ballte sie die Fäuste, stampfte in die Küche, ohne zu bemerken, dass er ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ihr nun hinterherlief.

„Jill, was genau ist dein Problem?" langsam verlor er die Kontrolle über die Situation. Noch nie war Jill so eifersüchtig gewesen und nun konnte er nicht verstehen warum sich das geändert hatte und sie ein Drama aus einer kleinen Geschichte machte.

Die Blondine blieb stehen als sie den genauen Grund für ihren Zorn auch nicht benennen konnte, sah hin und her gerissen über ihre Schulter in sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich ganz umdrehte. „Ich weiß nicht warum ich so angegriffen davon bin, dass du mit dieser Julia,…"

Er seufzte. „Olivia."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wem auch immer, geschlafen hast." Unsicher hielt sie sich an der Küchenzeile fest. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Immerhin weiß ich genauso von deinen anderen Exfreundinnen und das hat mich auch nie wirklich gestört. Nur bei denen, da konnte ich irgendwie auf dich aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass du keine Dummheiten machst."

Chris legte den Kopf schief. Nun machte alles einen Sinn. Jill war ein Kontrollfreak und wahrscheinlich ärgerte sie sich mehr darüber, dass sie nicht mit in Afghanistan gewesen war um die ganze ‚Geschichte' von weitem überwachen zu können, als das er überhaupt mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hatte.

Er lächelte zufrieden, bevor er auf sie zu trat. „Was meinst du denn mit Dummheiten?" sanft drückte er sie an die Küchenzeile, umfasste ihre Hüften.

Sie seufzte. „Du hättest dich in sie verlieben können, mit ihr nach Las Vegas durchbrennen können um sie dort zu heiraten. So etwas mein ich." Ihr Ärger verflog als sie in seine Augen sah, er ließ einen zuckersüßen Nachgeschmack auf ihren Lippen zurück nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. „Du Scheißkerl!" beleidigt stupste sie ihn von sich, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, sie hasste, dass er es mit einer simplen Handlung schaffte, ihr verärgertes Gemüt um 180° zu wenden.

Er lachte befreit, drückte sie an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch!" leise flüsterte er die Worte in ihr Ohr, bevor er sie an der Hand zurück zum Frühstückstisch zog.

Er grinste breit, schaute nach hinten in ihr beleidigtes Gesicht. „Ach ja, da wäre noch eine Sache, ich habe sogar zwei Mal mit ihr geschlafen!"

„Christopher, strapazier dein Glück nicht!" mahnte sie, verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Er hingegen lachte nur wieder laut. Sie seufzte. „Gib zumindest zu, dass es lausig war…"

Er schmunzelte lief erneut etwas rot an. „Tut mir leid, lügen werde ich nicht."

Jill seufzte. „Vergiss es."

Er lächelte zog sie zurück in seine Arme. „An unseren Sex kommt er jedoch Meilen weit nicht ran!"

Jill zog eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste etwas verlegen. „Wirklich?"

Er roch das Shampoo in ihren Haaren, berührte ihre samtweiche Haut am Hals, küsste ihre Wange und ihre Lippen zärtlich, bevor er ihr tief in die Augen sah. „Blöde Frage, Jillers, man könnte meinen du warst nie dabei." Er grinste, beobachtete ihr hochrotes Gesicht, bevor es aus seinem Blick verschwand, weil sie sich an seine Brust lehnte, ihre kleinen Hände in sein T-Shirt krallte und kicherte. „Eins zu Null für dich." Er schlang nur wieder seine Arme um ihren weichen Körper, berührte ihren nackten Rücken unter ihrem Pullover.

Kaum hatten sie sich zu einem weiteren Kuss verbunden, grinste sie erneut. „Ist das deine Dienstwaffe in deiner Hose, oder hat da jemand Vorfreude bekommen?"

Er grinste ebenfalls breit, küsste sie jedoch ohne zu antworten. Im nächsten Moment hob er sie hoch, sie schlang reflexartig die Beine um seine Körpermitte, unterdrückte einen überraschten Aufschrei und kicherte stattdessen wieder als er sie aus der Küche trug. „Was ist mit dem Frühstück?"

Er grinste. „Ist mir egal!"

Es war bereits dunkel geworden als Jill und Chris am Abend vom Joggen zurückkehrten. Zwei Stunden waren sie bis dahin unterwegs gewesen, waren an den Dünen am Meer, durch ein kleines Waldstück hinter der Wohnsiedlung entlanggelaufen und kehrten schließlich wieder über einen Feldweg in die Hauptstrasse ein. Noch einmal bogen sie in eine kleine Seitengasse, die mehr ein dunkler Feldweg war, als eine Straße. Nicht ein einziges Auto stand in der schmalen Gasse und das einzige Haus, das über den Weg zu erreichen war, lag in den hinteren Feldern durch große Bäume versteckt. Dennoch liefen sie diesen Weg weil es eine Abkürzung in ihre Wohnstraße war und nicht wie die Hauptsraße einen riesigen Bogen machte.

Gerade als Jill auf Chris' Frage antworten wollte, welchen Film sie am Abend gemeinsam anschauen wollten, blieb sie stehen. Ihr Partner sah sich verwundert nach ihr um, bemerkte, dass sie genauso wie er nicht mal vor Anstrengung japste, fragte sich also warum sie trotzdem aufgehört hatte weiter zu laufen. Als auch er stehen blieb, sich nach ihr umdrehte und sie fragen wollte, was los sei, blieb auch seine Kehle stumm. Er hatte ein Geräusch vernommen und sein Instinkt sagte ihm auf einmal, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Jill. Dann war klar, dass auch sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl und ebenfalls was gehört hatte.

Instinktiv tastete er am Bein nach seiner Dienstwaffe, doch er griff ins Leere. Das einzige was er fühlte, war der dicke Stoff seiner Trainingshose, denn außer der Kleidung und seiner Börse trug er nichts bei sich. Er nickte fragend zu Jill. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte ihm bloß ihr neues Handy, machte deutlich, dass auch sie natürlicherweise keine Waffe mit auf den Joggingtrip mitgenommen hatte. Wieder hörten sie ein Geräusch, dann auf einmal einen gedämpften Schrei.

Die beiden Agenten waren plötzlich höchst allarmiert und versuchten die Quelle zu lokalisieren. Es schien deutlich aus der von Büschen umringten Baumgruppe zu kommen.

Noch einmal warfen sie einander Blicke zu, Chris nickte zu Jill und dann in die Richtung der Geräusche, sie schloss die Augen zustimmend und machte sich mit Bedacht auf den Weg, gab ihrem Partner Zeit sich geräuschlos von Hinten der Quelle zu nähern.

Als sie näher kam hörte sie erneut einen gequälten Schrei, sie erkannte auf einmal das es die Stimme eines Mädchens war und näherte sich schneller.

Als sie endlich die Büsche hinter sich gelassen hatte fiel das Mondlicht auf ein Mädchen, dass von einem Mann niedergedrückt wurde, sofort erkannte sie die Situation richtig, bemerkte, dass der Kerl ihr kraftvoll eine Hand über den Mund presste, sie Angsterfüllt atmete und lautlos schrie, mit den Beinen nach dem Peiniger trat, der mit der anderen Hand an ihrer Kleidung riss.

„Geh von ihr Runter, Arschloch!" brüllte Jill in die kalte Nacht so laut sie konnte. Beide Opfer sowie Peiniger blickten geschockt in dieselbe Richtung, erblickten eine selbstbewusste Frau. Das Mädchen nutzte die Lücke der Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, drückte den Mann von ihr runter, sprang auf ihre Füße und wollte schon zu Jill laufen, da wurde sie am Ärmel von dem Mann zurückgezogen. „Helfen sie mir!" schrie das Mädchen. Jill kam mit großen Schritten näher. „Lass sie los verdammt noch mal!" brüllte sie

Der Mann lachte gehässig. „Komm ruhig näher und ich tu ihr etwas an!" Ein Jagdmesser blitzte im Mondlicht auf.

Jill blieb stehen überdachte die Situation neu. „Ich habe keine Angst vor einem lausigen BUCK Imitat H3!" fast spöttisch raunte Jill die Worte in die eisige Winterluft, informierte ihrem Partner dadurch über Form und Typ der Waffe.

Der Mann hielt der jungen Frau das Messer an die Kehle, als Jill erneut vorwärts schritt. „Bleib weg von mir!" zischte der Mann erneut. Jill kam jedoch weiterhin näher, nun war sie nur noch um drei bis vier Meter von ihm entfernt.

Gerade als der Täter das Messer auf Jill richtete, sprang Chris aus dem Gebüsch, trat ihm das Messer aus der Hand, packte den Mann am Ärmel, setzte einen gezielten Schlag gegen dessen Sodaplexus und trennte ihn von seinem Opfer indem er ihn mit einem Judowurf über seine Schulter auf den Boden beförderte.

In dem Moment hatte der weibliche Teenager sich weinend in Jills Arme gerettet.

Jill lächelte milde, als sie das unangenehme ‚Knacks'- Geräusch hörte während Chris dem Vergewaltiger das Ellbogengelenk brach. Der Schrei des Täters hallte kurz danach durch das Gelände.

Die Frau hielt das Mädchen in ihren Armen beruhigend fest, welches noch immer ängstlich von dem am Boden liegendem und stöhnendem Täter zu dem deutlich stärkeren Mann blickte, der nun seinen Fuß auf die Schulter des Bösewichts gelegt hatte und dessen nun eigenartig verkrümmten Arm fest hielt.

Erst dann rührte sich die selbstbewusste Frau, an die sich das Mädchen klammerte und seufzte erleichtert. „Chris, man muss es nicht gleich übertreiben!" scheinbar kannte sie den Fremden, der überraschend aus dem Gebüsch gekommen war und den kurzen Kampf für sich entschieden hatte.

Dieser rümpfte die Nase. „Kann sein, aber der hat es ganz bestimmt verdient!" abfällig kam der Satz über seine Lippen.

Die Frau nickte wieder. „Komm gehen wir zurück zur Straße, damit uns der Streifenwagen findet." Dann erst sprach sie zu dem Opfer, welches sich noch immer geschockt an ihre Jacke klammerte. Das Mädchen hatte Angst, begriff die Situation nicht ganz, spürte nur innerlich dass sie außer Gefahr war. Trotzdem liefen ihr die Tränen über das zitternde Gesicht

„Hey, du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben. Wir kümmern uns um dich."

Ängstlich blickte das Mädchen nun zu dem Mann namens Chris, musterte diesen irritiert.

Jill lächelte müde. „Und vor meinem Freund Christopher brauchst du auch keine Angst haben. Der einzige, der jetzt noch Angst haben muss, ist der Kerl der dich überfallen hat!" Die Angesprochene schluckte, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Erneut sprach die Frau zu ihr. „Mein Name ist Jill. Kannst du laufen?"

Das Mädchen von geschätzten 16 Jahren nickte zitternd und folgte der Frau an der Hand aus dem Gebüsch heraus auf die Straße.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie Chris, der den Täter mit einer Hand am hinteren Kragen festhielt und mit der anderen Hand den kaputten Arm auf dessen Rücken gedreht hatte. Der Bösewicht stöhnte vor Schmerz, torkelte mit dem Agenten im Schlepptau aus dem Gebüsch auf die Straße, fiel auf den eisigen Asphalt, als er unsanft gestoßen wurde. Im nachfolgenden Moment setzte sich Chris auf den Rücken des Mannes, hielt den Arm im festen Griff und drückte dessen Kopf zu Boden.

„Wer zum Teufel seit ihr zwei, die Mafia?" kaum hatte der Vergewaltiger geendet wurde an seinem Arm gerissen und er schrie erneut.

„Halt die Klappe oder ich gleiche den anderen Arm an!" reif Chris genervt.

Jill hätte gelacht, wenn die Situation nicht dergleichen todernst gewesen wäre. Sie beeilte sich indessen ihr Handy aus der Tasche zu fischen und die Nummer der Polizei zu wählen.

Eine Viertelstunde verging, bis der Streifenwagen kam und die zwei Beamten den Täter in Handschellen in das Beamtenfahrzeug manövriert hatten. Während ein Polizist den Täter im Innern bewachte, widmete sich der andere dem Retterpaar, das Mädchen wich währenddessen nicht von Jills Seite.

„Also, sie sind…?" Der Beamte hatte sein Notizbuch und einen Stift aus der Tasche gezogen und beäugte die beiden Erwachsenen misstrauisch.

Chris zog sein Portmonee aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte dem Polizisten seine BSAA Marke. „Christopher Redfield. Operative der BSAA Nordamerika Branch. Mein Haus ist ein paar Blocks in die Richtung. 31, Elisabeth Street, um genau zu sein." Er deutete mit dem Kopf die Straße runter.

Jill tat es ihm nach und zog ihre BSAA- Marke aus der Tasche. „Jill Valentine. Ebenfalls Operative der BSAA Nordamerika. Wir wohnen zusammen." Chris nickte zustimmend.

Der Polizist guckte verdattert von einem Agenten zum Anderen, besah sich die Ausweise genauer und notierte. „Ein Glück für das Mädchen, das zwei Beamte ihres Formats in der Nähe waren. Ich habe ihre Personalien aufgenommen, bitte melden sie sich Morgen beim Präsidium, damit wir ihre Aussagen aufnehmen können."

Die Beiden nickten.

Dann wandte sich der Polizist dem Mädchen zu. „Und wie ist dein Name?"

Die Teenagerin, welche einen Kopf kleiner als Jill war, zuckte zusammen als sie angesprochen wurde. Leise und gezwungen brachte sie die ersten Worte heraus. „Mein Name ist Megan…Megan O'Conner."

Der Polizist notierte, dann fragte er wieder. „Megan, warst du auf dem Weg nach Hause, als du überfallen wurdest?"

Erneut nickte sie, fing wieder bitterlich an zu weinen. „Ich bin mit dem Bus gekommen und wollte so schnell es geht zu Hause sein…deshalb hab ich die Abkürzung genommen." Sie schluckte, drückte sich an Jill, welche ihr über den Rücken streichelte. „Ich wohne bei meinen Eltern,… 34, Elisabeth Street."

Chris und Jill wechselten einen Blick. Das war das weiße bewachsene Haus, schräg gegenüber ihrem Grundstück.

Der Polizist stutzte ebenfalls. „Sie sind Nachbarn?"

Chris begann zu erklären. „Wir sind erst vor einer guten Woche eingezogen und hatten bisher keine Zeit unsere Nachbarn kennenzulernen."

„Verstehe." Der Beamte notierte bevor er eine letzte Frage stellte. Diesmal klang seine Stimme freundlicher als zuvor. „Megan, eine letzte Frage, ich weiß dass sie taktlos erscheinen mag, aber wir müssen sicher gehen, dass dir nichts schlimmeres passiert ist…Hat der Mann dich vergewaltigt?"

Jill und Chris sahen zu dem Mädchen, welches noch immer weinte und auf einmal den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein…" schluchzte sie. „Soweit kam es nicht…"

Etwas erleichtert seufzten die Erwachsenen, bedachten jedoch das weinende Mädchen mitleidig. Weiterhin versuchte Jill die 16-Jährige zu trösten, streichelte ihr über den Arm und über den Rücken.

„Wir bringen dich nach Hause, ok? Deine Eltern sorgen sich bestimmt." Sprach der Polizist freundlich. Megan schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. „Ich will nicht mit dem Kerl…"

Die Erwachsenen verstanden, obwohl sie nicht weiter sprach, warfen einen Blick auf den Täter im Innern des Streifenwagens.

Jill nickte zu Chris und wandte sich an den Polizisten. „Wir können sie nach Hause bringen. Immerhin wohnen wir gleich gegenüber." Dann wandte sie sich an Megan. „Ist dir das recht?"

Das Mädchen schluchzte. „Ich will nur nach Hause…"

Der Polizist stimmte zu, dann schrieb er eine Nummer in sein Notizbuch und riss die Seite heraus. „Die Eltern sollen mich innerhalb einer Stunde anrufen."

Chris nahm den Zettel entgegen und dankte dem Polizisten. Jill tat das gleiche bevor sie sich umwandten und den gemeinsamen Heimweg antraten.

Tatsächlich dauerte es keine zehn Minuten bis sie das matt durch die Straßenlaterne beschienene weiße Haus, Nummer 34, erreichten. Aus einem Fenster in der unteren Etage fiel ein Lichtkegel in den Vorgarten, den sie zu dritt durchschritten. Jill sah auf die Uhr. Es war nicht mal halb neun. Sie seufzte, weil sie den Eltern wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen konnte.

Als sie klingelten, hörten sie hastige Schritte hinter der Haustür, das Licht im Flur wurde angemacht bevor eine ebenso große Frau wie Megan mit einem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür öffnete. Ein Mann kam hinter ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer. Beide waren schätzungsweise ende Vierzig, der Mann, der etwas kleiner als Chris war und weiche Gesichtszüge besaß, hatte bereits graues kurzes Haar und war scheinbar in den letzten Jahren etwas in die Breite gegangen, die Frau mit den Schulterlangen matten braunen Haaren hatte ebenfalls eine etwas rundlichere aber dennoch annähernd schlanke Figur.

Als die Tür ganz aufgezogen wurde, trennte sich Megan von Jill, lief in die Arme ihrer Mutter und fing wieder an zu weinen. Der Vater begriff die Situation nicht, ebenso schaute die Mutter perplex, aber erleichtert ihre Tochter wohl auf zu wissen.

Mr. O'Conner sah von seiner aufgelösten Tochter zu dem Fremden Paar hinter der Türschwelle.

Chris ergriff als erstes das Wort, weil er befürchtete der Vater könnte voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. „Entschuldigen sie ich bin Chris Redfield und das ist meine Freundin Jill Valentine, wir haben Megan gefunden und wollten sie nach Hause bringen."

Jill ergänzte mit besorgter Stimme. „Ihr ist auf dem Heimweg etwas zugestoßen. Dürfen wir hereinkommen?"

Der Vater nickte besorgt und hielt einen Moment inne beobachtete wie seine Frau ihre Tochter ins Wohnzimmer führte. „Kliff O'Conner, das ist meine Frau Marie." Scheinbar hatte er seine Manieren nicht vergessen, streckte Chris seine rechte Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Der Agent ergriff diese und schüttelte sie.

Kliff nickte erneut. „Kommen sie rein, Mr. Redfield… Miss Valentine…"

Chris und Jill traten ein, zogen sich, wie es sich gehört die Schuhe und die Jacken aus. Mr. O'Conner schloss indessen die Tür, blickte etwas irritiert über die beiden Fremden, welche natürlich noch ihre Trainingskleidung trugen, welche eindeutig nicht nach normaler Joggingausrüstung aussah, sondern mehr nach einer Kampfuniform. Deutlich konnte er, nachdem die Agenten deren Winterjacken abgelegt hatten, bei beiden das Emblem BSAA auf der rechten Schulter entdecken, das gleich unter irgendwelchen Rangabzeichen auf die feste marineblaufarbene Überzeihjacke aufgenäht war. „Sind sie vom Militär?"

Jill nickte. „So etwas in der Art. Aber kümmern wir uns erst einmal um Megan."

Der Vater schluckte, befürchtete etwas Furchtbares und führte den Besuch ins Wohnzimmer.

Chris sah zu der Mutter, die ihrer Tochter eine Tasse Tee reichte und sich in Folge mit ihr in die Küche verzog. Der Vater setzte sich derweil auf das Sofa, wies den beiden Agenten einen Platz auf dem anderen Sofa gegenüber zu.

Chris begann zu erklären nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Wir beide waren Joggen hinter den Feldern im Barryground Forest und als wir wieder ins Wohngebiet zurück kamen und die Abkürzung durch die Mohnfelder nahmen, haben wir Megan schreien gehört."

Der Vater zog geschockt die Luft ein. Chris fuhr jedoch fort. „Es hatte sie jemand überfallen und ins Gebüsch gezerrt." Mr. O'Conner sprang auf, unterdrückte ein ‚Oh Gott' presste sich die Hand über den Mund, lauschte der Erklärung jedoch weiter. „Wir haben Megan gerettet, den Täter gestellt und die Polizei gerufen. Wie es aussieht, konnten wir das Schlimmste verhindern und sie ist mit einem riesigen Schock und einer Heidenangst davon gekommen."

Der Vater setzte sich wieder, atmete wieder etwas erleichtert auf.

Chris zog den Zettel des Polizisten aus seiner Hosentasche. „Sie sollen sich noch in dieser Stunde bei dem Polizisten melden."

Mr. O'Conner fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen über die Hosenbeine. „Noch mal, ich versteh nicht ganz. Es hat sie jemand überfallen und wollte sie…"

Jill ergänzte den Vater, der das Wort nicht über seine Lippen bringen wollte und konnte. „…Vergewaltigen, ja danach hat es ausgesehen, als wir ihr zur Hilfe kamen."

Er schluckte hörbar. „Oh Gott." Besorgt wandte er sich um in Richtung Küche wo seine Frau in der Tür stand und sich geschockt am Rahmen festhielt. „Wo ist Megan?" rief er der Mutter zu.

Diese nickte in die Küche, wo das arme Mädchen schluchzend saß und ihren Tee schlürfte. Im selben Moment war die Frau auch schon wieder bei ihrer Tochter und verschwand hinter der Küchentür.

Der Vater blickte zurück zu seinen Gästen. „Sind sie sicher, dass es nicht so weit kam, das Kind ist ganz verstört." Besorgt sah er zu Jill.

Diese nickte entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Der Polizist hat sie klar danach gefragt und sie verneinte deutlich, zudem war sie normal bekleidet als wir sie retteten."

Der besorgte Vater seufzte erleichtert und sah zu Chris. „Was ist dann passiert, ich meine wie haben sie den Täter erwischen können?"

Chris lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. „Wir haben ihn entwaffnet und niedergestreckt, als er sich erneut wehrte, hab ich ihm das Ellbogengelenk brechen müssen." Der 35ig-Jährige atmete lange aus. „Am liebsten hätte ich diesem Mistkerl eine größere Lektion erteilt, glauben sie mir."

Kliff musterte den Mann vor ihm, erkannte den durchtrainierten Körper unter der Kleidung, den berechnenden aber auch warmherzigen Blick. Dann sah er zu der blonden Frau, auch sie machte einen furchtlosen, starken Eindruck, ihre wachen Augen sprachen jedoch vor Mitgefühl.

„Und dann haben sie den Täter so lange festgehalten bis die Polizei kam?" ungläubig sah der Vater von einem zum anderen.

Chris bejahte. „In der Zeit hat sich Jill um Megan gekümmert."

Die Gruppe zuckte hoch als die Frau zusammen mit ihrer Tochter zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, nacheinander setzten sie sich neben den Hausherrn auf die Couch.

Megan hatte erstaunlicherweise wieder Farbe in ihrem tränennassen Gesicht, scheinbar hatte der größte Schock teilweise nachgelassen. Desto überraschter waren alle als die Teenagerin das Wort ergriff. „Danke euch beiden…"

Jill sah zu Chris, der wiederum blickte zu ihr und antwortete zuversichtlicher „Wir sind den Umständen entsprechend froh, dass wir das Schlimmste verhindern konnten. Du musst uns für gar nichts danken, zudem ist es unser Job für Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Jill seufzte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass so etwas überhaupt in unserer Nachbarschaft geschieht."

Marie, die Mutter von Megan horchte auf. „Sie wohnen hier in der Gegend? Ich hab sie noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Chris versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, dass er sich noch nicht bei der Nachbarschaft vorgestellt hatte. „Nun ich habe vor Monaten das Grundstück und das Haus Nummer 31 gekauft und die Umbauarbeiten haben sich ganz schön in die Länge gezogen. Eingezogen sind wir jedoch erst letzte Woche, weil wir beruflich im Ausland zu tun hatten." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Entschuldigen sie, dass wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt haben."

Marie verzog ihren schmalen Mund zu einem leisen Lächeln. „Sie haben da wirklich ein schönes Haus gekauft. Und haben sie wegen der anderen Sache kein schlechtes Gewissen, sie Beide werden ihre Gründe haben."

Kliff streichelte seiner Tochter über den Rücken. „Dennoch erlauben sie mir die Frage, Mr. Redfield, ich kenne ihr Gesicht irgendwoher und auch ihr Gesicht Miss Valentine kommt mir bekannt vor."

Beide Agenten ließen die Schultern hängen, tauschten einen Blick. Chris blickte im Wohnzimmer umher, fand schließlich auf einer kleinen Kommode das gesuchte Exemplar. Er stand auf, deutete auf die Zeitung, die ähnliche Bilder veröffentlicht hatte wie die New York Times. „Erlauben sie?"

Dem Hausherrn dämmerte es, seine Frau nickte nichtsahnend.

Zusammen mit der Washington Post in der Hand setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa, klappte die Zeitung auseinander und hielt das Schlagzeilenbild neben seinen Kopf.

„Bei Jesus. Sie sind mein Nachbar?" Kliff schluckte als Chris das Gruppenbild der BSAA Gründer in die Luft hob und mit dem Finger auf Jill zeigte, die neben ihm in die Kamera lächelte. „_Die Elf Gründer der ‚__Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance'_" las Kliff laut vor.

Megan, die schweigend das Gespräch verfolgt hatte stutzte. „Was bedeutet das genau?"

Den Agenten war die Situation äußerst unangenehm, dennoch versuchten sie es zu erklären.

„Übersetzt heiß es soviel wie, ‚bioterroristische Sicherheits- Prüfungs- Allianz'." Jill lächelte milde. „Wir sind für die Bekämpfung bioterroristischer Waffen und deren Beschlagnahmung zuständig und haben bis weilen in der Offensive gearbeitet."

Der Hausherr nickte verdutzt, blickte noch immer verwundert zu seinen neusten Nachbarn und dann etwas trauriger zu seiner Familie. „Nun, ich denke ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich zugebe, dass ich sie lieber unter fröhlicheren Bedingungen kennengelernt hätte."

Alle verzogen ihre Gesichter, ließen ihre Blicke auf der 16-Jährigen ruhen und stimmten still zu. Chris nutzte die Ruhe um die Eltern noch einmal daran zu erinnern, sich bei der Polizei zu melden. Er selbst und Jill versprachen am nächsten Tag die Aussage im Präsidium zu machen, dann standen sie vom Sofa auf und verließen in Begleitung des Hausherrn das Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf hatten sie sich die Schuhe und die Jacken angezogen und verabschiedeten sich von der Familie.

LÜCKE

„Irgendwie steht der schief…" Ihre Stimme klang nachdenklich als sie das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit musterte.

„Dann halt noch mal fest und ich dreh den Ständer fester."

Sie nickte, griff beherzt zu und hatte Mühe das Objekt zu halten als es zur Seite wegkippte bevor es wieder gesichert im Ständer eingezwängt war…

„So das sollte genügen." Zufrieden kletterte der Hausherr unter dem Objekt hervor und sprang auf seine Füße.

Jill trat einen Schritt zurück und umkreiste den Baum skeptisch. „Warum haben wir noch mal so ein riesiges Ding geschlagen?"

„Weil kleine Bäume das Weihnachtsgefühl nicht wirklich übermitteln. Genauso könnte man auch eine künstliche Tanne zusammen mit einer Nadelduft –Sprayflasche kaufen." Der 35ig-Jährige rollte mit den Augen. „Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum sich so viele Amerikaner diese fertig geschmückten Klappbäume anschaffen."

Jill nickte, besah sich die runde dichte Tanne, welche in ihrer natürlichen Pracht gefühlt das halbe Wohnzimmer ausfüllte. Sie schnupperte leise und atmete glücklich aus, tatsächlich duftete der Raum nach dem frischen Harz, legte eine wohlige Atmosphäre über das eher normale und ungeschmückte Wohnzimmer.

Chris grinste. „Außerdem haben wir bereits den 16. Dezember, warten wir noch länger, können wir gleich für Ostern dekorieren."

Jill lachte, lehnte sich an ihn indem sie ihre Arme um seine Körpermitte schlang und ihre Wange an seine Brust drückte. „Du hast recht. Einen Baum zu schlagen, diesen durch die kalte Winterluft zu schleppen um ihn letztlich im Wohnzimmer aufzustellen bringt irgendwie mehr Vorfreude, auch wenn er im Wald mit dem Schnee auf den Zweigen doch besser ausgesehen hat."

Chris hob seine Augenbrauen hoch sah enttäuscht zu ihr herunter. „Ich dachte er gefällt dir?"

Jill sah verwundert zu ihm hoch. „Das tut er auch du Idiot, nur tut er mir irgendwie leid…"

Nun war der Mann an ihrer Seite verwirrt, sah keck grinsend zu dem besagten Objekt. „Warte mal, du hast Mitleid mit diesem Baum?" Amüsiert zog er sie an sich, sah ihr in die Augen. „Wer bist du? Mutter Teresa?"

Jill zwickte ihm in die Seite, worauf er kurz aufheulte. „Nun werd' mal nicht gleich frech. Ich dachte nur, dass er noch etwas traurig aussieht ohne den Schmuck und die Lichterketten."

Chris schmunzelte, wunderte sich, dass sich Jill nicht mal wirklich über seine Neckerei aufgeregt hatte, deshalb hackte er nach. „Stimmt Honny, da muss ich dir Recht geben."

Jill zog ihre Stirn in Falten. „Honny?" Ihr Partner grinste breit, denn er wusste schließlich, dass sie es hasste mit solchen für Liebespaare typischen und überaus kitschigen Spitznamen angesprochen zu werden. „Nenn mich nicht so. Das klingt als wären wir aus einem Liebesfilm entlaufen."

Und da war es schon wieder. Nicht ein einziger Funken von Ärgernis war aus ihrer Stimme oder ihrem Blick zu lesen. Vor zwei Wochen hätte sie ihm noch den Kopf abgerissen und vor drei Jahren, Gott bewahre, da hätte sie ihn aufgefressen. Er schluckte. Dass sie sich nicht darüber aufregte, machte ihm irgendwie sogar Angst. Er überlegte still einen Moment als sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte. Genau diese Momente waren ihm in den letzten Tagen auch aufgefallen. Statt ihm wie sonst einen gezielten Schlag gegen die Schulter zu verpassen, umarmte sie ihn öfters als sonst. Dabei war sie eigentlich kein besonders berührungsfreudiger Mensch. Genauer gesagt, hatte sie sich früher bei STARS mehr wie ein einsamer Wolf verhalten und zusammengezuckt, wenn er sie freundschaftlich beispielsweise zur Begrüßung in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Natürlich hatte er sie mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnt, hatte nach einiger Zeit auf einmal gemerkt, dass sie beleidigt war, wenn er sie unabsichtlich nicht umarmte, wie sonst. Der Unterschied war nun jedoch, dass sie auf einmal hin und wieder von allein zu ihm kam und die Nähe suchte. Nicht dass es ihn störte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Jill musterte seinen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, wollte schon fragen, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, beließ es aber dabei ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Danach löste sie sich von ihm, öffnete die große Pappkiste mit den Christbaumkugeln und begann diese in die Zweige zu hängen. Einen Augenblick später war er aus seiner Gedankenwelt getreten, überraschte sie, indem er sie ohne jeglichen Aufwand, an ihrer Taille umfasste und hochhob, damit sie an die obersten Zweige herankam. Sie kicherte im ersten Moment, dann ging sie ihrer Aufgabe nach während Chris sich daran machte die Lichterketten auseinander zuknoten.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis jeglicher Baumschmuck in die dichten grünen Zweige gehängt worden war. Zwischenzeitlich war Chris im Arbeitszimmer in der ersten Etage verschwunden, um auf Jills Wunsch hin eine Weihnachts-CD aufzutreiben. Wie er ehrlich zugeben musste, wusste er nicht wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte danach zu suchen, ebenso wenig war er sich sicher überhaupt etwas dergleichen zu besitzen. Hinzu kam, dass er sich wunderte seit wann seine Partnerin auf solche besinnliche Musik stand, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Er würde wohl noch einiges an ihr entdecken.

Da die einzige Kiste mit festlichem Inhalt bereits von ihr im Wohnzimmer durchsucht worden war, blieben nur noch die vier Umzugkartons die er in den letzten Tagen nach anderen Dingen durchsucht hatte.

Indessen hatte Jill gewartet bis ihr Partner die Treppe rauf und somit außer Hörweite gewesen war, dann öffnete sie die Terrassentür, trat aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus und zog einen kleinen Mistelzweig aus einem kleinen Versteck zwischen Hauswand und Blumentopf. Sie wusste, dass es albern und kitschig von ihr war, einen mit einer roten Schleife umschlungenen Mistelzweig im Haus aufzuhängen. Doch irgendwie hatte ihr die Schnapsidee gefallen als sie das Stück im Wald erblickt hatte.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, lief mit leisen Schritten in den Flur, stieg auf den Stuhl, den sie in den Raum mitgenommen hatte und reckte ihr Arme mit dem Zweig in den Händen zu der Deckenlampe, an dessen Streben sie die Schleife festmachen wollte. Die Decke mitsamt Lampe hing jedoch noch immer zu hoch, weshalb sie mit einem Fuß auf der Stuhllehne und mit dem anderen über der hoch gekippten Sitzfläche der gegenüber liegenden Kante stand und gekonnt ihr Gleichgewicht balancierend den Strauch befestigte. Zufrieden, kippte sie den Stuhl zurück auf alle vier Füße, und sprang herunter.

Stolz bedachte sie den baumelnden Zweig mit einem Lächeln.

„Du hättest mich auch rufen können!" Fröhlich ertönte die Stimme ihres Geliebten hinter ihr. Überrasch sah sie sich um, entdeckte ihn auf einer Treppenstufe sitzend und breit lächelnd.

„Verdammt, warum musst du auch alles sofort mitkriegen!" sie tat gespielt empört. Dann brach ihre eiserne Miene in ein Lächeln. „Ist es zu kitschig?"

Chris zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum fragst du? Das ist dir doch nicht etwa peinlich?" er zog seine Lippen zu ihrem geliebten schiefen Feixen.

„Normalerweise würde ich nicht in die Situation kommen, weil ich solch alberne Dinge nicht mache." Nachdenklich setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Treppenstufe, sah in Richtung ihres neuen Dekor.

Er lachte. „Menschen tun nun mal komische Dinge wenn sie verliebt sind und Mistelzweige aufzuhängen ist eindeutig eine Sache davon."

Sie griente. „Ich ertrage dich nun schon über 10 Jahre, genauso den Wunsch danach, Christopher und endlich habe ich einen Grund dieses Kitschzeug mit dir auszuprobieren." Sie vertrieb den eher sarkastischen Ton aus ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin neugierig was diese anderen null-acht-fünfzehn- Pärchen daran finden."

Er lächelte und schlang einen Arm um sie um sie an sich zu ziehen. „Wir werden es sehen…"

Sachte küsste er sie bevor er ein weiteres Mal grinste. „Ich mag den Brauch allein deshalb, weil er mir selbst im Streit eine Berechtigung gibt dich zu Küssen…" Sanft berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen als auch Jill ihr Lächeln breiter zog. „Meinst du denn ohne den Mistelzweig würden wir das nicht tun?" flüsterte sie.

Chris erklärte und sah ihr in die Augen „Wenn du böse auf mich bist, wirst du mich wohl kaum das hier tun lassen…" Ihre Lippenpaare verbanden sich erneut zu einem innigen Kuss, seine Arme hielten sie ganz, während ihr leidenschaftlicher Austausch noch intensiver wurde und dieser sie in seinen Mund seufzen ließ.

Sie trennten sich schwerfällig, sahen einander wie verzaubert an und lächelten erneut. „So etwas werde ich dich immer tun lassen…" leise aber bestimmt hatte ihre Stimme geklungen als sie ihm in die Blauen gesehen hatte.

Ihr Partner musterte sie, vertat die Gelegenheit sie aufzuziehen, denn so offen Gefühle aus ihrem Mund zu hören, kam nicht oft vor. Er war überrascht wie überwältigt er jedes seltene Mal davon war, wie es ihm ein jedes Mal bisher den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Er sah sie an, strich ihr offenes Haar hinter ihr Ohr. Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Wange ihren Körper an seinem, spürte wie sie gemeinsam atmeten.

„Jill…" Er konnte kaum seine Empfindungen in Worte fassen. Er war sich nur so sicher, sicher glücklich zu sein und immer zu werden, solange sie nur bei ihm sein würde. Solange nur diese Augen die seinen suchten, solange nur diese sanften kleinen Hände die seinen ergriffen, solange nur diese vollen Lippen sich mit seinen verbanden…

„…Heirate mich…" Nicht mal stotternd waren die zwei Worte über seine Lippen gekommen. „Ich möchte dich heiraten, Jill Valentine." Sanft, liebevoll und ruhig hatte er sie angesehen und schließlich ihr Augenpaar fixiert. Hatte aus der Tiefe seines Herzens diesen einen Wunsch geäußert. Einfach und doch so bewegend schien der Moment für sie beide.

Sie sah ihn nur an, unfähig irgendetwas zu antworten. Es war nicht der Wirrstrom an Gedanken der sie verunsicherte. Nein. Vielmehr dachte sie gar nichts, vielmehr fühlte sie Alles und Nichts. Sie spürte größte Rührung, grenzenlose Geborgenheit, las Liebe und Vertrauen in seinen Augen, fühlte diese in ihrem Herzen, sie spürte jedoch keinen Zweifel, keine Angst, keine Unsicherheit, weder bei ihm, noch bei sich.

Sie sah seinen Blick, las in diesem und wurde umso mehr bestärkt, als sie erkannte dass er keine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Sein Wunsch würde sich nicht ändern, gleich dem was sie antworten würde, ganz gleich wie lange sie ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleiben würde. Das sah sie darin, das wusste sie mit einem Mal.

Sie schluckte als sie bemerkte wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte ihre Atemzüge kürzer wurden bevor ihre ersten Tränen ihre Wange benetzten.

Seine Brauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen als sie anfing zu schluchzen, Verunsicherung stand in seinen blauen Lichtern als er sie liebevoll bedachte, fuhr über ihr Haar und ihre Wange. Nebenbei sahen sie sich noch immer in die Augen.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, die Tränen versiegten, ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Wie verzaubert erwiderte er das Lächeln, wusste mit einem Mal was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Jill flüsterte nachdem sie einen langen Kuss beendet hatten, senkte sich zurück in seine Arme zurück in die Kissen ihres gemeinsamen Bettes. „Wir sind verrückt…"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, strich über ihren nackten Rücken, bevor er die Decke über sie und sich zog. Geborgen und glücklich lauschte sie seiner tiefen sorglosen Stimme. „Wir lieben einander." Es schwelgte etwas Träumerisches mit diesen Worten im Raum.

Sie schmunzelte während sie über seinen Bauch strich und atmete losgelassen aus. „Liebe ist verrückt."

Er teilte ihr Lächeln. „Liebe ist unberechenbar."

Jill schmiegte ihre rötlichen vor Freude verzogenen Wangen an seine Haut „Ich weiß was du meinst"

Er küsste sie zärtlich aufs Haar. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich im Treppenhaus bitten würde mich zu heiraten. Es ist einfach aus mir heraus gekommen…ich konnte den Wunsch nicht länger verbergen. Mir ist egal wie lange wir bis jetzt zusammen sind, solange wir nur immer und wieder zusammen sein werden. Ich möchte mit dir alt werden. Ich wollte in dem Moment, auf der Treppe, nicht mal eine Antwort von dir. Als einziges zählte für mich dass du endlich von meinem Wunsch wissen würdest."

Seine Partnerin horchte aufmerksam, fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs dicke Kopfhaar. „Dennoch es hätte kaum einfacher und gleichzeitig berührender sein können. Du gibst mir so viel, Chris. Auch in dem Moment, da hab ich gespürt und in deinen Augen gesehen dass du aufrichtig warst, das du mich um meiner selbst liebst, dass du deinen Wunsch nicht zurückgenommen hättest ganz gleich was ich erwidert hätte."

Sie lächelte milde, sah ihm in die mutigen, treuen blauen Augen. „Ich liebe Dich. Und das nicht nur wegen Allem Was du mir gibst, sondern weil ich dir ebenso viel zurückgeben kann und du dies alles genauso schätzt und liebst wie ich es tue. Ich liebe es das du mir das Gefühl gibst etwas Besonderes zu sein, obgleich ich Tag täglich das Gefühl habe dich nicht zu verdienen. Ich liebe es mit dir stundenlang reden zu können, dir alles erzählen zu können was in mir vorgeht, deinen Erfahrungen und Meinungen zu lauschen, mit dir zu streiten und an dir zu wachsen."

Chris entgegnete ihrem Blick voller Liebe. Er war gänzlich berührt. „Ich weiß was du mit allem ausdrücken willst, ich empfinde das gleiche. Ich liebe all das an dir, genauso wie ich es liebe und schätze dass du ein Mensch bist der zwischen schwarz und weiß mehr als nur einen Unterschied sieht. Ich schätze und liebe es von dir einen anderen Blickwinkel für meine Entscheidungen zu bekommen und ich empfinde es als unsagbares gemeinsames Glück dass wir unsere Entscheidungen unabhängig von einender unvoreingenommen und doch ganzheitlich treffen. Sind unsere Meinungen auch noch so verschieden, es ist die Art wie wir diese bilden, die wir gemeinsam haben und die uns verbindet. Es ist die Großherzigkeit die ich in dir sehe und die sich in mir widerspiegelt."

Jill lächelte, sie war den Tränen nahe. „Es ist deine Großherzigkeit die ich nur entgegne, denn an diese kommt niemand heran."

Er besah sie ruhig und doch etwas traurig. „Hör auf dich in meinen Schatten zu stellen." Zärtlich strich er ihre Tränen von den Wangen. Er lächelte „Und zudem, was ein großes Herz betrifft, so komme ich bestimmt nicht an Mutter Teresia heran."

Jill lächelte aufgemuntert durch den kleinen Scherz. „Mein Bär." Sie atmete beruhigt aus, ging in seinen Armen auf und fühlte sich wohlig warm und ganz. „Kann der Moment noch schöner werden…"

Er schmunzelte ihr liebevoll entgegen. „Nun eine Sache fehlt noch."

Jill runzelte die Stirn. „Was kann das sein?" Sie kicherte kurz als sie ihn fester an sich drückte. „Ich habe alles hier in meinen Armen."

Er lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Dann reckte er sich zu seinem seitlichen Bettende, bedacht ihre Nähe nicht zu lockern. Sachte schob er die Schublade seines Nachtschranks auf.

Ihr Blick weitete sich als sie ahnte, was er darin versteckt hielt. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie das schwarze kleine samtbezogene Kästchen in seinen Fingern erblickte.

„Chris…wann…"

Er lächelte schüchtern. „Das ist der Ring meiner Mutter, ich hab ihn vor ein paar Wochen mit Claire von der Bank geholt. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl das ich ihn bald brauchen würde… Das ich ihn für dich brauchen würde."

Jill schluckte, nahm ihm zitternd das Kästchen ab um es sachte zu öffnen.

Der silberne, schlicht und dennoch kunstvoll gearbeitete Ring, der mit einem kleinen oval geschliffenen Diamanten bestückt war, leuchtete ihr entgegen. Sie schluckte abermals. „Er ist unsagbar schön." Fasziniert konnte sie kaum den Blick davon wenden.

Chris lächelte. „Wenn meine Mutter dich kennengelernt hätte, hätte sie gewollt dass du ihn bekommst."

„Chris…" gerührt sah sie ihn an als er den Ring auf ihren Ringfinger schob, sie lächelte als dieser tatsächlich passte.

„Sie wüsste genauso wie ich und Claire, dass es niemanden auf der Welt gibt, die mich glücklicher machen könnte."

Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht als er wie selbstverständlich die Worte sprach, sie küsste und sie an ihrer Körpermitte umarmte.

Überwältigt drängte sie sich an ihn, sprach leise als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten „Ich liebe dich, Christopher Redfield…" Sie schluckte bevor sie zögerlich lächelte. „Mein Liebster, mein Freund, mein Partner, mein Bär…" Ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen ihre Augen sprachen noch immer vor Ungläubigkeit. „…Mein Verlobter." Sie küsste ihn sachte. „Vor drei Wochen haben wir das erste Mal unsere Gefühle preisgegeben, seitdem hab ich dir so viel von meinen Empfindungen erzählt, seit dem hast du mir so viel von deinen erzählt, dass ich mich fühle, als würde ich mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit fliegen. Ich dachte immer früher wären wir einander schon nah gewesen, aber die bislang kurze Zeit hat mich dir überaus näher gebracht und mich begreifen lassen, dass ich nie mehr zurück wollen würde." Jill lächelte. „Und so übertrieben es für andere aussehen mag, seitdem ich das weiß scheue ich auch nicht mehr vor einem größeren Schritt." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, genoss es seine Wärme in sich aufzunehmen und mit ihm zu schmunzeln. „In deinen Armen bin ich die sicherste Person auf Erden, weißt du das?"

Chris lächelte, beantwortete nicht die rhetorische Frage sondern schenkte ihr einen weiteren glücklichen Blick, den sie einfach nur erwiderte.


End file.
